Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Welcome to the Friendship Games! As the Wondercolts prepare to take on the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts, something seems amiss… Twilight Sparkle's in the games! As Sunset Shimmer tries to figure things out, Ben and Rook suddenly appear with horrific news! Is the end of the multiverse nigh? Featuring Rook X Sunset Shimmer, Ben X Rainbow Dash, & Natsu X Twilight Sparkle! LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to the Friendship Games! I'm sure you're just as excited as I am to get things started with this monster of a fanfic, considering that's it's bases right off of the "Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" movie. But before we go into a whole lot of detail, I'd like to make a few things perfectly clear.**

 **One, Naruto Uzumaki, Rex Salazar, Gingka Hagane, and Ash Ketchum will NOT be appearing in this story. As awesome as it'd be to have all the current Omni Force members gathered together in another Equestria Girls movie story, I think it'll be too much to have every one of them in, especially with Avatar Korra still in rehab at this time. Plus, adding extra characters just makes things all the more confusing.**

 **Second, the new characters that are going to be here with Ben Tennyson will be Natsu Dragneel, Rook Blonko, and Hinata Hyuga. For those of you who haven't read my previous fics, I'll just stick to the point and give you some quick details.**

 **Natsu is a fire wizard from the Fairy Tail guild, also knowing how to use dragon slayer magic. He's a feisty dude with a competitive spirit, and loves challenging anyone to a fight. He might be rash, but when things get serious, he gets serious. And don't ever mess with his friends, or you're messing with his flames.**

 **Rook is an alien known as Revonnahgander from Ben's universe, being a Plumber agent that was recently promoted to Magister rank. He is a master of Revonnah Kai, his fighting technique, and is equipped with the extra handy Proto-Tool, which can transform into practically any weapon he can. He is also in a relationship with Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Lastly, Hinata is a Byakugan user from Naruto's universe, capable of utilizing the Gentle Fist from her clan's heritage. She fights using that technique through her palms, having developed her own attacks that can be pretty powerful. She is also very shy, and has a gigantic crush on Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **With those descriptions done, I'd like to give out another reminder to you guys: LEAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR ME OR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY! THE Q &A SESSION IS GOING TO HAPPEN BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER FROM NOW ON! **

**Now, as to why we're doing a prologue to this story… You'll find out. With all that said, it's time to get started with "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover"!**

 **FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

The city of Bellwood was bustling with noise as people were out and about, driving along the streets, walking across the sidewalks, or just hanging around the general area as the evening sky shined with stars. It appeared to be a rather normal day in the urban area, which was rare considering the actions of their local hero. Far from the busy area filled with citizens, the suburbs remained rather quiet as just a few kids ran by the local shops in the area. One of them was a small, yellow building with a sign that said "Max's Plumbing" just above the door. Inside, all sorts of sanitation tools were strewn about, organized upon shelves, walls, and within the display case of the countertop. Beyond the supplies themselves, and past a green curtain was a door to a bathroom with just a toilet and a sink. Beneath the hard floors of the somewhat grotesque lavatory, an elevator with a strange, green hourglass symbol on top of it was speeding down the corridor, heading to the bottom of what was formerly the large Plumber HQ, which was now a metal room with a large, round, green glowing platform upon its floor. A human officer exited out from the elevator, running over to the dais as others were boarding it as well.

"Agent Aldres to base," he called out, "Ten to transport," he added. Suddenly, in a flash of bright light, he and all of the other men with him vanished, leaving no trace of their presence. Out in the depths of space just above the Earth itself, the Plumber HQ station floated, within the orbit of the planet below as it span slowly like a moon. Inside, the same Plumbers who had disappeared rematerialized upon another round platform, quickly hopping down from it as they headed out to their duties within the base separately. All the agents there, ranked high and low, were working hastily at their positions, making sure to do them to absolute perfection. Further within the station, someone was lying down upon the plush, red couch, having his arms outstretched across the soft surface, watching a show that featured sumo wrestlers on the television before him. It was Ben Tennyson, who had his trademark black shirt with a green stripe that included the number ten in white lettering on his chest. However, something about his physique had changed rather drastically. He seemed to have a more muscular build upon his upper body and arms, and had grown almost a half a foot taller. Letting out a tired yawn, he continued to enjoy the program he was viewing, grinning with droopy eyes.

"Ah…" he sighed, "This is the life…" he uttered out of satisfaction, feeling completely relaxed upon the plush surface. Suddenly though, the screen of the television blanked out in a flash, causing him to instantly widen his eyes and sit upright. "Hey!" he shouted, angered that his show was turned off. He then turned his head to see his alien partner, Rook standing behind him, holding a remote in his hands as he was wearing his trademark Proto-Tech armor, with his Proto-Tool mounted upon his left shoulder.

"So fighting criminals has become mundane as well?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as he grinned.

"Uh, heh, heh," the Omnitrix bearer chuckled in response as he stood up from his seat, showing that his height almost reached that of the Revonnahgander's as he turned to face him, "Well, when you've seen how your entire universe got created," he began, "you tend to get a little bored…" he admitted, scratching the side of his head sheepishly.

"So everything after what we had witnessed…" the Magister started to realize, "was not as entertaining to you?" he questioned.

"Nope," Ben replied, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Not even our battles against the demons of Tartaros in Natsu's universe?" his partner asked him.

"Nope," he answered again.

"Not even the fight against Lysandre and Team Flare from the universe Ash is from?" Rook questioned.

"Nope," he responded, "And before you say anything else," he interjected just as the extraterrestrial was about to bring up another recent event, "there's nothing possible that _can_ outdo what we saw," he stated.

"Eh… true," the Revonnahgander agreed, stroking his chin, which now had a small beard growing upon it, "We did witness the creation of this universe with some very special people," he recalled.

"Our girls," the Omnitrix bearer noted, walking over to his partner, "And we're gonna be seein' 'em again tomorrow after a whole month!" he added, placing his right arm around his partner's shoulders as they began to walk out of the lounge room.

"It is indeed exciting to see them after that long," he concurred, but then gave off an anxious expression, "Though, I am uncertain as to how the other girls will react," he confessed.

"What do you mean?" his partner asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, relinquishing his arm in the meantime.

"Well…" the Magister began to respond, "this is the first time _I_ am going to Sunset's universe," he noted, "The thing that concerns me is the fact that _I_ am not human," he admitted, much to the surprise of his comrade, who widened his eyes, "I do not know if her friends will accept me into the group…" he added as they arrived at the doorway to the station's monitor room.

"Rook, relax," Ben reassured as the sliding accesses opened, while the two colleagues faced each other, "I went alien in that universe dozens of times, and I got a lotta fame for it," he told him with a smirk, "I bet the girls'll love seeing you in action," he mentioned, "And they'll totally like you!" he exclaimed in addition.

"That is kind of you to say," the Revonnahgander replied, "But… I am still concerned," he admitted, much to the dismay of the Omnitrix bearer as he developed a worried expression, "I do not want my appearance to isolate Sunset from the rest of her friends…" he said, "I am different, after all," he pointed out to him.

"Partner, that's not gonna-"

"HELP!" a voice cried out, interjecting the brunette teen's sentence as both he and his comrade looked out to see green laser beams being shot out all across the area. They then noticed some of the Plumbers running away from figures that looked like samurai, armored in silver and black clothing, wearing helmets that had purple, tinted visors, and carried glowing purple, power swords as weapons, swinging them at officers, slicing their blasters into pieces. Ben and Rook gasped in shock as they realized who they were.

"Eon…" the former of the two muttered, narrowing his eyes in seriousness as he clenched his fists angrily.

 **PROLOGUE**

Hollering sounds of retreating agents filled the area of the monitor room as their weapons were getting destroyed by the blades of the samurai. Looking on at the conflict from afar, the Omnitrix bearer and the alien Magister clenched their teeth, showing immediate worry to the situation before them.

"How were both Eon and his minions able to get into the Headquarters?" the latter of the two asked as he dismounted his Proto-Tool from his left shoulder, readying it in his hands.

"Time traveler and dimension jumper, remember?" his partner responded rhetorically, causing him to blink as he recollected the memory, "Don't know who he's teamed up with this time," he began to say as he tapped the lid of the device on his wrist, causing a small, holographic, circular screen with icons of alien faces to appear over it, "but I _know_ they're not getting away with anything!" he declared, scrolling through the index of faces until he came across one with a pointed head. The lid then slid forward after a second, allowing the core dial to pop up. While the Revonnahgander had transformed his weapon into a power sword with its glowing orange blade, his comrade smacked the palm of his right hand against the dial his contraption, creating a green flash of light as he began to transform. When it vanished, the luminosity revealed him as a humanoid Velociraptor-like extraterrestrial with a black tail that had blue stripes, a blue face including green eyes and black lips, a pointed head that was like a helmet, and black balls on his blue feet that looked like wheels. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest, over a green color on his shirt.

"Hey, samurai-loser-guys!" he cried out mockingly, catching their attentions as they turned to see him there with his partner, "Ready for a speed run?" he questioned sarcastically, dashing off in the blink of eye, knocking into them one by one in almost a millisecond. Rook then ran out, swinging out his blade as it collided with two others from his enemies. He gnashed his teeth together as he was at a stalemate with them, sliding back slightly as the force against him was quite strong. However, he planted his right foot onto the metal floor, letting out a battle cry as he used all of his strength, knocking the two minions back as their weapons were flung out of their hands.

"Huh…" he sighed out of relief, but then saw more adversaries charging towards him. Reacting quickly, he twisted the green, hourglass symbol upon his weapon, causing it to glow a bright green.

" _ **SPLIT FUNCTION ACTIVATED,**_ " a voice from it suddenly stated as it began glowing a bright orange all around it, creating a symmetrical shape of the Proto-Tool. The Magister then pulled the contraption from opposite sides, making it divide into two of the exact same weapon, each transforming into a smaller shape. While the one in his right hand remained as a power blade, the other was shifted into an energy shield, which he used to knock down the first of the oncoming opponents. He then raced out at the others, using his weapons to both block attacks, and then deliver them right back, striking the servants of the time walker to the floor in a heap. Meanwhile, XLR8 had just smashed one against the wall with his blinding speed, causing him to fall over onto the floor in a heap. The x-shaped, blue visor upon the Kineceleran came up, allowing him to grin cheekily at his accomplishment.

"Ben!" a voice called out from above, enticing him to look up and see Max Tennyson on the floor above him, along with three other Plumbers dealing with more of the minions.

"Hang on, grandpa!" he yelled back in reassurance, sprinting up in an instant, dashing right past all of the enemies as they were flung into the air, falling down in a heap. The Velociraptor-like alien stopped right before the human Magister, who blinked in astonishment at him. "See?" he questioned, "Nuthin' to it," he gloated. Suddenly though, he heard the sound of more swords being drawn, making him turn around to see dozens of more foes coming out of a swirling, purple vortex. "Aw, man…" he groaned, having his visor come back down over his face before he lunged forward again, knocking into the opponents before they could even react. However, as there were more of them, the began surrounding the area quickly, with Plumbers trying to fight them off with their blasters. Below, Rook smacked another adversary with the energy shield in his left hand, knocking him down as he looked up to see his allies struggling to keep up with the oncoming servants that kept coming through the portal.

"Ben!" he shouted to the speedy extraterrestrial as he was kicking down more of the minions in the face with his wheeled feet, "You need to close off that portal!" he told him loudly.

"Don't ya think I know that?!" he screamed back, not paying attention for a second as a foe punched him in face, causing him to fall to the floor on his face in a heap, grunting in pain, "Okay…" he groaned, pushing himself off of the floor as his visor came up, "Time for a timeout!" he declared, using his right hand to slap the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest. In a green flash of light, his body began morphing again, becoming large, round, and metallic. When the luminosity vanished, it revealed him as a robot-like alien with skin that was made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest where the Omnitrix symbol was, revealing gears inside of him within the clear surface behind it. There were holes on the protrusion on his head, and piece of glass was in the shape of a hexagon. On his back, he had a black stripe that split into two stripes, with a keyhole between them.

"And now for a _little_ clock-verking!" he exclaimed in his thick accent, standing up and throwing his arms out, firing beams of green light from them at the minions. They hit, causing them to suddenly freeze in place, as they were about to lunge at the Chronosapien. "Heh," he laughed.

"Good thinking, Ben," his grandfather complimented while the bio-mechanical alien walked forward, passing the frozen servants as he stood in front of the swirling rift. The gears within his body began rotating quickly before he let out a giant beam of green light from his chest, making contact with the portal, and causing it to disappear in a flash of light. At the same time, all the enemies began vanishing in purple flashes as well, much to the surprise of the human Magister and his fellow officers. Below, the servants around the Revonnahgander went away as well, making him narrow his eyes in thought as he reconnected his Proto-Tool to its original form. He then hurriedly ran up to his partner and his allies, mounting the weapon upon his left shoulder.

"It appears that the portal was the only thing able to keep the soldiers within this time period," he noted, "But I doubt that includes Eon," he pointed out.

"Right," Clockwork agreed, "We need to find him," he stated with a clenched right fist.

"How?" his partner asked with a raised eyebrow, "Knowing him, he could be anywhere within the base…" he mentioned, rubbing his chin as he pondered the time walker's location.

"I've got an idea," the Chronosapien responded, "Don't if it'll verk…" he admitted, "but it's verth a shot," he stated, as the protrusion upon his head began to spin counter-clockwise, while his mind began searching throughout the complex of the station, flashing from area to area until he caught sight of a figure within a small room, which had blue lines aplenty on the walls, including a central pillar shaped like a hexagon, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. He gasped in realization, catching the attentions of his comrades.

"Did you find him?" Max asked.

"He's in the storage vault!" Clockwork answered in exclamation, "Rook, come on!" he beckoned, running off as quickly as he could, with his partner following him. Down in the small room that was within the laboratory, the time walker himself lurked, having a black helmet with a purple visor upon his head, making his face visible through it as it appeared repulsive, being long and thin, with a wide mouth, greyish skin, a flattened nose, dark lines under his eyes, and thin, black lips. He wore silver gauntlets and boots, and also silver shoulder pads on his black jacket. With that, he was sporting a black bodysuit, which had some purple lines and a silver collar that covered his entire neck. He was standing in front of the central pillar of the vault, as a panel upon it slid out, with steam billowing from it.

"There it is…" he uttered with widened eyes, reaching his right hand into the small cloud of steam, pulling out an object that was mainly navy blue in color, and had a red, glowing center, "The Nega-MPG…" he noted, holding the small, oval-shaped device in his appendage while he used his left to pull out something from his jacket, being a small, silver and purple microchip. He put the CPU right beside the contraption, which then opened up a small port, allowing him to plug it in. All of a sudden, it began to glow in an ominous, purple light, making him grin wickedly in success. Just then, the sound of someone banging on the vault door caught his attention, causing him to gasp and turn around, seeing the metal access go flying and hit the central pillar, falling down with a thud. He looked at the entrance to see a crystalline-bodied alien, with pale green crystals forming over his head and his arms. There were also two crystals shards sticking out of his back as his head was razor sharp. His clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, with a green belt that had the Omnitrix symbol upon it, and black pants down to his feet, where green was on the soles of them.

"All right, Eon," he began, forming his right arm into a crystal blade, "whatever you're tryin' to get, you're not getting," he stated with a serious glare, pointing the makeshift weapon at him. The Revonnahgander appeared as well, with his armament back in its original blaster mode, aimed at the time walker, who merely smirked.

"Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko," he noted, "I assume you're expecting a 'partner' of mine to show up and reveal that he's the mastermind?" he guessed, raising an eyebrow as the two glanced at each other in surprise.

"Uh… maybe?" the Petrosapien responded unsurely, causing the pale skinned villain to cackle loudly, making his foes grit their teeth angrily.

"I've learned my lesson from trusting Vilgax _and_ Maltruant," he told the two, "From now on, I'm working alone," he proclaimed, "Besides," he continued, "I've had a plan for a while now…" he mentioned with an evil grin.

"And what would _that_ be?" Diamondhead asked, keeping his blade ready at his enemy's neck.

"Your collective end…" he replied coldly, suddenly vanishing in a flash of purple light, blinding the two heroes for the moment. When it dissipated, they both looked around, seeing no one within the room but them.

"Aw, man!" the crystalline-bodied alien groaned as he reformed his right arm, using his hand to smack himself in the face in utter agony, "I can't believe we didn't try and beat him to a pulp!" he exclaimed angrily, while his partner was examining the empty containment upon the central pillar.

"C twelve…" he uttered, rubbing his slightly bearded chin as he looked at the unit number next to it, while the Omnitrix symbol upon the Petrosapien began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben. He walked over to observe the empty panel as well, with a worried expression coming across his face. A day passed before they regrouped within the headquarters' monitor room, discussing the attack with Max.

"Looks like Eon didn't do much other than get into the storage vault," the human Magister noted, seeing that there was little to no damage to the base itself as Plumbers were still about, doing their jobs diligently.

"If he were planning to mount a full-scale attack on us," Rook began, "we would've had to deal with more of his servants," he pointed out.

"Not to mention that his plans are usually time based," his comrade mentioned, putting his right hand onto his chin, "That thing he stole probably has something to do with it," he suggested, getting his grandfather's attention as his eyes widened.

"So he did steal something…" he realized with a frustrated look as he crossed his arms.

"…Yes," the Revonnahgander answered with an ashamed look on his face, "The object he stole was in unit C twelve," he added, causing Max to instantly perk his head with start, gasping in shock.

"Oh no…" he muttered, placing his right hand upon his head in agony as he began to sweat nervously.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" his grandson asked, immediately concerned for him, as was his partner, "What was in that vault?" he questioned, knowing that it had something to do with his current stress.

"That unit…" he uttered, "That unit was storing the Nega-MPG you retrieved from Yokai a while back…" he told them, causing them to both widen their eyes in complete disbelief.

"The… Nega-MPG?!" the alien of the two questioned.

"That means Eon's in…" the Omnitrix bearer began to realize, "Oh man…" he uttered in astonishment, with his eyes shaking in fright.

"Ben, this is really bad if Eon's on the loose in another universe," Max pointed out, "Not to mention, we won't be able to tell where he is if he's traveling between time and dimensions," he added with a serious look on his face.

"We gotta warn Hiro," his grandson noted, pulling out his MPG from his pocket.

"Wait a moment," Rook chimed in, stopping him from activating his device, "What does Eon have to gain by going to the universe of the Nega-MPG's inventor?" he asked, causing the two male humans to both raise their eyebrows in surprise, "It just does not make sense to me…" he admitted, shaking his head. Meanwhile, from afar behind the metal walls, the time walker grinned evilly as he watched his enemies try to figure out his scheme.

"Quite clever, Rook…" he complimented quietly, sitting himself down, "I don't have anything to gain from that world," he noted, taking his contraption out from his jacket, activating it as a purple, holographic screen appeared over it, showing off eleven different icons, with four bunched together, two attached, and the rest all spread out from each other, "However, I _do_ gain from watching your every move," he noted to himself, narrowing his eyes on the four huddled icons.

"Guh…" Ben groaned, "Where's Paradox when we need him?" he questioned, folding his arms behind his head.

"He would likely be unable to assist since Eon is-"

"Probably in another universe, yeah…" his partner interjected in realization, sighing deeply, "Grandpa, what do we do?" he asked.

"For now, I guess sending out a message to all Omni Force members would be the best thing," the human Magister suggested, "Main and honorary," he added.

"Got it," his grandson responded, "I'll send out a message while we're out," he promised, much to the confusion of Max as he raised an eyebrow.

"Out where?" he questioned to him.

"In Rainbow's universe," he replied, activating the device in his hand as a holographic map appeared right over it, "We were planning on seeing her and Sunset for the Friendship Games," he told him, "It's that competition they're having against this… Crystal Prep school, right?" he guessed to his partner, who nodded in reply.

"Ben, I don't think now's the best time to-"

"If Hiro or anyone else calls about Eon," the Omnitrix bearer began in interruption, "I'll drop everything and head after him," he reassured.

"Huh…" his grandfather sighed, "Okay," he said, "You and Rook can enjoy your time down there," he began to them, "but once something comes up," he continued, "you need to get back here immediately," he stated.

"Got it," he responded, "Rook, you ready?" he asked the Revonnahgander as he pressed an icon upon his device, causing a green portal to suddenly appear behind them, with its vortex swirling slowly.

"Uh, actually…" he began to say, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I… still need to get something before we head out," he told him, much to his surprise as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I will meet you there later," he reassured, smiling before he quickly ran off.

"All right then…" his comrade uttered, walking into the rift and vanishing through it. As the human Magister headed away while the portal closed off in a flash of light, Eon peeked out from behind the metal walls again, grinning.

"Well," he started to say as he pressed the bunch of four icons upon the holographic map of his own MPG, "let the games begin…" he uttered jokingly, as a swirling, purple vortex appeared before him, making him smile evilly. Before all of the events with the time walker had occurred, the previous day in the universe of Canterlot High School seemed incredibly quiet, with the sounds of birds chirping delightedly in the sky. It was a sunny summer afternoon, void of any more classes as students had left over an hour ago. However, an unease was in the wind as it breezed through the trees on the school grounds, causing the leaves to shake. All of a sudden, a figure leapt out of the large saplings, being a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consisted of an open-collared, one-sleeved, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which was zipped and tucked into his white, knee-length trousers. The sleeve was on his left arm as he had a thick, black wristband on his right. He had a red mark just below his shoulder, along with a scale-patterned scarf around his neck, topped off by open-toed sandals upon his feet. He threw his hands out, as he ignited and enlarge a massive fireball upon them.

"Fire Dragon…" he started to say, "… Brilliant Flame!" he exclaimed, throwing the giant, flaming meteor down towards the ground, where a girl was standing, having light amber skin, red hair with yellow streaks, pony ears, and a ponytail. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it. Along with that, she sported light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet. She stood her ground upon the grassy surface beneath her, throwing out her hands, making an energy shield in amber light suddenly appear before them, blocking the fireball from hitting her as it exploded. As the smoke from the blast dissipated, the magical barrier was still up in front of the girl while above, the dragon slayer grinned delightedly. "All right!" he shouted, landing onto the ground on his feet, "Now I'm fired up!" he declared, igniting his right fist with fire as he charged towards his opponent, who brought down her defense. She then reached into the left pocket of her jacket, pulling out a pair of sport glasses with red frames. Putting them on over her eyes, she pressed a button on the left side of them, causing green icons to suddenly appear upon the lenses. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" the wizard exclaimed, about to strike her with his flaming knuckles. Suddenly, she vanished in a flash of amber light, much to his surprise as he gasped, making the flames on his hand go out as he frantically searched for her. She then reappeared directly behind him, catching his attention as he turned around to see her about to kick him with her right leg in midair. Reacting quickly, he crossed his arms over his head, blocking the attack as he slid back across the ground, causing dust and dirt to build up while his foe landed down before him, getting into a battle ready stance. "Fire Dragon…" her adversary began again, catching her attention as her eyes widened, seeing his chest puff out, "…ROAR!" he exclaimed, launching a huge burst of flames from his mouth, heading straight for her. She quickly teleported herself away in another flash, avoiding the fire blast as it scorched the grass around her. Rematerializing beside a tree, she looked out and gasped to see the burning ground that her enemy had made.

"Natsu!" she yelled, causing him to turn his head and look, "We're just training," she told him, "not trying to scorch the place!" she pointed out angrily, developing an annoyed look upon her face as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, heh…" he laughed sheepishly out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry 'bout that, Sunset…" he apologized, "But I can't help it!" he admitted, "Fightin' you like this is gettin' me all fired up," he said, punching his left hand with his right fist, causing a small flame to spark from it.

"Huh…" his opponent sighed with a smile as she knew about his rambunctious and wild behavior, re-readying herself as she and the fire mage eyed each other in anticipation. From afar, another conflict was taking place as a figure leapt back onto the grass, being a girl who was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She sported a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and had black high-heeled boots upon her feet. Along with that, she had long, dark blue hair and fair skin. Her eyes had veins and arteries stimulated around them as she jumped back again, avoiding a kick from another girl below, who had light cerulean skin, pony ears, wings, and was wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a lightning mark, colored like a rainbow. She also sported rainbow colored bracelets and black sport shorts, along with blue, high top boots upon her feet. To top it off, her hair was colored like an actual rainbow as it was formed into a large ponytail. She dashed out at her opponent, launching more kicks at her while she redirected them, using her palms to do so. However, one attack managed to hit her at the left shoulder, causing her to lose her focus long enough for her foe to land another strike at torso, throwing her back across the field in a loud yelp. However, she managed to regain herself after she hit the ground once, skidding across it on her feet before coming to a stop, just as her enemy was charging towards her.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" she cried out, reeling back her right arm and throwing it out, launching a blast of air from her hand right at her adversary.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she felt the wind from the attack hit, knocking her back as she fell to the ground, landing on her feet as she grinned, "Nice one, Hinata!" she complimented, causing the girl to stand up and blush slightly, flattered by her kind words. But she immediately retained her focus, eyeing the rainbow haired girl as she cracked her knuckles excitedly, staring right back at her. Beyond both conflicts, a group of four girls watched as the Omni Force members continued to spar with each other. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy observed the battles with widened eyes out of surprise at the strength of their friends.

"Boy…" the cowgirl began as she tipped her hat up, "Ah doubt any of us thought the Omni Force'd have so many strong guys an' gals…" she noted, impressed.

"Agreed," her fashionista friend concurred, "Though… they're not exactly the most courteous…" she mentioned, pointing out the fire dragon slayer as he kept on charging towards Sunset with his wild, flaming fists.

"But when it comes right down to it," the shy girl began, getting their attentions, "they're getting so much better," she told them with a smile.

"That's true," the blonde-haired girl agreed, "And Rainbow, Sunset, and everybody else on the Omni Force are all protectin' the same thing," she added.

"Being the multiverse, of course!" the puffy haired girl chimed in, "And their undying loyalty to keep it that way!" she mentioned with a proud salute, making her friends giggle in agreement, "That said…" she continued, catching their attentions as she took a very deep breath of air, "COME ON, SUNSET AND RAINBOW!" she suddenly screamed aloud, causing the other three girls to cringe and cover their ears, "SHOW 'EM WHY YOU'RE OMNI FORCE MEMBERS TOO!" she cheered as they continued to duel. As she finished her moment of jubilation, she turned to her friends and blinked in surprise, seeing them somewhat stunned. "You okay, girls?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, unaware that she was the one who had astonished them as they glanced at her blankly. Back on the battlefield, the red and yellow haired girl slid across the ground, as did her opponent before they both came to a screeching halt.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, puffing out his chest and cheeks again, while his foe held out both of her hands, closing them into fists as they started to glow in a magical, amber light, "…ROAR!" he exclaimed, firing a huge burst of flames from his mouth towards her, while she fired a ray of luminosity at him. Both attacks intercepted one another, staying at a stalemate as both fighters held their ground. However, the female of the two began sweating nervously as she felt her feet slide back slightly.

"Ergh…" she grunted, desperately trying to push her adversary back. Meanwhile, the rainbow haired girl was engaged in close combat with the Hyuga girl, gritting her teeth as she felt her attacks all get redirected and blocked by the Gentle Fist user.

"Eight Trigrams…" she started to say, causing her opponent to widen her eyes, "…Air Palm!" she cried out, palming her enemy right in the stomach, making her cringe in pain as she flew back a few dozen feet, breathing heavily out of fatigue. She then looked behind herself to see her friend struggling to maintain her position against Natsu as his flames were pushing her magical beam of amber light back.

"Sunset!" the winged girl exclaimed, catching her attention as she looked to see her almost get struck by another attack from Hinata, who struck the ground instead, creating a large cloud of dust, much to the shock of the amber skinned girl.

"Rainbow!" she yelled out, "Switch!" she ordered, suddenly disappearing in a bright flash of light, letting her beam dissipate as the fire engulfed it.

"Got it!" the rainbow haired girl responded, dashing towards the dragon slayer as the cloud of dirt and dust cleared, revealing the Hyuga girl widening her eyes to see her opponent heading for her teammate. Before she could even attempt to follow her, the red and yellow haired girl appeared right in front of her in a flash, knocking her back with a punch to the torso by using her glowing her right fist, causing her to tumble back across the ground in a heap. However, she quickly got back up, readying her palms as she eyed her new opponent with a serious look, while she did the same. Meanwhile, the cerulean skinned girl dashed out at the fire mage, much to his surprise as his flames disappeared from his mouth.

"Wha-?!" His new foe kicked him right in the face with her right leg, interjecting his remark of surprise as he was sent careening back, rolling across the ground. He quickly got back on his feet, seeing her charging towards him. "All right…" he uttered excitedly with a huge grin, "Now we're talkin'!" he exclaimed, igniting his hands with flames, leaping out at her. Not too far from them, Sunset and Hinata were continuing to fight, with the latter of the two throwing out her palms, while the former blocked them with magical shields upon her hands. She then jumped back, reeling her arms back and stretched them forward, firing beams of amber light towards her opponent. However, she managed to cartwheel away from the rays that ended up striking the ground, landing on her feet as she re-prepared herself, taking a deep breath. Her hands closed into fists as she reeled her arms back, allowing a large, blue aura to suddenly encase them. As the dust before her cleared, Sunset was readying her own extremities as well, covering them in a brilliant, amber light. The aura upon her opponent's arms then formed into the heads of guardian lions, shrouding her fists. She then lunged toward her adversary as she did the same, both ready to launch their attacks.

"Gentle Step," the former of the two began, "Twin Lion Fists!" she cried out, as their fists collided, creating a massive burst of wind throughout the area, not only blowing the two fighters back, but also breezing by the girls, causing them to squint their eyes to avoid getting dust in them. Applejack then peeked out to see both girls standing firm at their positions on the ground, with the red and yellow haired girl removing her leather jacket, tossing it aside.

"Oh boy…" the cowgirl muttered as she cringed, "Looks like Sunset's gettin' serious…" she noted nervously.

"She's not the only one…" Pinkie chimed in, pointing towards the conflict of Natsu and Rainbow Dash. The former of the two was managing to endure the latter's quick strikes, crossing his arms over his head as a few minor bruises were becoming apparent upon them. Flames began to ignite in a massive aura his body as he unfolded his appendages, grinning greatly as his opponent was charging for him head on.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, leaping up into the air, much to her surprise, "…Sword Horn!" he exclaimed, head-butting her right in the chest, causing her to plummet to the ground, tumbling across it in a heap before coming to a stop on her belly.

"Ugh…" she grunted as the dragon slayer landed down as well, smiling confidently with a chuckle, making her glare at him, "Okay, that's it!" she declared angrily as she stood up, "No more messin' around!" she proclaimed, clenching her fists tightly. Suddenly, the air around her began to swirl wildly, as a bright light began to shine upon her. The bottom of both of her eyes developed lighting bolt marks that stretched out diagonally, and were upon her knuckles as well. Her hair began flowing with energy, just like an actual rainbow as it streaked down to her ankles, without a ponytail, and her wings brimmed with power, shining in multicolored light too. She stared down the fire mage as her eyes glowed a bright white, while he grinned excitedly.

"That so, huh?" he guessed, with his entire body flaming up in a fiery aura, "Then I guess I'll go all out too!" he suggested, with sparks of electricity appearing upon his magical cloak, "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" he declared with a yell, catching the attentions of the spectating girls, along with the other two fighters.

"Uh oh…" Fluttershy muttered in realization as she and her friends cringed in fear of the oncoming attack. Sunset looked out at Hinata, who merely nodded to her, causing her to do the same before they both ran towards the fight. Rainbow had just dashed up into the sky in practically the blink of an eye, much to the shock of the onlookers below. Suddenly, a sonic boom echoed above, creating a vibrantly-colored ring accompanied by a shockwave as a rainbow wake trailed behind the girl, who was charging towards her enemy, who continued sparking in his fiery electric aura.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!" he yelled out as his right fist became encased in flames, while his left was cloaked in electricity, much to the horror of everyone else around him except for his foe, "Flame Lotus…" he began, swinging both arms back, ready to combine the two elements together as he jumped up, while someone was leaping toward him, "…Exploding Light-!" His attack declaration was interrupted as the Hyuga girl suddenly palmed him at the stomach, causing his aura to suddenly vanish as he plummeted to the ground, losing both the electricity and fire in his hands. The rainbow haired girl was surprised, but even more so as the red and yellow haired girl suddenly appeared before her in a bright flash of light. In another blaze, the girl transformed as well, sacrificing her ponytail for hair that streaked down to her ankles like a flame, colored in red, yellow, and orange. the marks of a sun appeared upon her knuckles and around her eyes, which glowed a bright white like her friend's. She then stuck her hands out, creating a massive energy shield in front of them that blocked the winged girl's attack, creating a bright flash of light before it dissipated, allowing them to both land safely upon the ground while the wind rushed throughout the area.

"Huh…" the Gentle Fist user sighed in relief, while the fire mage was lying upon the ground on his back, having a sickly expression as he was just struck at his weak spot. The spectators then came over as in bright flashes of light, their friends transformed back to normal, losing their pony ears, streaking hair, and marks. Rainbow's wings also vanished as well, while she rubbed her head in pain.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she stretched out her back, "What's the big idea, Sunset?!" she yelled to her friend, who stumbled back out of fatigue.

"Well, you and Natsu were just about to wreck the place!" she retorted with a grimace of pain, rubbing her right arm, "Besides, we're only trying to find a way to increase our fighting stamina…" she pointed out.

"Huh?" the rainbow haired girl uttered out of confusion, tilting her head to the side, causing the red and yellow haired girl to sigh in frustration.

"I _mean_ we're training so we can fight longer in _actual_ fights," she explained in an easier sense, "Get it _now_?" she questioned to her with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Oh, yeah," she realized in response as she blushed sheepishly out of embarrassment, "Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "Guess I… did overdo it…" she confessed, causing her amber skinned comrade to roll her eyes in frustration as she sighed.

"Gr…" Natsu growled as Hinata picked him up from the ground, as he was no longer looking ill, "Thanks a lot for that one…" he muttered to her as she retracted the veins around her eyes.

"S-Sorry…" she stuttered in apology, "But you can't just use your magic however you want…" she mentioned, "You could've destroyed the school!" she told him, pointing out the complex they were near.

"Jeez…" the dragon slayer muttered as he held his hands in front of his face in a placating manner, "I just wanted to give the girls a good fight…" he said, crossing his arms as he glanced off to the side.

"That's putting it rather mildly," Rarity commented as she came over with the rest of the girls, glaring at the pink-haired wizard as she had caught his attention, "Your flames could have _scorched_ the entire block!" she screamed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he apologized in response, "Jeez.." he groaned as she continued to stare at him, "At least none of ya are like Erza…" he grumbled to himself.

"Are y'all okay?" Applejack asked, going over to Sunset.

"I think we're fine," she replied in reassurance, walking over and picking up her leather jacket from the ground, putting it on as she placed her right arm through the sleeve, "As weird as it is," she began, getting the other sleeve on as well, "I'm feeling a lot stronger from all this training," she admitted, looking at her right fist.

"That's a good sign," Fluttershy noted with a smile.

"Well, we're glad that you're getting stronger," the Hyuga girl commented as she walked over, placing her left hand on the red and yellow haired girl's shoulder.

"Heh," she laughed, "Thanks," she said out of gratitude, "And… I'm sorry if this is kind of a hassle for you to deal with…" she apologized.

"Oh, not at all!" the Gentle Fist user reassured with a smile, "The Leaf Village is just fine without me around," she told her.

"Well, what about mister dragon boy over there?" the cowgirl asked, gesturing towards Natsu, who was still talking with Rarity as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow had joined the conversation.

"Well…" Sunset began in reply, "he told us that he left Fairy Tail a month ago to train for a whole year," she told her, "So… he didn't mind coming here to train with us," she mentioned.

"Um… didn't Ben say he had a cat with him?" the shy girl asked, chiming in as she held a brown knapsack with an emblem of a sun upon it.

"Uh, heh, heh," the red and yellow haired girl giggled, "Yeah, he does," she responded, taking the bag from her friend as she threw the straps over her arms, "But he said Happy's not here 'cause he didn't wanna come," she noted with a slight chuckle.

"Looks like he's good with everyone else," Applejack noted jokingly as she glanced out to see the partier girl wrap her left arm around his shoulders as they were laughing aloud, along with the fashionista and the star athlete.

"Yeah," Sunset agreed, letting out a tired yawn, "Man, what a day…" she groaned, rubbing her eyes a little as she put her Proto-Glasses above them, "I'm gonna head home and get some shuteye…" she told her friends, starting to walk off, "Lemme' know if anything comes up!" she called out as she waved back to them.

"We will!" Rainbow promised in reply as she overheard her teammate, waving goodbye to her as well with the rest of the group. The sun continued to shine over the school grounds as the day had just begun.

 **END PROLOGUE**

 **And that starts the story! Now, a couple of things to put into perspective. One, this takes place after the Tartaros arc in the Fairy Tail world, and in my headcanon perspective, it takes Natsu a few years rather than one before he returns to his friends.**

 **Second, the chip that Eon inserted into the Nega-MPG from "Outlook" will be explained in a later chapter. All you need to know is that he's going to be the Ben 10 villain of this story. Also, Rook's double Proto-Tool function is based off of the Ben 10: Omniverse video game. Again, mechanics on that will be explained in later parts of the story.**

 **Thirdly, a new chapter will be coming out likely once a weekend. Do not expect chapters to come out on weekdays unless I give out a good reason for doing so. I am in college, after all.**

 **With all that said, I hope you guys can leave the characters a few questions to answer before the first part of "Friendship Games"! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Yeah, we gotta be sneaky! Like ninja!**_

 _ **~Natsu Dragneel,**_

 _ **to Rainbow Dash in Pinkie Spy**_


	2. PART I

**Hey, everybody! Things are going great down here at college, especially with the fact I've got enough time to write for you guys! However, tests are starting to pop up here and there, so expect chapters like this to not come in as quickly. Before we get into the big story, it's time for the revival of our famous Q &A Session! Let's dive right in!**

 **Q &A SESSION**

 **Rainbow Dash: Hey, you guys! It's been a while!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Sure has. Why don't we get things going with a couple of questions from a couple of OCs from our loyal reviewer, SkullCrusher550?**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sounds good to me! I'm gettin' all fired up!**

 **Hinata Hyuga: Oh my…**

 **Ivan: Question for Ben T.: Will Marco Diaz, who is Princess Star Butterfly's friend in another universe, be part of the Omni Force?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Me and Dash met Marco and Star a while back. They're a fun duo to be around.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Totally! Star's awesome with that sweet wand of hers.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Marco's no slouch either. Though, considering who he is, I think he's meant to be an honorary member rather than a main one.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Star on the other hand-**

 **Ben Tennyson: Ah, hold on, sweetheart. We still gotta she if she can handle things herself…**

 **Rainbow Dash: Oh, right…**

 **SkullCrusher550: Can Delsin Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, and Eugene Sims from inFAMOUS Second son, be members of the Omni Force?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Uh…**

 **NegaiFreak: I'll handle this one. To answer that, no. I am not putting in characters that are recommended by others, unless I find a good reason for them to be a part of the Omni Force. In the case of others, people suggested characters and gave good reasons as to why they should be a part of the team.**

 **SkullCrusher550: If the author knows this, he needs to search this powerlisting dot wikia dot com. PS. Don't put the word "dot" put an actual "." And you can search any superpower you'd like, but try to search the list of superpowers. Thanks!**

 **NegaiFreak: Thanks for the heads up… but I'm not trying to find superpowers for characters who already have powers to begin with. Again, I've already got ideas in my head for my OCs too.**

 **Dietrich: Question for Rainbow Dash: Did you always lose to the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts every year? And did they always try to prank you and defacing the wonderbolt statue?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Well, the Friendship Games happen once every four years, but stuff like soccer, tennis, golf, and other sports happen year round! And we always end up being second best! Not to mention, they totally have to rub it in our faces by defacing the statue!**

 **Ben Tennyson: That sure doesn't sound great.**

 **SkullCrusher550: This is why I hate them!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Me too, pal. Me too.**

 **Aleks: Question for Applejack: Will you marry Kyoya from Metal Fight Beyblade on the future? Because I saw the shipping that your author put in his bio.**

 **Applejack: Wait… Say what now?! *blushing***

 **NegaiFreak: Hold on, I'll explain. Ahem. That pairing is meant to be for a later fanfic story that has yet to be announced or even discussed. But yes, it will exist eventually, and so will that pairing.**

 **Applejack: Huh?! *still blushing* Hold on a sec! Who's this Kyoya feller yer talkin' 'bout anyway?! A-Ah can't believe yer just puttin' me with 'im!**

 **Rarity: Oh, Applejack relax. It's not like we all have a pairing that's somewhat hard to explain.**

 **NegaiFreak: Uh, actually, you have one too.**

 **Rarity: *widens eyes in shock* Never mind…**

 **Oswald: Question for the Author: Wirst du eine neue Geschichte im nächsten Jahr? *Are you gonna have a new story next year?***

 **NegaiFreak: Of course I am! Who do you take me for? Now, as things are right this second, I won't announce what my next story is going to be, but it will be on the list of stories already posted on my profile page. I've already got a firm decision on it.**

 **Pedro: Question for Sci-Twi: Hola, Twilight Sparkle, mi nombre es Pedro y un placer conocerte. Tengo una pregunta para usted, ¿por qué quieres que investigue las actividades extrañas alrededor Canterlot Alta? *Hello, Twilight Sparkle, my name is Pedro and it's nice to meet you. I have a question for you, why do you want to investigate the bizarre activities around Canterlot High?**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hi Pedro. I really wanna investigate the strange energy readings around that school because of my research. I'm sure it'll be great for my future!**

 **Charles: Question for Rarity: Nice to meet you Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have a question do you make Gobsmacked dress and clothes in your store? PS. By the way... you're the most wicked dressmaker on over the world. I hope you keep it up. *Started to wink at Rarity and she starts to blush madly***

 **Rarity: Oh, you're… uh… quite flattering… Anyways, I'm not sure I understand the idea of "Gobsmacked" dress, but I'm sure I can make one… And thank you for your kind words. *starts backing away nervously***

 **Aleks: Question for Sunset Shimmer: Since you're the former student of Princess Celestia, are gonna apologize to her when you're back in Equestria?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Of course I am! After everything that's happened, I understood what she was trying to teach me…**

 **Ben: And that's thanks to Twilight, right?**

 **Sunset: *nods happily in reply***

 **NegaiFreak: Now, let's get into another set of questions from SpiritReaper42!**

 **SpiritReaper42: First Question: Ben, were there any regrets you had when you had the Omnitrix for the first time?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Uh… not really… If I never got the Omnitrix, that summer would've been** _ **really**_ **boring…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Second Question: Rainbow Dash, in a worldwide battle called Death Battle, your pony counterpart defeated Starscream from the Transformers. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Rainbow Dash: That… Is… AWESOME! I totally rock if I can take down something like a Transformer!**

 **NegaiFreak: I bet you could do it as a human too.**

 **Rainbow Dash:** _ **Absolutely**_ **!**

 **Third Question: Fluttershy, what do you think of this Chihuahua? *shows Fluttershy a white Chihuahua***

 **Fluttershy: Oh, he's so cute! *snuggles with the Chihuahua***

 **Fourth Question: Omni Force, Superman defeated Goku in Death Battle. One time when they accidentally destroyed the earth. Second time, he bested Goku's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Ben Tennyson: …Wow.**

 **Rainbow Dash: No kidding. That was… AWESOME!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: And kinda scary…**

 **Hinata: Yeah… They're that strong…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Which makes 'em all the more fun to fight!**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Rook: Unreal…**

 **Fifth Question: Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, ever played Five Nights at Freddy's?**

 **Pinkie Pie: I've never heard of that game before… Is it like a party game?**

 **Rarity: I haven't heard of it either… Do you know what it is, Fluttershy?**

 **Fluttershy: Nope…**

 **NegaiFreak: Word of advice, don't look it up.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Why not?**

 **NegaiFreak: Trust me, it's not as fun as you think it'll be… With that all said and done, I think it's time to start this monster of a story! Now, before we begin, I just wanna mention a few things. One, Happy is going to be in this fanfic as well, due to circumstances that I felt could use his humor. Second, this story is going to be divided into three parts, including the prologue and epilogue to make five chapters total. Parts like this one are going to be very like, and will also have scenario stories from SpiritReaper42 at the end of them. And that's all you need to know!**

 **END Q &A SESSION**

 **And that's that! But before we head into the first of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover", I'd like to make one last thing perfectly clear. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOWS THEY'RE FROM! Thank you. Now with that done, let's get on with the show!**

 **FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

The day was nearing its end with the sun descending in the sky above, as Sunset Shimmer was running hurriedly along the sidewalk, having her shadow appear on a house whiled her heels clacked against the ground beneath her feet. Fallen summer leaves below her got blown away as she passed, while she no longer wore her Proto-Glasses upon her head, having put them back into her jacket. She crossed the street to Canterlot High School, racing by its horse statue towards the steps, where Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Natsu, and Hinata were gathered, as Fluttershy and Rarity were joining them too.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" the red and yellow haired girl said with a concerned expression as she approached, gesturing back towards the mirror monument, "Did something come through the portal?" she asked as she halted herself before them while Pinkie Pie was running in too, "Is Equestrian magic on the loose?" she continued questioning as she held her hands up, "Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" she asked in exclamation, motioning to herself.

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" the puffy haired girl suddenly chimed in, much to her friend's surprise as she had a cupcake in each of her hands, which she then stuffed wholly into her mouth, causing the amber skinned girl to give off a blank look of annoyance while she placed her left hand at her hip.

"Um, not exactly…" the rainbow haired girl finally responded as she was kneeled down before her black guitar case, pulling her instrument out as she stood up and turned her head to the group with a nervous grin on her face.

"Uh, I don't understand…" Sunset admitted with a confused look as she raised her left eyebrow, raising her arm up.

"Course you wouldn't…" the dragon slayer grumbled in frustration, crossing his arms with a huff as he looked away, much to the bewilderment of his teammate, who scratched her head with a concerned expression.

"Well, Sunset," the cowgirl began as he went over to the cerulean skinned girl, pointing at her instrument as one of its strings was undone, causing her to glance at her out of annoyance, "I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency," she told her, flicking the wire up and down before she held it in the fingers of her left hand.

"It _totally_ does!" her rainbow haired friend retorted, yanking the instrument away as she held it at the neck in both of her hands.

"Really, Rainbow Dash!" the fashionista chimed in as she sported a pair of red-framed glasses over eyes, having a strand of measuring tape around her neck, and a pin cushion upon a bracelet on her left wrist, "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock," she explained sternly.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter…" the shy girl mentioned as she petted a white bunny that was in her arms, "Now we'll have to start stories all over again," she noted with a sad look on her face as the animal had the same reaction.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a _guitar string_?" Sunset asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, why?" the fire mage questioned with an angered scowl plastered upon his face.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," the rainbow haired girl began to answer as she gestured towards the steps, where Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were all seated, waving to her, "but I kinda need all six strings to do it," she pointed out as she tugged on the undone wire, "Got any extra?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

"Boy…" Pinkie sighed as everyone else groaned out of frustration at the cerulean skinned girl.

"Ya know," Natsu started to say as he went up to her, getting her attention, "maybe you oughta' pony up for somethin' better," he recommended, igniting his right fist in flames, "How 'bout a rematch?!" he suggested with an excited grin, causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

"N-Natsu!" Hinata cried out, stammering a little as he turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "You already sparred with her a few hours ago…" she pointed as she anxiously fidgeted her fingers around, "Besides," she began, "I'm sure you're feeling tired too…" she mentioned.

"No way!" the dragon slayer retorted with a pump of his left fist, "I'm a hundred percent ready to kick anyone's butt!" he proclaimed, "In fact…" he continued with a smirk on his face, causing the Hyuga girl to nervously back up a step, "How 'bout I take both of you on at once?!" he challenged, cloaking his left fist in flames as well. Before the Gentle Fist user could reiterate her previous point, an amber aura shrouded her rambunctious teammate, much to his surprise as the fire on his hands went out. "Hey!" he yelled, "What's goin'-? WHOA!" he suddenly yelped, getting lifted into the air. He then looked down to see the red and yellow haired girl with her magic activated, having her pony ears and ponytail present, along with a glowing, amber light upon her left hand.

"Jeez…" she groaned, shaking her head, "Natsu, can't you go at least a day without asking for another fight?" she asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on, Sunset!" he responded in plea as he continued to float in the air, "You asked me and Hinata to come here and train with ya, right?!" he shouted, making the amber skinned girl sigh.

"Well… yeah, I did, but-"

"THEN YOU OUGHTA' BE GLAD I'M ASKING FOR ANOTHER FIGHT!" the fire mage yelled loudly in interjection, causing everyone to flinch in surprise, "We'll all get stronger that way!" he mentioned, "So come on!" he pleaded as his captor readied her fingers, snapping them, "Let's-! AAAHHH!" he exclaimed, spinning around in midair wildly as the red and yellow haired girl was performing the action with her magic.

"Are you gonna settle down _now_?" she asked with a blank look on her face as she raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Y-YYESSS!" Natsu screamed in plea, dizzied and sickened by the fast rotating he was experiencing. All of a sudden, the aura around him vanished, allowing him to plummet onto the ground on his face, hitting it with a thud. He lifted his head up to reveal a green, sickly look upon it.

"Oh my…" Rarity uttered in surprise and disgust as Sunset deactivated her magic, blowing the magical cloak over her hand out with a smirk.

"Woohoo!" the cerise-haired girl cheered, standing up, "Go Sunset!" she exclaimed with a pump of her right fist, causing the red and yellow haired girl to sheepishly blush from her flattery.

"You okay, Natsu?" the partier girl asked as she and Applejack picked the dragon slayer up from the ground by the arms.

"Y-Yeah…" he stammered in response, "I'll be good…" he muttered, shaking his head in order to regain his composure.

"Huh…" the Hyuga girl sighed with a laugh, while the amber skinned girl pulled off her brown knapsack, reaching inside of it.

"Here," she said, pulling out a single, rolled-up guitar string, handing it off to Rainbow Dash, "But everyone finished practicing for the day," she pointed out while she put bag back over her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked…" she mentioned as the weight of her backpack was causing her to hunch over slightly.

"No problem," her fellow Omni Force member responded as she tied the new string onto her instrument, having its end dangle off of it, "The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords," she noted, getting down on a knee as she strummed it loudly, posing like a rock star, "C'mon!" she beckoned, standing back up, while her red and yellow haired friend shook her head with a smile as she looked up at the sky, "Let's go!" she yelled, heading inside the school with Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Hinata, Natsu, and Applejack in tow, with the latter stopping to hold the door and turn back before entering.

"You comin', Sunset?" she asked as her companion remained outside.

"I'll catch up in a bit," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Mind if I join you then?" the Gentle Fist user questioned, chiming in as she remained at the entrance, "I think I'd be able to relax a little more around you compared to Rainbow…" she admitted with a little giggle, causing her teammate to do the same.

"Sure," she replied, sitting down on the steps as she signaled for the Hyuga girl to seat herself beside her on the right, which she did. As the cowgirl went inside, the dragon slayer came out, going over to his comrades.

"Whatcha' guys up to?" he asked, folding his arms behind his head as he approached, sitting down next to Sunset while she pulled off her backpack again, reaching inside of it to take out a brown, hardcover book, with an emblem of a sun upon it.

"I'm gonna write to my friend in Equestria," she responded, having a pen in her right hand.

"Twilight, right?" Hinata guessed, causing her to nod in response, "Ben told me all about her," she mentioned, smiling brightly with her friend.

"Twilight, huh?" the fire mage uttered, as he peeked at the paper within the hardcover, "Sounds like she's special to ya…" he noted, looking at the heavily handwritten pages on the book.

"She definitely is," the red and yellow haired girl replied, flipping to a blank page as she began to inscribe her message onto the paper, " _Dear Princess Twilight,_ " she started," _how's life treating you in Equestria?_ " she asked," _Any cool new magic spells?_ " she asked on through her words, " _It's been pretty quiet here at CHS for almost a year since the Battle of the Bands,_ "she mentioned in her writing, " _We still pony up when we play music,_ " she pointed out, " _which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off,_ " she added, " _But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about,_ " she admitted as her friends watched her continue to mark the paper with her pen," _I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec,_ " she finished, " _Your friend, Sunset Shimmer,_ " she signed off, but then blinked as she remembered something, putting her utensil back against the page, " _And P.S.,_ " she began again, " _things've been great with Ben and Rook for both me and Rainbow,_ " she mentioned, having ended her message as by the sidewalk near the school, a bus pulled up to a stop at the curb, opening its doors to allow a pair of sneakered feet to walk out. The person standing there as the transport departed was wearing black sweatpants and a gray hoodie, including mysterious glasses with black frames over her light purple face. She walked over to the building, pulling out something from her pocket, holding it in her right hand. It appeared to be a scanner of some sort, with its antenna folding out as its small screens showed a meter and a seismograph separately.

"How _does_ that book work?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his knees, while the girl was approaching the building, as her scanner's protuberances buzzed about wildly, picking up energy readings.

"Well, when I write something in here," the red and yellow haired girl began, "it appears in the pages of a book Princess Twilight has," she explained, "And she can send me a message whenever she wants too," she mentioned.

"So… it's like a lacrima?" he guessed.

"In your world, yeah," the amber skinned girl responded, "I always thought of it more as an e-mail," she admitted with a shrug, while the girl beside her giggled. Meanwhile, the stranger they hadn't yet taken notice of was standing behind the mirror statue, adjusting her scanner to the appropriate settings as she held it before the structure. The meter was within the green coloring while the seismograph continued to buzz, enticing her to go over to the other side of it, suddenly seeing the meter delve into the red zone to her surprise as its whirring sounds became even louder, catching the ears of the dragon slayer, who looked out to see her touch the mirror, which began shining upon contact with her left hand.

"Who's that over there?" he asked, standing up and pointing out the stranger to his teammates, who perked up in astonishment.

"Huh?" they both uttered simultaneously, taking notice of the mysterious figure as well.

"Hey!" Sunset yelled aloud, catching her attention as she turned around and gasped to see the group of three at the steps, "What are you doing?!" she asked, standing up with Hinata. The stranger quickly began to flee, heading towards the street.

"Wait!" the Gentle Fist user shouted, "Stop!" she demanded as the hooded person ran into the street. The red and yellow haired girl was about to give chase, but screeched to a halt at the sidewalk the moment a car zoomed just by her.

"Hang on, Sunset!" the fire mage reassured, going over to her and picking her up bridal style, much to her embarrassment, "Hinata, let's go!" he cried out, leaping at a great height while the Hyuga girl did the same, about to reach the other side of the street. However, the mysterious figure managed to swing around a light pole as a bus came to a stop right near her, opening its doors to allow her to get on board, just before the heroes reached. As it drove away, Natsu put the amber skinned girl down as his other teammate had her Byakugan activate. "Fire Dragon…" he began, puffing his chest out, much to the shock of the girls with him. Reacting swiftly, Hinata palmed him right in the torso, halting him from completing his act as flames spewed out of his mouth like drool, smelting out on the sidewalk below. "Ugh…" he groaned in pain as his weak stomach had been messed with too much for his liking, wrapping his arms around it.

"Jeez, Natsu…" Sunset uttered out of annoyance before she turned to see the departing transport far in the distance, "Who was that?" she asked, putting her right hand at her chin as she narrowed her eyes.

"I dunno…" her dark blue-haired friend responded as she focused her own eyes on it as well, "But… I think that bus is heading towards the city…" she pointed out as it continued to drive off. Inside of the vehicle, the stranger sat down in the back, removing her hood to reveal her violet hair with rose streaks tied up in a bun, with a hairpin of a six-pointed star upon it as well.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply out of relief, having done what she needed to as the transport was approaching the city. A while later, it stopped at the front of another school building, which was shining with some of its crystal-like structures. The mysterious girl disembarked from the vehicle before it drove off, heading through the glass doors inside the place, and then went through door after door until she reached a lone room, turning on a light to reveal a board filled with pictures and graphs, all connected by lines of red string. She then posted a new image on that same board, being a drawing of the mirror structure with a question mark upon it.

 **SONG: Friendship Games, Performed by the Rainbooms**

 _ **Ahhhh, ooooh…**_

 _ **Shhh...**_

 _ **Ahhh, ohhhh...**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh!**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Ahhh, ohhhh...**_

 _ **The Friendship Games!**_

 _ **We've come this far,**_

 _ **And we're not goin' back! (No way!)**_

 _ **Prepare yourself,**_

 _ **Cuz we're on the attack! (Attack!)**_

 _ **Won't have to find us,**_

 _ **We'll be trackin' you down! (Right now!)**_

 _ **And when we're finished,**_

 _ **We'll be takin' the crown!**_

 _ **All the way… (All the way…)**_

 _ **All the way to the Friendship Games!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh!**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

 _ **All the way… (All the way…)**_

 _ **All the way to the Friendship Games!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh!**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

 _ **Hey! Ho!**_

 _ **TARA STRONG AS TWILIGHT SPARKLE**_

 _ **TODD HABERKORN AS NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

 _ **Hey! Let's go!**_

 _ **REBECCA SHOICHET AS SUNSET SHIMMER**_

 _ **BUMPER ROBINSON AS ROOK BLONKO**_

 _ **[Rainbow Dash]**_

 _ **We studied hard,**_

 _ **And we're here to win!**_

 _ **ASHLEIGH BALL AS RAINBOW DASH AND APPLEJACK**_

 _ **YURI LOWENTHAL AS BEN TENNYSON**_

 _ **[Applejack]**_

 _ **We're only tellin' you once!**_

 _ **[Sunset Shimmer]**_

 _ **Our magic comes from the inside out!**_

 _ **ANDREA LIBMAN AS PINKIE PIE AND FLUTTERSHY**_

 _ **STEPHANIE SHEH AS HINATA HYUGA**_

 _ **[Main six]**_

 _ **What you see's what you get,**_

 _ **Don't you ever forget!**_

 _ **TABITHA ST. GERMAN AS RARITY**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **All the way… (All the way…)**_

 _ **CATHY WESELUCK AS SPIKE THE DOG**_

 _ **TIA BALLARD AS HAPPY THE EXCEED**_

 _ **All the way to the Friendship Games!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh!**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

 _ **IRIS QUINN AS PRINCIPAL ABACUS CINCH**_

 _ **JUDD NELSON AS EON**_

 _ **All the way… (All the way…)**_

 _ **All the way to the Friendship Games**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, oh**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

 _ **[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

The glasses wearing girl was busy at work, with sparks flying as she was inventing a new machine, taking apart her recently used scanner to do, configuring its schematics into her new device.

 _ **[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh**_

 _ **Na, na, let's go!**_

After tinkering around and getting the parts together, she finally finished her contraption, which was a round, pendant-like machine that opened up and glowed, with a symbol of a six-pointed star upon it, outlined in purple. She smiled at her work, knowing it was complete as it hummed softly. Unbeknownst to her though, a figure lurked in the shadows of the room, being Eon, as he watched on with an evil grin.

"Excellent…" he uttered, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction.

 **END SONG**

 **PART I**

The next day, Canterlot High seemed as busy as ever with students bustling about, walking through the hallways, chatting with friends. The only place that seemed remotely quiet was the library, where scholars were working silently, studying alongside others and reading various books. Deep within the shelves, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Hinata, and Natsu were all near a table, with the latter of the group sleeping, as his head was upon an open hardcover on the tabletop. Leaning asleep against him as well was a blue furred cat with a white underbelly. He had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes under his eyelids that had small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers; two on each side of his face. Also, he had a triangular nose that lead to his semi-round upper lips on the sides. Along with that, he had a rectangular body and a long, white-tipped tail; as the rest it was blue. Additionally, he had a green backpack, which covered the green Guild Mark on his back. A bubble of snot blew out from his nose as he slept soundly, while the others watched on.

"I thought he said his cat _wasn't_ keen on coming along…" the fashionista pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" the Hyuga girl began, "I told Natsu that Happy might not be safe staying alone in the wilderness," she explained, "especially at night," she added, "So, he took off to his world and picked him up," she said.

"Huh…" the indigo-haired girl sighed with a grin, "He sure is scatterbrained to actually bring his friend after a week of being here…" she noted, referring to the dragon slayer as the cowgirl sat on a chair by him, holding a book in her hands.

"I don't think even his cat knows where he is…" she mentioned, "Seems like he catnapped 'im, an' brought 'im here," she added, as the exceed's eyes began to flutter open.

"Aye…" he muttered, sitting up while his partner continued to snore on the table.

"Howdy there, little buddy!" Applejack greeted with a wave of her hand as she placed her feet on the tabletop, leaning back in her seat. The anthropomorphic cat blinked for a few seconds before comprehending his current location.

"WAAAAHHHH!" he shrieked in fright, enticing his pink-haired friend to suddenly wake up as his eyes began to open, while all the girls around covered their ears and cringe.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, lifting his head up and rubbing his eyelids with his fingers as his exceed looked around frantically at the library before him.

"N-N-N-Natsu!" he cried out, beginning to whimper, "Where the heck am I?!" he exclaimed, "Is this some kinda nightmare?!" he asked on, tugging on his sleeve.

"SHH!" a multitude of voices shushed, causing everyone around them to wince out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry…" Hinata stammered quietly in apology, blushing slightly.

"Happy, we're here in Rainbow and Sunset's world…" the fire mage told the cat tiredly as he started to calm down, still sweating nervously, "I brought ya here last night 'cause I didn't think you'd be safe all alone back in Earthland…" he pointed out.

"Uh…" the exceed uttered as he turned to face the girls around him, with some being familiar while others were new to him, "…Hi?" he greeted nervously with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey there, little buddy!" the cowgirl acknowledged back, reaching her right arm out to him, "Name's Applejack!" she introduced, taking his paw and shaking it lightly, "The girl next to Hinata over there's Rarity," she pointed out as the cat turned to see the fashionista wave to him, making him wave back, "And that's Fluttershy over there," she mentioned, with the pink haired girl kneeled down by a small stack of books and an open one, petting her pet bunny in her yellow backpack on his head, as she waved hello to the anthropomorphic animal too, "Ah'm sure ya already met Rainbow and Sunset," she added, getting his attention.

"And _I'm_ Pinkie Pie!" the partier girl chimed in, suddenly grabbing Happy from behind, pulling him in, and hugging him tightly in her arms, "And you're such a cutie pie~!" she cooed, squeezing him rather too strongly as his face began turning bluer than it already was.

"N-Natsu…" he breathed, "She's… choking me!" he cried out in fear, while his partner chuckled cheekily.

"Don't worry, buddy," he reassured, "I think you're gonna like it here," he pointed out as his exceed was practically out of breath while he was limp in the puffy-haired girl's arms. They then took notice of Sunset pacing back and forth, causing them to perk up and see her walk around.

"You all right, Sunset?" the Hyuga girl asked, "Are you still thinking about what happened last night?" she questioned on while Happy freed himself from Pinkie's grasp, gasping for air as he landed on the floor.

"Yeah…" the amber skinned girl responded with a nod, "That girl from yesterday was definitely doing something to the statue," she mentioned, "or was going to…" she added, continuing her pacing.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked, petting her little rabbit on the head again, causing him to smile.

"No," her red and yellow haired friend replied as she stopped near her, "I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that," she pointed out with crossed arms, "I think she was from over here…" she admitted.

"Well, that's a relief," the cowgirl chimed in, getting their attentions as she held the book she had in her right hand, while the dragon slayer stood up from his seat, "The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria," she explained, putting the hardcover down on her knees to keep it open, folding her arms back behind her head as she gave her friend a wink. She smirked in response, giving off a smug look.

"Agreed," Rarity concurred as she stood by the bookshelf with Hinata, "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic," she confessed, "The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just _too_ much to keep up with," she pointed out, causing the girl beside her to giggle.

"Still," Sunset began, "a mysterious figure snooping around the portal?" she questioned, clenching her fists by her head as she pondered the thought, "Don't you wanna know what she was up to?" she asked. Her only response was a shuddering sound from the shy girl near her as she stood up with the bunny in her hands.

"I don't even wanna guess…" she answered, arching her body back out of fear.

"If she ever _does_ show up again," Natsu chimed in, walking over to them, "I'll find her," he promised, rubbing his nose with his right index finger, "Never underestimate the nose of a dragon!" he declared with a pump of his left fist.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed agreed with the same hand motion, but then realized something, "But _who_ exactly are ya lookin' for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to!" a familiar voice chimed in as everyone turned to see Rainbow Dash turn the corner, with a blue book in her hands that had a symbol of a horseshoe and a golden horse head upon its cover, "Because I've totally figured out who it was!" she proclaimed as she ran over to them, pointing at the hardcover.

"Ooh, ooh!" Pinkie chimed in, much to her surprise, "A nighttime statue cleaner?" she guessed, holding a book about cleaning before the rainbow haired girl, who gave off blank looks to her wild friend, "A magical portal maintenance maintainer?" she inquired on, holding out another book with a descriptive cover, "A gardener?!" she exclaimed, smiling widely as she got close to her companion's face.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city," the cerulean skinned girl began as she pushed the puffy haired girl's face away from her own, "and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city," she continued, "I'll bet they go to..."

"Crystal Prep…" everyone with her finished, having the exception of Hinata, Sunset, Natsu, and Happy participating.

"Huh?" the latter two uttered simultaneously in confusion, tilting their heads to the side.

"Yep," Rainbow responded, crossing her arms, "With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow," she started to say, "they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue," she pointed out.

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for _that_?" Sunset asked with her arms raised as she arched a brow.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our _biggest_ rivals?" Applejack suggested as an answer after standing up from her seat.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity added on.

"Because even though they beat us in everything," the rainbow haired girl began as she held out the book to her Omni Force teammates, "soccer, tennis, golf," she listed off, showing off images of the Wondercolt teams losing in each sport, "they _still_ have to gloat!" she exclaimed, revealing on the next page the defaced school monument, which was dressed like a clown.

"Oh my…" the Hyuga girl uttered out of concern, while the dragon slayer and his exceed struggled to contain their laughter as their cheeks puffed out.

"Seems kinda silly to me," the red and yellow haired girl admitted with a blank look in her eyes as she had her eyebrow raised, pushing the book away from her face.

"Silly?!" all the girls yelled at her, minus Hinata, Natsu, and Happy, as they were stunned with her, widening their eyes.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too…" Rainbow noted with a suspicious look in her eyes as she and the others glanced out at Sunset.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic," she retorted.

"No," Fluttershy chimed in, going over to her friend as her bunny had an annoyed look on his face, "We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies," she told her, placing her right hand upon her shoulder, "Not everything has to be magical to be important," she pointed out to her.

"You're right," she agreed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I know it's a big deal," she said in understanding. The fashionista then scoffed, getting their attentions as she came over to them.

"That's putting it mildly, darling," she retorted, "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation," she added, placing her hands at her hips, "Incidentally, due to a certain _someone_ who couldn't 'hold back' the other day…" she mentioned, glaring at the fire mage, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned, "I didn't wreck the school, did I?!" he asked rhetorically, causing the indigo haired girl to roll her eyes in annoyance as she sighed deeply.

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry," Sunset chimed in, catching their attentions as they faced her, "Aren't the 'Friendship Games' supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" she questioned with a concerned look.

"Well," the cowgirl began in reply, holding up the arm Rainbow was holding the record book in, "it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything…" she told her.

"Not anymore!" the rainbow haired girl claimed as she freed her hand from her friend's grasp, tossing the book aside as it accidentally struck Happy right in the face, causing him to fall over in a sudden heap with a grunt, "This time, things are gonna be different!" she declared, not knowing what she had done unintentionally as Hinata, Natsu, Pinkie, and Fluttershy went down to make sure the blue furred cat was all right.

"What do you mean?" the red and yellow haired girl asked her athletic teammate.

"Oh, you'll find out," she responded, grinning widely as she looked towards the ceiling. A while passed before all the students of the school were gathered in the gymnasium, as the group of girls, plus the dragon slayer, his exceed, and the Gentle Fist user were gathered on the foldable stands by the exit. Others were seated down on chairs on the gym floor, looking up at the stage where Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were standing, with the former about to speak into a microphone.

"As I am sure you all know," she began, "tomorrow," she continued, "Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy," she kept going as the recipients of the address were less than interested, much to the confusion of both the amber skinned girl and the Hyuga girl while they glanced around, "as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," she finished. Her students then began applauding, but their cheering was unenthused, and their clapping was sparse. "Since the games only happen every four years," she started again, somewhat more nervously, "I'm sure you're all curious as to what goes on," she pointed out.

"You mean other than us losing?!" Flash Sentry yelled from the stands, catching the attention of the fire mage as he glared at him.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" he shouted loudly as he stood up, drawing the attentions of everyone else in the room, surprised by his reaction, especially the blue-haired teen as he crossed his arms as he scoffed, making the pink-haired wizard snarl.

"Natsu…" Hinata uttered in a pleading tone, trying to calm him as he huffed, turning away as he crossed his arms, sitting back down. Celestia then glanced to her sister, who nodded as she held a clipboard in her hands.

"And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context," she told the students as the rainbow haired girl was upon the stage. The official then let the microphone get snagged from its stand by her as she did so quickly, causing a little bit of feedback to sound off as she held it by her face.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia," she said as both staff members went stage right while she cleared her throat, "I know a lot of you might think there's _no_ way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything," she noted to the students through the amplifying device as she waggled her free fingers.

"Unless it's a 'losing to Crystal Prep' competition!" Pinkie Pie cried out from the stands, "'Cause we're _really_ good at that!" she noted, causing her friend on the stage to groan in agony.

"And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even _once_ ," she pointed out, walking to the other side of the platform.

"Oh, dear," Rarity sighed, getting her red and yellow haired friend's attention, "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational…" she said to her quietly.

 **SONG: CHS Rally Song, Performed by Rainbow Dash**

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated," the rainbow haired girl listed off to her fellow classmates, "But there's one thing they _aren't_ ," she mentioned, "They aren't Wondercolts!" she stated as the curtains behind her opened up to reveal the high school marching band, being led by the female baton carrier as they stood behind the speaker.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We've fought magic more than once,**_

 _ **And come out on top!**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Oh, oh!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **There's other schools, but none can make those claims…**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Na, na-na-na-na, oh!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **Together we are Canterlot!**_

 _ **Come and cheer our name!**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Oh, oh!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **This will be our year to win these games!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash and chorus]**

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever!**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived!**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship!**_

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

As the events of the rally unfolded, DJ Pon-3 plugged her record board into the speakers, scratching the turntables upon it out of excitement as she and the other students were getting really into the performance. The music from it reverberated throughout the area as she turned it up.

 **[Students]**

 _ **Hey!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We're not the school we were before!**_

 **[Students]**

 _ **Before!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **Yeah, we're different now!**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Oh, Oh!**_

 **[Students]**

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

"All right!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up from his seat as his exceed smiled happily, "Go Rainbow Dash!" he cheered as someone entered the gymnasium through the doors, watching the performance unfold with a grin plastered on his face.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We overcame the obstacles we faced!**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Overcame the obstacles we faced!**_

 **[Students]**

 _ **Hey!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We're Canterlot united!**_

 **[Students]**

 _ **Unite!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We'll never bow!**_

 **[Chorus]**

 _ **Oh, Oh!**_

 **[Students]**

 _ **Hey, hey!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **So get ready to see us in first place!**_

 **[All]**

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever!**_

 _ **(Three! Two! One! Go!)**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived!**_

 _ **(Our time is now!)**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship!**_

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

 _ **At the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed in agreement as he leapt up from his seat with his partner, while below, Rainbow and the marching band continued to walk past the students, having showered them with gifts of tie-on tails and headband pony ears.

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na!**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na!**_

 _ **Wondercolts united forever!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na!**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na!**_

 _ **Wondercolts united forever!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na-na!**_

 _ **Wondercolts united together!**_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 _ **We'll always be Wondercolts forever!**_

 _ **And now our time has finally arrived!**_

 _ **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship!**_

As the cerulean skinned girl hopped back onto the stage to finish up the rally, raising her arms up into the air out of excitement, a blue, sparkling aura began shrouding over her body. Suddenly, her magic activated as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all appeared in order, allowing her to float up as her friends in the stands watched in amazement, including the one leaning against the stands at the entrance.

"Huh…" he chuckled, crossing his arms.

 _ **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

 _ **At the end of the day, it is we who survive!**_

The baton girl threw the stick up into the air, allowing the winged girl to catch it in her right hand, floating over the band on the stage.

 **END SONG**

"ALL RIGHT!" the dragon slayer yelled loudly from the stands as everyone else began cheering as well, "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" he declared, with his tongue flaring around like an actual flame. A while later, the rainbow haired athlete was backstage with her pony ears, ponytail, and wings no longer present, giving a thumbs-up and a wink to the baton girl as she waved goodbye to her. She then walked over to her friends with a confident grin plastered on her face.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy began in greeting, "that… was… amazing!" she exclaimed as everyone with her was smiling brightly at their friend, who crossed her arms in a smug manner, "Even _I_ feel like we can win!" she admitted.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity added excitedly.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Natsu agreed, "Makes me wanna compete in those games!" he mentioned excitedly.

"Me too!" Happy chimed in, jumping up.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar?" Applejack asked, mimicking the movements of strumming the instrument after she pointed to her head as an example.

"That's true…" Hinata concurred, putting her right hand up to her chin in thought.

"I know, right?" the cerulean skinned girl answered, grinning happily, "It's probably because I'm so awesome!" she suggested excitedly, causing the cowgirl to put her hands at her hips with a smirk in disagreement.

"Maybe…" Sunset muttered, crossing her arms as she looked away in thought, "I mean, you _are_ awesome," she noted to her athletic friend, "but there's gotta be more to it than that, right?" she questioned, putting her right hand up to her chin, "It just seems so random…" she confessed, narrowing her eyes.

"Definitely," the Hyuga girl agreed, turning to the rainbow haired girl, "Did you activate your magic on your own at the time?" she asked her.

"Nope!" she responded, "It just happened!" she mentioned with a big smile, but then realized something, widening her eyes, "Which… is weird, now that I think about it…" she admitted, scratching her cheek in confusion.

"Doesn't matter how it happened," Natsu pointed out, crossing his arms cheekily, "It was awesome!" he complimented.

"Aye!" Happy concurred out of glee, jumping up. However, that didn't help make the amber skinned girl or the Gentle Fist user feel any less suspicious about the sudden revelation as they continued to ponder the thought of it.

"Well, it would be nice if you all could get a handle on it," a voice chimed in, causing them to all turn to see Vice Principal Luna standing behind them, "We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible," she explained with her arms folded across her chest, "We don't want to be accused of cheating," she added with narrowed, serious eyes, making the red and yellow haired girl give off a worried expression to her.

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity mentioned conceitedly with a small wave of her hand.

"Got that right!" the dragon slayer agreed with a pump of his fist, "We're all _fired up_!" he declared as his tongue flared wildly. Everyone else besides the fashionista, Sunset, Hinata, and the school official all voiced their agreements to the former, who giggled while the amber skinned girl gave off a more serious glance to them.

"Still," the co-head of the building began, "the Friendship Games are serious business," she stated, "We don't want any surprises," she told the group, "Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit," she mentioned.

"Hmm…" Happy uttered out of concern, "She _does_ have a point…" he admitted, while his partner nodded in agreement.

"Sunset Shimmer," Luna began to the red and yellow haired girl, "you came here from a world of magic," she noted, "Perhaps you can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development," she requested as her student her left hand up to her mouth.

"I'll do my best," she replied, getting a nod from the vice principal before she walked away.

"Okay," Rainbow began, getting everyone's attention again, "Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" she asked eagerly.

"Pie eating? Cake eating?" Pinkie chimed in, pulling out the two different pastries from her puffy hair. She then gasped in realization. "Pie-cake eating?!" she suggested loudly, splattering the two together, causing bits of frosting and cream to fly onto her friends as they cringed.

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field," the cowgirl mentioned as she, Rarity, and Fluttershy wiped the pastry bits off of themselves, with the former having some frosting on her finger, "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in…" she grumbled, licking her finger of the pink cream, causing her to grin from its deliciousness.

"It could be anything," the shy girl pointed out worriedly.

"Anything?!" the fashionista exclaimed in fright, making her friends to widen their eyes in surprise, "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" she questioned, very concerned.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie," Happy chimed in, getting the partier girl's attention, "you got any fish in that hair?" he asked somewhat stupidly, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh… no," she responded, "Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly, while the blue furred cat began sulking in depression as he sighed.

"Anyways," Sunset began as she disregarded the recent exchange, catching everyone's attentions, "I really wanna help," she said, "but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up," she told them, "See ya later!" she called out, waving to them as she was about to run off.

"I'll help you," Hinata offered, much to her surprise as she stopped to see her come up to her. However, she just smiled, heading out with the Hyuga girl.

"Seems like she's got everything under control," the puffy haired girl noted to everybody, "Nothing to worry about," she added confidently, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then that means we got all the time in the world!" the dragon slayer proclaimed proudly, turning to the rainbow haired girl, getting her attention, "So, Rainbow Dash," he began to her, "let's-! Huh?" He interrupted himself the moment his nose began twitching, causing the girls to all raise their eyebrows in surprise as he didn't finish his declaration for a fight.

"What's the matter, dragon boy?" Applejack asked, crossing her arms.

"That smell…" he uttered in reply, cracking a grin in realization, "So you're here too, huh?" he pointed out, turning his head towards the other side of the stage.

"Nothing gets by your nose, Natsu," a familiar voice joked, catching the immediate attention of the cerulean skinned girl, as she rotated herself around with a gasp to see her boyfriend standing there, having his arms crossed, "S'up?" he greeted with a wave. His girlfriend was surprised, but had a big smile on her face as she was about to run up to him.

"Ba-!" However, she immediately halted her remark as she was in mid-stride, realizing her friends were among her, stopping with an embarrassed blush. "Uh… Ben!" she corrected, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "I-I thought you were coming here later…" she admitted with a stutter as he approached the group, while her friends smiled on excitedly.

"Well, I'd rather be with you," he responded, putting his left hand upon her right shoulder as her face turned even redder, "Besides," he continued, "I can't keep my sweetheart waiting when she's about to show off her awesomeness in the Friendship Games," he added with a cheeky smile, while she blushed intensely, glancing away after hearing her nickname be said by him.

"Sweetheart?" Applejack questioned with a smirk, crossing her arms, "Looks like someone's been hangin' 'round her boyfriend a bunch," she guessed jokingly, causing her friend to blush even redder.

"Heh, heh…" she laughed nervously as sweat rolled down her head rather quickly, "Well… uh… he's uh…"

"Oh, that's _adorable_ ~!" Rarity cooed in interjection, "Ben thinks of _you_ as his sweetheart!" she exclaimed rather giddily, making her widen her eyes as her face turned a cherry red.

"Don't suppose Dash's got a nickname for you, does she?" the cowgirl inquired.

"Actually, she-"

"It's nothing!" the rainbow haired girl claimed, placing her right hand over his mouth before he could even utter another word, laughing nervously again.

"Don't ya call him 'babe' or somethin'?" Natsu chimed in with a raised eyebrow, much to her and everyone else's surprise.

"WHAT?!" all the girls minus the cerulean skinned one exclaimed in shock.

"Ugh…" she groaned, taking her hand away from the Omnitrix bearer's mouth to smack herself in the face out of agony, blushing a mad red again.

"She luuuvvvs him…" Happy purred teasingly, making her grit teeth angrily as clenched her fists.

"Uh, heh, heh…" her boyfriend chuckled, noticing her embarrassed reaction, "Okay, let's keep the teasing down to a minimum…" he recommended, holding out his hands in a placating manner, making everyone nod while they still giggled and chuckled a little, "I'm not just here early by coincidence…" he mentioned, "We've got a big problem on our hands," he told the group, causing them to all develop worried looks as they glanced at each other, "By the way," he continued, "where's Sunset?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **X**

Meanwhile, both the red and yellow haired girl and Hinata were in the library, with the former seated at a table, littered with books, which included the one that had the sun emblem upon its cover.

"Anything yet?" the Hyuga girl questioned as she stood beside, seeing her teammate look through the pages of books and papers to try and figure out what caused her friend's transformation earlier. Her expression became more and more frustrated and confused as she tapped her finger against the tabletop.

"Ugh!" she groaned, knocking a few papers away, much to the surprise of her comrade as her eyes widened, "I've got nothing…" she muttered, putting her head onto the table while she put her hands over her head, sighing, "And to think _I'm_ supposed to figure this out on my own…" she grumbled.

"You're not alone," the Gentle Fist user reassured, placing her hand on her teammate's shoulder, "I'm here to help," she told her.

"Huh…" she sighed again, sitting upright, "Thanks, Hinata," she said out of gratitude, "but you don't know anything about the magic at all," she noted, "And neither do I…" she added with another sigh.

"You might be right…" Hinata admitted, relinquishing her hand with a sympathetic expression, "But maybe I can do something…" she suggested, closing her eyes as she put her hands together into the form of a tiger seal, catching the notice of the amber skinned girl as looked to see veins pop up around her eyes, opening them to reveal her Byakugan.

"Hinata?" she uttered out of confusion, standing up as she arched her eyebrow.

"Hmm…" the Hyuga girl pondered as she looked her teammate up and down, "Strange…" she said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"What?" Sunset questioned, "What do you see?" she asked.

"Your magic…" the Gentle Fist user responded, "It's like a reservoir throughout your entire body," she explained as through her eyes, she was seeing a brilliant amber color within the girl's whole form, "But… it looks like it's inactive…" she mentioned.

"Inactive?" the red and yellow haired girl inquired, placing a hand upon her chin in serious thought as she stood up from her seat, "Hold on a sec," she said. Suddenly, a bright, golden light shrouded her body as she ponied up, with her pony ears, and ponytail appearing on her form. Hinata gasped as she saw the amber light within the girl glow and sparkle brightly. "Anything happen?" her comrade asked as she deactivated her transformation, "Please say yes…" she begged quickly in a quiet tone.

"The reservoir was glowing," she told her, "So, yes," she said, causing Sunset to pump her right fist excitedly.

"Now we know what happens when the magic activates," she noted, "whether it does it by itself, or we end up doing it by our own power!" she mentioned.

"Right…" the Hyuga girl agreed, "Except… that… we still don't know what caused it to activate by itself," she pointed out, "and how it worked for Rainbow Dash…" she added, rubbing the back of neck with a sigh as the veins around her eyes retracted.

"Huh…" the amber skinned girl sighed in realization, seating herself back down on the chair as her teammate watched on worriedly. She then looked over to her brown book, grabbing it, and flipping to a blank page as she took out a pen, trying to think of what to write down. " _Hey, Twilight,_ " she began in greeting, " _Haven't heard back from you yet,_ " she mentioned, " _I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess,_ " she inquired, " _I could really use your advice right now,_ " she admitted, " _You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control at CHS,_ " she explained, " _even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it,_ " she added, " _And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did,_ " she continued, " _it makes me think the magic might be...changing,_ " she told her, " _Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down,_ " she inscribed, " _But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this,_ " she finished, letting out another big sigh as she dropped the pen onto the table, "I _really_ don't know what to do…" she muttered.

"You'll find a way," Hinata reassured, about to place her hand back on her comrade's shoulder, but relinquished it as she saw the saddened look in her eyes.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed, catching both girls' attentions as they looked over to see a tall boy approaching them, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers, having combed up, black hair, and fair skin similar to the Hyuga girl's. The two glanced at each other in confusion as the boy came up to them.

"Sorry…" the red and yellow haired girl apologized, "but… who are you?" she asked, perplexed.

"It is me, Sunset," he responded, gesturing to himself, "I know it seems… strange for me to be here like this…" he confessed as she started to recognize his voice, narrowing her eyes, "But I am only doing it for-"

"Rook?" the Gentle Fist user questioned in surprise, interjecting his sentence as the amber skinned girl stood up from her seat, shocked as well.

"Blonko…" she uttered in disbelief.

"Yes, it is-" Before the camouflaged Revonnahgander could respond, his girlfriend ran up and embraced him with a warm smile, causing him to grunt before doing the same to her.

"Wait…" she began to realize as she pulled herself away from him, "…why are you wearing an ID mask?" she asked, arching her right eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, well, I… uh…" he started to reply, clearing his throat to speak more fluently, "Sunset, I felt that I would be out of place as an alien walking around the school grounds," he explained, "That is why I have the ID mask on," he told her as he took her hands into his own, "just to keep things from being even… weirder for you…" he added.

"Weirder?" the red and yellow haired girl questioned as she clenched her teeth together, "Blonko, I've been trying to deal with magic that's been in this world ever since I came here!" she exclaimed, "Don't you think _that's_ a little weirder than you being an alien?" she questioned rhetorically, crossing her arms after taking her hands back from his.

"Uh…" he tried to answer, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as his girlfriend glanced at him questionably, causing him to sweat nervously.

"Ben!" Hinata suddenly said, getting their attentions as she pointed out the Omnitrix bearer walking into the library with Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Natsu, and Happy in tow.

"There you are," he noted, heading over to the group of three with his group, but then took notice of the stranger with them, who was his partner, "Uh… who's the new guy?" he asked, gesturing toward him.

"It is me, Ben," he answered, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise upon recognizing the voice.

"Rook?" he questioned, a little stunned, as was the whole group around him.

" _That's_ Rook?" the partier girl questioned with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes, "I always thought he'd be more… alien…" she admitted, causing the cerulean skinned girl beside her to groan in frustration.

"He _is_ , Pinkie," she told her with a blank look on her face.

"Doesn't look that way to me…" she replied, placing her hands at her hips as she shrugged.

"That's… because he's wearing an ID mask," Sunset explained, looking back at her boyfriend, "It lets him camouflage himself as a person he has programmed into-DAH!" she suddenly groaned, interrupting her own sentence, "Blonko, take off the mask, please!" she demanded, making him blink in surprise.

"B-But I am only trying to-"

"Rook, take off the dang mask," his partner interjected as he crossed his arms, "Come on," he pleaded, "No one's around," he mentioned reassuringly. The hidden Revonnahgander then looked to see no one else in the vicinity of the library.

"Huh…" he sighed out of relief, bringing his hands up to his face, "Very well," he agreed, removing the mask from his face in a flash of light, revealing his actual form with the Proto-Tool mounted upon his left shoulder.

"Ooh!" the puffy haired girl exclaimed, "Now I see it!" she said, causing Rainbow to smack herself in the face in utter agony.

"Anyways," the alien Plumber began, changing the subject, "did you tell them of the current situation?" he asked his partner, making his girlfriend arch an eyebrow in surprise.

"I was gonna wait till we all got together," he responded, "And now we're all here…" he noted with a chuckle.

"What situation?" the amber skinned girl asked worriedly. A while later, the group was all gathered around Ben and Rook, who had just explained the story of the recent attack in their universe.

"Eon's back?!" Rainbow exclaimed in question.

" _And_ he's got the Nega-MPG?!" Sunset added out of shock.

"Yes…" the Revonnahgander replied, "He broke into Plumber Headquarters yesterday and stole the device," he reiterated, crossing his arms.

"Oh man…" the rainbow haired girl uttered as she put her hand up to her hand out of disbelief, "Does that mean Hiro's in trouble?" she asked nervously.

"We don't know yet…" her boyfriend responded, "But if he is," he began, glancing off to the side, "Paradox isn't gonna be around to help stop Eon…" he mentioned.

"That's unthinkable…" Hinata uttered, absolutely horrified. However, the other girls among her, including Natsu and Happy, were very perplexed.

"Pardon me fer askin'," Applejack chimed in, "but who in the hay's Eon?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow to the two Omni Force members, who glanced at each other for a moment.

"He's a time traveler and dimension jumper," the human of the two replied, "Also a total psycho…" he added, crossing his arms as he developed an angered look upon his face.

"And he happens to be an alternate version of Ben," Rook mentioned, much to their surprise.

"Get outta here…" Natsu uttered.

"No way…" the cowgirl said while everyone else just chattered in astonishment.

"Does that mean Eon's got an Omnitrix, too?!" Fluttershy asked out of horror.

"WAH!" the blue cat shrieked in fright as he jumped, "That's the last thing we need to worry about!" he yelled, sweating madly.

"Relax," the Omnitrix bearer reassured with his left hand out in a placating manner, "He's only able to use time powers like Clockwork," he explained, making the girls and the others calm down quickly.

"So… if he's in that universe," Sunset began, getting their attentions as she crossed her arms in thought, "why aren't you there too?" she asked.

"We are awaiting a contact of distress from Hiro," her boyfriend replied.

"That is, if he needs to make one," his partner pointed out, "Hiro's team is pretty strong," he mentioned.

"No doubt about that!" his girlfriend agreed with a pump of her right fist.

"But," he began, causing her to halt her jubilant moment, "that doesn't mean he's in their dimension of their universe," he explained, "Or even in their time period," he added.

"Until something does happen, we are going to notify all the main Omni Force members about this," Rook told them.

"In… person?" the Hyuga girl questioned out of concern.

"I'm gonna send out a message to everybody via MPG," Ben stated in response, "Don't worry," he reassured, causing them to all smile.

"Still…" the red and yellow haired girl began, rubbing her chin in thought, "Eon going to that universe doesn't make much sense…" she noted.

"True," her boyfriend responded, "Nevertheless, we still need to be wary," he stated.

"Definitely," his partner agreed. Suddenly, his stomach began growling, much to his embarrassment as he chuckled. "Okay… maybe a little grub's in order from all this talking," he recommended, causing the alien Plumber to crack a grin while the girls just giggled. Louder growls were then heard, originating from both the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Ugh…" the former groaned as he held his belly, "I second that…" he muttered in agreement.

"Aye…" Happy concurred, "I wanna eat fish…" he grumbled, holding his own tummy.

"I'm sure the cafeteria's open," Hinata chimed in, "Can I tag along?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," her ex-boyfriend replied, "We can catch up on old times," he added with a smile, making her do the same. She, Natsu, Happy, and him were heading out until he turned to see that the other girls were remaining behind, along with the Revonnahgander. "You coming?" he asked, letting his teammates go without him.

"Uh, we're good," his girlfriend responded, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "But… we can catch up later!" she reassured with an anxious grin. Taking notice of her behavior, Ben gave off a worried expression toward her.

"All right…" he agreed after a moment, waving goodbye, "I'll… see ya later, sweetheart," he said, running off after his friends, while the rainbow haired girl just stood before her friends, blushing in pink.

"Uh, heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, "So… uh…" she began, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Ahem," Rook coughed in interjection, turning to Sunset as he caught her attention, "I… uh…. do hope that my _actual_ appearance was… better than… you know…" he stammered as sweat was starting to roll down his head. However, the amber skinned girl just grinned, going up to him on her tiptoes, pecking him on the left cheek with her lips.

"It's fine, Blonko," she reassured in reply, "I get that you're that just trying to help," she noted, causing him to smile.

"You seemed quite distressed when I walked in," he mentioned, changing the subject, "Is something the matter?" he asked out of concern.

"Kinda…" his girlfriend responded, "It's got to do with the magic I mentioned earlier," she told him, "I'm trying to figure out how it works in this world, and how to control it," she explained, making him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Can you not… _already_ control it?" he questioned, "I thought you could utilize it by your own power…" he admitted.

"Hardly, darling," Rarity chimed in, "We pony up whenever we're either playing instruments or doing whatever it was Rainbow Dash did earlier during the pep rally," she described rather quickly, causing him to blink in confusion.

"I… would like to help," he told the red and yellow haired girl, taking hold of her right hand with his left, "but I doubt I have enough experience with that kind of magic…" he confessed.

"That's okay," she replied reassuringly, "Besides," she began, "I'm sure I can figure it out on my own," she declared, "I just need a little time is all," she said.

"Very well," her alien boyfriend responded with a smile after a moment, "If you do need help, please ask," he requested, giving her a serious look.

"I _promise_ I will, Magister Blonko," she assured, giving him a quick kiss on the lips as they both closed their eyes, "I'll see you later," she told him as he nodded, about to head off as he turned around. However, he then put the ID mask back onto his face, creating a bright flash of light before his disguise came over his body. He waved back to his girlfriend before going after his friends, while she crossed her arms and smirked, shaking her head as Rainbow stood beside her, absolutely dumbfounded with her eyes widened in shock.

"How? How?!" she repeated in question, "How'd you do that without getting… you know?!" she asked her hysterically.

"Flustered?" Sunset guessed, making her face turn bright red, "Maybe I oughta' ask why _you're_ so flustered…" she noted, causing the cerulean skinned girl to blush even redder.

"That's true…" Applejack chimed in as she trotted over, "I would've expected ya to gloat about bein' with yer 'babe' the moment he showed up," she admitted, placing a hand on the rainbow haired girl's shoulder while her face stayed red.

"Well… I…" she tried to say as she turned away, crossing her arms as she sighed, "It's just… this is the first time me and Ben are here in this universe as an… item…" she told them, somewhat ashamed of herself, "And… I don't wanna seem like the oddball now," she added, much to her friends' confusion as they glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like… I'm the tough, awesome, athletic girl you know and love!" she listed off in response, "I'm the last one you'd expect to fall in love with a guy…" she mentioned, causing the girls with her to widen their eyes in shock.

"What'd ya just say?" the cowgirl asked as everyone was starting to break out into excited smiles, making the cerulean skinned girl blink in realization as to what she had just said, blushing a bright red.

"Uh… I… thought I'd be the last one to be someone's girlfriend!" she said in claim with a nervous chuckle, but then noticed the smirks on Applejack and Sunset's faces, along with the large grins from the shy girl, the fashionista, and the partier girl, "Huh…" she sighed, "You heard me the first time, didn't you?" she guessed, hunching over in defeat.

"Eeyup!" her blonde-haired haired responded, placing a hand on her left shoulder, making her groan as she continued to blush.

"She luuuvvvs him…" a familiar voice purred from afar, catching her attention as her left eye twitched out of rage.

"AGH!" she suddenly screamed, "I swear, cat," she began, "once I find you, I am gonna-!"

"SHHHH!" a plethora of voices shushed in interruption, making her blush sheepishly.

"Sorry…" she whispered in apology, becoming very embarrassed as her friends looked on somewhat worriedly. Elsewhere at the distinguished high school of Crystal Prep Academy, the mysterious, glasses wearing girl was walking throughout the hallways, now dressed in uniform, with a plaid skirt, a button-up shirt that included a maroon top over it, a tie, purple stockings, and black dress shoes. She held a pair of books in her hands as she stopped at a crowded section of the public area, hearing a cell phone ring as she saw dozens of people before her. Adjusting her glasses as they were falling off, she took a deep breath and sighed, proceeding forward.

"Excuse me," she said after bumping into a fellow student's arm, who glared at her, "Sorry," she apologized once she accidentally hit someone else. As she was trying to avoid any more unnecessary collisions, another girl then walked up from behind, knocking into her as she tried to get past. "Pardon me," she uttered apologetically, giving off a saddened look as she trotted away. Later, within her lab, a small, purple puppy with yellowish-green ears was asleep upon a swivel chair, right before a desk that had a laptop under the collage of pictures being connected by red string, as that also loomed over a machine that had a seismograph upon its screen. On the other side of the room, there was a microscope, and a full set of test tubes upon another desk. All of a sudden, the animal's right ear flopped up, causing him to suddenly awaken and pant excitedly, jumping down and racing over to the door. Without any warning, it burst open just as he reached it, sending him flying across in a whimpering sound the room as the specs-wearing girl walked in. "Spike? Spike?!" she cried out repeatedly, wondering where he was as she sat down in the swivel chair. He suddenly popped out of a small trashcan filled with crumpled sheets of paper, barking happily as he ran to his owner, causing her to giggle. "There you are," she noted happily, allowing him to jump onto the desk, then hop to her face. He yipped again before licking her face, making her giggle some more. "Okay, okay!" she pleaded, enticing him to halt his action as he seated himself upon her lap, wagging his tail excitedly while he panted, "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike," she told him, reaching into her desk drawer, pulling out her strange, pendant-like contraption, "With this device," she began to say as she pressed its center, causing it to shine a bright blue before it popped open, while her dog tried reaching for it with his right, front paw, "I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High," she explained, closing it while Spike just growled at the mention of the school, putting his front paws on the desk, "I know you didn't like me going over there," she pointed out, scratching his ear, "but I just couldn't wait," she said, holding him in her hands before he jumped down to the floor, "And soon," she continued, wheeling herself over to the desk on the other side of the room, "I'll have all the time I need," she stated, "All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games," she noted, taking a few sheets of paper from a stack of them, "I just hope all that 'rivalry' nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research," she mentioned, while her pet noticed a ladybug hovering overhead, "If I can collect enough data on these EMF frequencies," she started as the dog attempted to pounce of the insect as it landed, missing as it flew away, while he lifted his paw to see that he did not succeed, "I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin," she explained, "That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" she exclaimed excitedly as she outstretched her arms excitedly, leaning back in her chair, "Whoa!" she suddenly yelped as she fell down with her seat, hitting the ground with a thud as her papers floated down. Just then, she heard a few knocks at the door, which opened to reveal a woman dressed in a blue suit with a long skirt, having moderate violet hair that had streaks of rose and pale gold, grayish cerise skin, and opal eye shadow. She had a gold necklace around her neck, and a crystal-like, heart-shaped pin near the collar of her coat. Upon entering the room, she widened her eyes in surprise to see the girl lying on the floor, with her pet licking her forehead.

"Twilight," she began as the glasses-wearing girl pushed the purple dog aside, "you know the rules against pets," she noted sternly while she lifted her back up.

"Well," she started, "Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance," she reassured, picking him up, "He's the focus of my research project," she claimed as she petted him on the head, "Human-canine cohabitation," she declared, holding him out to the school official, "effects and implications," she added.

"If you say so," the school head responded, "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic," she mentioned, taking a strand of dog hair off of the student's right shoulder, "so I suggest you put on a clean shirt," she recommended to her.

"Why?" she asked, putting her pet down onto the floor.

"Because she wants to see you," Cadance responded, crossing her arms, causing her to smile excitedly.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, "Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" she suggested, putting her hands together in anticipation, while the dean developed a concerned expression upon her face.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she mentioned, getting her attention as she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure that's what you really want?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Twilight asked back in reply with a smile, "A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects?" she recalled, looking at her open palms, "What a dream come true!" she said, clasping her hands together again.

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students," the school head responded while she shook her head, "You'll be doing everything on your own," she added, having her arms crossed.

"That _is_ why it's called an 'independent study program'," the smart student pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything," Cadance told her, "That's all," she said, placing her hand upon her shoulder again reassuringly, "Being around other people isn't a bad thing," she noted, taking her arm away as she placed them at her hips, "Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself," she mentioned with a smile.

"I guess…" the glasses-wearing girl replied while she nervously rubbed her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" the dean beckoned as she grinned, causing Twilight to nod nervously in response, allowing her to walk out and close the door behind her.

"What's she so worried about?" she asked her pet, who was playing with a blue, rope chew toy, "Everton is exactly what I need right now," she stated with her hands at her hips in a defiant matter, "Huh…" she sighed, "It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep…" she noted sadly.

 **SONG: What More is Out There?, Performed by Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight walked out of the room, adjusting her tie with a depressed look upon her face, closing the door behind her as she trotted onwards.

 _ **I've walked through all these halls before…**_

 _ **I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh…**_

 _ **There's nothin' in this school that I don't know-oh-oh-oh!**_

 _ **In every class, my grade's the best,**_

 _ **The highest score on every test…**_

 _ **I think that means it's time for me to go…**_

She held her right hand out in a fist, contemplating her situation as she continued to head to the principal's office.

 _ **I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **And I just haven't found it yet…**_

 _ **I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **Another me I haven't met…**_

Finding herself within the main hall of the building, she kept on avoiding bumping into other students as they glanced at her with narrowed eyes, somewhat startling her.

 _ **This school is full of people,**_

 _ **But still I don't belong…**_

 _ **They only dream of winning,**_

 _ **Look at me like something's wrong…**_

 _ **Maybe I'm better off alone…**_

 _ **Will I find what I'm lookin' for,**_

 _ **If I just do it on my own?**_

She walked up the stairs to the next floor, still having that distressed look plastered upon her face.

 _ **I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **Something to fill this hole inside!**_

 _ **I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **And I'm not afraid to try…**_

Looking out at the windows in thought of her dreams, she continued her reflection of her situation.

 _ **There's only so much this school can offer,**_

 _ **And I'm not saying that it's wrong!**_

 _ **But I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **'Cause I've been searching all along…**_

She kept on her trek, with confidence stirring inside of her as she kept on climbing the staircase.

 _ **Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls…**_

 _ **So much to learn, I can't see it all…**_

 _ **There's somethin' out there callin' me,**_

 _ **And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see!**_

 _ **'Cause I know there's more that's out there!**_

 _ **Another place, another way!**_

 _ **And I know there's more that's out there…**_

 _ **And I'll find out someday!**_

 _ **I'll find out someday...**_

 **END SONG**

After arriving at the top floor, her smile faded as she was about to twist the doorknob to the single room that was present. Once she opened it with a creak, there were only a few dim lights on, leading to a desk with a stool before it, while behind, there was an elegant chair that was turned around. She looked to her right to see Cadance standing beside her, who gestured out towards the seat that was before her. She walked up to it and sat down, causing it to squeak a little. Suddenly, she heard the door close, enticing her to turn around and see a man standing at the other side of it, having pale white skin and blue hair with cerulean streaks, wearing a violet sweater that had a symbol of shield upon it near the collar over a dress shirt that included a black tie.

"Shining Armor?" she said in surprise upon seeing him, "Why is my brother here?" she asked.

"As an alumni," the dean began in reply to her, "Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective," she explained, causing him to smile.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight questioned, confused.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course," a voice responded, causing her to turn and see the person in the chair on the other side of the desk, being a woman with fair, cerulean skin, hair in streaks brownish-red, pink, and light and dark purple done in a bun. She was wearing red glasses over her eyes and had a uniformed, blue suit upon her, much like Cadance's, with a turtleneck sweater and pearl earrings, along with a beauty mark on her left cheek. "You competed in the games," she began to the man at the door, "did you not, Shining Armor?" she inquired, standing up while he was glancing at the school official that stood with him. However, he immediately turned his focus back to the principal, blushing slightly as he coughed to recompose himself.

"I did," he responded.

"And you happen to recall who won?" Cinch asked.

"Ha ha," the graduate laughed, "Crystal Prep did," he said, "We _always_ win," he gloated, crossing his arms as he looked over at the school dean.

"We _always_ win," the principal repeated to the student before her.

"Why'd you ask to see me?" she asked as the head went over to a small display area on the side of the room, littered with trophies and awards.

"Twilight, I'll be honest," she responded, taking a trophy down from the rack, "It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses," she told her as she shined the award in her hands with a cloth, having her image reflect off of it, "The important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation," she explained, putting it back on the shelf, "And it is that reputation..." she began, going over to her " _my_ reputation that is responsible for everything we have here," she stated proudly, "For everything you've done here," she added, pulling off a grin, "And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" she inquired cleverly, going back over to her chair.

"I dunno…" the glasses-wearing girl replied, "I guess…." she uttered nervously.

"Oh, don't be modest," Cinch reassured, sitting back down in her seat, "You're the best student this school has ever seen," she complimented, fidgeting with a pencil upon her desk, rolling it back and forth as she developed a serious look on her face, "What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete…" she told her.

"In the Friendship Games?" she inquired, very surprised and confused as she readjusted her glasses.

"Look, Twily," her brother began, getting her attention, "I know it's not really your thing," he continued, "but representing the school is kind of a big deal," he explained, "Plus, they could really use your help," he mentioned.

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance," the principal chimed in, turning the student's focus back onto her as she pulled out a piece of paper, "Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise," she listed off as she observed the sheet, putting it down, "You see," she started to say, "they are developing somewhat of a reputation," she told her, "This _cannot_ happen!" she declared sternly.

"Principal Cinch," Twilight began in a pleading tone, "I can't possibly participate in the games," she told her, "My work here is very—"

"Ah, yes," she interjected, "Your work," she remembered, pressing her fingers together in front of herself, "Cadance," she started to say to the dean, "could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" she asked.

"Of course," she responded, heading out of the door as Shining Armor opened it for her, following her out before he closed it while his sister watched somewhat worriedly.

"I understand you've applied," the school official chimed in, catching her attention again, "You see," she began, leaning over pulling out a folder from the left side of her desk, "one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things," she explained, opening it up to look through it before putting it back down, "So," she continued, tapping her fingers together, "let me offer you a deal," she told her, "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games," she kept going, "I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved," she assured, pushing the folder towards the model student, "Though," she uttered, pulling it away before she could grab it with her own hand, "I suppose I could also have it…denied," she mentioned, "What do _you_ think I should do?" she asked in a threatening tone, as the girl before her rubbed her hand nervously out of fright. In the dark corners of the office, Eon lurked, cracking a grin at the manipulative exchange.

"So it begins…" he uttered quietly, disappearing in a flash of light that didn't catch their eyes.

 **X**

"Huh…" Rainbow Dash sighed out of relief, "I'm _so_ glad we're finally alone…" she admitted, as she was walking along the Canterlot High walkways with her boyfriend, wearing a blue jacket that had long, yellow sleeves, with the Wondercolts logo stitched upon the left side in yellow, and a pair of navy blue sweatpants over her legs. The sun was starting to set as they trotted about together, as they saw just a few cars come by on the streets beside them, heading off into the distance.

"So, how's junior year feel?" Ben asked her, initiating a subject.

"Not bad," she replied, "But it's a drag to deal with for this long…" she mentioned with a chuckle.

"Heh," he laughed in response, "And coming from a guy who's not in school anymore," he began, "that probably wasn't the best question to start out with…" he admitted with a scratch of his head, causing her to giggle, "So here's another one," he continued, "how come you and Hinata switched brains when I showed up?" he asked, making her suddenly halt with widened eyes and a blush across her cheeks.

"Uh… I…" she tried to say, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head while the Omnitrix bearer stopped, turning around to face her, "I… was embarrassed…" she confessed shamefully, glancing off to the side.

"About what?" her boyfriend asked.

"About… us," she replied, much to his surprise as she rubbed her right shoulder, "Ever since we started going out," she began, "we've never been in this universe together…" she told him.

"And now that we are," he started to realize, "you're a little nervous to be with me 'round your friends, right?" he guessed, getting a nod in reply from her.

"Especially since you _hate_ it when I try to show off…" she mentioned, looking down.

"Huh…" Ben sighed, "Sweetheart, I might not like it," he began, taking her right hand with his left, catching her attention, "but it's part of who you are," he said, causing her to blush with a smile, "Besides," he continued, "that's not a reason for me to stop lovin' you," he added, making her widen her eyes in shock as her face became even redder.

"You… don't have to say it like that…" she advised, blinking as she glanced away.

"Okay, seriously," her boyfriend began with a sigh, "where's my _real_ girlfriend?" he asked, having a stern look on his face.

"I'm right here, babe!" Rainbow responded with a laugh as she playfully punched him on the shoulder lightly by using her left fist, "And I love you too…" she admitted, still blushing a bright red, making him smile.

"There you are," he uttered, pulling her in closely for a warm embrace, which surprised her for a moment, but she then hugged him back, closing her eyes as she rested her head upon the crook of his neck, having a dreamily content look on her face.

"You know…" she began as her eyes fluttered back open, "I still can't believe we've been together for so long…" she admitted.

"I know," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "It's been almost a year now…" he noted, causing her to jerk her head back in shock as she widened her eyes.

"A year?!" she exclaimed, "It's been… _that_ long?!" she questioned, blushing madly as she glanced off to the side, much to the confusion of Ben, "Uh… you're not planning on getting a… um…" she started to stammer, "…a lame anniversary gift like all those… other couples do…" she said, "are you?" she asked nervously with a grimace.

"Was the Key Stone, Mega Stone, and necklace for your birthday not enough?" her boyfriend listed in question as a response, making her blink in realization before she started laughing.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, pulling out something from under her jacket, being a silver necklace with a lightning bolt upon it, "These were probably the best gifts I've ever gotten," she confessed, looking down at them, "And now I'm eighteen!" she added with another chuckle, causing him to laugh.

"Sweetheart," he began, getting her attention as he held her close, "no matter what happens, I'm always gonna be your guy," he promised, making her blush profoundly, "Besides," he continued, "we're all about loyalty to each other, aren't we?" he questioned rhetorically, as she developed a smile on her face.

"Right," she agreed, leaning up and kissing him on the lips passionately after closing her eyes, while he did the same. The sun had completely set in the sky while Rook and Sunset walked along another part of the sidewalk in the opposite direction, as the former had removed his ID mask disguise.

"Huh…" the red and yellow haired girl sighed, "All that research, and still nothing…" she noted, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Berating yourself will not help you," the Revonnahgander advised, "Perhaps it would be best if you were to rest your mind on the matter," he suggested.

"Easier said than done…" his girlfriend responded, "I've got only a few days to figure it out before the games begin," she began, "and now _you're_ here with the issue of Eon having the Nega-MPG!" she exclaimed, "Huh…" she sighed again, causing her alien boyfriend to give off a worried look, "I'd rather help you figure _that_ out over finding out about the magic…" she admitted, stopping herself with him.

"Sunset, please," he pleaded taking her right hand with his left, much to her surprise as she turned to face him, "I do not want you to feel any stress over what you are dealing with," he told her, "But I know that you have a responsibility to your task," he pointed out, "And I do wish to help you…" he added.

"But… Blonko," she began in reply, "you don't know the first thing about the _magic_ in this world!" she retorted, "And neither do I…" she mentioned sadly.

"That does not mean I cannot help," her alien boyfriend reminded her, causing her to smile as she took his left hand with her right, giggling a little.

"I'm glad I'm hearing that from my _actual_ boyfriend," she said, making him blink in surprise.

"Are you… still mad that I have the ID mask?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I am sorry if it bothers you…" he apologized, "but I did not wish to make anything _more_ abnormal for-"

"I get it, Blonko," she interrupted, taking both of her hands away from his, "But there's a whole lot Canterlot High's seen that's weirder than you," she mentioned, causing him to tilt his head in astonishment.

"For some reason, that hurts my feelings," he said in a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms with a smirk as his girlfriend's eyes widened in surprise. She then burst out into laughter, covering her mouth with her left hand as she attempted to stop herself.

"Huh…" she breathed after ceasing her jubilant moment, "Blonko, you're great," she complimented, making him smile, "And tell you what," she began, getting his attention, "I'll let you wear the ID mask when the Friendship Games start," she offered, "as long as you promise _not_ to wear it when we're alone with our friends," she told him, placing her hands at her hips.

"That does sound reasonable," he noted, putting his hand up to his chin, "Very well," he agreed with a nod, making his girlfriend smile. She then went over and hooked her arms through the opening of his right, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I'm glad it works," she said, walking with him down the sidewalk as he grinned. They kept on going for a while as they were about to reach the corner, where they saw their teammates standing, still making out with each other.

"Well, this is a welcome surprise," the Revonnahgander said bluntly as the red and yellow haired girl unhooked her arms from his.

"Hey!" she hollered, "Rainbow! Ben!" she cried out, causing them to suddenly halt their kissing as the former of the two called for looked out with widened eyes of shock to see her friend standing there, waving to her.

"S-S-Sunset?!" she stammered in exclamation, blushing a bright red before she instantaneously broke free from her boyfriend's grip, making him pout in disappointment as he crossed his arms, "Wh-What are you doing here?!" she asked as her comrades approached.

"We go to the same school, don't we?" the amber skinned girl asked back rhetorically in reply with a smirk and raised eyebrow, causing the athlete to sigh.

"This isn't gonna be a thing with you, is it?" her boyfriend questioned, somewhat concerned.

"I sure hope not…" she responded with a downcast look.

"Oh, come on, Dash," the red and yellow haired girl pleaded as she went over and placed her right hand on her left shoulder, "I wasn't trying to tease you or anything…" she pointed out, while the rainbow haired girl continued to give off a somber look, "Besides, we just happened to see you guys," she mentioned, "I'm glad that you're finally getting all the time you want," she added, causing her to smile a bit.

"Thanks, Sunset," she said out of gratitude, "You're right," she noted, "It's great that we're all together again," she added, grinning brightly as she took hold of Ben's left hand with her right, making him smile as well.

"I think the last time we were all in the same place was probably after that whole… intergalactic road trip we took," he pointed out, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Indeed," Rook replied, "And we did _that_ after we defeated Maltruant," he mentioned, causing his girlfriend to smile.

"Ah, yes," a familiar voice suddenly chimed in, getting their attentions as all of their eyes widened in shock, "That backstabber Maltruant…" he muttered eerily, making the group of four turn around to see Eon standing right behind them, in the middle of the intersection of the road, "Surprised?" he guessed, "Or scared…?" he inquired menacingly, as the Omni Force members before him had their mouths agape.

"It's… not possible…" the leader uttered in disbelief.

"How are you even here?" the alien Plumber asked, changing his shocked expression to a serious one as he reached for his Proto-Tool, "The Nega-MPG only enables you travel to one universe," he pointed out, readying his weapon in his right hand, aiming it at the time walker, who merely grinned.

"True," he responded, holding the device itself in his right hand, allowing them to see that it was glowing purple rather than red, "But there's always room for improvements…" he noted evilly, throwing out his left arm. All of a sudden, two purple portals appeared beside him, much to their surprise as they stepped back. "I'm sure your curious as to what I'm planning to do in this universe!" he shouted over the sound of the swirling vortexes.

"The thought crossed my mind…" the Omnitrix bearer replied as he tapped the symbol of his device, making the holographic, green, circular screen appear over it.

"Well," the villain began, "let's just say I'd like to _test_ you first," he stated, snapping the fingers of his left hand. Just then, his samurai minions came pouring out of the portals, largely outnumbering the group of four as they stood before them, readying their laser swords. Reacting quickly, Rook twisted the green, hourglass symbol of his weapon, causing it to glow a bright green.

" _ **SPLIT FUNCTION ACTIVATED,**_ " the voice from it stated, allowing him to pry it apart into two separate versions of itself, with both being smaller.

"Sunset," he uttered, getting her attention as he tossed the one in his left hand to her, allowing her to catch it.

"Thanks, Blonko," she said in gratitude, readying it in her left hand while she used her right to pull out her Proto-Glasses from her jacket. She then activated her magic, as did Rainbow, getting into battle stances. Ben slid the lid of the Omnitrix open after he finished scrolling through his alien index, causing the core dial to pop up. He slammed it back down with his left hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. When it dissipated, it revealed him as a humanoid pterosaur, resembling a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider with his retractable wings. He had a beak-like mouth. His wings were rather small, which were connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He had green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was on his left shoulder.

"Bwak!" he squawked, as energy whips began forming out from the holes on his forearms, "Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

"You got it, babe!" his girlfriend replied, as she and her teammates lunged out at the minions together, while they prepared their blades. In a mere matter of moments, swords were sent hurdling into the air, as the Omni Force members were easily knocking down the enemies before them. The rainbow haired girl was speeding by, kicking her foes aside quickly as they didn't have time to even react. Meanwhile, her friend and Rook were using their weapons to blast away the adversaries that came near them, hitting them as they tried swinging their own armaments. As the two kept on fighting, the former's pony ears twitched, causing her to jerk her head around and see dozens more of the opponents charging towards them. Reacting on impulse, she looked up at the night sky while placing her right hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, getting his attention. Suddenly, in a flash of amber light, they both vanished, making the soldiers all stop in confusion, looking around for a sign of them. One then pointed up to the sky, enticing the others to turn their heads and see the two coming down from above.

"Blonko, now!" Sunset ordered, tossing him the other half of the Proto-Tool. He caught it, and then proceeded to use his feet to jump off of hers, making her plummet even faster. She landed onto the ground on her feet, slamming her glowing right fist against it, creating a magical shockwave that blew back all the enemies around her dozens of yards, sending them hurdling through the air. The Revonnahgander then landed beside her, readying his split weapons into a power sword and an energy shield.

"That was very well done," he complimented, causing her to smile a little.

"Come on," she beckoned, redeveloping a serious expression as more minions were headed their way, "We gotta keep 'em back!" she stated.

"Right," the alien Plumber agreed, preparing his armaments as he let out a battle cry, with him and his girlfriend charging after the remainder of the soldiers before them. Rainbow was continuing to easily knock aside her foes, as her alien boyfriend flew overhead, letting out sonic booms from his 'jetpack' that sent soldiers flying while he zoomed by them. He then retracted his wings, landing before the time walker as he reached into his coat, pulling out an energy sword as his foe readied the glowing, green whip from his right arm.

"All right, Eon," he began with a squawk, "what're you planning this time?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he span his makeshift weapon, walking towards his opponent.

"What I've _planned_ …" he started to say in reply, lunging forward with his blade, causing his enemy to counterattack by using his energy whip, making him jump back and grin, "is something that's already been set in stone…" he stated eerily, as the humanoid pterosaur raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, unreeling the whip within his left forearm, swinging both around wildly.

"Heh…" the time walker laughed in response, putting his MPG away into his coat, and pulling out a handle around his knuckles, which then formed into an energy blade, "You'll have to beat me to find out," he challenged, crossing both swords in front of his face, grinning evilly. Feeling mocked from the challenge, Astrodactyl squawked loudly, lunging at him as his whips cracked against his foe's blades, who swung them out, barely missing him again and again. As the winged girl finished off another one of the minions, she looked over to see the conflict between the two counterparts.

"Babe!" she cried out, quickly rushing over to try and assist him. Upon taking notice of her incoming arrival, Eon quickly pushed his foe back, and then threw his right arm out, causing a rift to suddenly appear just above her, with a group of four soldiers pouring out of it, tackling her down to the pavement in a yelp. They pinned her down as she gritted her teeth angrily, struggling to get back up.

"Sweetheart!" her alien boyfriend exclaimed in shock, quickly throwing out his right whip, knocking the blade out of his enemy's right hand, making him cringe in pain for a moment. His adversary then swung the rope-like, energy whip back, wrapping it around his wrist. "Checkmate, Eon," he uttered confidently to him, getting his attention.

"On the contrary," he began, grabbing the whip and reeling it over, along with the humanoid pterosaur in a surprised squawk, being flung onto the pavement on the other side of his foe, "the game's just begun," he declared, walking over to him as he lay down on his back, reeling both of his energy whips back to the opening on his forearms, relieving his enemy from that bound, "And it looks like I'm about to claim my first pawn…" he noted while his right hand glowed in an ominous, purple aura, catching his opponent's attention. He quickly got back up just as the time walker fired a beam of light at him, which missed, striking the ground and making a spot of the pavement crumble into pieces. He clenched his teeth in frustration, then saw his adversary slap the Omnitrix symbol upon his left shoulder, creating a green flash of light as his body morphed. His skin became orange as his brown hair grew from his head, developed a puffed up chest as well. His clothing became similar to that of a girl's, with a green tank top and silver brace that showed her midriff, a green skirt, thigh-high, green boots, and silver gauntlets over her arms. She also had the symbol of her device upon the buckle of her silver belt.

"Bet you remember this one, don't ya?" she guessed mockingly, making the villain glare at her, readying his right arm again in the ominous aura. However, as he fired another beam of temporal energy, she launched star bolt lasers from her eyes, counteracting the attack as they were at a stalemate with one another. Suddenly, both of them dissipated, with the Tamaranean lunging forward and striking her opponent in the torso, sending him careening back across the pavement in an instant. At the same time, Rainbow managed to use her sheer strength to burst out of the pile of soldiers upon her, seeing the time walker fly by, causing her to crack a smirk. She then looked back to notice her boyfriend as the female alien, grinning excitedly.

"All right!" she exclaimed with a fist pump, getting up into the air as she flapped her wings, floating with Starfury, "Let's finish this!" she declared, racing out towards their enemy with her. He got back on his feet, seeing the two approaching him from the air. He quickly threw his right arm out, causing two more rifts to open up right in front of him, as more of his servants came out of them. "Aw, seriously?" the rainbow haired girl groaned in frustration, while the extraterrestrial readied star bolts upon her hands, firing them down at the minions one by one. Both she and her teammate went down to the pavement, striking their foes aside as more of them kept popping out of the portals. At the same time, Eon took notice of the minimal number of his allies fighting off Sunset and Rook, grinning evilly. He threw out his right arm, making two more vortexes appear, with a plethora of his soldiers to follow from them.

"Great…" the Tamaranean muttered as she saw the multitude of open portals, "At this rate, we're gonna be dealing with the same problem Eon caused on his own the last time…" she noted, punching down a few more opponents.

"Ergh!" the winged girl grunted as threw an enemy onto the others, "And what was that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, having heard the remark from her ally.

"Heh, heh, heh…" the time walker interjected through his laughter, "Oh, that's not what I've got in mind for this world, Ben," he told the female alien, while his minions were beginning to overwhelm both Sunset and Rook from afar. The former of the two was about to be attacked by a single soldier, unable to notice him as so many others were surrounding her and her boyfriend.

"Fire Dragon…" a familiar voice began, catching her attention as she widened her eyes in surprise, looking to see Natsu jumping into the fray with his right arm on fire, "…Flame Elbow!" he exclaimed, elbowing the foe that was about to hit his comrade with his flaming arm, knocking him down onto the others.

"Thank you, Natsu," the Revonnahgander said in gratitude, making the dragon slayer grin delightedly. His exceed then showed up, floating beside him thanks to a pair of feathery, white wings on his back. Meanwhile, Rainbow had just struck aside another soldier while Starfury blasted one more aside. All of a sudden, dozens of them leapt out, prepared to attack them with their swords while they stood their ground. However, a figure landed in front of them, being Hinata with her Byakugan activated.

"Protective Eight Trigrams…" she began, holding both of her open hands before her body, "Sixty-Four Palms!" she exclaimed, swinging her arms around wildly as streams of chakra emerged from them, acting as a shield as the soldiers smashed into it, all falling to the ground in heaps.

"Aw, no fair!" the rainbow haired girl complained, crossing her arms in frustration as she got the Hyuga girl's attention, "I totally could've taken 'em!" she claimed, causing the Tamaranean to roll her eyes and groan.

"Thanks, Hinata," she said out of gratitude, making her smile brightly as the veins in her eyes retracted. Without any warning, all the minions began disappearing in quick flashes of purple light, and the portals began to shrink until they vanished as well.

"Whoa…" Happy uttered in awe, "What's happening?" he asked, floating beside his friend.

"I dunno…" he responded, "But it looks like we just won!" he pointed out excitedly.

"Apparently…" Rook agreed, somewhat skeptical as he put his weapon back together in its full form, mounting it onto his left shoulder. The time walker was just standing in the middle of the roadway, having a satisfied expression plastered on his face. His enemies trotted towards him from both sides.

"That ends the test…" he muttered aloud, causing them to stop all around him, "But it doesn't matter that you've got more teammates like the dragon slayer and Byakugan user here…" he told them, causing the two Omni Force members to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Why don't you start giving us some answers?!" Starfury commanded angrily as her eyes glowed a bright green, "Starting with what you did to the Nega-MPG!" she added to him.

"Ah, yes," he responded, pulling out the device, "You see, I managed to put in some… _upgrades_ to this contraption," he said, "I stole a Galvanic database file from Galvan Prime," he began, "which contained the MPG database for all main members from your team…" he told the whole group eerily, causing them to all gasp in shock, "With that, it's able to generate enough power to allow me to travel to any universe of any main member of the Omni Force," he confessed on, while they were left in disbelief, "Fortunately for you," he continued, "I'm not able to find the universes of your honorary members with the database," he mentioned, "Though," he kept going, "does it really matter?" he questioned rhetorically, making them all get into battle ready stances while developing serious looks on their faces, enticing him to chuckle a little, "The pieces of the puzzle are about to be gathered, Omni Force…" he uttered, disappearing in a sudden flash of purple light. Everyone blinked in surprise at his departure, as the Omnitrix symbol upon the Tamaranean began to beep, timing out in a flash of green light, transforming her back into Ben.

"So that was Eon, huh?" Natsu guessed, crossing his arms while he walked over with Rook and Sunset, as the latter of two deactivated her magic as her pony ears and ponytail both vanished in a flash of light.

"He sure seemed pretty scary…" his exceed admitted, floating alongside his friend.

"Whatever the case," his team leader began while his girlfriend deactivated her own magic, losing her wings along with her pony ears and ponytail, "there's good news and bad news," he told his teammates, "Good news is me and Rook are sticking around here for the time being," he said, "Bad news…" he continued, "…so is Eon…" he muttered, clenching his fist in frustration. Noticing that reaction, Rainbow came up and hugged him out of sympathy, causing him to do the same to her, as things had begun to unfold.

 **X**

The next day at Crystal Prep, Twilight was in her laboratory, kneeling down on the floor as she was gathering her things into a backpack, while Spike was sitting down beside her. As his owner put papers in the bag, she reached for a sweatshirt, but suddenly found that her per was biting into from the other end, growling angrily as he tried tugging it away from her.

"Ugh!" she grunted, pulling on the shirt as hard as she could, "Come on, Spike!" she pleaded, "I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games," she told him, finally getting hold of the shirt as it flipped into her face, "Ich!" she groaned, removing it and placing it in her knapsack, "The only difference _now_ is that I have to compete…" she noted, "Besides," she continued, "it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice," she pointed out, causing the puppy to whimper out of concern for her as he lied down, "I know, Spike," she responded, patting him on the head, causing him to perk up instantly, "I don't like it either," she admitted as she scratched his chin, "I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought," she mentioned to him. She then took a look at the pendant-like contraption she had created a few days ago, rubbing her chin for a moment. Her eyes then widened as she realized something. "But maybe I can still get _some_ …" she suggested, taking the device and putting a black string through the pinhole upon it, allowing her to wrap it around her neck like a necklace. Her pet whimpered worriedly as she smiled at her ingenuity, getting her attention. "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you!" she promised, picking him up and hugging him tightly, "Just remember to be quiet," she advised, placing him into her bag, "And try not to shed," she added jokingly, zipping the bag up, but not completely before she threw it over her shoulders. She then walked out of the lab, closing the door behind her as she left. Moments later, she walked outside to see the buses getting ready to drive the students off to Canterlot High, with Cadance standing beside one that a few scholars were preparing to board. The glasses-wearing girl then approached the Dean as she was looking at a clipboard, unknowingly cutting in front of the line as the two girls behind her glared at her angrily. "Dean Cadance," she began to the school official, "I'm not really sure where to go…" she admitted while she was still absorbed in what was upon her clipboard.

"One second, Twilight," she replied, heading off to try and figure out something while the scholar was left saddened, unable to get the assistance she needed.

"You could try the _end_ of the line!" the girl behind her yelled sourly, getting her attention as she turned, pushing her glasses back as they were beginning to fall off of her face.

"What did you say?" she asked the girl, who was in uniform, having pale, light grayish gold skin, with moderate rose hair that had grayish aquamarine streaks tied in a ponytail. Behind her was a girl who had short, grayish mulberry hair with light raspberry streaks that included a gold hairpin shaped like a pinwheel, and had light turquoisish gray skin. Both she and the person before her then gave off sarcastic smiles, with the latter having a kind look on her face.

"Just that someone smart as you should _definitely_ go first," she said to Twilight in sweet, sarcastic manner, waving her hand as the girl herself picked up on it.

"I...I didn't mean to," she stammered in plea while Cadance came back over to them, "I was just asking," she claimed.

"This is the right bus, Twilight," the dean interjected, getting her attention, "Go ahead," she beckoned in a kind disposition before she walked off again.

"But...I didn't mean to cut in front…" she tried to say, as the advisor had left.

"Ugh," Sour Sweet groaned, "well it's too late now…" she muttered, while Sunny Flare looked away and crossed her arms as well with her, giving off an ignorant expression that made the glasses-wearing girl feel remorse for accidental action. She then boarded the vehicle as its doors opened for her.

"Are we gonna win?!" a girl exclaimed in greeting, causing her to halt out of fright, seeing the female with light amberish gray skin, and dark conflower blue hair that had streaks of moderate cerulean and arctic blue. She also wore a pair goggles upon her forehead, gray wristbands, and had earrings shaped like lightning bolts. She smiled, anticipating a good response from the girl that stood before her on the bus

"I...I don't know…" she said in reply, shaking her head as the exuberant girl glared at her.

"Wrong answer!" she yelled, "Try again!" she challenged, holding onto the railing before her seat as she leaned into her face, "Are we gonna win?!" she screamed.

"Um...I guess?" Twilight inquired as she nervously finished her way up the steps to the pathway of the bus, "I-It's just...I mean..." she stammered as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I heard that CHS is doing well now," she noted, "With their reputation," she mentioned, "And, I mean, it's not better than ours," she pointed out, "of course," she added, becoming more and more anxious, "But we can't let them do it, you know?" she questioned, "Win, I mean?" she guessed, rubbing her left hand nervously, "Right?" she asked to finish her small speech, which was met with reactions of rolling eyes and blank stares. Indigo Zap just shook her in confusion while giving off a dumbfounded look.

"You're gonna hafta take your seat!" the bus driver told the glasses wearing girl as he sat down at the wheel. While she trekked down the pathway, she saw all the open seats get taken one by one, as no one wanted to sit next to her. She managed to find a seat in the back, between two girls. One of them wore orange glasses over her eyes, having light phthalo bluish gray skin, with pigtailed and ponytailed, light opalish gray hair, that had light arctic bluish gray streaks. The other one had pale, light grayish amaranth skin with long, light pistachio hair that had streaks of light grayish green and light brilliant lime green. She also wore headphones over her ears while the smart girl sat next to her.

"Hi, Sugarcoat," she greeted to the girl on her left with a small smile while she placed her bag on her lap.

"That was a really bad speech," the pigtailed girl told her, "You should consider not speaking in public," she suggested bluntly, turning away as Twilight gave off a somber look. All of a sudden, the bus' engine started up, as the vehicle was about to depart. The glasses wearing girl then let a grin come across her face as she unzipped her bag, revealing her dog inside.

"Well, Spike," she began to him, "at least I've got _you_ with me," patting him gently on the head. They then both took notice of the rock n' roll music blasting from Lemon Zest's headphones, as she was shaking her head wildly while enjoying the sound.

" _Dude,_ " she began to the girl next to her, taking the headset off of her ears," _you have gotta hear this!_ " she exclaimed, suddenly placing them over her own ears.

"Uh?" she uttered in confusion, then heard the pulsating sound of the music ringing within her, "Eh!" she yelped, cringing while the bus took off, heading for Canterlot High.

 **END PART I**

 **And that's the end of PART I! Folks, I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you: Friendship Games is my favorite movie out of the trilogy of Equestria Girls. Sunset Shimmer's character is truly strengthened, and the action in this is packed! You can't believe how excited I am to get this story on it's high horse when I deliver the next two parts. But for now, we've got a scenario story to go through again! That's right, SpiritReaper42 is back with another scenario set-up that's likely gonna persist for the next two chapters. Keep in mind, I'm in college now, so chapters won't be coming out too frequently. I've got tests and essays on my mind to worry about.**

 **With that said, that doesn't mean I'm gonna let any of you down! So, without further delay, here's the scenario!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: -appears out of nowhere- Hello there.**

 **Everyone: AH!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Spirit Reaper? What are you doing here?**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Thought we wrapped things up back in "Titan's Loyalty" a while ago.**

 **Hinata Hyuga: We did…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Just here on behalf of my creator. Speaking of which, he needs Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Ben as volunteers for a fun activity.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Ooh, fun?!**

 **Rarity: What kind of activity are you implying, darling?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well, this activity will be none other than a dance competition. Any style of dance is necessary. You four will compete against an individual who is a wrestler and a very skilled dancer.**

 **Ben Tennyson: So… a dance off?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Uh… yay?**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yipee!**

 **-A theme called The Awesome Truth by Jim Johnston starts playing as a guy with black skin, black tank top, blue jeans, and black shoes comes in with a microphone in his hand with Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho behind him-**

 **Spirit Reaper: Team Omniverse, meet the former United States and WWE Tag Team Champion, R-Truth!**

 **Rook Blonko: Interesting…**

 **Natsu & Hinata: Whoa…**

 **R-Truth: -holds the microphone and sings- Y'all know what time it is?! It's crankin' up! It's crankin' up! Here we go!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Wow, that got underway pretty quick.**

 **Applejack: You said it…**

 **R-Truth: People over there what's up?! Feel me, stand up and say what's up! What's Up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: -with microphones in their hands- What's Up?!**

 **R-Truth: What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?!**

 **R-Truth: What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?! **

**R-Truth: What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?!**

 **R-Truth: Now you can get with this?! Or you can get with that?! You better get with this cuz' this is where it's at! What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?!**

 **R-Truth: What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?! **

**R-Truth: What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?!**

 **R-Truth: What's Up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's Up?!**

 **Fluttershy: This… seems fun… but…**

 **Rainbow Dash: When do** _ **we**_ **get to do something?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yeah, seriously…**

 **R-Truth: -goes in the ring with Ziggler and Jericho- I be skippin' and jumpin'! Leavin' the competition! Makin' em' disappear like your favourite magician! Unwrap that till' the wheels fall off! And I bounce 'em back to back till they necks get soft! Most of the time you see me, being simple! These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple! Statin' my claim to fame to be one of the baddest to set foot in this game! And I haven't even started yet but you can better believe I'm 'a take it off a show shot, dead! -looks at Pinkie- What's up?! -lends her the microphone-**

 **Pinkie Pie: WAZZUP?! *** **everyone covers their ears** *****

 **Rainbow Dash: Gah… Pinkie?!**

 **R-Truth: -does the same to Rainbow- What's up?!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Uh… What's up?!**

 **R-Truth: -does the same to Ben- What's up?!**

 **Ben Tennyson: What's up?**

 **R-Truth: -does the same to Rarity- What's up?!**

 **Rarity: … What's… up?**

 **R-Truth: -grips the microphone as the music ends- What's up?!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: What's up?!**

 **R-Truth: Whoop! There it is!**

 **Ziggler & Jericho: Whoop! There it is!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Okay, what the heck just happened?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: I'm… not really sure…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright now that we got things settled, which one of you would like to start this dance competition against R-Truth first?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Oh, so** _ **now**_ **we're starting it… All right! Bring it on! I'll go first!**

 **R-Truth: Just to let you know, I got them mad skills, know what I'm sayin'? I be dancing, fightin', rappin', wrestlin' in this very ring for many years. I hope y'all got what it takes show me your skills!**

 **Dolph Ziggler: We're actually gonna be the judges for this one.**

 **Chirs Jericho: And trust me. I know you guys will do great. I know because I'm a dancer myself. I even go on a TV show called Dancing with the Stars.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Cool!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Good luck, Rainbow!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Right. Rainbow Dash, show R-Truth what you got! Cue the music!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **And there you have it! Now, if things go as planned, this particular scenario sequence will end at the end of the third part of this story. Afterwards, I'll be starting off stories individually, just to have them set up on my fanfic page. Which one's gonna go first? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! See ya later!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Uh.. I-I'm not exactly comfortable w-with a picture…**_

 _ **~Hinata Hyuga,**_

 _ **to Photo Finish in Photo Finished**_


	3. PART II

**What's up, everybody?! I hope you're excited from seeing the first part of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover", because more is on the way! First things first though: it's time to get through another Q &A session! **

**However, before we do begin, I'd like to point out the fact that I only received questions from the same two people from the last Q &A session. While I'm grateful for all the views and favorites my story has already, it'd be much nicer to see some more reviews with questions, or just thoughts on the story. Trust me, there'll be a whole lot more action during this next part for you all to talk about. But seriously, please leave questions! Otherwise, I'm not gonna be doing Q&As anymore. With that said, let's get the Q&A session going again!**

 **Q &A SESSION**

 **Rainbow Dash: Everybody ready for another round of questions?!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Looks like we got a few more questions for the rest of the group since last time.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: All right, I'm all fired up! Let's get this question stuff started!**

 **SpiritReaper42: First Question: Natsu, who would you rather fight? Scorpion from Mortal Kombat? Or Ghost Rider? Both is not an answer.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Aw, what?! Why can't I fight both?!**

 **Applejack: 'Cause yer gonna exhaust yerself if ya do?**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Grr… Well… fine then… I guess I'll fight Scorpion or whatever his name is… Ghost Rider seems pretty easy since he's made of fire and all…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Second Question: Omni Force, besides Death Battle, Monkey D. Luffy defeated Naruto in a one minute melee. What are your reactions to it?**

 **Ben & Natsu: Whoa.**

 **Rainbow Dash: You've gotta be kidding me! No one takes down Naruto that easily!**

 **Rook Blonko: That does seem exaggerated… And yet…**

 **Hinata Hyuga: We don't really know too much about this… Luffy he fought…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Maybe he could be a member of the Omni Force someday.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Maybe…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Third Question: Rook, have you done anything you are not proud of throughout your time with Ben and the others? If so, why?**

 **Rook Blonko: Well… if I… have to say something… it would be when I did not immediately go to assist Ben, Rainbow, and Sunset when they fought off against Yokai a while back…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Blonko…**

 **Ben Tennyson, Come on, Rook… I would've been thrown off my game too if that happened to me.**

 **Rook Blonko: Nevertheless, I still feel ashamed for doing it. I am sorry…**

 **Ben Tennyson: Huh…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fourth Question: Happy, is there ever gonna be a chance we can see you fly for the Friendship Games story?**

 **Happy: I was flying in the last chapter, wasn't I?**

 **Natsu Dragneel: So there's your answer!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Fifth Question: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, what does the fox say? *tries not to laugh***

 **Pinkie & Fluttershy: *tilt heads* Huh?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Sixth Question: Applejack, if you were in a Death Battle just like Rainbow Dash did, who would you fight?**

 **Applejack: Well, there's a whole slew o' people to choose from, right partner?**

 **Ben Tennyson: From what I've heard…**

 **Applejack: In that case… ah'd like to see myself go up against robot boy fer some fun… *cracks knuckles***

 **Rainbow Dash: You mean Rex? Boy, is he gonna be in for it…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Seventh Question: Sunset Shimmer, any idea what kind of talent you have that gave you a Cutie Mark before you left Equestria? I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused, that's all.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: That's okay! Anyways, I got my Cutie Mark back in Equestria when-**

 **Ben Tennyson: Natsu, knock it off! We don't wanna fight you right now!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Aw, come on, Ben! These questions are firing me up for one! How 'bout I take you on instead, Applejack?!**

 **Applejack: Fine then, partner! But you best be ready fer an all-out showdown! *ponies up***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Now we're talkin'! *ignites hands***

 **Sunset Shimmer: Uh… guys?**

 **-Natsu and Applejack start fighting off screen-**

 **Ben Tennyson: You've gotta be kidding me…**

 **Fluttershy: Oh… my…**

 **Rook Blonko: Let us just move on to the next question then…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Eighth Question: Rarity, when you brought your piano to the school, how far was your home? You really had a hard time dragging that piano.**

 **Rarity: My word, that was a long time ago. Ahem. My house isn't that far from Canterlot High, so shoving that grand piano all the way there wasn't the hardest of tasks. Though… it would've been nice to have it on wheels…**

 **-sounds of explosions heard in the background, being Natsu and Applejack still fighting-**

 **Happy: Oh dear…**

 **Hinata Hyuga: Are they going to stop soon?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Somehow, I don't think so…**

 **NegaiFreak: Anyways, we better move on with the questions. Let's see what SkullCrusher550's OCs have for you guys!**

 **Teranis: Question for Ben T.: So, young Master Tennyson, how many universes have you traveled to so far? And have you traveled with Rook Blonko in planet Aiur, where the people of Protoss lives?**

 **Ben Tennyson: It's kinda hard to count how many universes I've been to… But I'd say I've been around to at least seventy. And… I don't think I've ever traveled to the universe with that… particular planet of aliens…**

 **Rook Blonko: Nor have I…**

 **Madison: Question for Hinata: Since you're married in "Boruto: Naruto The Movie", what are their names of your daughter and son?**

 **Hinata Hyuga: M-M-M-MARRIED?! *suddenly faints***

 **Pinkie Pie: Does that happen often?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Not as much nowadays…**

 **Fluttershy: Oh my… *kneels down to check on her with Happy***

 **Alex Kharchenko: Question for Everybody: Have you guys traveled to any universe? Not just CHS, Rex's Universe, Natsu's Universe, and Ash's universe, but a different cool parallel universe? BTW NF, try your best for your tests. Most of us are here to support you for getting a higher grade in college. I hope you try your best as possible.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yeah, of course we've traveled to other universes. Sometimes we're together, other times we're not… But usually, we find some pretty good honorary members, and on rare occasions, main members.**

 **NegaiFreak: By the way, thanks for your support. College has treated me well through the first few weeks. I'm excited for the weekends to write as much as I can for you guys! So, that ends this chapter's Q &A! And viewers, please, PLEASE leave reviews or questions. I honestly dislike it when there's a lot of views, but no comments. I'm sure you'd love to leave some for me! On another note, please leave appropriate questions only! I had to remove some from this Q&A due to what they were specifically asking. **

**END Q &A SESSION**

 **And with that done, let's get into PART II of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover"! Enjoy!**

 **FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

Back at the school, the sound of rock n' roll tunes were blasting from the music room, as Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all ponied up, playing their instruments impressively with the latter back in her day clothes, while Ben, Rook, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy all watched. Upon reaching the last note, they stopped performing, as their magic disappeared back into their bodies, losing their pony ears and ponytails, along with the wings upon the shy girl and her athletic friend. The audience before them clapped in applause, with the blue cat of the group doing so most excitedly.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, jumping up excitedly.

"Yeah, it _was_!" the rainbow haired girl agreed, strumming the strings of her guitar, "I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition," she began to say, getting everyone's attention, "because we would totally rock it!" she exclaimed excitedly, playing a loud chord on her instrument.

"Aye!" the exceed concurred happily.

"Um," the amber skinned girl chimed in, pressing her index fingers together, "we're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games," she pointed out, while gesturing to the floor, "remember?" she inquired with a stern look, causing her friend to scoff as she rolled her eyes. But she then took notice of her boyfriend, who was smiling at her in a reassuring manner, making her blush somewhat heartily as she glanced away. Meanwhile, the fashionista was busy powdering her face with a small puff, looking into a collapsible mirror upon her left hand as she did her makeup.

"Easier said than done, darling," she mentioned to the red and yellow haired girl as she finished, putting the puff back in the mirror and closing it, "I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want," she noted, "But..." she continued.

"This isn't Equestria," Sunset finished for her in realization, getting everyone's attention as she put her guitar down in its case before she placed her left hand on her shoulder in a defeated manner.

"Sunset…" the Revonnahgander uttered, very concerned for her, as was the Hyuga girl beside him.

"Well, when it comes to magic," the cowgirl chimed in, putting her hands on the amber skinned girl's shoulders from behind, "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she reassured to her.

"Huh…" she sighed in response, "Thanks, AJ," she said out of gratitude, smiling, "Besides," she continued, "the magic's not the only thing that's bugging me…" she mentioned, developing a serious look on her face.

"Ah know…" Applejack replied, pulling her hands away, "That Eon bein' in our universe is bad news enough…" she muttered, placing her extremities at her hips.

"And it's even _worse_ with the fact that he's got his own MPG!" Fluttershy pointed out, somewhat frightened as she trembled slightly, holding her tambourine in front of her face.

"Wasn't that the same one _we_ got from Yokai a while back?" the dragon slayer questioned to his team leader, who nodded.

"Yeah," he responded, "Eon's upgraded it so that it lets him go to the universes of our main members," he explained, crossing his arms in thought while his girlfriend put away her guitar in its case, being kneeled down to do so. She suddenly gasped with widened eyes of horror as she recalled something, catching her friends' attentions.

"Maybe he's gonna go after Korra!" she suggested with a very concerned expression as she stood up, causing everyone's eyes to shrink in shock.

"Whoa, hold on, sweetheart," her boyfriend pleaded, walking over and placing his hands upon her shoulders in a reassuring manner, "Let's not get too worked up over this," he advised, "I've got a gut feeling he's not planning on goin' anywhere else…" he told her, much to her surprise.

"How come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as everyone else was perplexed.

"During his ambush last night," the Omnitrix bearer began in reply, taking his hands away, "he said he had something… 'set in stone' for this universe when he fought me…" he noted to them, "and then we all heard him say that 'the pieces were about to be gathered'…" he mentioned.

"Yeah…" Sunset concurred, chiming in as she placed her right hand on her chin, turning around to face him, "Maybe it's got something to do with the Omni Force?" she guessed.

"Maybe…" her team leader responded, still pondering the thought of it.

"Well, shouldn't we call 'em and get 'em here?!" Natsu yelled, jumping into the conversation, "If Eon's got somethin' planned for all of us," he began, clenching his right fist tightly, "we oughta' bring everybody together and take 'im down!" he declared.

"Not if that is what he wants…" the alien Plumber pointed out, "If Eon has formulated a plan to attack the Omni Force members," he continued, "he would likely expect us to bring them all here…" he finished.

"Exactly," his partner agreed, "For now, I guess we're sticking around here as it is," he told the group, "No other Omni Force member's coming to or getting out of this universe until we've captured Eon," he explained, getting nods in reply from his teammates and friends, who were all smiling.

"Um, hey," Happy chimed in, raising his right paw as he got the Omnitrix bearer's attention, "How come Eon knows that his plan's gonna happen?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Everyone glanced at each other surprise at the question, realizing that the time walker had other abilities up his sleeve.

"His time traveling…" Hinata answered after a moment, "He's likely been to the past and future of this universe to know how it'll all play out," she noted with a concerned expression.

"And probably changed a few things to make sure it plays out how he wants it too…" her ex-boyfriend mentioned, rubbing his chin as he pondered it.

"Whatever he's trying to do in this universe," the amber skinned girl began, "he's already got it ready," she pointed out, "So we have to figure out what he's up to before it's too late," she advised.

"Agreed," Rook concurred, "And while that is done," he continued, "we will help you uncover the solution to your… um… magic problem…" he promised with a slight stammer, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, Blonko," she said in gratitude, going up and pecking him on the cheek, while from afar, Rainbow crossed her arms and turned away with a pout upon her face.

"Show-off…" she muttered in disdain.

"What was that, sweetheart?" her boyfriend questioned, raising an eyebrow as her eyes widened in realization.

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered in claim, rubbing the back of her head nervously with a chuckle as she blushed a bright pink, while he remained evidently skeptical.

"Well," Rarity began, chiming in as she caught their attentions, "while you've been working on keeping that madman and the magic _out_ of the games," she continued, putting her fingers together in an excited manner, "I've been working on what to put _in_!" she exclaimed, giggling happily.

"Hm?" Natsu uttered, tilting his head in confusion as he arched his eyebrow.

"Huh…" Applejack sighed, placing her hand on her forehead out of agony, "Rarity," she started to say with a stern look plastered on her face, "what did you go an' do?" she asked. Suddenly, a clothing rack rolled up before her, Fluttershy, Sunset, Natsu, Happy, and Hinata, causing them to all widen their eyes in surprise.

"Well," the fashionista began in reply, "I had a little time on my hands," she told them as a rack went over Pinkie at her drum set, who then poked out wearing a pirate bandana and black eye patch over her left one as she smiled widely, "and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are," she kept going, having a rack roll up near Rainbow, Ben, and Rook, astonishing them slightly before the former began taking a look at each one, "I made a few options for uniforms!" the indigo haired girl suddenly exclaimed, popping out of the rack with a shirt and shorts upon a hanger in her right hand, startling the three before she threw the rainbow haired girl into the new outfit over her own, which looked as if it were a soccer one.

"Whoa," the Omnitrix bearer said with widened eyes, "That's pretty cool…" he admitted, crossing his arms out of impression, making his girlfriend blush and smile while she twirled a strand of her hair. But she then gave off an embarrassed look to Rarity, who was grinning in satisfaction at her work while she held her friend's clothes.

"Uh, Rarity…" she began to her, "You really didn't have to do that…" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head in discomfiture.

"I know," she responded cheekily with a laugh.

"No," the cowgirl chimed in, as she was holding a pair of outfits while the other Rainbooms, Natsu, Happy, and Hinata took a look at the others, with the partier girl now wearing a pink beard and a wizard hat, "You _really_ didn't have to," she pointed out in a serious tone while everyone was perplexed at the enormous array of outfits upon the multitude of clothing racks.

"I know!" the fashionista replied, giggling happily as she pressed her hands against her cheeks while holding another set of hangers, "Ooh!" she suddenly remembered with widened eyes of excitement, "I also took the time to make a matching outfit for yours truly…" she mentioned, pulling out an outfit that was similar to the cerulean skinned girl's, making her eyes shrink in realization.

"Wait, what?" Ben questioned, confused. Before he could say anything else, the indigo haired girl threw the uniform on over his clothes rather instantly, causing him to blink out of surprise.

"Oh, how _adorable_ ~!" she cooed at the sight of the couple before her wearing the exact same outfits.

"Rarity…" Rainbow muttered in an embarrassed tone, blushing profoundly. Meanwhile, her boyfriend was tugging at the new shirt he was wearing, having an uncomfortable look on his face as it seemed quite tight on his upper body.

"Well, as long as you two like them," the fashionista began as she held their former clothes, folded neatly over arms, "I'll be attending to the others!" she stated gleefully, heading over to Applejack and Hinata, as the former of the two backed away nervously, dropping the outfits on the hangers she was holding.

"Uh, actually…" the Omnitrix bearer chimed in, getting her attention as she halted herself, turning around to see him tugging at the collar of his uniform, "this shirt feels pretty small…" he confessed, "You sure you got my size?" he questioned, raising his right eyebrow.

"I'm positive that's the same size I remember…" the indigo haired girl responded, putting her hand up to her chin in thought as the cowgirl and the Hyuga girl walked over, narrowing their eyes out of suspicion.

"Now that ya mention it," the former of the two began, "you do look a little taller…" she pointed out, going over to him and raising her left hand as high as it would go, which reached the top of his head, "Or more like a lot…" she admitted, somewhat shocked.

"My word…" Rarity uttered in astonished agreement while Fluttershy and Pinkie trotted over, both giving off looks of shock as well, "You… have gotten taller…" she realized, seeing that his height was greater than when they had last seen him months ago.

"Wow…" the shy girl said in awe, "Rainbow Dash, you sure are lucky…" she complimented to her friend, who blushed a little while she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she stammered in question, standing next to her boyfriend.

"Duh, what do you think?" the partier chimed in sarcastically as she suddenly popped up between the two, checking the height of the Omni Force leader by reaching her hand up to his head, "Tall guys are super cute!" she exclaimed, causing them both to both blink in surprise, "Not to mention," she continued, grabbing his right arm at his bicep, "it looks like your boyfriend's got a little muscle now…" she noted, smirking at her friend, who blushed madly as she glanced away.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed as he came over to them, "You been workin' out, Ben?" he asked, crossing his arms as he grinned.

"Uh… kinda…" the brunette teen admitted in reply, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Rook's been… making me try these protein smoothies back home…" he told the group around him, "…and do a lotta workout stuff…" he muttered in addition, glaring at his partner, who merely grinned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I believed it would be beneficial since you are expected to be… manlier in the future," he explained in response, making everyone around widen their eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah…" the Omnitrix bearer muttered out of agreement, as Hinata giggled slightly at his misfortune, "Listen," he began to the indigo haired girl, turning his attention to her, "can I get a bigger shirt for this one, please?" he asked politely.

"Oh, of course, darling!" she replied, setting his and his girlfriend's clothes down neatly onto the floor before trotting over to another rack, pushing hangers aside to find a larger size of the shirt. While she was doing that, the others continued to look about the other racks in the room, seeing the arrays and sets of outfits the fashionista had created. In the meantime, Rainbow just glanced out at her boyfriend, chuckling nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, somewhat embarrassed from what had just conspired while she looked off to the side. He just grinned in response and began to pull the soccer shirt up, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, seeing his bare chest as he got it off completely. Her face heated up rather instantly while her cheeks were turning a rosy red. As he folded it up in his arms, the others began to take notice of the fact his upper body was exposed.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed in surprise, catching everyone's attentions, "Check out the abs on Ben!" he pointed out, gesturing towards him. The others gasped in surprise as they saw his upper body, seeing that he was developing somewhat of a muscular build, with just a few of the muscles actually showing.

"Goodness me…" Rarity uttered, placing her hands on her hips, being quite impressed, "Rainbow Dash sure has quite the _man_ now, doesn't she?" she questioned rhetorically with a smirk and raised eyebrow, causing the rainbow haired girl to turn even redder.

"No kidding!" the fire mage chimed in as he ran up to his team leader, "Ben, you look like you'd wanna go a round without magic or aliens!" he noted excitedly, raising his right fist up to him.

"Uh… thanks?" he responded unsurely with an arched brow, as it seemed like the dragon slayer was trying to challenge him to a fight.

"So it seems my additions to your training regiments worked out perfectly," Rook assumed, keeping his arms crossed and smirking at his partner, who blinked for a moment, but then chuckled.

"Yeah, it did," he confessed, "Guess I shoulda' expected it since I'm bound to be… bulkier in the future…" he noted, causing Hinata to giggle.

"You hear that, everybody?" Pinkie questioned, getting their attentions, "Dashie's dating a _hunk_ ~!" she exclaimed gleefully, winking to the cerulean skinned girl, who immediately widened her eyes as her face became completely red, turning away out of embarrassment.

"Uh…" she began to say in a quiet tone while everyone looked on at her, developing concerned expressions as they didn't mean to make her feel insecure, "C-Can you give him that shirt, please?" she asked the indigo haired girl with a stammer, staying turned away as she bit her bottom lip. The others glanced at each other, with her boyfriend sighing, knowing that she couldn't handle the compliments from her friends as it felt like they were teasing her.

"Well," the fashionista chimed in, getting their attentions after she handed the new shirt to Ben, "Let's get _all_ of you in uniform!" she declared, holding more outfits on hangers in her hands.

"Oh boy…" Sunset muttered, placing her right hand on her cheek while the others nervously glanced at one another.

 **PART II**

Outside the school building, the Crystal Prep buses had arrived, parked at the sidewalk before the grounds, with Celestia and Luna standing outside with Cinch.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch," the Canterlot High principal explained to the rival school's, who had her arms crossed while she pointed out her sister's presence, "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit," she mentioned with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia…" the glasses wearing woman responded as she pushed up her specs, "I'm sure that would be fascinating," she noted sarcastically, "Hm…" she huffed. As students began disembarking from the vehicles, the vice principal had finished embracing the school's dean, smiling happily.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance," she told her as she had her hands on her shoulders after pulling away, "Even if it means another defeat…" she pointed out bluntly, relinquishing her arms from her and giving off a grimace that made her give off a concerned look.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna," she replied out of gratitude, "but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time…" she added, placing her right hand on her left shoulder before they walked off, while students were chatting about near them. Back on the bus, Twilight quickly peered out the door, looking around left and right to see no one in her vicinity. She took a step down while adjusting her glasses, not knowing that Indigo Zap was jogging in behind her.

"Comin' through!" she exclaimed, shoving the scholarly student aside as she ran off of the vehicle, causing her to lose her balance as she wobbled around, catching the attention of Sour Sweet, who widened her eyes as she was on the sidewalk by the bus with Sunny Flare. The latter of the two reacted too late as the girl fell upon her, knocking them both down to the ground while the former just watched. They both sat up immediately afterwards, as the mulberry-haired girl turned and glared at the one who bumped into her.

"Seriously?" she questioned sarcastically, clenching her teeth together.

"Oh, sorry," Twilight apologized as she nervously tugged on the left strand of her hair while she still glared at her angrily, "I didn't mean to," she said quickly before the fellow student got up and walked off in a huff, "Huh…" she sighed, getting back on her own feet just as the ponytailed girl was about to trot by her, causing her to suddenly stop as she realized what she had unintentionally done, "Oh, sorry," she apologized while she gave her just a blank stare as she placed her hands at her hips, "Why don't _you_ go ahead?" she offered, gesturing towards the open sidewalk.

"You are such a sweetie!" Sour Sweet responded with big eyes, putting her hands together in a sweet manner, "I am watching you!" she suddenly told her sourly, much to the scholar's surprise as she got right into her face, before she ended up walking away, still having an angered expression while she continued to glare at her. As she was about to follow her to line up with her classmates, the glasses wearing girl halted once she saw Lemon Zest at the entrance of the bus, still listening to the rock music on her headphones, making movements as if she was playing a guitar.

"Ahh! Yeah!" she exclaimed, jumping down onto the sidewalk as she continued to enjoy the sound, mimicking the actions of a rock star while she walked over to her fellow students. Sugarcoat then exited the vehicle with her hands behind her back, giving off a blank look to the girl with the star-shaped hairpin.

"You are kinda being a doormat right now," she told her bluntly, trotting off to line up with her classmates while her expression became saddened and surprised. She was about to let out a big sigh, but suddenly, the humming of her device caught her attention, seeing the blinking light from it pointing to her left. She grabbed it with both of her hands as it continued to buzz, causing her to turn and see that its indicator was directing her towards the school of Canterlot High. Excited that she found a sign of an anomaly, she smiled, but then looked back to see the students still lined up, about to be checked in. Spike poked out of her bag as she then ran off, heading towards the building her contraption was guiding her towards. As the puppy sunk back into the knapsack, his owner walked up the steps, passing by Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, who both took notice of her.

"Hi, Twilight," the latter of the two greeted with a wave. However, she paid no heed to either of them, causing the former to shrug and shake her head in confusion, as they were both perplexed. The Crystal Prep student entered through the school entrance, heading down the halls as she was being guided by her machine.

"Hey, Twilight!" Cherry Crash greeted as she trotted by, making her stop in surprise as she took a glance back at the light green haired girl. She quickly disregarded it though, trekking onwards.

"Hi, Twilight," Sweet Leaf greeted with a wave, making her develop a confused look since another student seemed to know her.

"Hi, Twilight," Mystery Mint welcomed with a wave.

"Hey, you, lookin' good," Scribble Dee greeted as she passed by.

"Um, hi…" the glasses wearing girl responded somewhat nervously to them, continuing her journey down the hall.

"Hey, what's happenin'?" Sophisticata asked in greeting, getting her attention.

"Really nice to see you," Blueberry Cake greeted as she passed by her.

"Twilight, how ya doin'?" Velvet Sky asked in welcoming.

"Twilight, yo!" Starlight greeted with a wave of her hand, while she was beyond confused, turning around while she kept on walking backwards.

"Hi. Hello," she greeted back in response to the CHS students, putting her right hand on the back of her head nervously, "Um, good," she said, not noticing that she was about to bump into someone walking towards her. With the sound of a thud, she crashed into Flash Sentry, falling to the floor with him in a heap, losing her glasses as he dropped his guitar case.

"Twilight?" he questioned, recognizing her face as he got up on his knees and looked at her, "I almost didn't recognize you," he admitted, getting on his feet while he picked her up by the arms, allowing her to stand as well. She then began waving her arms around as her vision was all blurry, touching the teen's chest with her hand. He then took notice of the black-framed glasses upon the floor. "When did you start wearin' glasses?" he asked, squatting down to pick them up.

"Um, like, since forever…" the Crystal Prep student responded, fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh," the blue-haired boy said in realization, grabbing the specs, "so how long are you here for?" he asked.

"Just for the Friendship Games," she replied, trying to see without the eyewear.

"Right… Of course!" Flash remembered as he stood up, "We'll totally win with you here," he told her, putting the glasses back over her eyes, allowing her to view his face. She stared at him for a moment, before looking back at her device, which was indicating that the anomaly she was searching for was located somewhere on her right, beeping loudly as it glowed to get her attention.

"Uh, I gotta go," she suddenly said, running off rather instantly as the blue-haired guitar player was left to watch her leave, surprised.

"Uh, okay," he responded, somewhat perplexed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Bye?" he uttered in farewell with a small wave of his hand, "Aw…" he moaned, placing his hands over his face in embarrassment while Muffins came up to him, catching his attention as she patted him on the left shoulder out of reassurance, making him give off a blank look to her.

"Um…" Hinata uttered as she felt Rarity tuck in her new blue shirt back in the music room, "This… doesn't seem like something the school would do…" she confessed, wearing a football uniform with the number seven upon it over shoulder pads, having a helmet upon her head. She blushed out of discomfiture as she rubbed her right arm, tapping her now cleated right foot against the floor.

"Ya think you've got it bad…" Happy commented from afar, as he bore a small blue cheerleader uniform on his body that had the Canterlot High symbol upon it, complete with a pair of yellow pom poms in his hands, "WHY THE HECK AM I A CHEERLEADER?!" he screamed, puffing his cheeks angrily.

"Heh, heh!" his friend laughed, wearing a basketball uniform of red and white, with the number nine upon it, having his muffler wrapped around his head and neck as he held his belly to try and contain his amusement, "I dunno, Happy," he admitted, "Ya look pretty good in that!" he said, cackling still as the anthropomorphic cat continued to show his angered expression. The fashionista then raced over to Rook, who was dressed in karate robes with a black belt wrapped around him. She quickly tightened it, causing him to grunt slightly.

"Uh… Rarity?" he uttered, trying to get her attention, but she then rushed over to Ben, who had put the new soccer shirt on. She then put goalie gloves on each of his hands, and headed over to the other Rainbooms. Now in costume, Fluttershy was dressed as a hockey goalie with gear similar to her regular clothes, having the pads and gloves upon her, along with a face mask and goalie stick. Pinkie Pie was in a cowgirl outfit, complete with a hat, blue dress, and leather boots. Rainbow Dash meanwhile, was dressed as a police officer, holding a black nightstick in her hands while in a blue uniform dress. Sunset was in the blue outfit of a welder, equipped with orange oven mitts and a face mask. To top it off, Applejack was wearing what appeared to be a cricket uniform that had a number fourteen upon its front, complete with a helmet that had apples upon its sides and a scooper upon her right hand. Quick to work, the indigo haired girl rushed over and measured the shy girl's mask with a strand of measuring tape, gave the cerulean skinned girl a tall police cap, and helped tuck in the actual cowgirl's shirt.

"Uh, Rarity," the one she was assisting began to say to try and get her attention as she sped off, "these outfits are great," she confessed, "but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the blue furred cat yelled in agreement, "Who the heck's gonna wear somethin' this small?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"You do look cute though…" Fluttershy pointed out, but wasn't able to bring up his mood as he seethed in the corner, tugging at his skirt while his tail was up.

"Aw, come on, Happy," Natsu pleaded, "We're just doin' this for the fun of it," he mentioned with a smile. His exceed just huffed and turned away, making him frown.

"It's not like I wanna do it either…" the Hyuga girl admitted, fidgeting with her now gloved fingers, "I-I don't think this outfit suits me…" she said, blushing still.

"I hear ya…" Ben agreed, "While this is a _little_ nostalgic," he noted, looking around at the array of clothing racks surrounding, "I think this is a bit much…" he confessed.

"Agreed," Rook concurred as he came over to them, as the fashionista was still pulling out uniforms and other costumes from the racks.

"Rarity, you're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start," Applejack pointed out to her in a concerned tone while the others gave off worried looks in agreement towards her.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff Ts!" she scoffed quickly in response, placing a hanger with a dress back on the rack, "Don't be silly, darling!" she told the cowgirl, "Putting effort into clothes is what I live for," she declared as she clasped her hands together, "and spending time with my friends fills me with energy!" she added, jumping up excitedly while a shining, indigo aura suddenly enveloped her body. Her pony ears sprouted as her hair grew out into a long ponytail, with her friends having amazed reactions to it.

"And magic, too," Sunset noted out of surprise, "I guess…" she uttered, pulling her face mask down.

"Same as Rainbow…" the Omnitrix bearer mentioned, rubbing his chin while the Gentle Fist user removed her helmet to get a better view of the scene, flipping her hair back.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Her magic just… turned on," she noted as everyone else was in awe of the fashionista's new appearance. Outside in the hallways, Twilight was still viewing the detecting mechanism of her device, which kept beeping and humming as she trekked onward, seeing its star-shaped symbol in the center changing its form more rapidly. All of a sudden, it popped open, causing her to stop out of surprise, making her glasses slightly fall from her eyes. She pushed them back up, seeing the machine glow brightly. Back within the music room, the indigo-colored aura that was enveloping Rarity as she floated before her friends was seeping away through the doors, catching the eyes of both the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Huh?" the latter of the two uttered, squinting as he saw the light vanish between the crack in the entrance. Suddenly, his nose perked up, causing his eyes to widen in realization. "Rrr…" he growled, gnashing his teeth together.

"Natsu?" his team leader said as he took notice of his behavior, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" he asked as the Revonnahgander, Happy, and Hinata took notice too.

"It's her…" he muttered in reply, tightly clenching his fists, "So she decided to come crawlin' back for more, huh?" he guessed with an angered look in his eyes. Right outside of the room, the aura was being absorbed into the Crystal Prep student's device, forming a small sphere of energy within it. Within the room, the fashionista found herself floating down to the floor, having a weakened look in her eyes.

"Rarity, are you all right?" the Hyuga girl asked as she quickly went over to her side, supporting her as her feet touched the floor.

"Actually, Applejack," she began to the cowgirl as she and her friends watched on worriedly, "now that you mention it," she continued in a somewhat fatigued tone as her magic disappeared, with her ponytail and pony ears vanishing, "I suppose I _could_ use a tiny break…" she confessed before her whole body fell backwards to the floor, fainting onto the Omni Force member as they both landed on their behinds.

"Whoa!" she yelped, supporting her as she put her hand up to her face in agony.

"I told you," the blonde haired girl reprimanded, quickly coming over to help the Gentle Fist user get the fashionista back on her feet.

"What the heck happened?" Ben asked, placing his hands at his hips.

"Maybe she _did_ use all her magic to make those outfits…" Happy suggested, dropping his pom poms as he raised his left hand.

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Rook replied bluntly, causing the blue furred cat to puff his cheeks out angrily, "Hinata, can you see what happened?" he asked.

"Right," she replied with a nod, about to activate her Byakugan.

"Wait on that later," Natsu chimed in as he walked past them to the doors, getting their attentions, "We got company…" he told them. All of sudden, one of the accesses swung open, revealing Twilight closing her device as she trotted inside, holding it in her hands. Without any warning, the dragon slayer grabbed her by the arm, yanking her over. "Gotcha', ya little sneak!" he declared a stern glare, making her gasp in surprise.

"Twilight?!" everyone besides the fire mage, his exceed, the alien Plumber, and the Hyuga girl questioned in surprise, smiling excitedly to see their supposed friend from another dimension.

"Uh, yes?" she questioned in response with a perplexed expression, while still being held by the rambunctious teen.

"Ah!" Rook gasped, quickly spotting his ID mask upon the floor, grabbing it and placing it upon his face. In a small flash of light, he appeared in his camouflaged form, chuckling nervously out of relief.

"Wait a sec…" Natsu uttered as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, " _This_ is the Twilight you were talkin' about the other day?" he questioned to Sunset while he relinquished his hand away from the glasses wearing girl, as his friends all trotted over.

"Well, ah'll be," Applejack said out of disbelief, wrapping her left arm around the Crystal Prep student's shoulders, "You shoulda told us you were comin'," she mentioned to her, as the others came up to her, with the red and yellow haired girl giving off an excited, yet relieved smile to see the girl before her.

"Why'd you grab her like that?" the Omnitrix bearer asked the dragon slayer as he crossed his arms, "She's our friend, dude," he pointed with a stern look on his face.

"Well, she's the one who was-!"

"Pipe down, Natsu!" Rarity interjected angrily, "I already have enough of a headache as it is…" she mentioned, rubbing her head slightly, "I don't need a migraine from you…" she muttered, causing him to growl in frustration while his team leader sighed.

"That's Natsu for ya…" Happy commented, placing his hands at his hips, catching the notice of Twilight, who blinked in surprise.

"Did… that cat just… talk?!" she exclaimed out of shock, while her glasses began falling off of her eyes again, enticing her to push them back up.

"Yep!" Pinkie responded, chiming in, "I thought you already knew that…" she mentioned quietly to herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Darling, those glasses…" the fashionista pointed out to the Crystal Prep student, letting off a nervous chuckle with a smile, "And what are you wearing?" she asked on, gesturing towards her outfit, "It's so...severe…" she commented.

"My… uniform?" she responded in confusion, grabbing at her plaid skirt with her fingers.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy questioned, having removed her goalie mask and left her hockey stick behind.

"For...Crystal Prep," Twilight replied nervously, "But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while she gestured towards the group.

"What do you mean?" the Omnitrix bearer asked back, "Don't you know us?" he questioned, developing a skeptical look.

"And did you just say 'Crystal Prep'?" Rainbow chimed in, somewhat concerned. Suddenly, Spike popped out of the scholarly student's bag, yipping excitedly.

"Spike!" the shy girl and the fashionista exclaimed, as the former of the two began to pet the puppy on the head. However, the glasses wearing girl gasped in surprise, jerking herself away.

"You know my dog's name, too?" she questioned, causing them to all glance at each other in confusion. The purple animal then took notice of Happy, who backed up a step out of nervousness.

"Uh…" he uttered, blinking as he stared the creature down, who began growling at him, causing him to put his hands out in a placating manner.

"How 'bout _we_ ask the questions, lady?" Natsu suggested as he walked up to her again, "Startin' with what the heck you were doin' snoopin' 'round here the other day…" he told her, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"What?!" Hinata and Sunset cried out in disbelief as the other girls widened their eyes.

"H-H-How did you… know about that?" Twilight asked with a stammer while her pet stuffed himself back into the depths of her knapsack, as the dragon slayer folded his arms across his chest in a serious manner. Just outside, Principal Celestia was continuing to guide Principal Cinch throughout the halls, about to pass by the music room.

"And our music program has especially taken off," the latter official pointed out as they stopped near the open doors. She suddenly gasped upon taking notice of the girl right at the entryway. "Twilight?" she uttered out of surprise, catching her attention.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she stated, shaking her head.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student," the Crystal Prep official apologized as she walked into the room, standing beside the glasses wearing girl.

" _Your_ student?" the Canterlot High principal questioned to her in confusion.

"The smart ones are always curious," she pointed out in reply to Celestia as she had her left hand upon the girl's shoulders, leaning her head down to hers in order emphasize her point, "I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates," she said, about to walk off with her until she took notice of the exceed in the room, "Eh… why is there a cat in this school?" she asked sternly to her counterpart.

"Well," she began somewhat nervously, "our school's new biology program's let students bring in their pets for studies…" she explained.

"And this little guy happens to belong to one of our guests here," Fluttershy chimed as she picked up the blue furred cat, holding him in her arms, "Isn't that right?" she questioned to him. The anthropomorphic animal just blinked for a few seconds before he responded.

"Nya…" he uttered in a purr, enticing his friend to almost burst out laughing as he covered his mouth with his hands, as his cheeks puffed out.

"Hm," Cinch scoffed in reply, "Well, as long as there are no dogs in this building," she began while something seemed off about her tone as it sounded like she was about to sneeze, "that's perfectly-ACHOO!" she sneezed loudly.

"Are you all right?" the Canterlot High principal asked out of concern as her opposite pulled out a handkerchief from her jacket pocket.

"I'm fine, thank you," she reassured, rubbing her nose with the tissue paper, "We'll be on our way," she declared quickly while she stuffed it away, walking off with Twilight as she looked back at the group of ten in the room.

"Huh…" Happy sighed out of relief once they completely left, "Why'd ya make me do that…?" he asked with an ashamed look on his face.

"You were so cute though!" the shy girl holding him exclaimed, rubbing her cheeks against his head, making him blush from embarrassment while his friend struggled to contain his laughter.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister," Celestia noted with a raised eyebrow, catching the attentions of the others.

"She doesn't!" the partier girl suddenly pointed out, "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from _this_ world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses!" she explained rather quickly, causing the principal to glance around for a few moments as if she was about to say something.

"Never mind…" she uttered, feeling bombarded by the sudden information given, and then took notice of the Omnitrix bearer among the group, "Oh, Ben!" she said in greeting, walking inside, "It's so nice to see you again!" she told him, holding out her right hand to him.

"Good to see you too, Principal Celestia," he responded, shaking her hand with his, "I'm here to see everybody have fun in the Friendship Games," he stated, rubbing the back of his head, "Though… I'm not planning on _joining_ the fun…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Ha, ha," she laughed in reply, "That's the last thing I'd need to see with everything else that's happened around here," she noted.

"Definitely," Ben agreed, letting go of her hand, "I don't suppose any of my teammates have caused you any trouble, have they?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Well," the Canterlot High official began as she glanced over at Natsu, who cringed slightly, "if they have, it's nothing we can't fix," she reassured, "But I would appreciate it if you can make sure they behave properly," she mentioned to him.

"I'll make sure of it," he promised, causing her to smile before she ended up walking out of the room, heading down the halls.

"T-That was weird…" Hinata confessed with a stutter, fidgeting with her fingers again, "So… that wasn't the _same_ Twilight you told us about?" she questioned to Sunset, who shook her in reply.

"Who cares about who she is?!" the dragon slayer yelled, "We gotta get 'er!" he shouted, about to run out of the room.

"Whoa there, partner!" Applejack exclaimed as she grabbed the muffler upon his head, pulling him back with a yelp before he could exit, "What's been gettin' y'all riled up?" she asked with a worried expression, crossing her arms.

"Didn't I tell ya?!" he screamed in response, causing her to flinch in surprise as she backed away, "She's the same girl who was gonna do somethin' to the statue the other day!" he explained loudly.

"Wait, the statue?" his team leader chimed in, confused, "Is there… another story to all of this?" he asked, raising his eyebrow to amber skinned girl, getting a mere nod in reply, causing him to groan.

"Well," the camouflaged Revonnahgander started to say, getting their attentions, "I believe we have plenty of time to hear it…" he noted, getting nods in agreement from everyone else.

 **X**

Back outside of the school, Principal Cinch was guiding Twilight back to the line of Crystal Prep students beside the buses, walking behind her.

"I'm sorry, Principal Cinch," she apologized to her as they continued their trek, "I was just following these strange readings," she told her, looking back at her device with narrowed eyes, "Actually," she began to realize, "they led me to those girls and—"

"Twilight," the official interrupted as she halted, causing her to do the same out of surprise while she turned around, "what you do in your free time is of little interest to me," she said, "but while you're here," she continued, "I..." she kept going, "all of Crystal Prep, in fact," she corrected, "require your complete focus," she stated, raising the scholar's head up with her right index finger. She then gave off a serious look, considering what had conspired earlier as the headmistress passed by.

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" she asked her out of confusion, causing her to stop to face her.

"Perhaps they're trying to confuse you," she told her as a suggestion, "Perhaps they're trying to lure you away," she added on.

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me…" the glasses wearing girl admitted with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what they're playing at," Cinch responded, "but I guarantee, it isn't to help us win," she told her, gesturing for her to get in line with the rest of her fellow students, which she did with a saddened and depressed look. A while later inside Canterlot High, the group of Sunset, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Hinata, Ben, Rook, Natsu, and Happy were trotting through the halls, contemplating their recent meeting with Twilight as they were dressed back in their original clothes.

"So that's what happened…" the Omnitrix bearer uttered, crossing his arms as he pondered, "What'd it look like she was trying to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…" the Hyuga girl responded, "All I saw was that she had something in her hands that looked like a… scanner…" she explained to him.

"She got pretty close to the portal, too," the amber skinned girl mentioned, "And she ran off the second she saw the three of us," she added.

"Knowing Natsu's nose," her camouflaged boyfriend began, catching her attention, "I am sure that is the same girl you had seen that day," he said.

"I'll bet," his partner agreed, closing his eyes in thought.

"Anyone else still wonderin' what happened to Rarity back there?" the cowgirl chimed in, "She ponied up fer like… ten seconds before passin' out," she noted.

"Fainted, darling," the fashionista corrected, causing her to roll her eyes out of annoyance, "But it was strange…" she admitted, "I still feel a bit hazy…" she pointed out, placing her right hand onto her forehead while they continued walking.

"Ya sure it's not from making all those clothes?" the blue furred cat questioned, standing beside his friend.

"Weird thing is," the fire mage began, getting his and everyone else's attentions, "it happened just before that Twilight girl showed up…" he mentioned.

"That's… probably just a coincidence…" the cerulean skinned girl replied.

"Huh…" the indigo haired girl sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "I still can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep of all schools!" she exclaimed out of frustration.

"Not to mention, she's probably playing in the Friendship Games," Ben chimed in as he trotted beside his girlfriend, who widened her eyes in shock.

"Twilight playing _against_ us?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, while Sunset was starting to develop a frustrated look on her face, "She'd never do that!" she exclaimed with her arms outstretched.

" _Our_ Twilight wouldn't," the shy girl chimed in, with the red and yellow haired girl in front of the group stopping suddenly as her ire had reached its peak from the discussion.

"Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic!" she yelled, turning back to the others, much to their surprise, "And if _she_ was here," she continued, "we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes," she explained quickly. She then widened her eyes in realization as she noticed the somewhat startled, yet confused expressions her friends and teammates were making from her outburst.

"Sunset…" Rook uttered, going over to her and placing his right hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, causing her to take a deep breath.

"Sorry," she apologized afterwards, "I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her…" she confessed with tired looking eyes.

"She's a princess in Equestria," Applejack pointed out, "Probably got problems of her own to deal with," she mentioned.

"Aye…" the exceed concurred as the amber skinned girl continued to have a saddened look on her face.

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever," Rarity chimed in as she walked up to her, "Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few, random pony-ups," she added with a smirk.

"But they aren't minor!" the red and yellow haired girl claimed as she relinquished her shoulder from her disguised boyfriend, "Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown," she explained, "It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust," she mentioned, "If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control..." she started to realize, leaning up against the school lockers out of depression as a strand of her hair fell over her left eye.

"Sunset, please…" Rook pleaded with a concerned expression.

"Oh, Sunset," Fluttershy chimed in, "I'm you'll be able to figure things out," she reassured to her.

"Yer the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens a year back," Applejack mentioned, "Remember?" she questioned as she had her arms folded under her chest.

" _And_ you made sure they stopped fighting so they could _take on_ the sirens!" the Omnitrix bearer added, "I don't think we would've been to beat 'em without that info…" he admitted to her.

"I guess…" she responded, "But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them," she pointed out to the group.

"But don't you remember, darling?" Rarity questioned rhetorically as she walked over to her, placing her hands on her left arm after fixing the loose strand of her hair, pushing it up above her eye, "What we needed to defeat them… was you," she told her in a sweet tone, causing her to smile, knowing that her friends were always at her side.

"Huh…" she sighed, "All right," she agreed, standing back up firmly. Her friends began cheering happily while her Omni Force teammates smiled.

"Back to Applejack's question," the Gentle Fist user chimed in after a moment, catching all of their attentions, "I wanna check something," she said, putting her hands together into a tiger seal as she closed her eyes. Veins began showing around them before she opened them back up, revealing that she had activated her Byakugan. She looked over towards the fashionista, who grimaced nervously.

"Uh… darling?" she questioned with an anxious laugh, "Could you… not stare at me with those eyes?" she asked as she glanced away, trying to prevent herself from viewing them, "They're quite… mortifying…" she admitted, causing the cowgirl beside her to shake her head with an agonized sigh.

"Hm…" Hinata uttered as she pondered what she was able to see with her enhanced focus, "That's really strange…" she stated, putting her hand up to her chin as the veins around her eyes retracted, allowing the indigo haired girl to breathe out of relief.

"What'd you see?" Ben asked, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" the Hyuga girl began in response, "yesterday, I checked out Sunset when she was and wasn't ponied up," she told the group, "and I saw that her magic was like a chakra network throughout her body," she explained.

"That is… definitely plausible," Rook admitted, somewhat surprised along with his partner and the other girls.

"But what about Rarity's magic?" Happy asked, chiming in.

"Right," the Gentle Fist user replied, "I checked the rest of girls just now," she said, "and their magic networks all seemed full…" she told them, causing the fashionista to raise her left eyebrow in surprise.

"All of them?" she questioned, very confused.

"Yours actually seemed like it was _filling up_ with magic…" Hinata told her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, sighing, "What a relief to know I still have it…" she confessed.

"Wait," Sunset chimed in, getting their attentions, "Did you say it was… 'filling up'?" she asked, quite surprised.

"Mm-hmm," the Hyuga girl responded with a nod, causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

"Maybe she lost it after makin' so many dresses…" the exceed suggested.

"Ah don't think so…" the cowgirl admitted as she rubbed her chin, "All of us've been able to hold out our magic fer about ten minutes or more," she explained, "and Rarity only ponied up for ten seconds!" she pointed out, "Losin' it like that seems a little _too_ odd…" she noted, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"And ya lost it just before that Twilight showed up…" Natsu mentioned, somewhat skeptical.

"That's probably just a weird coincidence," Ben reassured, jumping in on the conversation as the fire mage just crossed his arms and turned away, "But at any rate," he continued, catching everyone's attentions, "we gotta make sure the pony ups and other magic happenings stay on the down-low," he stated, receiving nods of agreement from everyone else, "So, for the time-being," he kept going, "me, Rook, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy'll be your bodyguards during the games," he told the Canterlot High students.

"Bodyguards?" his girlfriend questioned, "We can totally handle ourselves during the games!" she declared confidently with a pump of her right fist.

" _That's_ what worries me," the Omnitrix bearer admitted, much to her surprise, "Plus, we still gotta worry about Eon and what he's up to…" he mentioned, causing them to develop worried expressions.

"Agreed," Rook concurred, "And we will make sure he stays _out_ of the games," he promised, getting cheers of agreement from everyone else.

"All right," Rainbow said, punching her left hand with her right fist excitedly, "Come on, guys!" she beckoned to her friends and teammates, waving her arm, "Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy," she told them, walking off with the rest of the group. However, the amber skinned remained behind, still pondering something from earlier as she bit her left thumb, letting the others pass her by. "You comin', Sunset?" her cerulean skinned friend asked, gesturing towards another section of the hall as she caught her attention.

"I'll...catch up with you guys in a bit," she responded, getting a thumbs-up from her fellow Omni Force member, who then jogged off to let her contemplate her current situation, narrowing her eyes in thought as she held her chin with her hand. She then grinned in realization as she headed off in the other direction. Elsewhere in the halls, the rainbow haired girl regrouped with her comrades, as the dragon slayer of the group took notice of a missing member.

"Hey, where's Sunset?" he asked her, having his arms folded behind his head.

"She said she'd meet up with us later," his rainbow haired teammate replied, "I think she's just a little stressed about the Twilight and the whole magic thing…" she mentioned, glancing off to the side.

"Well, we're supposed to be her bodyguards, aren't we?" the fire mage questioned, stopping as he caught the attentions of everyone else, making them halt as well, "We shouldn't let her be on her own," he pointed out, "Come on, Happy!" he beckoned, "Let's go find 'er!" he declared.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed responded, running off with him in the other direction.

"Huh…" Rarity sighed with a smile, "He's so scatterbrained…" she noted, having her hands at her hips as she raised an eyebrow.

"But he's always there to help a friend in need," Ben pointed out, "I wonder his friends back at Fairy Tail are doing…" he pondered, tapping his chin with his right index finger.

"I _really_ hope you're not thinking about Cana…" his girlfriend muttered with crossed arms of frustration, catching his attention.

"Relax, sweetheart," he reassured, causing her to blush slightly, "If anyone's thinking about a girl down there," he continued, "it's probably Ash," he suggested jokingly, causing everyone around him to chuckle in agreement. Meanwhile, Sunset had just opened the entrance doors to the school, heading outside with her book in her hands, opening it up to reveal blank pages.

"Huh…" she sighed, "Still no reply…" she grumbled as she pressed her right hand against the empty paper. She then looked to see the Wondercolt statue, along with the Crystal Prep buses parked along the sidewalk where the students were standing, lined up to get checked in. The amber skinned girl shut her book, walking down the steps towards the monument. Twilight was also down at the sidewalk, putting down her knapsack with a dejected look on her face. Suddenly, her device began humming and glowing, catching her attention as she took it in her left hand. She saw that it was directing her forwards as she narrowed her eyes, letting it lie in both of her hands as she walked towards the statue. As she got there, she suddenly became confused while her contraption kept humming. She looked up at the marble horse, with her glasses falling down in the process, enticing her to immediately push them back up to her eyes. Her machine suddenly popped open again, revealing the small sphere of energy inside of it, making her cringe slightly. Back at the entrance, Natsu and Happy walked out of the doors, with the former immediately taking notice of his Omni Force teammate heading for the mirror monument.

"There she is!" he pointed out with a smile, as his exceed grinned too.

"Maybe there's another way I could reach her…" the red and yellow haired girl suggested to herself before she placed her right hand on the mirror, which suddenly let out a burst of energy as her appendage became stuck to it, while a red aura flowed out through the glass, "Hey!" she yelled, placing her left hand against the mirror to try and pry herself off of it, dropping her book, "Let go!" she exclaimed, while on the other side of the statue, the aura was going into the device of the glasses wearing girl, with the sound of whooshing being apparent.

"What's happening?" the blue furred cat asked as he began developing a concerned look on his face upon seeing the scene before him.

"Sunset!" the dragon slayer yelled out, running down to find out what was going on, while his anthropomorphic friend quickly followed. All of a sudden, the scholarly student closed her device back up just as the red aura swirled around the small energy sphere inside, breaking the connection as both girls fell back down on their behinds, letting out screams before they landed. The contraption of the Crystal Prep girl sparked with electricity for a moment as it continued to glow. "Are you all right?!" the fire mage asked as he went over to the amber skinned girl, picking her up by the shoulders as Happy came up beside them. They all took notice of the girl sitting down on the other side of the statue with surprised eyes as she was rubbing her head in pain.

"What did you do?!" the red and yellow haired girl asked hysterically, relinquishing herself from Natsu as he glared out and growled at the girl, who stood up and grimaced nervously.

"Twilight," a voice chimed in, catching her attention as she saw that it was Dean Cadance, standing beside a bus with her clipboard in her hands, "you have to check in with the others," she told her. She quickly ran off, disregarding what had just occurred.

"Hey, wait!" the exceed cried out, as he and his friend were about to give chase to her.

"Hold on, you guys," Sunset beckoned, getting their attentions as they stopped, turning around to face her, "I'm okay," she reassured.

"Ya sure?" the dragon slayer asked, "We saw that… weird… glow gettin' pulled from ya…" he mentioned.

"Honestly, I'm fine…" she claimed, stumbling back slightly with a grunt, "Although," she began as the fire mage quickly ran over to support her by the shoulder, "I do feel a little weak in the knees…" she admitted.

"Did you lose your magic, too?" the anthropomorphic cat asked.

"Ugh…" the amber skinned girl groaned, standing back up firmly as her teammate let her go, "Maybe…" she uttered, placing her right hand at her chin in thought.

"What do ya think that Twilight girl was up to?" Natsu questioned, crossing his arms.

"I dunno…" the red and yellow haired girl responded as she walked over to the mirror, "But I'll worry about that after I-!" Suddenly, she felt her hand touch the glass, and nothing more, causing her to develop a look of disbelief.

"Sunset?" Happy uttered in surprise, "What's wrong?" he asked, causing his friend to look over at her horrified expression as well.

"Where's the portal?" she asked as she moved both of her hands across it in a panicked manner, causing her companions to develop frightened looks on their faces as she began grunting in desperation, "WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!" she screamed, with a petrified expression of shock. As the dragon slayer and his exceed attempted to calm her down, a figure stood at the roof at of the school building, having witnessed the whole scene take place. He smiled evilly, being Eon as the wind rushed past his coat.

"Two down…" he uttered before vanishing in a flash of purple light.

 **X**

The next day, both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students were all gathered within the gymnasium, which was decorated nicely for the welcoming party. Unfortunately, the rival schools weren't interacting with one another as they were keeping their distance from each other. However, Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings, and Sweetie Drops were all gathered together, looking out at Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat, and beginning to smile in a very welcoming manner towards them. The ponytailed girl grinned back at them for a moment, but then suddenly crushed the blue, plastic cup in her right hand with a menacing expression, letting it fall to the ground to allow her to stomp on it with her foot, crunching it to the surprise of three Wondercolts. Their looks of contempt returned as it appeared making friendships with their rivals was going to be impossible. Meanwhile, the Rainbooms were walking throughout the halls, wearing more formal attire as they all had dresses on, and smaller shoes. They were followed by a still camouflaged Rook, Ben, Natsu, and Happy, while Hinata was not present with them.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked as Sunset led the group with a frustrated look on her face, as she wore a light maroon dress that included sun markings upon the skirt, and a black, transparent underskirt, while the former had an outfit that had a brown jacket over a white top, with an orange skirt that had apples upon it over brown leggings down to her shoes. Rainbow Dash was dressed with a new, light blue jacket that had a large, white collar, over a red shirt with her symbol of rainbow lightning on it, wearing a light green skirt as well. Rarity was in a sparkling light blue dress, which including diamonds upon the skirt, and a feathery collar. She also had her red-framed glasses on as she tended to Fluttershy's dress, which was mostly greenish and had a pink ribbon tied at the collar, while the skirt had butterflies on it. Pinkie Pie had a striped blue and white dress with a small, navy blue tie, and a blue skirt with balloons upon it.

"I mean it's _gone_ ," the amber skinned girl responded after a moment, "It's closed," she reiterated, "It's not there anymore!" she yelled in an angered tone.

"Sunset, calm down…" her boyfriend pleaded with his hands out in a placating manner.

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow asked, chiming in on the conversation as they all turned a corner.

"I don't know…" the red and yellow haired girl replied with a concerned look, "But I think it's got something to do with that Twilight…" she mentioned.

"You mean the same one from yesterday?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Natsu responded for his teammate, "Me and Happy saw 'er after the portal got taken away…" he told him, "I think Sunset lost her magic, too…" he mentioned.

"What?!" Rook exclaimed in shock.

"I'm _fine_ , Blonko," his girlfriend reassured, "Just like Rarity, I think I'm just… regaining my magic," she said while they continued their trek towards the gymnasium.

"Still," the fashionista began, catching their attentions, "both the portal and our own magic being taken is quite non-coincidental, isn't it?" she guessed to the group.

"More like a little _too_ coincidental…" the cerulean skinned girl answered, crossing her arms in thought, "Ya think Eon's got something to do with all this?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Dunno…" he replied, shaking his head, "Either way, it's weird he didn't show up at all yesterday…" he pointed out.

"Hm…" the blue furred cat uttered nervously as he continued to trot along with his friends, "Ya think Hinata could find him?" he asked.

"Totally!" Rainbow responded, "Hinata's Byakugan is the _best_ way to track someone down," she declared, "right, ba-? Uh, I mean, Ben?" she questioned, interjecting her own sentence before she could say his nickname by accident, which caused her to blush a little, making him sigh.

"Definitely," he agreed, giving her a wink, as her face turned even redder, causing her to turn away as she bit her bottom lip.

"Where is Hinata by the way?" the partier girl asked, chiming in as she skipped behind her friends.

"She said she needed to make a call to Naruto," the Omnitrix bearer responded, "He headed out to a new universe the same day she came here," he explained, "so they've been trying to keep in touch," he told her.

"Oh, that's sweet…" the shy girl cooed with a smile.

"Yeah, if you don't count for the fact that the dude barely answers her calls," Ben mentioned, making her widen her eyes in surprise, "Sometimes, I lose hope for the guy…" he confessed.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"We just need to give him a little push," Rainbow chimed in with a smile, causing her boyfriend to do the same.

"That's my girl," he said, putting his left arm around her shoulders, holding her closely as she blushed again, but still managed to crack a small smile.

"Well, here we are…" Sunset uttered, catching their attentions as they all stopped before the gym doors. She pushed them open, revealing the immense amount of students from both Crystal Prep and Canterlot High that were apparent, now in a highly decorated area. However, none of them were interacting with each other, as conversing seemed minimal. The group of nine and the anthropomorphic animal looked around before the fire mage took notice of something.

"There she is…" he grumbled, getting his friends and teammates' attentions as they looked over to see Twilight walking around, looking at her device in her hands, trying to find any more signs of anomalies in the area while it beeped.

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked, seeing her bump into a set of balloons held down by a single cinderblock, causing her glasses to slightly start falling off. She pushed them back up to her eyes, trotting backwards to retrace her steps, but unknowingly heading for some other people behind her.

"Huh?!" she yelled after accidentally bumping into Indigo Zap, causing her to spill her drink and cup onto the floor with a splat. She turned around, crossed her arms, and snarled at the scholarly student, who smiled in an apologetic manner toward her as she backed away from her and another student's glares.

"I'll get her to talk…" the dragon slayer promised, cracking his knuckles on both of his hands, about to step forward until he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Rook who stopped him.

"I do not think interrogating her will require such violence…" he noted, causing him to scoff and turn away.

"Leave this to me," the amber skinned girl declared, clenching her left fist with a serious expression plastered upon her face. Back outside in the empty hallways, the Hyuga girl was walking about, holding her MPG in her right hand as it glowed a bright green, allowing her to speak her message into it.

"Things are starting to get… quite severe around here," she said as the device hummed softly, "With Eon having the Nega-MPG and the ability to travel to any universe…" she continued, "I…I'm scared…" she admitted, "Naruto, please call me back," she pleaded, "I just want you to know that I'm pretty nervous," she confessed, "but I don't want you to feel the same…" she finished, pressing her thumb against the center of her contraption, causing the glow to fade.

" _ **MESSAGE SENT,**_ " it stated.

"Huh…" the Gentle Fist user sighed as she put it away in her pocket, giving off a somber look on her face, "Naruto…" she uttered out of worry. Suddenly, the lights above her began flickering wildly, suddenly bursting brightly in sparks, causing her to shield her eyes as they fell to the ground.

"Oh, you poor girl…" a familiar voice echoed, making her gasp in surprise before turning around instantly to see the time walker behind her.

"E-Eon…" she stammered, jumping back and getting into a battle ready stance.

"Hinata Hyuga…" the villain uttered, walking towards her, "An heiress of your clan, a user of the famous Byakugan," he listed off, "and of course," he continued, halting himself just a few yards before her, "a foolish, unreturned love for Naruto Uzumaki," he finished in a mocking tone. Despite being surprised that he knew all that information about her, she remained completely composed, standing firm.

"What do you want with this universe?" she asked, readying her eyes as her veins appeared around them.

"Ah, yes," the time walker realized in response, "I'm sure it's quite obvious what I intend to do," he pointed out, "Taking over this universe, that is," he mentioned.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" the Gentle Fist user asked, focusing her eyesight.

"Ah, ah, ah," Eon repeated, wagging his right index finger, "No spoilers till the finale…" he told her, causing her to raise an eyebrow in surprise, "However," he continued, "I suppose I could give you a small hint…" he admitted, throwing his left arm out. All of a sudden, a large, purple portal appeared behind him, with his servants leaping out of it, readying the swords in their hands, about to attack the girl before them. "That is…" their leader continued, catching her attention, "if you can beat them…" he challenged, making her clench her teeth nervously, "And this time," he kept going, "you're on your own…" he pointed out, cackling a little as a drop of sweat fell down the right side of the girl's face. Back in the gymnasium, Twilight was still utilizing her device as it was directing her forwards, humming loudly while it glowed.

"Twilight," a voice chimed in, immediately catching her attention as she stood up from her hunched position, widening her eyes in surprise and turning around to see Sunset Shimmer coming up to her, "what have you been up to?" she asked, crossing her arms in a serious manner as the others approached her as well.

"Me?" she questioned nervously to them, backing away slightly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, I was just—"

"Who wants to know?!" Indigo Zap suddenly interjected, getting right into the amber skinned girl's face with a pointing right index finger, much to her surprise before she gave off a blank look of annoyance toward her.

"Um, we do," Rainbow chimed in, gesturing toward herself and glaring at the goggle-wearing Shadowbolt while she did the same back, not taking into account that the glasses.

"Alright, everyone," Applejack said as she got between the two, separating them before a verbal conflict could ensue, "Let's not get too competitive before the games even start," she suggested in a pleading tone, wrapping her right arm around her friend while she still stared down the rival student before her.

"The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost," Sugarcoat mentioned bluntly, jumping into the conversation.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, clenching his fists tightly as he caught their attentions, "Who says _you're_ gonna be the ones winnin' this thing?!" he asked angrily.

"'Cause we're always the winners, buddy," Sour Sweet answered in a gloating tone, "Our school never loses to losers like you," she pointed out.

"Say what?!" the dragon slayer exclaimed with widened eyes.

"That's not a very nice thing to say…" Fluttershy chimed in.

"Sorry, dearie," Sunny Flare apologized sarcastically, "but these games aren't about being nice," she told her, causing her, the fire mage, the cowgirl, and the athlete to all glare at her while her teammates just grinned.

"Well, you might use a _little_ tact," Rarity retorted with her glasses off, catching the Shadowbolts' attentions.

"Besides," Ben began as he approached, causing the Crystal Prep students to take notice of him and his camouflaged partner, "these _are_ the Friendship Games," he pointed out, crossing his arms. The rival girls just glanced at each other before the ponytailed one cracked a grin, walking up to him.

"So you're competing against us, too, huh?" she guessed towards him, Rook, and the fire mage, folding her own arms across her chest.

"Actually, we're here to cheer on our Wondercolt friends," the former of the three answered, making her blink in surprise, "and my girlfriend," he added with a smirk, causing Rainbow to smile out of gratitude for his support.

"Heh," Sour Sweet laughed, "Wouldn't you rather cheer on some _sweet winners_ …" she began sweetly in flirtatious tone as she tapped his chest with her right index finger, "than some _sore losers_?" she questioned sourly, glancing over at the Canterlot High students, who all glared at her angrily, with the most menacing coming from the rainbow haired girl. Before the Omnitrix bearer could respond, the camouflaged Revonnahgander got between him and the Shadowbolt, having a serious look on his face.

"Do not attempt to flaunt yourself to my friend," he advised to her, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise, and at the same time, impressing his partner as he grinned, "Now," he continued, crossing his arms, "would you kindly allow us to speak with _your_ friend for a moment?" he asked.

"And what if we say no?" Indigo Zap answered in question. Her fellow students glared out at the Wondercolts and their friends with contempt in their eyes, while they did the same back. Elsewhere in the gymnasium, Happy was trotting around, seeing the immense amount of people from both schools talking amongst themselves, separated from being around each other.

"Boy…" he uttered in realization with a concerned expression, "These Friendship Games sure don't seem all that friendly…" he noted, still looking around, not paying attention to what was ahead of him while he continued to walk forward. All of a sudden, he smacked into what felt like a wall, causing him to tumble over on his backside. He sat back up after a moment, rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"Huh?" a voice said, catching his attention as he looked up to see Lemon Zest before him, with her headphones on her ears playing rock music as she saw the cat below her, "Whoa, cool!" she exclaimed with an excited look in her eyes, picking him up off of the floor before he could stand up, "A blue cat!" she noted, "This is awesome!" she declared with a pump of her fist while she still held him. The anthropomorphic animal cringed in fright at her jubilance, and was even more scared when she started nuzzling her cheeks against his head. He squirmed around, purring as loud as he could without letting out a word, trying to get the attention of one of his friends. Natsu's ears were the first to catch the sound, enticing him to turn his head and see his exceed struggling to break free of the Shadowbolt's grip.

"H-Happy?!" he stammered in surprise, getting the attentions of his friends, "Uh, hang on, buddy!" he called out, rushing over towards the two.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy muttered worriedly.

"Well, this is certainly what we should have expected for this first meeting with the school's rivals," Rook noted.

"I'll say," his partner agreed, "I wonder what Hinata would think of 'em…" he pondered, putting his right hand at his chin.

"Where is the girl by the way?" Rarity asked, chiming in. The Omnitrix bearer narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms out of concern as he had no idea what was keeping his teammate from joining them in the gymnasium. Within the hallways of the school, two of Eon's minions got knocked down to the floor before him.

"Hm," he scoffed, unimpressed as he looked on to see his other servants continuing to battle the Hyuga girl, who was doing her best to avoid their sword slashes, palming them aside quickly. More of them began lunging out at her from all directions, which she noticed immediately with a gasp, getting back into a ready stance.

"Protective Eight Trigrams…" she began as lines of her chakra formed out of her hands, "Sixty-Four Palms!" she exclaimed, swinging her arms around wildly as the energy flowing out of her palms struck all of the soldiers around her, acting as a barrier as they all fell to the floor in heaps, "Huh… huh…" she breathed after she stopped, staring out at the time walker, who just chuckled.

"That was only the first wave… and you're already worn out…" he noted as she wiped her lips by moving her right arm across them, "No wonder you couldn't save your cousin…" he muttered in realization, making her gasp out of shock as her eyes shook.

"H-H-How did you-?"

"I can travel through time, remember?" Eon interrupted in question, "Not to mention, I already knew of your past…" he told her, "because of your former relationship with Ben…" he added as she cringed in fright, "You're the weakest member of the Omni Force," he continued, "yet you still think can match up with the rest of them…" he pointed out, causing her to glare at him, "So let's see if you can handle a second wave…" he suggested, as another appeared upon the ceiling, surprising her while she gasped, seeing more of his minions come down from it, readying their swords. The Gentle Fist user trembled slightly as she felt her body becoming fatigued, but she stood her ground as her enemies began surrounding her, prepared to fend them off. Back in the gymnasium, the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts were still staring at each other in contempt, while Natsu was busy getting his exceed from Lemon Zest, who was reluctant as to letting him go.

"Boy, it's almost like the Battle of the Bands all over again…" Ben grumbled, folding his arms behind his head. Meanwhile, Twilight was backing away from the touchy atmosphere, biting her lip nervously as she didn't want anyone finding out about her work. She suddenly felt herself hit something behind her, causing her to instantly move to the side and see Pinkie right there.

"Hi," she greeted, "I'm Pinkie Pie!" she introduced, holding out her left hand to the glasses wearing girl in a nice manner.

"Oh, hi," she greeted back with a wave, relieved as it seemed the partier girl wasn't suspicious, "I'm Twilight," she introduced, taking her left hand with her own. The former of the two then began shaking it wildly, causing the Crystal Prep student's glasses to almost fall off, also undoing her bun as well.

"I know," the puffy haired girl responded while the scholar's hair fell down, "You look just like my friend," she mentioned as the person before her adjusted her glasses back up to her eyes, "Her name is Twilight too," she mentioned while she fixed her hair back up.

"That's...weird…" she admitted with a somewhat surprised and freaked out tone.

"Huh…" Happy sighed out of relief as he lied on the dragon slayer's shoulder while they were walking off, "Thanks for saving me, Natsu…" he said in gratitude to him.

"Don't mention it, buddy," he replied, "That girl you were with really liked ya, huh?" he noted with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"SHE WAS SNUGGLING ME TO DEATH!" the exceed claimed loudly, causing his friend to laugh aloud. He then took notice of Pinkie talking with the glasses wearing girl, causing him to develop a serious look on his face.

"All right," he said, stopping himself, catching the attention of the anthropomorphic cat, "It's time for some interrogation…" he suggested, punching his left hand with his right fist as he let off a grin, causing his friend to nervously sweat.

"Shouldn't we let Sunset or Rook do that?" he asked him, tilting his head in confusion.

"And let them have all the fun doin' it?" the fire mage questioned in response, walking forward, "No way!" he declared, heading towards the two, "I won't go crazy though…" he promised, now being only mere steps away from them, getting their attentions.

"Hey, Natsu!" the partier girl greeted with a wave of her right hand, "You met Twilight yet?" she asked, gesturing towards the Crystal Prep student, who nervously bit her lip as the dragon slayer approached her.

"Uh… hi…" she greeted, quite frightened while he stopped before her, "You're not gonna… attack me again," she guessed in a scared tone, "are you?" she questioned, cringing out of fear as she held her fists out in front of her body in a protective manner.

"Nah," Happy answered for him, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise as he jumped down onto the floor from the fire mage's shoulder, "Natsu knows when that's not necessary…" he noted, putting his paws at his hips as his friend just glanced away.

"You just… talked again…" the glasses wearing girl pointed out after a moment of blinking rapidly, quite shocked.

"Aye!" he responded cheekily, "My name's Happy," he introduced, holding out his right paw to her, "It's nice to meet ya, Twilight!" he greeted with a smile, causing her to blink in surprise. She then squatted to meet the cat's eye level, reaching her right hand out to him and grabbing his paw.

"Uh… nice to meet you too…" she replied, shaking his arm somewhat nervously. He then took notice of the pendant-like device on her person, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at it as she let go of his paw, standing back up.

"It's sort of a spectrometer," she answered, holding it in her hands for the three of them to see, "I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies," she explained rather quickly, causing the dragon slayer and his exceed to tilt their heads in confusion, while the puffy haired girl continued to smile widely, but blink rapidly out of being perplexed, which the Crystal Prep student took notice of, "It measures things," she told them all in an easier sense.

"Oh…" both the anthropomorphic cat and his friend realized.

"Like the party?" Pinkie then questioned, pointing at the device.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "Though it doesn't look like much of a party to me…" she noted, seeing that no one was really enjoying the gathering, as some kids were quite bored.

"I know…" the partier girl agreed, noticing the uninterested looks on everyone's faces, "Something is _definitely_ missing," she said, and then realized something, smiling excitedly as she snapped her fingers, "Come on!" she beckoned, hooking her arm through the glasses wearing girl's.

"WAH!" she yelped as the puffy haired girl suddenly dragged her off in an instant, leaving Natsu and Happy behind.

"Should… we be worried?" that latter of the two asked.

"Nah…" the fire mage responded, "Pinkie'll keep 'er in check," he reassured, "I'm more worried about all these weird scents I've been smellin'…" he admitted, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

"Weird scents?" his exceed questioned, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. Back within the hallways, Hinata was continuing to fight off Eon's minions at the school foyer, palming them aside. However, her strikes had less force as some of the soldiers were enduring them, managing to swing their swords and actually slice off bits of her long hair. One then leapt out and tackled her to the floor, pinning her against it as others began dog-piling onto her. The time walker smirked as he saw this, walking out toward her as his men moved aside for him. The Hyuga girl had her head and right arm poking out of the pile as she struggled to get the rest of her body out of it.

"Ergh!" she grunted with clenched teeth, failing to move even a muscle.

"How unfortunate…" the villain uttered, catching her attention as she looked to see him approach, "But of course," he continued, "it should've been expected…" he pointed out mockingly with an evil grin, causing her to angrily bite her lip, "You _are_ the weakest of the Omni Force…" he told her, "Give up," he demanded as she hung her head down in shame.

"No," she responded after a moment, causing him to gasp slightly in surprise, "I never go back on my word," she stated, clenching her right fist tightly as he scowled at her, "And I think you know why…" she added, cracking a grin, making him widen his eyes in realization, "Because it's… MY NINJA WAY!" she declared loudly, and suddenly, in puff of smoke, she vanished, much to the astonishment of her foe.

"Where is she?!" he asked, looking around desperately. Without any warning, one of his servants leapt out of the crowd, and in another burst of smoke from that individual, the Hyuga girl reappeared, about to strike the time walker with a kunai in her left hand. He turned around and took notice quickly, pulling out an energy sword from his coat and holding it in both of his hands, having it clash with her blade just in the nick of time.

"Ha!" he laughed as she landed before him, at a stalemate with his weapon against her own, "Was this your _brilliant_ strategy to stop _me_?!" he guessed, pushing her back, making her cringe.

"No…" she grunted, reeling her free right arm back, "This is!" she exclaimed, causing him to gasp as he saw her arm spring forward, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" she yelled, palming him right in the chest, making him cough up a wad of saliva before being sent careening down the hall, tumbling across the floor and dropping his weapon. His minions then leapt out to attack her, but suddenly, a light blue aura enveloped both of her hands, forming into the shapes of guardian lion heads. She pivoted around and struck the oncoming enemies, knocking them all down to the floor. Dropping her kunai, she then got into a ready as the aura around her arms suddenly turned into a violet color, enticing the remainder of the soldiers to step back out of nervousness. "Eight Trigrams…" she began, reeling both of her arms back as she prepared herself lunge out at them, "Twin Lion Surging Shot!" she exclaimed, leaping out and hitting all of them down with the force of her attack, as they all fell down to the floor.

"Ugh…" Eon groaned as he stood up, rubbing his right arm out of pain. He then took notice of all his men knocked out, with the Gentle Fist user still standing as the aura around her arms dissipated, while her Byakugan deactivated. She breathed heavily, turning around to face the time walker, who was surprised for a moment, but then grinned, folding his arms behind his back. "Well, how impressive…" he complimented, "Though, I knew I'd lose this battle…" he admitted, causing her to gasp in surprise, "It's time I give you a little hint…" he promised, snapping the fingers of his right hand, making all of his servants disappear in flashes of light, surprising her, "By now, half of the elements have been gathered," he told her, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, he vanished in another flash of light, leaving no trace of his presence.

"Ergh…" the Hyuga girl groaned in pain, holding her torso. She grabbed her kunai off of the ground, placing it within the holster on her leg, "Half of the elements…" she muttered to herself, wondering what the villain had meant by that. She turned around, about to head to the gymnasium until she felt another twinge of pain writhe in her body. Shaking it off though, she trekked onward, limping away as she had won the battle that no one else had seen.

"Hello, everyone!" Principal Celestia greeted to all of the students within the gymnasium through a microphone on a stand upon the stage, getting their attentions, "I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our students at Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS," she declared in a polite manner. Meanwhile, the fire mage and his exceed took notice of both Pinkie and Twilight at the entrance, shoving in what appeared to be large gift boxes.

"What the heck?" the former uttered with a raised eyebrow as he saw them push the decorated packages inside.

"Ergh!" the glasses wearing girl grunted, "What… in the world… is in these things?" she asked in between shoves before they both stopped.

"Party cannons, of course!" the puffy haired girl answered as the dragon slayer and the anthropomorphic cat trotted over.

"And lastly," the Canterlot High school head began, "I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete," she pointed out, with Muffins, Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops greeting the others with waves, as the former three were by the snack table, while the latter three were up on the stands, "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for," their official noted as Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy nervously waved to the rest of the crowd, wondering where their last member was. She suddenly appeared by the one of the snack tables, removing its food and replacing it a brand new tablecloth stacked with display trays of cupcakes, much to the surprise of a Crystal Prep student. Working fast, she quickly ran over to a lever on the wall and pulled it down, turning off all the lights in the gym to allow the disco ball to activate, catching the kids' attentions.

"Whoa," Ben uttered, "I bet I know who got this started…" he mentioned, crossing his arms with a grin. Pinkie then appeared in the DJ booth, hanging from the ceiling and handing off a disc to DJ-Pon3, who immediately accepted it with a smile and pushed it into her turntable system. She then turned up the volume as a party tune began to play, causing the majority of people to start smiling excitedly as they began to actually enjoy the gathering. They started conversing with one another, ignoring the fact that they were rivals for the moment as they were having a good time.

"Cool!" the cerulean skinned girl exclaimed excitedly, bopping her head back and forth to the tune as she snapped her fingers, catching the attention of her boyfriend. He cracked a small grin, taking her right hand with his left, much to her surprise as he suddenly pulled her over, causing her head to land on his chest. She immediately jerked away and blushed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "B-B-Ben…" she stammered, "wh-what are you doing?" she asked with a stutter, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Okay, sweetheart," he began in a stern tone, "can you _please_ start acting like yourself again?" he asked in a pleading manner, "I get the feeling my girlfriend's acting _a lot_ more like my ex…" he pointed out, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"Huh…" she sighed, "Sorry, babe…" she apologized, glancing off to the side for a second before looking back at him, "It's just… it's really weird being someone's girlfriend with the games coming up…" she admitted, "Not to mention there's everyone else around…" she added worriedly.

"Yeah, I get it," the Omnitrix bearer responded, causing her to blink in surprise, "Doesn't mean you can't have fun though," he mentioned, "Besides," he continued, "you wanna show those Shadowbolts how awesome we are, right?" he guessed, making her widen her eyes out of shock.

"You'd… let _me_ show off?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Hey, if you really wanna, then it's fi-MMPH!" Ben's reply was instantly interjected the moment the rainbow haired girl kissed him right on the lips passionately with her eyes closed, enticing him to do the same before they relinquished themselves from each other. "Huh," he uttered, impressed, "You've been getting better at that…" he noted, causing her to giggle before they began dancing around, spinning along with the beat of the music. From afar, the others took notice of their recent scene, smiling happily.

"Looks like someone finally found 'er backbone," Applejack pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, how lovely~!" Rarity cooed, clasping her hands together. Rook and Sunset both grinned at the exchange as well, with the former looking over at his girlfriend.

"Shall we… take part as well?" he asked, holding out his right hand to her as she had her arms crossed.

"I'd rather dance with my _actual_ boyfriend…" she responded with a teasing smile, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"But I am your actual- Oh, I see…" he muttered in realization with a sigh, while the amber skinned girl just slightly laughed, covering her mouth with her right hand. Meanwhile, Pinkie threw the gift boxes at the entrance aside, revealing a pair of pink, mortar-like cannons, which had strings attached to the ends that she grabbed, as Natsu, Happy, and Twilight stood by and watched.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" the latter asked nervously, seeing her about to fire the weapon-like contraptions.

"Absolutely!" she responded with a big grin, pulling back on the strings as hard as she could, launching confetti and streamers into the air from the cannons as they squeaked loudly. The glasses wearing girl fell down upon the force of the blast, while the students of both schools were talking with each other a lot more, dancing to the music excitedly while still conversing.

"All right, Pinkie!" the dragon slayer exclaimed, "Way to get this party goin'!" he yelled with a pump of his fist.

"Aye!" his exceed agreed, jumping up. The puffy haired girl was so excited and glad to hear the sounds of laughter and happiness from everyone, as a pinkish aura began enveloping her body. She then saw her pony ears form while her hair grew out into a ponytail, beginning to ascend upwards, much to the surprise of the fire mage and the anthropomorphic cat.

"Ooh, floaty!" she noted delightedly. Meanwhile, the scholarly student stood back up from the floor, removing the streamers and confetti that had ended up in her hair while still being amazed by the new display. The humming of her device suddenly caught her attention, as she was surprised to see it moving on its own, having detected another anomaly. It popped open, revealing the small sphere of energy inside of it. Suddenly, it yanked her forward as it began sucking away the pinkish aura from the partier girl, who began to develop a fatigued look on her face, catching the attention of Natsu.

"Pinkie?" he uttered, quickly going over to her side while she lost her pony ears and ponytail, floating back down to the floor. The last of her glowing energy was pulled away, which both he and Happy took notice of as it swirled into the energy sphere of Twilight's contraption.

"Aw…" the puffy haired girl moaned as she leaned up against the doors, with the spiky haired wizard supporting her up while he looked on at her worriedly, "Oh…" she groaned, putting her left hand up to her forehead, "I am party pooped…" she uttered tiredly.

"Hey!" the exceed yelled, catching the Crystal Prep student's attention, "What did you just do?!" he asked with a serious expression. Before she could answer, a small spark flew out of the enlarged sphere of energy, going through a gap in between the stands, causing a flash of light to emerge, catching their attentions. They both peeked through the opening with narrowed eyes, seeing the spark suddenly create a rift to a forested place, making them both gasp in surprise. Reacting on impulse as the glow within the stands brightened, the glasses wearing girl closed her device back up while it continued to hum, which made the small vortex vanish. She then noticed her contraption power down, no longer glowing as she developed a very perplexed expression. The anthropomorphic cat glanced at her skeptically, as he knew she had something to do with what happened to Pinkie.

"Happy, can ya give me a hand over here?" his friend asked, getting his attention.

"A-Aye, sir!" he stuttered in reply, rushing over to help him support the partier girl back up, while Twilight looked on at her device, scratching her head in confusion. Meanwhile, everyone was still enjoying the party, especially Ben and Rainbow as they finished their dance, laughing happily along with the others around them. Out of nowhere though, someone began thumping on the microphone with her right index finger, which then caused feedback to sound off, causing everyone to cringe as the lights came back on, and the music stopped playing upon the scratch of a record, while DJ-Pon3 looked out at the scene in surprise.

"Hey, what gives?!" the Omnitrix bearer yelled, as he and his girlfriend looked out towards the stage, seeing what had halted the party, "Oh…" he realized, noticing Principal Cinch standing at the microphone stand, "What a party pooper…" he grumbled in frustration while the cerulean skinned girl crossed her arms.

"Ahem," the head of Crystal Prep coughed, catching everyone's attentions, "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome," she said, gesturing towards both her and her sister, taking out a handkerchief while she removed her glasses, rubbing them clean with it, "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed," she pointed out as she put the tissue away, getting her specs back on, "Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest," she continued, as Natsu began snarling angrily, "and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students," she explained while students began separating into the distinct school groups again, forgetting the fun they had just experienced.

"Happy, stay with Pinkie for a minute," the dragon slayer told the anthropomorphic cat as he let go of the partier girl, "I've a got bone to pick with this one…" he muttered, cracking his knuckles.

"Natsu…" his exceed uttered with a concerned look as he stood by the girl, seeing him walk off towards the stage.

"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ ," the speaker mentioned, causing both Luna and Celestia to developed angered looks on their faces, "your school remains to committed to its ideals," she pointed out, "however _misguided_ they may be," she noted, "I wish you all the best of luck," she said to the students, "regardless of the inevitable outcome…." she finished.

"Jeez…" Ben muttered, "What a jerk…" he pointed out, getting a nod of agreement from his girlfriend.

"WHO SAYS IT'S INEVITABLE?!" a familiar voice shouted out loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Uh oh…" Rainbow uttered in realization. Suddenly, the fire mage leapt out towards the stage, landing right beside Cinch, much to her surprise as she gasped. He then quickly grabbed the microphone from the stand, causing a bit of feedback to sound off before he held it in front of his face.

"Don't let her bring you down!" he demanded to the Canterlot High students, "You're all Wondercolts!" he declared, "And yer gonna prove just how good you all are in these games!" he added, causing them to all develop confident and motivated smiles, "You're all gonna show those Shadowbolts what this school can _really_ do!" he yelled, "So come on!" he exclaimed. Half of the room began cheering in agreement while the Crystal Prep students glared out at him.

"Young man," the distinguished principal chimed in, catching his attention as he turned to face her, "are you _trying_ to get yourself expelled?" she asked with a stern glare, which didn't intimidate him in the slightest.

"Principal Cinch," Celestia said, jumping in on the conversation before a conflict could ensue, "He's only a guest here," she mentioned, "And I believe he was only trying to excite our students the same way _you_ excited yours," she explained, causing the head of Crystal to cross her arms.

"Fine," she responded, as Natsu grinned cheekily, chuckling a little. He then jumped down from the stage, running over to his friends happily, getting a few more cheers from the Canterlot High students as he passed by.

"Well, that could've been worse…" his team leader admitted as he came up to them.

"That was actually pretty awesome!" the rainbow haired girl confessed while her friends all gathered around, "Hey, where's Pinkie?" she asked, noticing that the puffy haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"Oh…" a voice groaned, catching their attentions as they looked over to see the girl herself being guided to them by Happy, with small strands of her puffy hair poking out.

"Easy does it…" he advised as she had her hand upon her head before approaching Applejack.

"Sorry 'bout what happened, Pinkie,"she said apologetically, placing her left hand onto her right shoulder, "I thought your party additions were really swell," she told her.

"They definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy mentioned from beside them.

"Yes…" Rarity agreed with a slightly annoyed look, "If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again," she quipped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," the partier girl agreed in a fatigued tone, "she's awful…" she muttered.

"Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked as she trotted over to her with Ben, Rainbow, Rook, and Natsu.

"I dunno…" she responded with a shrug, "Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up," she explained, clasping her hands together excitedly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course you did," the amber skinned girl realized, rolling her eyes while she crossed her arms.

"But then the magic just… drained right out of me…" the puffy haired girl told her as she waggled her fingers, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wait," she began, getting her attention, "what do you mean 'drained out of you'?" she asked, putting her hands at her hips and narrowing her eyes in suspicion with a serious look on her face.

"It had something to do with that… thing around Twilight's neck," Happy pointed out, causing them to gasp in surprise.

"Twilight?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, raising his right eyebrow in surprise.

"Hey," Applejack said out of realization, catching their attentions, "Where _is_ that other Twilight?" she asked.

"Oh," Pinkie remembered, about to point to where she had last seen the glasses wearing girl, "She's right..." She stopped her sentence the moment she saw no sign of the person in particular, "Uh, well, she _was_ right here," she recalled.

"Somethin' sure stinks about 'er," the dragon slayer noted, crossing his arms, "Don't know what though…" he admitted. Suddenly, the gym doors opened, catching all of their attentions as they turned to see Hinata come in.

"Hey, there you are!" her ex-boyfriend noted happily, "Did Naruto actually answer your call or-?" He stopped his question the moment he saw her begin to tumble over. "Whoa!" he yelped, quickly running up and catching her before she could hit the floor, "Are you all right?!" he asked as the others went over too, while he supported her back up.

"Ergh…" she grunted in pain, holding her torso with her left hand, "It was… Eon…" she told him in between breaths, causing him and the rest of the group to all widen their eyes in disbelief, "He came out of nowhere and attacked me with his servants…" she explained, grimacing again.

"Gah… that jerk!" Ben yelled, "The second I see him again," he began, clenching his right fist, "I'll go Clockwork and send 'im back to kingdom come!" he declared angrily.

"I'm okay, Ben," she reassured, "I managed to hold him and his minions off," she noted, making them all breathe sighs of relief, "And he gave me some information…" she mentioned, much to their surprise.

"What information?" the camouflaged Revonnahgander asked with an arched eyebrow.

"About his plan to take over this universe," the Gentle Fist user responded, getting her friends' full attentions, "He said that half of the elements to it have been gathered by now…" she told them.

"The elements?" the red and yellow haired girl questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What did he mean by that?" the shy girl asked.

"I don't know…" Hinata replied, "But I feel like he was just… toying with me during the whole fight…" she admitted, grimacing in pain again while her ex-boyfriend continued to support her upright, "He _does_ know what's going to happen…" she added.

"Don't feel bad," the Omnitrix bearer advised, "Just be happy that you're okay," he said, causing her to crack a small smile.

"Thank you, Ben…" she replied in gratitude, still sweating madly out of fatigue as the day was coming to a close.

 **X**

"Good morning, students," Dean Cadance greeted over the PA system in Canterlot High the next day, "I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games," she noted, catching the attentions of the kids in the hallways, "Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum," she explained, "culminating in the elimination equation finale," she added as students all around and inside the building listened to the announcement. The Crystal Prep official was with everyone else in the school foyer, as the principals of both institutes were with her, along with the competitors. "Welcome to the first event," she began, "the Academic Decathlon!" she declared with her arms outstretched, as from afar, the Omnitrix bearer, the camouflaged alien Plumber, the Hyuga girl, and the dragon slayer watched on, including the exceed as he was being in held in the Gentle Fist user's arms. He developed a worried expression, seeing the competitors glare and scowl at each other, with confidence and contempt building around them. "You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between," the official told them, "But remember," she continued as the students stared each other down, "only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number two," she mentioned.

"Here we go…" the Omni Force leader noted, seeing the glares from his girlfriend and Sunset, "Make sure to keep an eye out for Eon…" he whispered to his teammates, "We can't let him ruin the games," he pointed out, "let alone take over the universe…" he mentioned, getting nods of reply in agreement from them.

 **SONG: Acadeca, Performed by the Shadowbolts & Wondercolts**

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]**

 _ **Ho! We're gonna take you down**_

 _ **Ho! We're gonna take you down!**_

 _ **Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)**_

 _ **Take you down! (Down, down, down)**_

 **[Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts]**

 _ **(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out**_

 _ **(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)**_

 _ **Take you out! (We're here take you out!)**_

 _ **Take you out!**_

The competition began with the students starting in the chemistry lab, mixing chemicals together over Bunsen burners, trying to create the correct substance. Muffins failed to do it as the test tube her liquid was in exploded, leaving her with wild hair and a sooty face. She smiled out of embarrassment while the rest of the kids managed to pass through the contest.

 **[Wondercolts]**

 _ **We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way**_

 _ **Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay**_

 _ **United strong, yeah, we'll take you down**_

 _ **You're not so tough, now you're in our town**_

 _ **All of the times we lost before**_

 _ **Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more**_

 _ **We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat**_

 _ **Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!**_

 _ **You've got nothin' on us**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, na**_

 _ **Let's go, Wondercolts!**_

 _ **You've got nothin' on us**_

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy teamed up for the cake-baking challenge along with the duo of Applejack and Rarity, all working diligently as everyone else was in the making of them; the former readying her delicate pastry with frosting. She tried it for herself, squeezing the tube of purple deliciousness into her mouth, licking her lips out of delight. Once everyone was done, the judges of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance walked over, holding clipboards in their hands as they checked the multiple cakes created by the duos of kids, some of whom were in discomfiture to show off their creations as Flash Sentry and Sweetie Drops were with their loaf-like pastry. The Shadowbolt two of Suri Polomare and another student had a very decorative cake, with their school's emblem upon it. They handed out sample pieces to the judges on paper plates, grinning at each other confidently as they each took small bites of it, liking it as they approached the Wondercolt duo next. However, the puffy haired girl of Canterlot High wasn't fazed as she sliced her large pastry in half, smirking as she moved the right one aside to reveal the inside, being a replica of the Mona Lisa created out of the mix, much to the shock of the judges as they all dropped their forks in shock. The Crystal Prep team walked off in shame at their defeat, approaching their principal as glanced out at them.

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, na**_

 _ **Let's go, Wondercolts!**_

The indigo-haired Shadowbolt baker's hands shook in fright upon seeing her superior's disappointed look, dropping her pastry onto the floor, causing it to burst into pieces, receiving a glare from her partner while she smiled nervously. Cinch just took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in agony at the defeat, while the fire mage fist bumped both the partier girl and the shy girl out of excitement.

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 _ **Talk a little too much for a school that never wins!**_

 _ **Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin!**_

 _ **We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation!**_

 _ **Every little moment is about our education!**_

The next round of the games was the home-ec challenge, featuring the students all building birdhouses, sawing wood carefully with gloves and goggles upon them. While the Shadowbolts had their blueprints of the design all mapped out and prepared, the Wondercolts were somewhat unready to complete the task as their plans were yet to be completed. The sounds of nails being hammered into wood and saws cutting pieces filled the room where the contest took place, as everyone was hard at work.

 _ **Put your ear to the ground,**_

 _ **Listen to that sound!**_

 _ **You're a house of cards,**_

 _ **And it's about to fall down! (fall down)**_

 _ **About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground!**_

As the judges went around to view the finished birdhouses, it seemed that all of them were completely intact, except for the one designed by Micro Chips and Sandalwood, as it looked somewhat crude and insecure. Upon tapping it with her pen, Luna saw the structure completely fall apart, causing the two competitors to frown. Meanwhile, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat unveiled their birdhouse to the three officials, which was a two story design with two perches, a balcony, and flames painted upon it. All three judges dropped their clipboards in awe of the exquisite masterpiece, leaving the Wondercolt duo in defeat as the techie hung his head down. His partner placed his arm around his shoulders in a reassuring manner, making him smile as they walked off.

 _ **You've got nothin' on us!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, na!**_

 _ **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**_

Just as they were about to leave, they bumped into the girls that had beaten them, who shoved the two aside, with the pigtailed and ponytailed one flicking the piece of the broken birdhouse out of the glasses wearing boy's hand. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist angrily while his friend glared at them. However, Applejack and Fluttershy then came over, each putting a hand on one of the boys' shoulders, calming them down.

 _ **You've got nothin' on us!**_

 _ **Na, na, na-na-na, na!**_

 _ **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**_

 **[Wondercolts]**

 _ **Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you**_

 _ **Step aside, it's time that we defeat you**_

 _ **Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go**_

 _ **Down, down, down, down**_

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 _ **Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you**_

 _ **Just give up before we have to break you**_

 _ **Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go**_

 _ **Down, down, down, down**_

The competition was now in a spelling bee round, with the Wondercolts incorrectly presaging difficult words, as were the Shadowbolts, while the atmosphere became all the more intense.

 **[Wondercolts]**

 _ **Take it up to the top,**_

 _ **'Cause we know we can win!**_

 **[Shadowbolts]**

 _ **Maybe you should just stop,**_

 _ **'Cause we've seen you give in!**_

 **[Wondercolts]**

 _ **We believe in ourselves,**_

 _ **And we've got what it takes!**_

 **[All]**

 _ **And we're not gonna stop!**_

The last challenge of the first event pitted Twilight up against Sunset, the latter of whom had her friends supporting her all the way, while the former was barely cheered for at all by her own classmates as she reached the stage to face her opponent.

 **[Sci-Twi]**

 _ **I can't wait 'til this is all over…**_

 _ **There's so much more that's going on…**_

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _ **And before these games are over,**_

 _ **I'll find out just what she's done!**_

Both girls had chalkboards in front of them, with a trigonometry equation of a triangle upon both. They started moving their chalk across them, writing down numbers and variables to try and solve the problem.

 **[All]**

 _ **Can she do it? Will she make it?**_

 _ **Who will win it? Who will take it?**_

 _ **Can she do it? Who will take it?**_

 _ **Did she win it? Did she make it?**_

Both competitors had serious expressions as they were working diligently, going through the conundrum quickly. They began sweating nervously while time ticked down, with Principal Cinch standing between them as the lone judge.

 _ **Who's the winner? Who's the reject?**_

 _ **How did she answer?!**_

 **END SONG**

"Incorrect!" the head of Crystal Prep stated, pointing at the amber skinned girl, much to her surprise and to the relief of the glasses wearing one, as she had won the round and solved the equation correctly. Her rival hunched over in defeat, while Photo Finish mistakenly took a picture of the loss as her camera shutter clicked, receiving glares from her classmates, causing her to smile sheepishly out of apology.

"Aw, no way!" Natsu yelled out of frustration from the seats near the front row, where he sat alongside Rook, Ben, Hinata, and Happy, as the latter was upon the Hyuga girl's lap.

"She _was_ wrong…" the camouflaged Revonnahgander after a closer look at the chalkboard, "How unfortunate…" he muttered with a frown, seeing the defeated look on his girlfriend's face.

"Poor Sunset…" his partner uttered out of agreement, while the Gentle Fist user and the exceed gave off worried looks.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" Luna declared, standing up from the judges' table. The scholarly student smiled happily at her success, but her fellow students didn't share as enthusiastically in her excitement, with scattered applause being heard from them in the crowd, causing her to frown. Meanwhile, Rainbow ran up to the stage and immediately wrapped her left arm around the red and yellow haired girl out of jubilance.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed as Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack joined her in meeting with their teammate.

"Truly amazing!" the former of the group agreed as the amber skinned girl relinquished herself from her comrade's arm.

"But… we didn't win!" she pointed out, somewhat confused and frustrated as she held her arms out.

"That was as close to winnin' Canterlot's ever been," Applejack mentioned in response, placing her right elbow on her friend's shoulder, gesturing towards the excited crowd, where Ben, Rook, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy were clapping excitedly for their friends. The former let out a whistle of applause, causing Sunset to smile.

"After a careful tally of the points," Dean Cadance began as Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap all went up on stage to join their teammate, "we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event," she stated, as the twelve girls up there were applauding by the whole audience. The Wondercolt team cheered and laughed happily for themselves, making Twilight sigh as her teammates barely batted her an eye, let alone clapped while she held her right arm.

"Oh dear…" the Gentle Fist user uttered out of worry, "Even though they won…" she began to say.

"They're not givin' 'er the cheers she deserves…" the dragon slayer finished in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms, "What's that all about?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Beats me…" his team leader responded, scratching his head in confusion. As the Shadowbolts exited down the steps on stage left, the glasses wearing girl was about to follow them, reaching the end of the rungs when Flash Sentry approached her, catching her attention.

"Congratulations!" he said in a sportmanship-like manner, much to her surprise as she stopped, "You were really great!" he complimented, just as her device began humming, which caught her notice as she held it her hands, seeing that it was directing her to her left.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, holding out her hand in a way to stop him from talking, "Excuse me," she said politely, walking off in the other direction as he stood there, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Okay then…" he uttered, pretty much speechless as he was ignored by her yet again, "Aw…" he moaned disappointedly. Later outside, the remaining Wondercolts were gathered along with Ben, Hinata, a no longer camouflaged Rook, Natsu, and Happy at the school statue, discussing over what had conspired yesterday.

"Are you feeling any better from yesterday, Hinata?" Fluttershy asked, as she had her backpack in her heads, which was rustling somewhat.

"Mm-hmm," she responded with a nod, "Just a few bruises and scrapes," she mentioned, "Nothing to really worry about," she reassured, smiling, which caused the shy girl to do the same.

"No sign of Eon?" Sunset asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Not yet…" the Omnitrix bearer replied, crossing his arms, "I'm starting to get the sense he might be targeting us just for fun," he pointed out, "based on what Hinata said yesterday…" he noted, putting his right hand up to his chin.

"Yes…" his partner agreed, "He attacked us three days ago and ambushed Hinata just yesterday," he explained to the group.

"You think he's goin' after Omni Force members on purpose?" Rainbow questioned, seating herself on the ground.

"If that's the case," the red and yellow haired girl started to say, "then by process of elimination," she continued, "Natsu's gonna be the next one attacked…" she realized, making the others widen their eyes. However, the dragon slayer just grinned excitedly.

"Bring it on!" he exclaimed, punching his left hand excitedly with his right fist, "I'll take that time jerk out 'fore he even knows what hit 'im!" he declared.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed agreed, jumping up out of jubilation.

"Hate to admit it," Ben began, "but Natsu's right," he stated, "If Eon goes after him next, he's gonna be in for it…" he noted with a smirk, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So…" Pinkie chimed in, catching their attentions as she leapt up to the pedestal of the statue, seating herself on it, "what about the whole _magic_ mayhem going around?" she asked, waving her hands around.

"Pinkie's got a point," the amber skinned girl agreed, crossing her arms as everyone paid attention to her, "Plus," she continued, "there's that other Twilight doing whatever it is she's doing…" she mentioned.

"Aye…" Happy concurred, "I saw her pendant-thingy suck away all that… pink energy from her…" he explained as best he could, making them all develop surprising and pondering looks.

"Okay," Rook chimed in, "From Happy's description and what has already conspired," he kept going, "I believe none of us should be left alone in the vicinity of any presence of either Twilight or Eon," he told them.

"Definitely," his girlfriend agreed, while from afar, the glasses wearing girl was standing behind a stone column at the school entrance, peeking out at the group.

"What is that… strange creature?" she asked herself, placing her left hand upon her chin while she narrowed her eyes, glancing out at the alien Plumber.

"Sounds like a plan!" the cerulean skinned girl stated as she got up on her feet, "And once the games are done," she continued, "we'll find out what Eon's up to and take him down!" she declared, punching her right hand excitedly with her left fist.

"Not to mention that other Twilight…" Sunset pointed out, "We need to make sure she's not up to anything with what's already happened…" she told them. Everyone nodded in agreement, as the partier girl jumped down from the statue. They all began to disperse while the Revonnahgander put on his ID mask, causing a flash of light to occur as his camouflaged form appeared over him, much to the shock of the Crystal Prep student, who lightly gasped, hiding behind the column completely. "Do you really have to wear that thing?" the red and yellow haired girl asked him as they walked off with Ben, Rainbow, Hinata, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity, "We're probably not gonna run into anyone…" she mentioned.

"I… just feel that it is… appropriate for me to not stress you even more with my alien identity…" he explained in response, causing her to roll her eyes and sigh, "B-But I do not mean to-"

"It's _fine_ , Blonko," she interjected, "I just don't like that my _actual_ boyfriend isn't showing his face…" she admitted with a blank towards him, causing him to glance away out of shame.

"Awkward…" Pinkie uttered in a whisper, while everyone else developed concerned looks on their faces, as it seemed the other Omni Force couple was now having its own relationship issues. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Natsu, and Happy were headed over to the fields near another statue of a golden horseshoe, with the latter of the group kneeling down to the grassy ground, looking left and right to see if there was anyone in sight while she had backpack upon her lap. At the entrance, the glasses wearing girl peeked out from the other side of the column she was hiding behind, noticing her unzip the bag to reveal a gray kitty cat with a green collar inside of it, who purred happily as she nuzzled her face into the shy girl's.

"Wow, you're really good with animals, ain't ya?" the dragon slayer guessed, putting his hands at his hips, impressed.

"Aye," his exceed agreed, walking over and letting himself get patted on the head by the animal whisperer. Suddenly, they all heard the rustling sound of a bush, enticing them to look over and see the Crystal Prep student poke her head out from the shrubbery, holding her device in her hands.

"Twilight?!" the fire mage yelped in surprise, about to get into a battle ready stance, somewhat startling her.

"Natsu…" Fluttershy uttered in a pleading tone, making him stand down reluctantly as he gritted his teeth, "Do you wanna give her a treat?" she asked the glasses wearing girl, referring to the cat in her bag. After taking a look at her device for a moment, she cracked a small smile, walking over to her as she took her own knapsack off of her shoulders, holding it in her hands as she approached them.

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school…" she realized, kneeling down next to the girl with her backpack in her lap while the dragon slayer and his exceed sat as well; the former of the two having his arms crossed in a suspicious manner.

"Not just _one_ ," Fluttershy told her after a small giggle, unzipping her backpack fully to reveal her bird, bunny, and gerbil among her kitty cat, much to the surprise of both the fire mage, the exceed, and the Crystal Prep student.

"Oh, wow," the latter uttered out of disbelief as the small bird flew around near her, "All I have is Spike," she noted, unzipping her own bag to allow the purple puppy to poke his head out, panting excitedly. The anthropomorphic cat recoiled back a step out of nervousness, sweating as the animal took notice of him, beginning to growl.

"Happy, don't be afraid," the shy girl advised, catching his attention, "I'm sure he's really nice!" she noted to him, gesturing for him to go out to the animal. He gulped, tiptoeing anxiously towards the growling dog, which made him even more nervous to greet him.

"Uh… hi…" he uttered, holding out his paw to him. Spike stopped his growling and sniffed at the blue furred cat, who cringed out of fear. However, the puppy then yipped happily, getting his notice as he smiled in relief, seeing him pant excitedly.

"How 'bout that?" his friend pointed out, "A cat gettin' along with a dog…" he pondered, keeping his arms folded.

"Aye…" his exceed agreed with a chuckle. Fluttershy then went over and grabbed the purple puppy, holding him in her arms while he still panted.

"It really is uncanny…" she noted, looking at him closely, "Does he talk?" she asked, receiving dumbfounded reactions from Natsu and Happy.

"Talk…?" the latter uttered, tilting his head in confusion while the dog jumped out of the girl's arms, running onto the grass.

"Um, not that I know of…" Twilight responded after a moment, adjusting her glasses.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way," the shy girl complimented, letting the bird land on her right index finger while she used her left to scratch Spike's belly, as he enjoyed it while lying down, "Though," she continued, glancing over to the Crystal Prep student as she ceased her action, "it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it," she mentioned to her.

"No one at my school gets excited about _any_ thing they didn't do themselves…" she replied, rubbing her left shoulder somberly.

"Jeez…" the dragon slayer muttered out of surprise while his exceed gave off a worried expression.

"That sounds awful…" the shy girl noted as her bird flew off, seeing the glasses wearing girl turn her head away, letting a saddened look come across her face. The animal whisperer then glanced over to her left, grinning as she noticed something. "Here," she said, catching Twilight's attention while she was standing up, "Hold this," she advised, holding her white rabbit in her hands out to her as she then squatted down.

"Um, why?" she asked, somewhat taking the animal in her own hands while the fire mage was raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Holding a bunny _always_ makes me feel better," Fluttershy responded with a bright smile.

"I think I'd feel the same, too!" Natsu admitted, standing up in agreement, putting his hands at his hips.

"Well, that's ridiculous…" the glasses wearing girl stated bluntly with a blank look on her face, "But..." she started to say as the rabbit began nuzzling her chin, much to her surprise, "Ooh," she cooed, rubbing her right cheek against him, "It actually kind of works…" she confessed with a smile on her face. She then widened her eyes in realization as she remembered something. "I'm on the other team and you just lost," she pointed out, "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"You looked like you needed it," the shy girl responded as suddenly, a bright, yellowish aura began enveloping her body, catching the attention of the dragon slayer and his exceed.

"Fluttershy?" the former of the two uttered in disbelief, unfolding his arms as he witnessed her stand up, with her pony ears, wings, and ponytail all appearing upon her, much to the amazement of everyone around her as she floated in midair.

"Now Fluttershy's transformed, too!" the anthropomorphic cat noted excitedly as the puppy beside him yipped happily.

"Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed after a gasp, amazed by the transformation. All of a sudden though, her device activated, humming loudly as it hovered towards the animal whisperer, catching the attention of the fire mage. It then popped open on its own, revealing the growing energy sphere inside of it. Without any warning, it began to pull in the yellowish aura from the now-winged girl, much to her surprise as felt her energy get taken away.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, catching the attention of the Crystal Prep student as she stood up and let go of the bunny, "What's that thing doing to her?!" he asked her angrily.

"I-I don't know!" she stammered in reply. Just then, sparks flew out of the contraption, causing a multitude of small rifts to suddenly appear all around the group.

"WAH!" Happy exclaimed in fright while Spike looked frantically towards his owner, who was just as shocked to see the portals that were surrounding them. Without warning, a brown, rabbit-like creature with antlers on its head jumped out of one of the rifts, landing right between the dog and the cat. The latter was startled and fell over, while the former growled at the literal jackrabbit, seeing it leap back into the vortex it had come out of. He chased after it through the portals, jumping from one to another as he barked.

"Spike!" his owner called out as he continued to pursue the strange creature. All of a sudden, he leapt out through another portal that appeared, landing right into the stream of yellowish aura that was flowing away from Fluttershy, causing him to yowl as it seemed like he was being electrocuted by it. "Spike!" Twilight exclaimed in shock, quickly running over as the shy girl grabbed the puppy, while the glasses wearing girl used all her strength to close her device completely, snapping the aura connection and making the rifts disappear. With a shudder of fatigue before falling to the ground, the animal whisperer handed the dog back to her, losing her magic in the process as her wings, pony ears, and ponytail all vanished.

"Fluttershy!" the dragon slayer and his exceed cried out, immediately going over and kneeling down beside her.

"You okay?!" the former of the two asked frantically, putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Huh…" she responded weakly, "I dunno…" she uttered, trying to push herself off of the ground. Meanwhile, the Crystal Prep student knelt down as well, holding her pet in her hands.

"Spike, are you okay?" she asked him, catching the attentions of both him and the others among them.

"Um, I think so…" he responded suddenly, much to her relief, while the other three were left dumbfounded, having heard the animal talk as their eyes were widened and their mouths were agape. A few awkward moments passed before the two friends realized what had just conspired.

"Daaaah!" they both screamed in shock, with the girl dropping her pet, getting up on her feet, and running off, squealing out of fright.

"Twilight, wait!" he cried out, chasing after her, leaving the group of three behind.

"Whoa…" the anthropomorphic cat uttered, "He just talked…" he said, blinking out of surprise.

"Did ya see how that… thing around her neck moved by itself?" his friend asked, getting a nod in reply from him, "Looks to me like _she's_ not the one takin' the magic…" he admitted, rubbing his chin in thought, "Come on, Happy," he beckoned, "Let's go after 'em!" he declared.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed agreed, running off to the school. Natsu was about to follow him, but then remembered how Fluttershy was still lying on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"Uh, you gonna be okay?" he asked her.

"Ergh…" she grunted, trying to push herself back up, "I'll… be fine…" she reassured slowly, "You… go ahead," she advised, forcing a smile across her lips.

"Got it!" the dragon slayer responded, rushing off after his partner as quickly as he could, leaving the shy girl to fall back down onto the grass, lying on her stomach.

"Huh…" she sighed out of tiredness, "Bye…" she uttered weakly in farewell with a slight wave of her hand.

 **X**

Charging back into the school a flurry, Twilight panted frantically as she continued to run away from her now-talking pet, who was being followed by Happy too.

"Twilight, come on!" he cried out, still chasing her, "Wait for me!" he begged as she kept on scampering off, covering her ears to avoid listening to her pet's talking voice, since she could not believe it still. She suddenly screeched to a halt as she arrived at the end of the hallway she was running through, standing in front of a wall with a poster of a crown upon it. She turned around and braced herself against it, biting her lip nervously as Spike approached her. "Why did you run away like that?" he asked while she shimmied away along the wall and lockers fearfully.

"Um, I don't know…" she responded sarcastically, stopping herself while the exceed came up to them, "Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl," she suggested as she continued to breathe heavily, "or the hole in space," she kept going, "Or my talking dog!" she exclaimed as she finished.

"Aye…" the anthropomorphic cat agreed, catching her attention as she saw him walk over to her pet.

"Yeah," he concurred, "Weird, right?" he guessed, scratching his left ear with his back left paw.

"No weirder than me being a talking cat…" Happy pointed out, causing the puppy to chuckle.

"You know, you're actually pretty cool," he admitted to him, "I always thought cats were… hissy jerks…" he said.

"And I always thought dogs were all about barking at people…" the exceed confessed, while Twilight just stood there, dumbfounded by their easygoing conversation.

"Guess we both had each other pegged wrong…" her dog inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye," the anthropomorphic cat concurred, making both him and Spike laugh aloud, causing the glasses wearing to blink in surprise as she seemed to have calmed down.

"Are you okay?" she asked her pet, squatting down to his eye level as she had both his and his new friend's attentions, "How do you feel?" she questioned on, scratching his chin, "What happened? Where did you go?" she asked quickly, bringing his face closer to hers as her questions were becoming frantic. The puppy responded by licking her nose, making her immediately turn away to rub off the saliva.

"Hey, one question at a time!" he pleaded, "This is pretty new to me, too…" he mentioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," his owner apologized bluntly, just as Natsu approached them.

"All I know is I chased that… pointy rabbit through the glowy thing," the dog began, "and then I was somewhere else," he told her, "Next thing I knew," he continued, "I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk!" he noted while she scratched her cheek out of confusion, "I don't really understand why I couldn't before…" he pointed out, "I mean, it's so easy…" he admitted with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye…" Happy agreed, "At least I'm not the only one now…" he mentioned, enticing a chuckle out of his new friend.

"Uh, hey," the dragon slayer's voice chimed in, catching the attention of the Crystal Prep student as she gasped, instantly standing back up and turning around to face him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she stammered in apology, "I didn't mean to-!"

"Relax," the fire mage interrupted with his hands at his hips, "I know yer not stealin' my friend's magic on purpose…" he told her, much to her surprise, "That thing around yer neck's been doin' all of that, right?" he guessed, pointing at the device.

"It sure seemed like it…" she replied, and then blinked as she realized what he had just said, "Wait, magic?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, "That's the strange energy my device's been containing?" she asked on, getting a mere nod in response from Natsu, "Well, that's ridiculous…" she pointed out, putting her hands at her hips in a defiant manner, "Magic is purely fictional," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Then what happened with Fluttershy?" the exceed asked, raising his left paw.

"Well… I…" Twilight tried to say, but began biting her lip nervously as she couldn't come up with a sound explanation for what had conspired, "I… don't know…" she confessed, turning away, "All of these strange energies have been so hard to figure out…" she said, looking up at the ceiling. Feeling somewhat sympathetic for her, the dragon slayer went up and placed his left hand on her right shoulder, catching her attention.

"Listen," he began, "I didn't mean to scare ya all those times before…" he told her as she turned to face him again, "My friends are just worried about what yer up to durin' the games…" he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm… trying to uncover the mystery behind those strange energies around this school," she explained to him, somewhat reluctantly, "and I'm using this device here to track and contain them," she added, gesturing towards the pendant-like contraption, "But I never imagined it'd be magic… or whatever it is…" she admitted, glancing off to the side.

"Well, hey," the fire mage uttered, causing her to face him yet again, "that thing's causin' trouble fer a lotta my friends," he told her, "So can ya hand it over?" he asked, reaching out to grab it from her.

"No!" she exclaimed, yanking it away before he could even touch it, "Studying all this… 'magic' is part of my research!" she yelled, "You can't just take it from me!" she shouted, holding it close as she glared at the spiky haired boy.

"Research?" the anthropomorphic cat questioned, arching an eyebrow, "Whaddaya mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh, she's been researching the energy at this school to get into some… independent study program," Spike answered for his owner, catching the attentions of both her and Natsu, "I think she'll definitely get into it!" he added, wagging his tail excitedly for a moment, "That is, if _she'll_ let her…" he mentioned with a frustrated look on his face.

"She?" Happy uttered out of confusion as he tilted his head.

"Twilight," a voice chimed in, getting all of their attentions as they turned to see Principal Cinch approaching from a corner.

"Uh oh…" the dragon slayer realized, sweating nervously. The glasses wearing girl then looked to her left to see an unlocked locker, which she immediately opened.

"Quick!" she whispered loudly to the two talking animals, "Hide in here!" she advised. They both nodded, getting inside with a shove from the girl while the fire mage ran off and hid himself at the end of the row of lockers. She then shut the door, turning around just as the head of Crystal Prep approached.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, with her presence looming over her while she stood in front of the locker.

"Um, myself," she responded nervously while from afar, Natsu listened onto the conversation, "It's a nervous habit…" she noted, pulling at the left strand of her hair, "Were you looking for me?" she asked with a smile.

"Indeed I was," Cinch replied in a dignified manner, "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same _nice_ girls who were so interested in you," she pointed out, walking past the girl while she was rubbing her left arm, "don't you think?" she questioned, glancing back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm… not sure…." she admitted in response.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all," the principal suggested, pacing past her again, while the dragon slayer widened his eyes in surprise.

"But I… thought you didn't want me to…" Twilight mentioned to her.

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases," she said, "Who knows?" she questioned, going up to her with a confident look in her eyes, "Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success," she inquired, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. The fire mage began clenching his teeth angrily as he seemed to know what the head of Crystal Prep was trying to do to her own student.

"I dunno…" she uttered, glancing away for a moment, "Spying feels kind of...wrong," she admitted, looking back at her as she had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Well," she began, adjusting her glasses, "it's your decision, Twilight," she realized, walking away, "It's not as if your application hangs in the balance," she mentioned, causing her to give off a surprised look, along with the spiky haired boy, "On second thought," she continued, halting herself, "yes, it does," she declared, trotting off without another word, much to the girl's shock as she folded her across her chest.

"Wah!" Happy yelped as he and Spike fell out of the locker soon afterwards, with the latter going over to his owner.

"Man, she's awful…" he noted to her with an arched eyebrow, "What are you gonna do?" he asked worriedly.

"Huh…" she sighed in reply, "I don't know, Spike," she confessed, "I don't know…" she repeated, leaning against a locker and sliding down it until her rear end touched the floor. She curled up, putting her arms over her knees as she had a very saddened look upon her face.

"Twilight…" the exceed uttered as he stood up, definitely worried for her despite the fact that he was rooting against her in the games.

"Ya oughta' tell 'er that you wanna do what _you_ wanna do!" the fire mage's voice yelled as he came over.

"You don't understand…" the glasses wearing girl responded as she stood back up, "This… program I'm applying for…" she began, "it really means a lot to me to get in…" she told him, "And Principal Cinch is going to _guarantee_ I get in…" she continued, "as long as I do as she says for the Friendship Games…" she finished.

"But then you're not the one makin' yer own future!" Natsu pointed out, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, "You can't just let someone like that walk all over you and push ya around just so you can do that!" he yelled. Despite how loud and obnoxious he was, the Crystal Prep student knew that he had a valid argument, which made her smile a little.

"I guess you're right…" she admitted, "But I can't go against her right now," she told him, "If I do, she'll make sure I don't get into Everton…" she said, crossing her arms as she glanced away somberly. Suddenly, she felt a hand come onto her left shoulder, causing her to perk up and see the dragon slayer with a reassuring look on his face.

"If ya ever need any help with yer principal or whatever," he started to say, "ya know where to find me," he stated, gesturing to himself.

"And me, too!" Happy declared, catching their attentions. Taken aback by their kindness as opposed to their earlier interactions, Twilight blinked, but then smiled brightly.

"Thanks," she said out of gratitude, holding out her right hand to the fire mage," I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way," she introduced, "We never really got to introduce ourselves all those times before…" she mentioned.

"Natsu Dragneel," the spiky haired wizard greeted back, taking her hand with his own, shaking it gently. They grinned at each other, and then relinquished their respective extremities.

"Well… I… better go…" she mentioned, about to head off, "Come on, Spike," she beckoned, walking away.

"Coming!" the puppy responded, running after her, "Nice meeting you!" he cried out to the exceed.

"You too, pal!" he replied waving goodbye before the two turned a corner, "Boy, Twilight's really nice," he noted to his friend, who crossed his arms.

"Yeah," he agreed, "But I hate that she's lettin' herself get bossed around like that…" he muttered, turning his head away.

"Aye…" the anthropomorphic cat concurred with a worried expression, "You know," he continued, catching the dragon slayer's attention, "she kinda reminds me of Lucy in a way," he admitted, smiling cheekily. The fire mage couldn't help but grin as well, thinking about his friend back in his universe.

"Anyways," he began, changing the subject, "we know Twilight's not tryin' to take all that magic on purpose…" he pointed out, "And that her doohickey sucks up all the magic on its own…" he added.

"Wait," Happy chimed in, "If that thing takes magic…" he started to ponder as the spiky haired wizard looked at him, "why didn't it try taking any of yours?" he asked, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, good question…" he responded, rubbing his chin, "Maybe it only likes the kinda magic that Sunset and the others got?" he suggested.

"I don't think a machine can _like_ something, Natsu…" his exceed noted, making him sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Sorry, buddy…" he apologized, "It was just a thought…" he told him.

"How unlike you…" an eerie, familiar voice chimed in, catching their attentions instantly as their eyes widened, turning around to see Eon standing right behind them, "I never thought you'd be one to actually _think_ ," he admitted.

"You!" the dragon slayer yelled, igniting his right fist in flames, "So, it's finally my turn for a fight, huh?" he guessed with an excited grin, "Well, bring it on!" he shouted.

"Don't be so hasty…" the time walker advised, disappearing in a flash of purple light, causing the fire mage and the anthropomorphic cat to look around frantically for him. He rematerialized behind them, getting their attentions too late as he placed a hand on both of them. "We'll take this outside," he stated, vanished with them in another flash.

 **X**

Outside, the sun was starting to down in the sky as squirrels and birds were occupying the seemingly abandoned soccer field, with no one else around. Suddenly though, in a bright flash of light, Natsu and Happy fell down onto the grass on their faces with yells, startling the wild animals as they ran off.

"Ah…" the spiky haired wizard groaned in pain, getting on his knees and rubbing the back of his head, "You all right, Happy?" he asked his exceed.

"Aye…" he responded weakly, dizzied from the fall as he managed to lift his head off of the ground.

"Shall we begin?" Eon's voice asked from behind, catching their attentions as they remembered what had just conspired, getting up on their feet instantly and turning around to confront him with serious expressions on their faces, "Just so you know," he began, "as it was with Hinata," he continued, causing the dragon slayer to grit his teeth angrily, "I'll give you a hint once you've completed my test…" he told him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered out of boredom, "Blah, blah, blah…" he mocked, mimicking mouth motions with his left hand, causing his foe to clench his fist out of rage, "Let's just get this over with so I can make sure ya don't cause any more trouble…" he stated, re-igniting his fists as he slowly walked towards him, "Happy, get back," he advised to the anthropomorphic cat, "I'll handle it from here," he told him.

"A-Aye, sir!" he stammered in reply, running away to the sidelines of the field.

"Hmph…" the time walker scoffed with a grin, "Let's get started," he stated, throwing out his arms to their respective sides. Suddenly, a multitude of portals opened up around them, much to the surprise of the fire mage as he looked to see many of the villain's servants come out of them, surrounding him immediately with their swords ready. However, he then let out a little chuckle.

"Ya sure you don't need any more?" he asked mockingly, while his exceed looked on from afar, nervously anticipating the battle to follow.

"Get him," Eon uttered in command, smirking. His minions then ran out, about to swing their blades at the dragon slayer. He reeled both of his fists back, striking them again and again, sending them careening aside as he pummeled them easily.

"Whoa…" Happy said out of awe, seeing that his friend was practically destroying all the soldiers around him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he exclaimed, punching one of them with his flaming fist right in the visor, knocking him into others as they all fell down. More jumped out at him, about to put him in a huge pile. However, he leapt up and avoided them, forming a fireball upon his open hands. "Fire Dragon…" he began as the meteor-like flame in his hands became massive, "…Brilliant Flame!" he cried out, sending it hurdling down to the ground, having it collide with all of the remaining soldiers in a large explosion. The anthropomorphic cat cringed as he closed his eyes and turned his head, preventing the building dust from touching them. Afterwards, he looked out and smiled to see his partner land onto the ground, having defeated all of the adversaries sent out against him by the time walker. "That it?" he asked, rubbing his nose, "I don't think ya stand a chance against me…" he pointed out mockingly, getting into another ready stance.

"All too true…" his foe admitted in reply, "But…" he continued, causing him to perk up, "with all that power, you still couldn't save the one thing that you pursued for the longest time…" he mentioned, making both him and his exceed gasp in shock and realization. The former of the two then clenched his teeth and fists angrily, as the blood vessels upon his arms were becoming quite apparent.

"Why you...!" he uttered in rage as another wave of his enemy's minions came out of the portals, surrounding him again.

"Now that Igneel's gone," Eon began, "what's your purpose in life?" he questioned, "To find meaning by being with the Omni Force?" he guessed, causing the fire mage's ire to rise greatly as a fiery aura encased his body.

"Natsu…" Happy said out of deep concern while his friend was about to attack. Back in the school, the Wondercolt team had regrouped with Ben, Hinata, and Rook, trotting through the hallways as they listened to Fluttershy's story.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny," she told them, "Then I ponied up," she finished with her arms outstretched.

"Good news is that your magic's returning pretty quickly," the Hyuga girl mentioned from behind her.

"Thanks, Hinata," the animal whisperer said out of gratitude, causing her to smile brightly.

"So now it's been you, Pinkie, Sunset, and Rarity that have all lost your magic for a while…" the Omnitrix bearer listed off, looking up at the ceiling.

"And you have all activated your magic without the intent of doing so on purpose," the camouflaged Revonnahgander mentioned.

"I just don't get it," his girlfriend admitted with her arms crossed as they continued to trek onwards, "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits," she recalled, "Pinkie's when she fixed the party," she continued, "and now Fluttershy," she finished listing off, waving her hand out to her.

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me," she added, gesturing to herself, "I couldn't even stand up…" she admitted.

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie chimed in, placing her right hand on her left shoulder.

"And like Sunset at the portal…" the Gentle Fist user mentioned.

"And me right before we met Twilight!" Rarity added on, tapping her chin just as they all reached the school foyer.

"So she's stealing magic?" the amber skinned girl inquired as they all stopped, with the puffy haired girl placing her right arm on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"I dunno…" Applejack confessed with her hands at her hips in a suspicious manner, "She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type," she pointed out, rubbing the back of her head.

"And she did not seem like a viable threat…" Rook added.

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal," the red and yellow haired girl told them as she pondered the thought of it, "If her pendant can pull in magic," she began while she scratched the side of her head, "maybe it stole the portal, too," she suggested.

"How?" the animal whisperer asked.

"I don't know…" Sunset responded with an upset tone, "And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now…" she mentioned somberly.

"Sunset, please…" her boyfriend pleaded, holding out his hands in a placating manner.

"That's too bad," the partier girl suddenly chimed in as she brought both the amber skinned girl and the cowgirl together for a big hug by haing her arms around their necks, which both annoyed and surprised them slightly, "because Twilight knows everything about magic," she noted to them, "and portals," she continued, appearing out of nowhere between Ben and Rainbow, startling them, "and magical portals," she kept going, jumping out of a locker, "and portable magics!" she finished, popping out of an air vent on the ceiling with confetti and streamers. She then went through the back doors, tripping on the sidewalk, and falling down onto it with a thud as her friends followed her outside, where the sun was setting.

"For now," the cerulean skinned girl began as she picked Pinkie up from the ground by her right arm, "let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts," she stated, "And as long as this event puts me in a playing field," she continued to explain while the puffy haired girl's eyes began moving in opposite directions, "I don't think we've got anything to worry about," she declared boastfully.

"Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright," Applejack said, pointing towards the revamped setting. A loud gasp came out of the partier girl's mouth as she and her friends had their mouths agape, seeing that the field was now practically a huge stadium with a motocross track overshadowing a speed skating track, with an archery range in the center of it as the stands stood off beside all of it.

"Whoa…" the Omnitrix bearer uttered bluntly out of shock.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked, gesturing towards the new field. Her boyfriend then removed his ID mask, revealing his alien form in a flash of light.

"No, you are not…" he responded, still amazed by the ingenuity done to the field.

"My goodness…" Hinata said as the cowgirl went over and kicked one of the dirt ramps, causing a few bits of it to fall off.

"I don't suppose you've made motocross outfits…" she asked the fashionista as she approached them.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous…" she responded rhetorically with a wave of her hand, developing a big grin, "Of course I did!" she exclaimed, pulling out two sporting uniforms, one mainly yellow, while the other was blue.

"Guess we know who's doin' that one…" Ben inquired, winking at his girlfriend, who blushed slightly.

"Heh, heh…" she laughed nervously, but then looked around to notice something amiss, "Hey…" she began, catching everyone's attention, "where're Natsu and Happy?" she asked, making them all widen their eyes in surprise.

"They were with me when Twilight's pendant took my magic," Fluttershy responded quickly, "After that happened, they followed her back into the school," she explained.

"Why'd she go back inside?" Applejack asked.

"She freaked out once Spike started talking," the animal whisperer replied bluntly, much to the shock of everyone as their eyes widened.

"Okay…" Ben uttered with his hands out in a placating manner, "Let's avoid an explanation for _that_ for now," he recommended, placing his right hand at his chin, "If Natsu's on his own with just Happy," he began, "then maybe Eon's-!" A sudden sound of an explosion caught his and everyone else's attentions as they turned around to see smoke billowing from the back of the building.

"My word!" the indigo haired girl exclaimed.

"I believe that answers your question…" the Revonnahgander told his partner, "We should hurry!" he advised, running off with the rest of them towards the source of the blast. On the soccer field, Natsu was breathing heavily as many more soldiers remained before, all prepared to attack.

"Is that it?" Eon guessed, getting his attention, "This is only the fifth wave and you're already worn out completely…" he noted, making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Grr…" he growled angrily, keeping his fists clenched while his exceed watched on worriedly, knowing how frustrated and enraged he was, "Change Mode!" he suddenly exclaimed, with a fiery aura engulfing him, along with sparks of electricity, "Lightning Flame Dragon!" he declared loudly, readying himself as he reeled his right fist back, cloaking it in both flames and lightning as the time walker nervously stepped back, "You can say whatever ya want about me…" he told him, "but don't you dare mock my dad's name!" he yelled, "I'll always remember how he saved our lives…" he continued, "and I'll never forget the vow I made to him to get stronger!" he stated, prepared to launch his attack, "Lightning Flame Dragon…" he began, clenching his right fist even tighter, "…FIRING HAMMER!" he exclaimed, throwing it out, causing a torrent of flames and lightning to spiral towards his opponent, who gasped in shock, teleporting away in an instant as he let his minions get engulfed by the massive attack, which resulted in a large explosion that had wind blowing throughout the area. Happy held his paws in front of his face to shield himself from the oncoming dirt and dust blown by him. As it finally settled, it revealed the dragon slayer out of his flaming and sparking aura, breathing heavily out of fatigue.

"Natsu!" the anthropomorphic cat cried out in worry, racing over to him.

"Well," the villain's voice began as he suddenly reappeared right behind the fire mage, catching his attention, "that was definitely something…" he confessed.

"Are ya done?" his adversary asked, glancing back at him.

"Yes," he replied, "I knew I'd lose eventually," he admitted, "but I wanted to make to it interesting…" he stated, causing him to glare at him, "Two elements remain, Natsu Dragneel," he told him, "And both are going to be taken during tomorrow's event," he added.

"Shut up!" the dragon slayer yelled, turning to punch him with his left fist, but he vanished in a bright flash of violet light, leaving no trace of his presence.

"You all right, Natsu?" the exceed asked his friend, getting his attention as he saw him come over.

"Yeah, I'm okay, buddy," he reassured in reply, squatting down to pat him on the head, "That Eon creep just got me all worked up…" he noted, looking back at the soccer field, which was completely torn and scorched from the battle.

"Boy, you're sure gonna hear it from Ben and Rainbow once they see this…" Happy pointed out as he looked to see it too.

"Natsu! Happy!" the Omnitrix bearer's voice called out, causing them to instantly widen their eyes in shock, turning around to see him and the others running towards them, making them cringe in fear.

"Are you all right?!" Rook asked as they stopped in front of them.

"We're fine," the anthropomorphic cat responded in assurance, "Natsu took Eon down pretty quickly!" he mentioned with a smile, causing his partner to do the same.

"Though…" he began, sheepishly scratching his right cheek, "I'm really sorry…" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head as the group looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry fer… _what_ exactly?" Applejack asked, causing him to tilt his head out of surprise.

"Whaddaya mean?" he questioned back, turning towards the field, "I practically-! HUH?!" he exclaimed, interjecting his own remark as he saw that the soccer field was now back in mint condition, with no signs of change from the battle that had just conspired.

"No way!" his exceed exclaimed while his mouth gaped open in shock. The others just glanced at each other in worry, not sure of what exactly had happened.

"Uh… did Eon show up?" Sunset asked, chiming in and getting their attentions.

"Oh, yeah!" the fire mage answered, "He showed up and dragged me an' Happy out here to fight," he told his friends and teammates.

"He fought you?" the Revonnahgander questioned, "It… does not seem like that you had too much trouble…" he noted, dumbfounded at how intact the soccer field was.

"It looked worse before ya got here…" Happy mentioned with a sheepish smile, "I think Eon might've done it to cover his tracks…" he added out of thought, crossing his small arms.

"Good point," Ben agreed, walking over to them, "Did he give away a hint 'bout his plan to you?" he asked, placing his hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"He said there're only two elements left to take," he replied, much to the surprise of the whole group, "And it's gonna happen during the next event tomorrow…" he mentioned, shocking them to a great extent.

"During the games?!" Fluttershy exclaimed quietly, "That'd be awful!" she noted worriedly.

"Don't worry, sugarcube," the cowgirl reassured, placing her right hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "We got the Omni Force here to handle anything that Eon punk's gonna do," she pointed out.

"Got that right," the Omnitrix bearer agreed, going over to the rest of them, "All right," he began to all of them, "Eon's got his sights on tomorrow's event for whatever he's planning," he continued, "and we're gonna keep a close eye out to make sure nothing happens to the girls tomorrow," he stated, getting nods in reply from his teammates, minus the rainbow haired girl and the red and yellow haired girl as they glanced with serious expressions, "So here's our plan…" he kept going while from afar on top of the school's roof, the time walker watched on, listening in on their strategy with an evil grin plastered upon his face.

 **END PART II**

 **Goodness! I'm really excited to be writing the next chapter because of how action packed it is, and how Ben will finally transform into an alien more than once after these alien deprived chapters. I apologize for that, but I'm still trying to bring in some character development for him and the others.**

 **Also, please don't spoil anything about the movie in the review section for anyone! I'd like to surprise them with the finale of this story, and I'm sure you're excited, too! For now though, let's get back into the scenario story from SpiritReaper42!**

 **SCENARIO**

 ***A piece of Spirit Reaper's shadow becomes a clone and holds a stereo***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Whoa!**

 **Happy: What the heck?!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Who… is that?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'm Spirit Reaper. Sure I'm an OC but I'm as powerful as any Reaper there is. What did you expect? I'm the prince of Death in Equestria.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Prince… of Death?**

 **Hinata Hyuga: That's… why a… clone of you appeared?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Who cares? Let's just get this party started!**

 **Spirit Reaper clone: -puts in a CD and plays His World from Sonic The Hedgehog 2006-**

 **Rainbow Dash: Aw… yeah! Now we're talking! *** **starts showing off dance moves, starting with breakdancing** *****

 **Applejack: Well, ah'll be…**

 **Fluttershy: Wow!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: No way!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Whoa.**

 **Spirit, Ziggler, & Jericho: -pick up a few signs that says 8, 9, and 8-**

 **Rainbow Dash: Woohoo! *** **stops dancing** *** I'm on fire!**

 **Spirit Reaper: What a way to start of the competition as Rainbow Dash is in the lead so far.**

 **Dolph Ziggler: As long as she's fast, her dancing can't be a problem.**

 **Chris Jericho: But let's see who else can catch up to it.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, let's see if Ben can catch up to Rainbow.**

 **Ben Tennyson: *** **gulps** *** Gonna be a tough act to follow…**

 **Rainbow Dash: Good luck!**

 **Spirit Reaper clone: -plays another song called Beat It by Michael Jackson-**

 **Ben Tennyson: *** **starts snapping fingers as he tries to get into the groove of the beat** *** Okay… *** **begins dancing pretty well, but stumbles a couple of times** *** Whoa!**

 **Rook Blonko: Oh dear…**

 **Spirit, Ziggler, & Jericho: -hold up the numbers 6,8, and 5-**

 **Ben Tennyson: Aw, man…**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Ouch, you really lost the rhythm when your feet slipped a little. But you're doing good nonetheless.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Thanks…**

 **Chris Jericho: I was kinda expecting some bit of Michael Jackson moves, to be honest.**

 **Ben Tennyson: *** **turns away with crossed arms** *** Hmph…**

 **Spirit Reaper: I apologize Ben, but it looks like you might be at the end of the line.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yeah, thought so…**

 **Rainbow Dash: Aw, don't worry, Ben. At least I'm still in this thing!**

 **Hinata Hyuga: Um… How is that supposed to make him feel better?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Up next is Rarity. Clone, find a song that will fit her personality. Or something like that...**

 **Spirit Reaper clone: -puts in another song called Let It Go from Frozen-**

 **Rarity: Ooh! Oh, this is marvelous! Perhaps I should use this as my own theme song…**

 **Chris Jericho: Um, Rarity? Forgive me for interrupting, but this song is kinda been already used by Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I thought you fancied royalty.**

 **Rarity: Oh, of course, darling!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Then you may begin dancing.**

 **Rarity: Why certainly! *** **starts dancing elegantly to the music** *****

 **Spirit, Ziggler, & Jericho: -hold up the signs 8, 9, and 8-**

 **Chris Jericho: It appears you're in perfect rhythm, and it proves that classical, if that was classical, can be as good as any type of music.**

 **Rarity: Thank you, darling!**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Fortunately, she only got the same score as Rainbow Dash.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Ha! I can't believe you matched up with me of all people!**

 **Rarity: Don't be surprised, Rainbow. I've got** _ **plenty**_ **of moves to beat you…**

 **Rainbow Dash: We'll see who beats who in the tiebreaker.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Therefore, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are tied for first place. That is, if Pinkie Pie's able to break through...**

 **Pinkie Pie: *** **pops out of nowhere** *** I'm ready!**

 **Spirit Reaper clone: -plays another song called Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO-**

 **Pinkie Pie: All right! *** **begins hopping to the beat and dancing wildly** *** This is my jam!**

 **Rarity and Rainbow: No way…**

 **Spirit, Ziggler, & Jericho: -raise the signs 10, 10, and 10-**

 **Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! Did I win?!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: She sure did…**

 **Fluttershy & Hinata: Oh my goodness…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well...this is sorta surprising and shocking...**

 **Chris Jericho: In all my years, I've never seen anybody dance too well...**

 **Dolph Ziggler: I don't even know how to explain all this...but I think we can all agree that Pinkie sure like to party...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Definitely. Pinkie Pie, you are now in first place.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yipee!**

 **Rarity: Well, darling, it looks like we're both out…**

 **Rainbow Dash: Yep…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Now we'll see what R-Truth can do to at least tie the score with Pinkie.**

 **Pinkie Pie: All right! Bring it on, R-Truth!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **And with that done, the chapter's finally complete! As I noted at the start of this chapter, please leave reviews in the review section if you have the time. It irks me when big stories like this get subpar reviews. Plus, the Q &A session isn't gonna happen without any questions, so please feel free to leave some. Just… keep them appropriate, okay? **

**Next chapter's gonna feature probably my favorite part of the story, considering it's where most of the action happens. And as you may have already guessed, Natsu's gonna play a big part in that final battle near the end. Get excited!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **I say we test that magic with a fight!**_

 _ **~Natsu Dragneel,**_

 _ **to Sunset Shimmer in The Science of Magic**_


	4. PART III

**Hey, everybody! Ready for the final part of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover"? Now as I've said before, I'd prefer for a lot of reviews by the time I'm done with this story, and I hope you guys respect that I'd love to hear a lot of comments and feedback on it. That said, I appreciate the astounding amount of views I've been getting upon publishing a new chapter, which have made this story a fan favorite in no time. You guys love it when I write good stories like this, don't ya?**

 **Anyways, before we get into the chapter, it's time for our final Q &A session!**

 **Q &A SESSION**

 **Sunset Shimmer: So, this is the last Q &A, right?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Don't go spoiling the fun, Sunset! We've saved the best for last with these Q &As!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Wish we could've gotten more questions though…**

 **Happy: Aye, sir…**

 **NegaiFreak: Sorry, but with everything going on right now, I'd rather get this story done sooner than later. With that said, let's dive right to questions from SpiritReaper42!**

 **SpiritReaper42: First Question: Rarity, I got one question for you. *points at her boots* WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE!**

 **Rainbow Dash: *facepalms***

 **Rarity: My… designer boots? I made them myself… *narrows eyes in skepticism* Are you implying that they look…** _ **bad**_ **, perhaps?**

 **SpiritReaper42: *Laughs a bit loudly* No, no, I'm just messing with you… I'm sorry. Your boots are really lovely.**

 **Rarity: Oh, why thank you, darling!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Anyways, I know you design a lot of clothing for a living. I respect that, but do you ever stop to notice if anybody didn't want to try out all your designs. *sees her trying to measure him* Don't measure me!**

 **Rarity: Why not? It'd be fun to see what you could possibly try on!**

 **Applejack: *facepalms* Guh… Rarity…**

 **Hinata Hyuga: Oh dear…**

 **Second Question: Sci-Twi, seriously? An independent study program? I respect that you're really intelligent, but really? And a program where you study alone? Do you have social problems in your life? I know I have as a kid.**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Don't you understand though? This program's gonna let me focus on the things I wanna study! Sure, I'll be alone, but… *starts to develop a somber look* I'll find my own way…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Twilight…**

 **Happy: Hm…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Third Question: Pinkie and Fluttershy, you didn't answer my question, but don't worry. I was trying to mess with you with the "What Does the Fox Say" music video.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Oh, it was a music video?**

 **Fluttershy: That sounds nice.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Anyway, do you know what does this fox says? *shows them a fox***

 **Fluttershy: It's so adorable!**

 **Fox: *with a voice recorder around his neck* JOHN CENA!**

 **Pinkie & Fluttershy: WAH! *both fall over***

 ***an explosion comes out of nowhere with John Cena's theme song playing***

 **Ben Tennyson: What the heck?**

 **Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! That was sc-scary!**

 **SpiritReaper42: *Laughs again, turning off the song* No, I'm just messing with you again. Anyways, do you usually call her Auntie Pinkie Pie when she's a year older than you?**

 **Fluttershy: Um… no? I don't really think I have…**

 **Pinkie Pie: But if she did, it's probably because she's depending on me! *wraps arm around her shoulders* Ain't that right, Fluttershy?**

 **Fluttershy: *giggles* Right!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Third Question: Applejack, since you chose to fight Rex if you were in a Death Battle, would you really literally fight him till he's in his grave? Death Battle is not just a debate but... it's a must-win type situation where one must live and one... doesn't. You can change who you want to fight... I never said you couldn't change your mind...**

 **Applejack: Oh, man… Well, ah… ah don't know who to pick, to be honest… If it's a fight to the death then… Give me a minute to think about it, partner. I'll get back to ya next time…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Applejack?**

 **Fourth Question: You can scan alien DNA with the Omnitrix and use them as your own forms. But how come you didn't scan Superman or Goku's DNA?! You could have been a huge force having Superman's powers! Better yet, you could have been a Super Saiyan! Even a SUPER SAIYAN GOD!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Trust me, I'd love that. There's just a few problems to having those forms. First of all, I can't get Saiyan DNA because that alien exists in another universe. The Omnitrix automatically locks its scanning functions whenever I go to a universe that isn't my own. And second, I have Kryptonian DNA, but I haven't been able to unlock it yet, even when I met Superman a long time ago. Azmuth's been telling me I'll have to figure out the code to unlock it on my own… It's a real pain…**

 **Fifth Question: Rainbow Dash, now in some situations, not everyone likes you. Don't worry about me, because as a brony you're my favorite of all the others. How would you feel if people used your hair or name as a way for insults such as skittles?**

 **Rainbow Dash: It'd totally make me mad! People like that are jerks that don't appreciate how awesome I am!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Got that right, sweetheart. *winks at her***

 **Rainbow Dash: *blushes***

 **SpiritReaper42: Sixth Question: Fluttershy, *shows her the Five Nights at Freddy's games from one to four* your pony counterpart was able to survive 3 or 4 nights in the games. Basically because Pinkie's pony counterpart challenged her to do so. Ever thought of giving it a try?**

 **Fluttershy: Uh… I-I dunno… It does seem pretty scary…**

 **Pinkie Pie: Doesn't seem scary to me!**

 **Rarity: I think those animatronics are rather adorable!**

 **SpiritReaper42: *points behind Rarity* You think so?**

 **Rarity: Hm? Whatever do you-?**

 **Foxy: *jumpscares Rarity and Pinkie***

 **Rarity and Pinkie: AAAHHH! *both fall over***

 **Foxy: *laughs and takes the mask off, revealing himself to be Dean Ambrose* Gotcha' ladies.**

 **Rarity: Ambrose?! Ugh! *gets up with Pinkie* You are** _ **always**_ **such a nuisance!**

 **Dean Ambrose: *glares at Rarity* And what are you gonna do about it?! *feels a shovel hitting his head, falling to the ground, now being knocked out***

 **Rarity: *with her magic activated* That's how. *levitates shovel away from Ambrose***

 **SpiritReaper42: *looks at Dean* You got knocked the heck out! *laughs* Never knew Rarity had it in her.**

 **Roman Reigns: *walks to Dean and picks him up and looks at the Omni Force* Wazzup?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hey, Roman! It's been a while. How've you been?**

 **Roman Reigns: Pretty good. Except that Bray Wyatt interfered with my chances of getting the gold. He brought The Wyatt Family back together, but instead of Erick Rowan, they have a black sheep named Braun Strowman. And he also brought my own six year old daughter into the situation.**

 **Hinata Hyuga: Y-Your own daughter?!**

 **Fluttershy: That's horrible!**

 **Roman Reigns: So now I have to finish Wyatt off big time. In a Hell... In A Cell. But anyways, I'm doing good nonetheless. Gotta go now. See you later! *walks out while carrying Dean***

 **Ben Tennyson: Boy… Sure sounds like he's having a tough time…**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Seventh Question: Natsu, how much flames can you get from whoever you fight?**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I can get all flames from anybody in my belly! So if anyone starts usin' fire on me, ya better watch out!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Anyways, I've been a terrible person from the beginning, and I'm sorry for that. I just saw the John Cena jokes and the 'what are those' from YouTube, and I wanted to use the opportunity for them. I won't do it again, I promise you all on that one.**

 **Rarity: Oh, that's quite all right, darling! *deactivates magic* We're all just glad that you're still giving us questions!**

 **Rook Blonko: And we do appreciate… a little more excitement, so to speak…**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Definitely.**

 **Happy: So… is that it for the questions?**

 **NegaiFreak: I guess- *sudden burst of smoke appears* The heck?! *coughs with others before smoke clears, revealing two figures, one male and one female***

 **Akasha and Davey Mertens: Wazzup, guys?!**

 **Happy: WAH! *falls over out of shock***

 **Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Who are these guys?**

 **Akasha Mertens: Hi! I'm Akasha and this is my little brother Davey. We're SpiritReaper42's new OCs.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Oh, cool!**

 **Davey Mertens: And we're the children of Finn Mertens, or you can say Finn the Human, and Moka Akashiya the vampire.**

 **Rook Blonko: Wait, Finn? Ben, you recall meeting with him before, right?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yeah, I do. He's an honorary member for the Omni Force.**

 **Rainbow Dash: But what about this Moka girl? You ever met her?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Not that I can remember… Can you guys tell us anything else about yourselves?**

 **Davey Mertens: Sorry, but we can't tell you. But if you'd like, you can check our creator's profile to see some info and skills about us.**

 **Akasha Mertens: That's right, and we have awesome questions for a few of you!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: All right! Bring 'em on! I'm all fired up!**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Davey Mertens: First Question: Ben, since you know my dad, have you ever helped him fight the Lich or the Ice King?**

 **Ben Tennyson: I've helped Finn fight off plenty of baddies when he's needed me, such as those two. Weird thing is, he doesn't call for us too often, so that says a lot about how powerful he and his friends are.**

 **Rook Blonko: Or how bothersome…**

 **Akasha Mertens: Second Question: Fluttershy, were you born with your hair being pink? If so, then I really envy you.**

 **Fluttershy: Um… yes, I was… It's nothing to really be envious about though… *blushes***

 **Natsu Dragneel: So… what can you guys do? Knowin' who yer parents are, I bet it's somethin' awesome!**

 **Rarity: Natsu, we can't trouble them to show us their powers… *crosses arms***

 **Applejack: Besides, ah'm sure they ain't in any hurry to show us anything.**

 **Akasha & Davey: Well... *take their rosaries off of their chokers and transform into their vampire forms***

 **Rainbow Dash: Whoa.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Cool!**

 **Applejack: Well, ah'll be!**

 **Pinkie Pie: Wowee!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I don't get it… All ya did was change the color of your hair and eyes…**

 **Inner Davey: Now we have questions, too. *let's out his fangs***

 **Natsu Dragneel: WAH! *falls down out of shock* Whoa, you got fangs!**

 **Inner Akasha: *pats her brother's shoulder* Easy there, little brother. We're only here to ask questions.**

 **Happy: *sweating nervously* A-Aye…**

 **Inner Akasha: Third Question: Omni Force, which one of you is the strongest, so we can have a fight in the near future?**

 **Ben Tennyson: I'd say the strongest on our team is Naruto Uzumaki… But… since he's not here right now…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I'm the strongest!**

 **Rainbow Dash: No, I am! *shoves Natsu aside***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Oh, you wanna prove it?! *ignites hands***

 **Rainbow Dash: *ponies up* Yeah, bring it, fire breath!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Guys, wait a sec! *stops them* Isn't it obvious that I'm the strongest if Naruto's not around?**

 **Natsu & Rainbow: *glance at each other* NO! **

**Ben Tennyson: *sighs out of exasperation* Fine… *transforms into Crashhopper***

 **Crashhopper: Guess I'll just have to prove it! *starts hopping around, brawling with the two***

 **Sunset Shimmer: Oh boy…**

 **Rook Blonko: You are not getting involved?**

 **Sunset Shimmer: It's too much of a hassle, Blonko. Besides, we're all pretty strong, aren't we?**

 **Rook Blonko: That is true. *smiles***

 **Hinata Hyuga: *smiles in agreement as well***

 **Inner Davey: Fourth Question: Sci-Twi, how did you make your pendant? Cause as a scientist, I would love to try it out sometimes.**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it was actually really simple. All I did was take detection components of my original scanner and implemented them into a containment system. *hears sound of loud snoring* What… is that? *turns around and sees Natsu and Rainbow asleep on the floor, the latter having her magic deactivated* Oh…**

 **Crashhopper: Guess that's one way to prove who's stronger…**

 **SpiritReaper42: *puts Davey and Akasha's rosaries back on them turning them back to normal* Okay, no more questions guys. We got our answers.**

 **Akasha and Davey: Alright. It was really awesome meeting you guys.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Nice meeting you, too! *waves goodbye***

 **Rarity: Hope to see you again for the epilogue chapter!**

 **Applejack: But fer now…**

 **Pinkie Pie: We got a crossover to get back to! Take it away, NegaiFreak!**

 **END Q &A SESSION**

 **As Pinkie said, it's time to wrap up "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover" with PART III! Now of course, there'll be an epilogue to this story afterwards, featuring a few new main members joining the team, provided with some surprises for everyone. All I can now is, look forward to it, 'cause there's gonna be a lot to get to in that time.**

 **For now though, let's get back to "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover"!**

 **FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

The next day, students from both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were gathering at the sports field, sitting in the stands while some others were chatting amongst their fellow scholars. Just beyond the field near the school, the Wondercolt team was preparing for the event, now dressed in the sport uniforms gifted to them by Rarity. Applejack and Fluttershy were in archery uniforms, with the former having a light green one as she had bunched up her hair in a short ponytail without her hat, while the latter also had tied her hair in the same fashion, wearing a cerulean colored top. They both sported leggings, boots, and arm bands as they stretched their arms out. Meanwhile, the fashionista and the partier girl were in speed skating uniforms, having rollerblades on their shoes. The former of the two was wearing a blue top with a small, light blue scarf, while the latter had a light blue top. Both of them sported helmets with pointed, pony ears, ponytails, shorts, and knee and elbow pads. Lastly, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer were in motocross uniforms, holding helmets in their arms that included visors. The former of the two had a more yellowish and white outfit upon her, with her dark blue helmet decorated with a stripe of red, yellow, and blue colors. The latter wore a blue uniform with yellow markings, having a purple helmet with a few flame markings atop it and a sun emblem on the back of it. They both sported gloves, boots, belts with their school's insignia as the buckle, and shoulder pads.

"Er…" the cerulean skinned girl grunted as she stretched out her arms over her head, "You guys ready to win this thing?" she asked her teammates with a confident smile, working on her legs in the meantime.

" _Absolutely_!" Pinkie responded cheerfully while everyone else made sounds of agreement as well.

"Good to see ya all set," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see Ben, Rook, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy approaching them, with the former of the group having a smoothie cup in his right hand.

"Hey, b-!" The rainbow haired girl interrupted herself as she looked back to see her friends glancing at her skeptically, causing her to blush while biting her lip nervously. "Uh… Ben…" she greeted, "How are ya?" she questioned with a chuckle, making her boyfriend sigh.

"Well, I was fine until you turned into Hinata again…" he admitted jokingly, causing his girlfriend and the Hyuga girl to widen their eyes in surprise, as the former blushed a brighter red while the latter giggled slightly, "But it's okay," he reassured, taking a quick sip of his drink, "Ah…" he uttered after finishing, "So," he began, "you girls remember the plan?" he asked.

"Of course, darling!" the indigo haired girl responded as she was readying her legs, "From what Eon described to Natsu yesterday…" she continued.

"He's gonna do somethin' durin' the relay," the cowgirl finished for her, much to her annoyance as she crossed her arms and glanced at her blankly, "And whatever it is," she kept going , "it's got somethin' to do with his plan…" she noted, rubbing her chin in suspicion.

"In other words," the amber skinned girl began, "we need to keep our eyes peeled…" she pointed out with narrowed ones.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" the puffy haired girl replied, widening her own eyes with her fingers, somewhat startling the animal whisperer as she looked around very closely.

"Rook and Hinata are gonna be our eyes in the sky," the Omnitrix bearer pointed out, gesturing towards the roof of the school with his right thumb, "And me, Natsu, and Happy'll be down here in the stands," he mentioned, "With Natsu's nose closer to the field, we'll be able to find Eon a lot easier…" he added.

"Aye, sir!" the exceed agreed with a jump as he raised his right paw excitedly.

"Make sure to send out a signal once something weird goes down," Ben told his teammates, who nodded in response. Soon after that was said and done, the Gentle Fist user turned and leapt up towards the brick walls of the high school, making contact with her chakra coated feet, allowing her to run up it to the roof, landing onto it easily. The Revonnahgander was about to follow her up as well, but stopped as he noticed his girlfriend standing beside him.

"You… aren't gonna wear your mask?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him as she got his attention.

"I do not need it for something like this," he replied, causing her to smile widely, "Besides," he continued, "I will not be in the sight of anyone else in the stands…" he pointed out, making her widen her eyes in surprise before letting off a big laugh.

"You're so silly, Blonko!" she said, shoving him playfully while still giggling, "But seriously," she continued in a more stern tone, "you _are_ gonna stop wearing that mask soon, right?" she guessed, crossing her arms.

"Uh… o-of course…" he stammered in response, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he glanced away.

"There you go," Sunset told him, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the right cheek, catching the attention of Rainbow as she gave off an ashamed look, "Good luck up there," she added, making him nod before his Proto-Tool fired off a grappling line to the top of the school, reeling him up to it in an instant.

"Huh…" the cerulean skinned girl sighed in a defeated tone, hunching over as the dragon slayer and the blue furred cat passed by her. Her boyfriend was about to come by as she clenched her fists, developing a new look of confidence on her face while her expression became serious. "Uh, babe?" she questioned, causing him to stop and raise his eyebrow, surprised to hear his nickname finally said by her, as were her friends.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he asked, turning to face her. She blushed a little, but still had a confident look in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"If we win- No…" she interjected herself, " _When_ we win," she corrected, restarting her proposal, "you better give me the biggest victory kiss of your life," she told him with a smirk on her face, causing him to widen his eyes in shock while her friends were also astonished.

"My word…" Rarity uttered out of disbelief.

"Now there's the RD we remember," Applejack noted bluntly, folding her arms across her chest while Pinkie and Fluttershy gave off wide smiles. Ben was still stunned by his girlfriend's offer from what he had seen from her the days prior. However, he cracked a grin, chuckling a little.

"All right, Dash," he said in an agreeing tone, "I'll make sure to give ya a good one…" he promised, walking past her towards the stands, following Natsu and Happy. The rainbow haired girl just smiled, watching him go by while her red and yellow haired friend went over to her, placing her left hand on her right shoulder.

"Good to see you back, Rainbow Dash," she told her jokingly, causing her to laugh a little.

"Thanks, Sunset," she responded out of gratitude while her face was a bright red, "Now we _really_ gotta win this thing!" she declared, punching her left hand with her right fist.

"You betcha'!" the cowgirl concurred with a pump of her fist, while everyone else made remarks of agreement to the matter. Back in the stands, the Omnitrix bearer walked up to the highest point, where Natsu and Happy were seated, with the latter propped next to his friend.

"Huh…" he sighed, taking another sip of his smoothie, "So," he began, getting the fire mage's attention as his arms were folded behind his head, "how's a month away from Fairy Tail been?" he asked him.

"Eh… fine, I guess," he responded, glancing off towards the distance, "All we've done so far is train wherever we can…" he told him, widening his eyes as he recalled something, "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed in remembrance, causing his team leader to look over at him, "We also ran into Gildarts about a week ago, too," he mentioned.

"Gildarts?" Ben questioned, somewhat surprised, "Huh…" he uttered, "Haven't seen him since I met you and your friends for the first time," he recollected, starting to grimace a little, "Uh… did you mention anything about me to him?" he asked nervously.

"No, why?" the dragon slayer asked back in response, crossing his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No reason…" the Omnitrix bearer replied with a stammer, going back to sheepishly sipping down his smoothie while his teammate just shrugged his shoulders, "By the way," he started to say, catching his attention again, "I'm sorry about what happened to your dad…" he apologized, surprising him a little.

"It's… okay," he reassured, looking down in thought, "Igneel did what he could to protect us that time," he pointed out as his exceed listened to the conversation too, seeing his friend grab at his scale-patterned scarf, "Now _I_ wanna get stronger to protect my friends and our future," he declared, making the ones next to him both smile in agreement.

"And we're gonna be with you all the way," his team leader stated, placing his left hand on his right shoulder, causing him to grin.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, jumping up. He then took notice of a figure approaching them, landing back down.

"Hey, this seat taken?" a familiar male voice asked, catching the attentions of the two boys, who looked to see Flash Sentry come up to them, having his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Yeah, sure," Ben responded with a smile, while the fire mage just gave off a look of contempt towards the guitar player as he sat down next to him, "You met Natsu and Happy yet?" he asked, gesturing towards them with his head.

"Uh… kinda…" the blue haired teen replied with an arched eyebrow, "Are they a part of your… universe team?" he asked unsurely.

" _I_ am," the dragon slayer told him, catching his attention, "And whaddaya mean by 'kinda' met me?" he questioned, glaring at him.

"Well, you were the one screaming at me the other day…" Flash muttered in reply, crossing his arms as he glanced back at him.

"I wasn't screamin'!" the pink haired wizard claimed loudly, causing the Canterlot High rocker to flinch out of surprise, holding his hands in front of his face in a placating manner.

"Jeez, Natsu…" the Omnitrix bearer grumbled in worry, taking yet another sip of his smoothie. The exceed was also concerned that his friend was being a little too cruel to the student that he had only met so recently. His ears then perked up as he heard the sounds of murmuring behind the stands, enticing him to turn around and look down, seeing Principal Cinch with the six Shadowbolts.

"Hey, look," he pointed out, catching the attentions of the boys with him, also ending the meaningless argument between the blue haired teen and the dragon slayer, as they all glanced down at the rival school's team, having their arms supported by the railings. The blue furred cat leapt up to the top railing, holding onto it with his paws as he grunted, while he continued to witness the scene unfold below, where it seemed like the head of Crystal Prep was addressing her students.

"You will race in pairs," she told them as she stood dignified in front of them, "Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross," she said to the two girls before her.

"Yes!" the goggles wearing girl exclaimed excitedly with a pump of her right fist as her superior walked over to the next two females, stopping before them.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track," she mentioned, as the headphones wearing girl and the short haired girl high fived in agreement with grins on their faces, prepared to take on the challenge while the adult walked over to the last two persons of the group, "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school," she continued as she approached the ponytailed girl and the scholarly student, "any of you should be able to do it," she noted, glancing towards the glasses wearing girl who had a nervous look plastered on her face while her teammate was looking at her in contempt, "Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off," she stated.

"Well, that's just marvelous!" the latter of the two girls declared sweetly with her hands clasped together while the others just gave her contempt looks, "If you wanna lose before we even start!" she mentioned sourly, hunching over as she glanced to the side. Upon hearing the comment, Natsu took an even tighter grip on the railing with his right hand. Little did he know that he was making it heat up due to his increasing ire.

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly," Cinch began as the girl herself was looking away, "I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here," she told her students, "Won't you?" she asked her as she brought her head down to her eye level, causing her to nervously nod her head in agreement.

"Grr…" the fire mage growled angrily after seeing the manipulative scene.

"Uh… Natsu?" his exceed chimed in nervously as he saw the heat coursing into the railing from him, "You're… kinda…"

"Kinda what?" he interjected, then took notice of the part of the railing he was accidentally melting, causing it to fall off to the ground with a clanging noise as it hit, catching the attentions of the girls and the principal below. They all looked up to see the males all turn around instantly out of fear, not wanting to be discovered by them as they cringed, biting their lips. "Sorry 'bout that…" the spiky haired one apologized in a whisper while the blue furred cat sighed.

"I don't blame ya," Ben responded, "That Principal Cinch is just… controlling her…" he noted.

"Twilight's sure changed since a year ago…" Flash mentioned with a concerned look on his face, "How come she's acting so weird around her friends?" he asked.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, "Hate to break it to ya, Flash," he began, catching his attention, "but that's not the same Twilight you remember…" he told him. Meanwhile, Happy looked back down to see the Shadowbolts heading off to prepare for the race, with the glasses wearing girl following them, having a depressed expression on her face.

"Twilight…" the exceed uttered out of worry.

 **PART III**

The crowds for both schools were cheering loudly from the stands, some waving towels around wildly. At the top of the stands, there was a large, black scoreboard there with both teams' symbols each under a number zero that was lit up on the board. On the field itself, Photo Finish was excitedly taking pictures as her camera shutter clicked over and over with each flash. Up in the large announcer's booth against the school building, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna were seated down in refined, wooden chairs, with Principal Cinch joining them, seating herself next to her fellow staff member. Flags hung down from the open tabernacle, representing each team. The Crystal Prep dean then stood up, placing her left hand on the microphone upon the stand that was beside her.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" she greeted, causing the crowd to cheer excitedly from both sides of the stands. Atop the roof of the school, Rook was using his Proto-Tool to scan the area, looking through its viewfinder to see everything below. He surveyed the area until he came across the sight of his girlfriend, who was on a red motorbike next to Rainbow Dash, upon a ramp before a starting line to the motocross track. He saw the two teammates put their helmets on, preparing themselves for the race while their rivals were right beside them.

"Huh…" the Revonnahgander sighed deeply as he lowered his weapon, catching the attention of the Hyuga girl with him.

"S-Something wrong?" she stammered in question while she had her Byakugan activated, turning to face him as they were at the edge of the roof.

"I… huh…" he groaned, placing the versatile armament back on his left shoulder as he walked away towards the glass dome, "I just feel frustrated that Sunset is not happy with-"

"Your ID mask?" the Gentle Fist user guessed in interjection, causing him to widen his eyes, "She understands why you're using it…" she pointed out, developing a concerned expression for her teammate.

"Yes…" he responded, "but she does not like the fact that I am hiding _myself_ from everyone else with it," he explained, crossing his arms while he glanced over at the horizon.

"Well," Hinata began, trotting over to his side as the veins around her eyes retracted, "I think I can understand where she's coming from in that sense…" she admitted, making him turn his head to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You've been to plenty of universes without having to use an ID mask," she noted in reply, "And Sunset's been with you to some of those places," she added, glancing down towards the starting ramp of the motocross track, where Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap were getting onto their bikes, now in uniform.

"What is your point?" the alien Plumber asked his comrade, somewhat confused.

"That you're a lot more open with your alien self in other worlds," she responded, "even with Sunset," she mentioned, "So, why _aren't_ you in this world?" she questioned, having a worried look on her face.

"Huh…" Rook sighed, walking back to the edge of the building, standing beside his teammate, "Because… _this_ is Sunset's universe…" he told her, "And apparently it seems like they do not want any more bizarre happenings," he pointed out as went down to a knee, looking down at the large event field, "So… I assumed it would be best to conceal my identity," he said, "It helps her as much as it helps the school," he added, sighing deeply.

"I guess you've got a point…" Hinata confessed as she squatted down, surveying the scene before them herself, "But you know…" she continued, catching his attention as he looked over at her, "I think that Sunset likes that strangeness about her world and you," she stated, much to his surprise as he blinked, "The school might be a _little_ concerned about the weirdness," she inquired, "but when it comes to you," she kept going, "you're not as weird as that," she told him as his eyes were widened, "That's what Sunset loves about you as a person," she finished, smiling brightly, causing him to crack a grin as well.

"I suppose you are right," he agreed, chuckling as they both kept looking down towards the field, where the events were about to begin.

"In this event," Cadance began through the microphone, "our qualified competitors will face off in archery," she said, as the now uniformed Crystal Prep team of Sour Sweet and Twilight and the Canterlot High team of Applejack and Fluttershy were stretching out, with the course behind them consisting of a few hay bails and a rope swing on each team's side, and a large board with moving bullseye targets, "speed skating," the official continued, as Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were in uniform, ready to go up against Rarity and Pinkie on the wooden track, while the former crossed her arms and glanced at her opponents, "and finally, motocross," the arbitrator finished as the competitors on their bikes were ready to go, with the short haired girl of the Shadowbolts revving her vehicle's engine in excitement, causing her rivals to look at her skeptically as they maintained their positions.

"All right…" Natsu uttered, clenching his right fist, "Here we go, Wondercolts!" he exclaimed in cheer.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, jumping up jubilantly.

"Heh, heh," Ben chuckled, taking one last sip of his drink through its straw while he looked on in anticipation.

"So if the competitors are ready..." the dean started to say as held an airhorn up in her right hand as the shy girl and her freckled opponent knelt down at the starting line, prepared to begin like runners on a cross country track. All of a sudden, the airhorn sounded off loudly, enticing Principal Cinch to cover her ears as the two girls ran off, starting the race while their comrades got into position, readying themselves to be the next ones to go. "Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay," the official explained while the Shadowbolt of the two competitors was quickly leaping over the hay bails, grabbing a pack of arrows, and then using the rope swing to get across to the blue platform beyond a small moat of mud. She somersaulted before she grabbed the bow there, pulling out three arrows and quickly firing them at the moving targets. They all hit the same one that was moving from side to side, with one striking the bullseye, causing it to stop moving.

"Whoa," Flash uttered from the stands as his eyes were widened in shock, along with Ben, Natsu, and Happy. The former of the three then looked over to see Fluttershy carefully making her way to the rope swing, while the Crystal Prep crowd was in a frenzy over the early advantage.

"That's… not good…" he pointed out with a nervous expression. Sour Sweet meanwhile, having her hair done in a pair of buns atop her head, smirked in satisfaction, glancing back over to her teammate. The glasses wearing girl looked at Applejack for a moment as they were both surprised that the Shadowbolt had put her team ahead so quickly. She then took off quickly, while at her opponent's platform, the animal whisperer had her bow ready to fire, narrowing her eyes and sticking out her tongue as she attempted to shoot one. However, it fell right before her feet, causing her to have to pull another one out from her pack. Meanwhile, her rival who had already finished looked back to see Twilight trip over one of the hay bails, falling flat on her face with a thud. Sour Sweet growled angrily in frustration, then anxiously looked back to see her shy rival fire off another arrow, only having a single eye open as she launched it. However, it landed short of the target board, but was definitely closer than the last one, being only inches away.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" the dragon slayer cheered from the stands while his tongue flared wildly, "Show 'em why you're a Wondercolt, too!" he screamed into the sky, clenching his fists as he stood up, much to the surprise of the two boys next to him.

"Go! Go!" his exceed yelled as well, jumping up and down. The glasses wearing Shadowbolt attempted to traverse the mud moat by the rope swing, but only ended up getting her left foot onto the platform, about to fall down into the pit of muck below while her teammate watched on nervously, pulling at her bottom eyelids in frustration. The shy girl on the other dais pulled back her next arrow with a confident smile, closing her eyes and puffing her cheeks before pulling the wire back, and letting the projectile fly right off of the bow. It struck the bullseye on the bottom target that was moving from side to side, causing it to slowly come to a stop.

"ALL RIGHT!" the fire mage shrieked in delight, practically breathing fire as flames were enveloping his mouth, shocking his friends and the others around him. However, they began cheering too, as Fluttershy opened her left eye to see she had struck the bullseye, much to the disbelief of her rival on the other platform while she smiled gleefully in success. She then shot a thumbs-up back to her teammate, who took off from the starting line, leaping over a hay bail quickly. Back on the roof, Rook still had his Proto-Tool aimed and ready, waiting for anything out of the ordinary to shoot at.

"I do not understand…" he muttered, catching the attention of his comrade, "What _exactly_ is Eon even after?" he questioned, putting his right hand up to his chin in thought, "For that matter," he continued, "why has he not made any attempts to do so during the event?" he asked on.

"Rook, watch out!" Hinata cried out, causing him to widen his eyes as he turned around, seeing one of the time walker's servants about to slash him with his blade. Reacting quickly, he swung his weapon back, blocking the sword. As he gnashed his teeth, he pushed the soldier down to the ground, knocking his armament out of his hands. The alien Plumber then redirected his weapon towards the sky, firing an orange laser blast from it. Exploding in a bright flash of light, it crackled like a firework. The two Omni Force members then looked out to see what their teammates would do after spotting the flare, but quite surprisingly, not even the people of the stands took notice of the bright light in the sky.

"How could they not see that?!" the Revonnahgander asked out of frustration while the Hyuga girl's eyes were widened in surprise.

"That'd be my doing…" a familiar voice chimed in, making them turn around out of shock to see the villain himself standing behind them.

"Eon!" the Gentle Fist user exclaimed, readying her Byakugan while her comrade aimed his Proto-Tool at him, "What did you do?!" she asked demandingly, getting into a battle stance.

"Relax," the time walker said in a placating manner, holding his hands out, "I only implemented a chronal barrier around this entire building," he explained.

"A… _chronal_ barrier?" Rook questioned, confused as he and his partner both raised their eyebrows.

"Think of it as being stuck in a time loop," his enemy responded, "Everyone inside this barrier can see everything happening outside in real time," he told them in an eerie tone, "However," he continued as they readied themselves to attack, "those on the outside can only see your frozen forms from when the relay started…" he mentioned, making them both gasp out of surprise, "If they were to see anything up here," he kept going, "it'd just be you two staring down at the field like a pair of hawks…" he finished, smiling evilly. All of a sudden, he threw out his arms, causing a multitude of rifts to appear around his foes, making them gasp in surprise as his minions poured out of them, preparing their swords for battle.

"You knew we were going to do this all along…" the Revonnahgander realized, narrowing his eyes in contempt.

"Correct," Eon replied, "And one more thing," he continued as his soldiers rushed out at the two Omni Force members, swinging their weapons at them fiercely while they jumped back to avoid them, "you can't break the barrier unless I take it down," he told them, folding his arms behind his back.

"Ergh!" the alien Plumber grunted as he knocked an enemy aside with his Proto-Tool in the form of a makeshift staff, "So our goal is to defeat you then, yes?" he guessed, causing the time walker to crack a small grin.

"If that's the case," Hinata began, "we'll be sure to take you down!" she declared, palming two minions aside. She and Rook regrouped, standing back to back as they readied themselves to face off against the surrounding opponents. Meanwhile, the villain himself just let off another evil smile, knowing his plan was coming to fruition.

"Go Applejack!" Ben cried out from the stands as the archer cowgirl leapt over the second hay bail on the field, quickly making her way towards the rope swing. Her rival in Twilight had managed to get herself onto her team's platform, breathing out of relief on her knees while Sour Sweet looked at her blankly with her arms crossed. Her opponent got onto her team's dais, grabbing the bow her comrade had used. The only two targets remaining were the ones going around in circles; one on each side of the board. The Wondercolt quickly fired off an arrow at the one spinning on the left side of the board, striking the target, but just missing the bullseye. However, this brought out a small applause from her shy teammate as she had come so close. On the other side, Twilight launched her own projectile from her bow, missing the target completely, hitting the board. Her comrade growled angrily, making her develop a somber look on her face. Their opponent took notice of the exchange, but disregarded it as she was about to take her next shot, breathing in and out slowly. She watched the target circle around rather quickly, while she kept her arrow held on the bow. After exhaling, she let it fly right off of the bow, as it zoomed right into the bullseye of the target with a whooshing sound, causing it to stop moving while the crowd on the Canterlot High side began cheering loudly.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu screamed into the air, breathing out fire, much to the shock of those around him. However, they kept on roaring loudly, and were even more excited to see the starting light post on the left side of the speed skating track to ding with its light changing from red to green, allowing Pinkie and Rarity to race off, leaving their rivals behind as their teammates hadn't completed the first leg of the relay yet.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadance noted excitedly through the microphone system, much to the dismay of the Crystal Prep principal as her arms were crossed while she had a disappointed look on her face. To make matters worse, her student was having no luck at hitting the remaining target on the board, as her arrows kept on missing the bullseye while it circled around. Her legs quivered as she fired off another one, letting it merely hit the board and then get chopped apart by the target itself. Sour Sweet's angered expression was growing more enraged as her teammate continued to fail to hit the target. She then took notice of the speed skating Wondercolts racing by on the wooden track, with already a lap down in their leg of the relay.

"Well, _that's_ just fantastic!" she exclaimed sarcastically in a sour tone to Twilight, who had a very saddened look on her face. She then turned to her left, seeing her rival archers still standing at their platform.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep…" Fluttershy admitted, stroking the left side of her hair out of sympathy.

"You said it," her partner agreed, still holding the bow in her hands.

"Whee!" their puffy haired teammate exclaimed from the skating track, spinning around happily as she and her comrade completed another lap, much to the dismay of Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare while they were in disbelief over the situation. Meanwhile, the scoreboard showed the Wondercolt team having a two laps to none lead over the Shadowbolts.

"All right!" Flash cheered excitedly, pumping his right fist, "We're gonna win!" he pointed out to the two Omni Force members and the exceed sitting near him.

"Yeah…" the latter of the three agreed, developing a somber expression, catching the attentions of the boys, "But look at _how_ they're winning…" he mentioned, gesturing towards the archery course below, where the glasses wearing girl missed the remaining target yet again, merely striking the wooden board with her launched arrow.

"Ugh!" the short-haired Shadowbolt groaned loudly from the skating track, "Come on already!" she screamed angrily, as she and her comrade glared out at her, causing her to bite her lip out of nervousness with the pressure of her teammates being poured onto her.

"Jeez…" Ben muttered in surprise while his friends watched on, "I'm glad we're winning this thing and all, but…"

"It's not fair to see those guys gettin' beat like that…" Natsu finished in interjection, crossing his arms, "Just wish four-eyes' teammates would give 'er a hand…" he added, narrowing his eyes.

"Aye…" the blue furred cat agreed, becoming even more concerned.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon," the Crystal Prep dean began from the booth as Twilight quickly pulled out another arrow from her pack, "they'll be out of this race," she noted, just as her student dropped the projectile onto the platform, enticing her to pick it up while her comrades watched on in frustration. As she re-readied the arrow onto her bow, she wiped her now tear filled eyes, feeling ashamed for failing her school and likely herself.

"Twilight…" Happy uttered, feeling deeply concerned for his new friend.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat shouted from atop the starting ramp of the motocross track, receiving glares from her rivals as everyone else caught wind of it.

"That little-!" Before the dragon slayer could say or do anything else, he felt a hand touch his left shoulder, enticing him to look over and see his team leader shaking his head toward him. "Ergh…" he growled, crossing his arms again. However, he wasn't the only extremely irked by the Shadowbolt's comment as the cowgirl archer was glaring out at her.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed out of frustration, "I can't take anymore!" she declared, handing her bow off to Fluttershy, stomping off of her team's platform and heading over to the other one.

"What's she doing?" the blue haired teen asked from the stands as everyone else began murmuring in confusion. The fire mage then widened his eyes in realization, cracking a grin as he saw the Wondercolt get onto the other dais, standing right beside Twilight.

"Ya hafta stop aimin' at the target," she advised to her, getting her attention before she could fire her arrow, gesturing towards the board as she placed a hand upon her shoulder in reassurance.

"That makes _perfect_ sense!" Sour Sweet said in a sweetly sarcastic tone, catching their attentions as her rival just glanced at her blankly, "Don't aim at the target!" she repeated mockingly, "Thanks so much!" she said out of sarcastic gratitude, much to Applejack's annoyance. She just ignored her, turning her attention back to the quivering Shadowbolt.

"Ya hafta stop aimin' at where the target _is_ ," she began explaining to her as she placed her right hand on her left arm, "an' aim at where the target's gonna be," she told her, gesticulating towards the target board.

"Yeah!" the other girl with them agreed, still using her sweetly sarcastic tone as she gave them a thumbs-up, "Definitely take advice from a person _you're competing against!_ " she exclaimed sourly, with an a now angered expression plastered on her face, while her opponent just blankly glanced back at her, having her arms crossed.

"Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" she asked Twilight. The Shadowbolt then wiped her right eye with her hand, while still holding the arrow as her tears dried away. She nodded to the cowgirl nervously, who smiled. "Then trust me," she advised, holding her hands out to her, "Take a deep breath…" she told her, which she did, inhaling and exhaling slowly, "And let the arrow go..." she continued while the last target continued to circle around, "riiiiight...now!" she exclaimed with her eyes widening. The glasses wearing girl let the arrow fly right off of her bow, much to the surprise of her fellow students in the stands and her principal. It struck the target right at its bullseye, causing it to come to a stop. The crowd began cheering loudly while the light at the track dinged and turned a bright green, allowing Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to begin their leg of the relay on the speed skating track.

"All right!" Happy yelled in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Not bad, Twilight," Natsu admitted, standing up with his arms crossed, having a grin on his face.

"That was pretty cool," Flash added, clapping a little. He then took notice of the fact that Ben wasn't saying anything, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he saw him staring towards the school building with narrowed eyes. "Ben, you okay?" he asked, catching his attention as he turned around to face him.

"Uh… yeah, I'm good," he responded, shaking the empty smoothie cup in his right hand, "At least… for now, anyway…" he pointed out, looking back at the roof of the school, wondering if his teammates had spotted anything peculiar on the field yet as it seemed like they were just watching from above. In actuality, they were still fending off Eon's minions, with the Hyuga girl palming two of them aside while her Revonnahgander partner blasted a few more with his Proto-Tool. However, more of them were still coming from all directions, while the time walker himself had apparently disappeared. Back on the field, the glasses wearing girl had dropped her bow in disbelief as she had finally struck the target, all thanks to advice of her rival in the relay.

"Yeah!" Spike cheered, coming up onto the platform with his front paws, "That's my girl!" he declared, getting up excitedly as she knelt down, taking him into her arms and embracing him. Sour Sweet just backed away off of the dais, immediately freaked out that her teammate's pet was talking to her, while Applejack just watched with a smirk on her face. As her opponent stood back up and turned around, she held her left hand up for a high five, but instead got a hug from her out of gratitude, much to her surprise. She smiled however, wrapping her arm around her.

"See?" she pointed out in question, "Ah was tellin' ya the truth," she told her. Suddenly, an orange colored aura began to envelop her body, as her pony ears and ponytail formed out of the blue, much to the surprise of the Shadowbolt as she stepped away from her. The crowd was also surprised, chattering amongst themselves over the development.

"Whoa!" the blue haired teen exclaimed out of astonishment, with his eyes widened.

"That's Applejack's magic…" the Omnitrix bearer noted, also shocked.

"Wait a sec…" the pink haired wizard uttered, narrowing his eyes as he took notice of something else upon the platform. Twilight's device was humming loudly once again, gravitating towards the cowgirl and opening up, pulling its creator by her neck as she clenched her teeth, trying to take it back. "Oh, no!" the dragon slayer realized in shock.

"Wh-What?" his team leader stammered in question as he and Flash looked at him in surprise, "What's the matter?" he asked more clearly.

"Happy, come on!" the fire mage beckoned to his exceed, leaping out of the stands in an instant.

"S-Sir?!" he stuttered, absolutely perplexed as what was going on. Back at the platform, the scholarly student's contraption was beginning to take in the orange colored aura enveloping the archer Wondercolt, causing her to suddenly stumble back out of fatigue.

"Eh..." she grunted while Natsu suddenly landed right beside Fluttershy, much to her shock as she saw him run towards the other platform where her teammate was, "what...are...you...doing?!" she asked in between groans while her energy was being drained away by the strange machine that was apparently acting on its own.

"I don't know!" its creator claimed as the sphere of energy within it began to enlarge from the new aura it was gaining. Once it was all sucked away, the cowgirl was about to fall over, but not as the dragon slayer jumped up onto the dais and grabbed her, supporting her back up. Meanwhile, the glasses wearing girl immediately the device with a clamping sound, stumbling back. She tripped over the purple puppy by accident, falling to the ground as her contraption unhooked itself from her necklace, rolling across the grass and then onto the wooden track.

"Twilight!" the spiky haired wizard cried out while the machine came to a stop and opened back up, letting out a pulsating sound of energy, much to the disbelief of its user, as a small rift was beginning to form right beside it, with a small vine poking through it.

 **X**

Back on the school's roof, Rook had his teeth clenched as he was trying to push back an enemy's blade with his own makeshift one. After a moment of impasse, he managed to send him down to the ground, while his fellow warrior began racing out towards their opponent.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed, jumping back to avoid their sword slashes, "I do hope Ben has figured out what is happening…" he muttered to himself, readying his weapon once again. He and Hinata continued to fend off the minions while the relay was still going on below.

"Oh boy…" the Omnitrix bearer muttered worriedly as he saw his teammate on the field, supporting Applejack by her left shoulder as she let out a tired groan.

"Stay with me, AJ!" Natsu pleaded to her while her eyes were glassy, revealing her now fatigued state. Fluttershy then ran over to see what was going on as the speed skating race continued, with the Wondercolt team still in the lead while the score on the board was four laps to three.

"Canterlot has only three laps to go!" Cadance exclaimed from the booth through the microphone as the duo of Pinkie and Rarity finished their fifth lap, "But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" she pointed out, seeing that the Shadowbolts had gone up to four laps, catching up with their rivals. Their fans were cheering excitedly, while the opposing crowd was beginning to grow nervous. Happy looked on worriedly as he had seen what had happened to the cowgirl, clenching his left paw tightly while his expression turned serious. Down there, the sound of rolling wheels raced by as the skaters were zooming around quickly. The partier girl and the fashionista both cringed as they saw their rivals pass them again, tying the score at five laps apiece, with the pistachio haired girl smiling in victory as they took the lead soon afterwards with six laps under their belts. Their foes quickly followed behind, not taking into account of the strangeness that had occurred moments ago on the platform. While they were passing by the glasses wearing girl, Lemon Zest accidentally struck her device, sending off to the other side of the track. Wanting to avoid any more problems and weirdness, its creator quickly raced over to try and get it.

"Hey, wait a sec!" the dragon slayer cried out as he saw her run off, "Take care of 'er, 'kay?" he said to the animal whisperer, handing her comrade off to her as she nodded.

"Go Wondercolts!" Flash cheered from the stands as the entire crowd was in a frenzy over the tight race, which now was at its final lap as both teams had seven down. Unbeknownst to both him and Ben, the exceed had mysteriously vanished. Along with that, the contraption of the scholarly student was letting out small sparks of energy, creating rifts beside it that had large vines coming out, much to her shock as she halted herself immediately. She quickly ducked as ione extended out at her, preventing her from getting the device, while the scoreboard lit up with the home school's tally at seven laps.

"Come on!" the indigo haired girl beckoned to her puffy haired teammate from in front of her, extending her right leg out for her to take hold of. She did so, allowing her to swing it forward, launching her comrade across the final turn as she bumped aside her rivals, much to their surprise as she crossed the finish line first to give Canterlot its eighth and final lap as its fans cheered.

"What a finish!" the Crystal Prep dean declared as the rest of the skaters crossed the finish line, with the Shadowbolts frustrated by the loss while Rarity just waved to the crowd with an elegant smile. Photo Finish then took a snapshot of the victory as her camera shutter clicked with a flash. Having seen everything from the ramp of the motocross track, Sunset, Rainbow, Indigo Zap, and Sugarcoat all had the engines of their bikes rev loudly in anticipation, just before the light post changed from red to green with a dinging sound, signaling the start as their vehicles jumped down onto the dirt track. They zoomed over the first ramp, racing speedily as the star athlete of Canterlot High took the early for her team. Meanwhile, Twilight reached for her device again while up against the wooden track on her stomach, but suddenly felt her legs get pulled back. She looked to see that one of the mysterious vines that had wrapped around her feet came from a venus fly trap-like creature, dragging her away as she tried to claw back at get a hold on her contraption.

"Aah!" she shrieked, desperate to break free of its grip.

"Let her go!" a familiar voice exclaimed, causing her to glance over and suddenly see Happy ram into the in the vine, making it loosen as she turned around to see him floating in midair, with his white, feathery wings upon his back.

"Y-You can fly?" she stammered out of surprise, having widened eyes while on her rear end.

"Aye, s-!" The exceed's sentence was interjected the moment he took notice of another vine extending out, about to strike him. He gasped, covering his head with his small paws while he closed his eyes, hoping that the attack wouldn't be so painful.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" the voice of his friend yelled, enticing him to look and see him slam down into the large plant with his flaming right hand, making it fall limp as it twitched for a moment. The glasses wearing girl's mouth was agape as she saw the dragon slayer stand up tall, still with fire upon his appendage.

"U-Uh…" she stuttered incoherently in absolute disbelief, somewhat frightened. Suddenly, her device let out more sparks, creating more rifts around the lot of them.

"WAH!" Happy yelped as vines were springing forth from the portals, trying to grasp him and the fire mage while they maneuvered themselves out of the way.

"Ergh…" the fire mage grunted as he jumped away from another monstrous plant's appendage. He then looked over to see the contraption let out another spark, creating another rift just above it, which another fly trap creature came out of. "Hey!" he yelled out to the Crystal Prep scholar, who suddenly found vines wrapping around her legs again as she gasped, "You gonna shut that thing down?!" he angrily exclaimed to her before another plant's appendage went around his neck, lifting him into the air and choking him as he struggled to break free of its grip.

"I-I'm trying!" she stammered in response, pulling at the vines around her feet. From afar at the platform, Spike witnessed in horror as his owner and the other two were desperately trying to escape the vines. He then yipped loudly, growling as he leapt down to the ground and raced to assist his friends.

"What the heck's goin' on down there?" Flash asked at the top of the stands, as he and Ben had their attention on what was happening at the skating track.

"I dunno…" he responded with narrowed eyes directed towards the event, where Natsu was tugging at the vine around his neck, having both of his hands on fire as he tried to burn it off. His exceed was flying away from the huge plants, avoiding each attempt they took to try and grab him.

"H-H-Help!" he screamed, stammering as a few members of the crowd were beginning to take notice of the happenings on the field, but most of them were still focused on the race. The Omnitrix bearer cringed out of concern, and then looked back at the roof of the school, still seeing his teammates just standing at the ledge and overlooking the whole field.

"What the heck is going on up there?" he asked himself in a whisper, narrowing his eyes. Within the invisible time barrier that surrounded the whole school, Hinata and Rook were continuing their bout against Eon's minions, knocking them away one by one.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" the former of the two exclaimed, throwing her right palm out, causing a huge burst of wind to suddenly blow by and knock most of the men back, "Huh… huh…" she breathed as sweat ran down her cheeks and arms. Her partner managed to kick away a few more enemies, splitting his Proto-Tool into two, having dual power blades at his disposal. However, he too was worn down from the brawling, sweating madly while he inhaled and exhaled. Still motivated to fight though, he let out a loud battle cry, charging for his opponents. Back on the motocross track, a rift opened up just at the end of the dirt ramp, not viewable to the racers as Rainbow Dash zoomed by.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly, landing onto the ramp track. Unbeknownst to her as her teammate and the Shadowbolts quickly followed, the portals were appearing right at the gaps between the dirt and the ramp tracks, growing in size exponentially while they all traversed the next jump. After making the next jump, suddenly, another vortex appeared just over the dirt track, with a plant monster sticking right out of it with a large vine as well. The cerulean skinned girl looked up to see it with widened eyes and a gaping mouth as she heard it roar, quickly maneuvering her bike out of the way quickly to avoid its large appendage. The officials in the announcer's booth were all shocked and surprised, and in the stands, Ben breathed out a sigh of relief as his girlfriend had dodged the creature's attack. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was excitedly revving her vehicle's engine, switching gears as her red bike was catching up to Sugarcoat's. However, they both heard the plant monster roar, enticing them to look up and see it about to attack. It lunged out, grabbing the Shadowbolt's bike in its teeth while the Wondercolt had to duck her own under its body. Unfortunately, her vehicle ended up hitting the ground on its side, causing her to fall off of it as she and it both slid across the dirt. The Canterlot crowd gasped at the sight.

"Sunset!" Rook cried out upon noticing, before a soldier tackled him to the ground, about to slash at him with his sword. Grunting angrily, the Revonnahgander used his brute strength to push him off, knocking him away as others continued coming for him and his partner.

"Protective Eight Trigrams…" Hinata began as she suddenly jumped in front of the alien Magister, "…Sixty-Four Palms!" she exclaimed, swinging her arms around wildly as stream lines of chakra were emerging from her palms, coming into contact with her enemies and sending them flying. However, as they were all lying down unconscious, more began to pour out from the rifts, readying their weapons while they lined up in formation, prepared to attack.

"Ergh…" the extraterrestrial growled, gritting his teeth as he wanted this conflict to be finished quickly.

"Sunset!" Flash exclaimed in shock, having a horrified expression on his face as the Wondercolt was still lying on the ground of the dirt track, struggling to get back up. The boy next to him then looked back towards the school roof, still seeing his partner and the Hyuga girl in their stiff, watching positions, causing him to gnash his teeth together in frustration. He turned back towards the field, even more nervous to notice both the dragon slayer and exceed struggling with the vines.

"Huh…" he sighed angrily, catching the blue haired teen's attention as he stood up, "Should've known I'd have jump in sooner or later…" he muttered to himself, tossing his empty cup over the back railing.

"Ben?" his friend uttered in confusion, seeing him reach for the Omnitrix, tapping it with his right index finger, making the green, holographic, circular screen appear over it, "What are you gonna do?" he asked as the Omni Force leader was scrolling through his alien index.

"Stop those monsters and save the girls," he quickly responded, sliding the lid of his device open after making a selection, allowing the dial to pop up, "If things get bad," he continued to the boy beside him, "get everyone outta here," he told him.

"Right," he replied with a serious look on his face. Meanwhile, Indigo Zap was shocked to see the plant monster now upon the track, as she drove her bike up the creature itself while it was still holding her teammate's vehicle in its mouth, while she herself was dangling from her bike's tire. Her comrade zoomed off of the beast's head, landing right before Rainbow and taking the lead. The Wondercolt then looked back to see what had just conspired, first noticing that the amber skinned girl was lying on the ground, rubbing her head out of pain while her bike was on its side. Immediately disregarding the race, she hit the brakes of her vehicle, turning it around before it came to a stop as dirt from the track. Revving her motorbike's throttle, she immediately headed back towards her friend, much to the surprise of team's crowd as they started chattering in confusion. "What's she doing?" Flash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our job," Ben answered with a smirk, catching his attention as he slammed down the dial of his device, creating a bright green flash of light, blinding the one sitting next to him for a moment and catching the attentions of the spectators and the judges. His body morphed into the form of a humanoid grasshopper with significantly large hind limbs. He had a green film connected to his leg joints and legs and had a light greenish color scheme. Also, he had a large green horn while wearing green overalls with black stripes all over. To top it off, he bore the Omnitrix symbol upon his stomach. The Wondercolt crowd smiled excitedly while the Shadowbolt crowd gasped in shock at the extraterrestrial in the stands. He just grinned however, squatting himself down before lunging forward and leaping at a great height.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed as he soared over the field to the amazement of all the students. Within the announcer's booth, Principal Cinch was glancing at the two Canterlot High staff members skeptically after witnessing the scene.

"Just a _guest_ , correct?" she noted in question with a raised eyebrow to them, as they nervously looked at each other, with the younger of the two biting her lip out of concern. Back on the motocross track, Sunset was on her knees, about to get on her feet when suddenly, a tire fell down on smacked the ground right beside her. It startled her for a moment before it bounced away, enticing her to look up and see her pigtailed rival still dangling above from her bike that was in the plant monster's mouth, while she hung out of it. With a sudden chomp, the creature crushed the remainder of the vehicle in its mouth, causing its driver to fall down, bouncing down parts of its large stem before finally reaching the ground. She stood back up, breathing heavily while she had her hands on her knees. All of a sudden, she saw her rainbow haired rival race by on her bike, heading over to her friend who was still lying on her rear end upon the ground. She looked up to see the creature's head facing her, lunging back as it was about to gobble her. Just as it roared and reared its mouth for her, the cerulean skinned girl threw her right hand out and grabbed her as she passed by, making the monster bite into nothing but dirt. Her comrade was amazed as she sat behind Rainbow, realizing what she had just done for her.

"Dash…" she uttered to her, "you saved me!" she said out of gratitude, causing her to smile as they continued to go in the track's opposite direction.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food," she mentioned jokingly in response as all of a sudden, a light blue aura began enveloping her body, much to her teammate's surprise. She then hit the brakes of her vehicle, making it stop immediately with a flurry of dust as she got off, removing her helmet and tossing it aside as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all appeared upon her person, much to the surprise of the red and yellow haired girl while she put her hands on the bike's handlebars. Within the announcer's booth, the head of Crystal Prep turned to her counterpart, who smiled nervously and shrugged after witnessing the magical transformation of her student. "We can still win this!" she declared to her comrade, flapping her wings rapidly. They both raced off, with the rainbow haired girl soaring overhead while her teammate raced along the dirt track. The pigtailed Shadowbolt's mouth was agape as she saw the two of them go by her, shocked at what had just occurred. Suddenly, a loud growl caught her attention, enticing her to look up and see two more of the monstrous creatures about to try and eat her as well, reeling their fly trap-like heads back.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked as they both lunged out at her. She closed her eyes and braced herself with her arms, preparing for the worst. However, she only heard the sound of loud thuds, causing her to open her eyes back up and gasp to see Crashhopper standing upon the two beasts' heads, which were lying unconscious against the ground. He looked out at Sugarcoat, who just had her mouth gaping out of disbelief.

"Heh, heh…" he chuckled, clenching his fists before he leapt off tremendously in a hurry, leaving the girl behind in her stunned state.

"Ergh...!" Natsu grunted as back on the skating course, he was still being choked by the vine wrapped around his neck, which was making his face turn blue, "Fire… Dragon…" he began uttering, grabbing at it with both of his hands, "…Grip Strike!" he exclaimed, igniting his extremities in flames causing the plant appendage around him to incinerate to ashes, allowing him to land back on the ground with his feet. He then turned to see his exceed still trying to avoid the multitude of vines coming after him, desperately flying away.

"NATSSSUUU!" he cried out in plea. His friend quickly reacted as both of his arms were still cloaked in fire, jumping towards the plants.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" he exclaimed swinging his arms out, burning the vines in an instant as the flames struck them, allowing Happy to breathe a sigh of relief as he was no longer being chased. Twilight, on the other hand, was having some difficulty as a vine was still wrapped around her left foot. As she was struggling to get it off of her, another vine was about to attack her from behind. However, Spike suddenly hopped in, grasping the appendage in his teeth, growling angrily as he pulled it away from his owner.

"HAH!" Rook exclaimed, punching another minion of the time walker's right in the visor of his helmet, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap, dropping his sword in the meantime. Both he and Hinata breathed heavily as the fight had gone on at the school roof for quite some time. Despite their fatigue though, they remained in their battle ready stances, with the Revonnahgander merging his split Proto-Tool back into one, putting it into its power blade form. Back on the field, Indigo Zap had taken a sizeable lead in the race, still having a serious look on her face. She had just traversed a jump where a monster plant had just smashed its head into. Her bike fell into the ditch it had made, causing her to fall down with a gasp. She was on her rear end as she looked up to see the bits of dirt falling from the creature's head, who was about to attack her. Just then, Rainbow flew in, noticing the fly trap-like beast looming over the Shadowbolt. However, it then turned its focus onto her as she raced by it, nervously clenching her teeth as it reached out to try and grab her in its own.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice declared, catching the winged girl's attention as she looked back to see the Drenthaxian slam his right foot into the monster's head, causing it to topple over and fall to the ground.

"Babe!" she exclaimed delightedly, smiling out of relief as she saw him land on the ground, standing beside the unconscious creature.

"Come on, sweetheart!" he beckoned, "Let's pull out these weeds!" he declared jokingly, leaping out towards another beast.

"You got it!" she responded, punching her open left hand excitedly, racing off to attack one as well. Meanwhile, Sunset had a serious expression on her face while she traversed the jump her rival had gone over, enticing the crowd to begin cheering as she passed by the ditch Indigo Zap was in. Reacting quickly, the Shadowbolt got back on her bike, revving its throttle while dirt was flung everywhere, getting out of the hole she was in. Crashhopper and Rainbow made sure the rest of the monstrous plants were subdued, bashing into them again and again, making sure they didn't interfere with the rest of the race. However, one began pursuing the bikers, catching the cerulean skinned girl's attention as she saw it stretching out to engulf them in its mouth. Speeding down quickly as the two hit another jump, she slammed into the creature's head, bashing it into the grass beside the track with a flurry of dust to follow. Once it cleared, she got up, standing upon the beast with a proud look on her face. Back on the track, both racers were neck and neck, neither wanting to relinquish the lead. The amber skinned girl's bike broke through the red tape at the finish line first, leaving her opponent's in second place.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadance declared through the microphone from the announcer's booth, much to the delight of the Wondercolt fans as they cheered loudly, while the Shadowbolt fans were in complete disbelief, frustrated over the loss. The grasshopper-like alien then landed onto the grass, smiling happily as his girlfriend's team had won.

"Woohoo!" he cheered, raising his arms into the air before putting his hands on his hips. Unbeknownst to him though, another monster was looming behind him, reeling its head back as it was about to gobble him up. The rainbow haired girl took notice, seeing it lunging towards him.

"Babe, watch out!" she yelled in horror.

"Huh?" he uttered in confusion, turning around as he noticed a shadow coming over him, "WAH!" he gasped frightfully, seeing the beast about to eat him whole. He attempted to jump away, but to no avail as the fly trap-like creature chomped his teeth over him, lifting him up into the air. The whole crowd and the ones within the announcer's booth looked on with appalled expressions, while both teams' players had their mouths agape. The winged girl in the air was the most shocked as she trembled slightly, but she then regained her composure, developing a serious look on her face as she had faith in her boyfriend. Suddenly, she noticed a faint flash of green light from the monster's mouth, followed by a brightening yellow luminosity. Without warning, the creature's head exploded in flames, with smoke to follow as the cerulean skinned girl shielded her eyes. Afterwards, she looked out and smiled delightedly to see a magma-based life form with dark red rocks over his fiery interior, radiating with heat. His head plumed fire as he had become more taller and muscular, with shoulder plates that were slightly tipped up from his arms. His feet had an oval-like design, with just two pointed two on each. In addition, he bore the Omnitrix symbol upon the middle of his chest. He fell to the ground, slamming down onto it with his feet and right fist, while the remainder of the creature he blasted apart tumbled over in a heap.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, "Can't handle the _Heatblast_!" he quipped in victory, standing up and pumping his fist. The Canterlot fans began cheering loudly once again, while the Crystal Prep crowd was confused and appalled as what had just conspired. In the booth beside the school, Principal Cinch had stood up with a shocked expression as well, placing her hands at her hips in defiance of the loss, catching the attention of her fellow official on her left.

"Attention, students," she began through the microphone, "please proceed to the gym," she advised. Back on the speed skating track, Natsu had just burned away another vine while his exceed was floating above, seeing Twilight finally free herself of the plant appendage that was upon her ankle. She then somersaulted over the vine her pet was biting into as it was lifting him, grabbing her device and using all of her available strength close it up while it hummed loudly. In almost an instant, all the remaining monsters began retracting into the rifts in a bright pink light, much to the surprise of the dragon slayer and the blue furred cat while they saw Spike drop down from the large vine he had been holding. The portals were closing off as well, leaving no trace of their presence. Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, Hinata and Rook breathed heavily at the edge, surrounded completely by Eon's minions. Suddenly though, in a bright flash of violet light, the enemies before them all disappeared, causing them to widen their eyes out of shock.

"What… happened?" the Hyuga girl asked as her Byakugan retracted, standing up straight. Her alien comrade mounted his Proto-Tool back onto his left shoulder, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his right arm.

"I have a feeling Eon has what he wants," he responded, pulling out his ID mask, placing it onto his face. In a flash of light, his camouflaged form appeared over his person as he turned around to see the field. "Come on," he beckoned to her, "We should make sure everyone is okay," he said, getting a nod in reply. Back on the skating track, the purple dog looked at his owner worriedly as she was cringing on her knees, biting her lip out of feeling ashamed for causing all that just conspired.

"Hey," a familiar voice chimed in, catching her attention as she gasped with a start, turning around in surprise to see Natsu and Happy standing behind her. The latter of the two had lost his wings, being beside his partner as they both had serious expressions on their faces.

"I-I-I'm r-really s-sor-!"

"Don't apologize to me," the dragon slayer interrupted, crossing his arms, much to her surprise as she blinked in confusion, "Ya should probably save that for them," he pointed out, gesturing with his right thumb towards the finish line of the motocross track, where Sunset had parked her teammate's bike while the rest of the Wondercolts were walking over to her. The glasses wearing girl grimaced nervously as she looked at them, standing up reluctantly and walking towards them with her pet, the fire mage, and the exceed in tow.

"Is everybody… all right?" Applejack managed to ask in between breaths as Fluttershy helped her trot over to the finish line. Rarity and Pinkie rolled in on their skates while the amber skinned girl got off of the bike she had used, having an angered and frustrated expression on her face.

"Better than all right!" Rainbow declared as she landed down on the ground right between the cowgirl archer and the fashionista skater, "We won!" she exclaimed, outstretching her arms excitedly as her teammates raised their own out of happiness too.

"Dash!" the voice of her Pyronite boyfriend called out, getting her attention as she turned to see him fly down from the air while his Omnitrix symbol began to beep. Just as it timed out and turned him back into Ben, he hit the ground on his feet, running over to his girlfriend very eagerly. He embraced her tightly, swinging her around as they both laughed happily out of victory while the others watched on with smiles, all except for the red and yellow haired girl. After dipping her slightly, the Omni Force leader proceeded to kiss the cerulean skinned girl passionately on the lips, enticing her to do the same as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm~…" she moaned in pleasure, while her teammates watched with surprised looks on their faces.

"My word…" the indigo haired girl uttered in absolute shock as the camouflaged Revonnahgander and the Gentle Fist user made their way to the ground. The couple then relinquished their lips from each other, blushing slightly as they stood back up, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Now _that_ … was a victory kiss," the rainbow haired girl stated with a flirtatious look, causing her boyfriend to blush heartily while he chuckled in agreement. Though while it seemed everyone was touched by the romantic moment, Sunset still had a very serious expression plastered on her face, crossing her arms.

"Ahem!" she fake coughed, getting everyone's attention as they turned to look at her, with Ben and Rainbow separating their arms from one another, much to their dismay, "Yeah, we won," she noted, removing her helmet from her head and throwing it aside, "but somebody could've been seriously hurt," she pointed out, developing an angered look in her eyes, "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" she yelled out of frustration, much to the surprise of her teammates and friends as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Sunset, calm down," a familiar voice advised, making her perk up and turn around to see her disguised boyfriend and the Hyuga girl behind her. He then placed his left hand on her right shoulder in a reassuring manner, causing her to sigh deeply.

"Sorry, Blonko…" she apologized, glancing off to the side as he relinquished his extremity, "It's just so… frustrating to deal with all of this!" she screamed, widening her eyes as she realized that she was somewhat scaring her comrades with her tone, "Huh…" she groaned, hunching over, "Sorry, you guys…" she apologized again, ashamed of herself.

"Sunset, please…" Rook pleaded with a worried expression.

"So," the Omnitrix bearer chimed in, catching their attentions, "why were you guys just standing around on the roof and letting us do the work?" he asked his partner and ex-girlfriend as he crossed his arms in suspicion, "Don't tell me you didn't see everything…" he added, narrowing his eyes towards them.

"No, we did," Hinata responded, "It's just that Eon got the upper hand on us…" she mentioned, much to the surprise of the others.

"What'd he do?" Applejack questioned, jumping into the conversation as the shy girl let go of her.

"He had us trapped in what he called a 'chronal barrier'," the alien Magister replied, "While we could see everything that happened on the outside from within," he continued to explain, "all you would have been able to see is us stuck frozen on the edge of the roof," he told them.

"So his samu-jerks ended up fighting you?" the Omni Force leader guessed, getting nods in reply from the two of them, "Huh…" he sighed, "Great…" he muttered sarcastically.

"What's worse is the fact that we don't know what exactly he was doing during the relay…" the Gentle Fist user added, looking away shamefully.

" _Probably_ has something to do with all those… freaky portals around the track…" the partier girl noted, waving her hands around in a mysterious manner.

"Good point," Ben agreed, putting his right hand up to his chin, "Who or what else could've done all that?" he questioned as everyone else was nodding in agreement.

"Um… actually…" Fluttershy chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to face her, "There might be-"

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called out in interjection, causing them to turn around and see Natsu approaching them with Twilight, Spike, and Happy in tow.

"Natsu, you all right?" the Omnitrix bearer asked as he came over to them.

"I'm good," he responded, putting his hands at his hips, "But I think ya oughta' focus on talkin' things out with her…" he pointed out, gesturing back towards the glasses wearing girl, who was nervously biting her lip. The amber skinned girl glanced out at her suspiciously as everyone looked in her direction too, wondering what exactly conspired.

"Um…" the Crystal Prep scholar began anxiously, "I… didn't mean for any of this to happen," she told them, "I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school," she explained as her dog and the exceed glanced up at her with worried expressions, "I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works…" she mentioned, holding her pendant-like contraption.

"That's okay," Rainbow replied as she walked over to her, much to the shock of the blue furred cat and his friend, "Neither do we," she pointed out in an uncaring manner.

"Rainbow, get back!" the dragon slayer cried out desperately, surprising her a little.

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion, turning to face him, "Why?" she asked. Suddenly, the device around Twilight's neck began humming loudly again, glowing as it caught the rainbow haired girl's attention.

"Oh, no!" its user exclaimed in fright as it was yanking her by the neck, directing itself right at the winged girl. It opened up to reveal the enlarged energy sphere within it, as the star athlete was cringing nervously while her sparkling blue aura appeared over her body once again, "Oh, no no no!" the creator repeated to no avail as she tugged at her necklace, "Not again!" she yelled as the contraption began sucking away the light blue energy, causing the Wondercolt to groan in agony.

"DASH!" her boyfriend cried out, rushing over to go and help her along with Sunset Shimmer, as she keeled over to her knees, while her magic was still being drained away by the mysterious device, much to the shock of everyone else.

"I'm sorry!" the scholarly student apologized as her contraption was still taking the aura into its enlarging energy sphere, "It just started absorbing energy on its own!" she told them while Ben knelt down to support his girlfriend, "But I'm not sure how!" she mentioned, desperately trying to pry the machine away from the aura it was taking in, which it finished doing as electricity was zooming around it.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" the amber skinned girl asked angrily, pointing accusingly at her as she stood up, grabbing at the device to try and close it up. All of a sudden, a small spark of electricity shot up into the sky from it, causing a large portal to open right over the whole group.

"Whoa!" Spike gasped as Happy fell over in shock. Everyone else had their mouths agape at the sight of the vortex, frightened and concerned.

"Looks like a job for Clockwork…" the Omnitrix bearer realized as Hinata and Rarity helped lift his girlfriend back up while he relinquished his arms from her. He quickly tapped the lid of his device, about to select his Chronosapien form from the index of aliens that would appear on the holographic, circular screen, but found that the only thing upon it was a caution symbol. "Oh, great…" he muttered, clenching his teeth nervously as he saw the rift above the group expand. From afar, Principal Cinch had just returned to the field, taking notice of the portal with a gasp, quickly going over to the side of the announcer's booth as she eavesdropped on the revelation.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear…" Twilight added to the group with her while her superior was listening in, "I don't know how that works either," she mentioned, still trying to clamp the device closed as the red and yellow haired girl's ire was rising rapidly while she bit her bottom lip.

"Is there anything you _do_ know?!" she screamed to her with outstretched arms of fury, "Like how our magic's been popping up?!" she questioned sarcastically as she got closer to her, making her back away nervously, "Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!" she asked on angrily.

"Equestria?" the glasses wearing girl uttered in confusion, as she had no idea what her rival was referring to.

"You're supposed to be so smart," she began mockingly, poking her own head as an example while the girl bit her lip anxiously, "but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" she questioned out of rage, putting her hands over hers on the contraption and closing it up herself, causing the portal to shrink and vanish instantly as well, much to the surprise yet relief of the group.

"But I _wanna_ understand!" the Crystal Prep student claimed with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"But you don't!" Sunset shouted, causing her to cringe, "And worst of all," she continued with her right index finger pointing at her accusingly again, "you put the lives of my friends in danger!" she screamed, gesturing towards them.

"I-I'm sorry…" Twilight apologized with a breaking voice as tears were forming in her eyes, "I didn't mean to…" she said, running off, sobbing sadly as the others watched on in shock.

"Twilight, wait!" her pet cried out pleadingly, racing after her. Happy was about to give chase as well, but stopped the moment he saw his spiky haired friend stick out his right hand, enticing him to look up and see him shake his head in disapproval, much to his dismay while he watched her leave. Meanwhile, the amber skinned girl's enraged expression was still apparent as her teammates were stunned. Having been stood back up by her comrades, Rainbow then went over and placed her left hand on her right shoulder, catching her attention as she looked to see the fatigued expression of sympathy she had. With her pupils shrinking in realization as to what she had just done, the red and yellow haired girl smacked herself in the face by using her right hand. Her athletic friend placed her other hand on her shoulder out of pity, worriedly looking at her along with the others, especially Rook, who was most stunned by what conspired. Meanwhile, the head of Crystal Prep smirked as an idea became implanted into her mind from the event. Suddenly, the sound of a clearing throat got her attention as she turned to see Celestia standing beside her, with Cadance and Luna lurking in the background.

"You can't possibly call _that_ a fair race," Cinch pointed out to the Canterlot High official, gesturing towards the track. That remark caught Natsu's attention as his ears twitched, causing him to glance over at the school staff members.

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened," her counterpart pointed out to her in response, "You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage…" she mentioned, gesturing towards the group still on the field, who were all beginning to take notice of the conversation from afar.

"Can't I?" she questioned with narrowed eyes, "Even without your trained attack plants," she continued, "your students have wings!" she told her as the group of eleven began trotting over, being led by the dragon slayer while he had his fists clenched tightly.

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances," Celestia admitted a glance towards the track, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie…" she suggested with her hand up to her chin.

"A tie?" Cinch questioned in reply, surprised, "Was this your strategy all along?" she guessed as the group of Wondercolts and Omni Force members approached them, "To force _us_ into accepting you as equals?" she accused, pointing at the Canterlot High principal with her right index finger, "I think not," she declared in a dignified manner, earning glares from the opposing team's players, "The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on," she stated in explanation, walking off in a huff after giving the head of the school a quick glance. The fire mage was about to open his mouth and say something until he noticed his team leader step in.

"Hey!" he yelled, catching her attention as she stopped to face him, seeing the annoyed and angered look in his eyes, "Case you didn't notice," he began to her as the others were surprised that he was speaking out, "my girlfriend was trying to _save_ the race with her magic," he pointed out, "not cheat," he said, crossing his arms.

"And if I recall," the Crystal Prep principal started to say, " _you_ and that rambunctious boy also intervened with the relay," she retorted, causing him to grimace nervously as he glanced off to the side.

"Well… we did…" he confessed, "but-"

"Did ya not hear what he said?!" Natsu screamed as he interjected on the conversation, standing beside Ben, much to his surprise, "We _saved_ the race!" he yelled, "Not to mention, we helped out yer own students, too…" he muttered, crossing his arms as he glanced away.

"Despite what you 'gentlemen' claim," Cinch began as she readjusted her glasses, "I think it's clear to see who _really_ has the unfair advantage," she stated, walking off without another word.

"Grr…" both the Omnitrix bearer and dragon slayer growled, frustrated that she didn't even take their points into consideration. The former of the two then felt a hand come onto his left shoulder, enticing him to turn and see his girlfriend behind him, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Babe, just forget what she said," she advised to him, "It's not worth getting all worked up over…" she mentioned as he turned around completely to face her, allowing her to embrace him tightly, causing him to do the same back. The fire mage scoffed angrily, inhaling and exhaling to tray and calm himself.

"Natsu…" his exceed uttered worriedly as everyone else was narrowing their eyes towards the departing principal before focusing their attentions on her counterpart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening…" the amber skinned girl apologized to her, ashamed for what had conspired in the relay.

"It's not your fault, Sunset," she responded in a reassuring tone as both Cadance and Luna trotted over, standing beside her while she tried to ease the girl's sense of failure.

"Isn't it though?" she questioned as the others looked on at her worriedly, especially her camouflaged boyfriend, "I should know how to control the magic I brought here," she told her, "But I don't…" she admitted shamefully, looking away, "I let everyone down," she said while Ben and Rainbow let each other go, glancing at each other in concern for their teammate, "And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating," she mentioned out of frustration, outstretching her arms to their respective sides after clenching them into fists.

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks," Celestia reassured, placing her right hand on her student's left shoulder.

"But it does," she retorted, backing away from her, "The students here at CHS don't just wanna win," she noted, "They wanna beat Crystal Prep," she declared with a somber expression, "It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost," she pointed out, "Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around," she explained, glancing down at the ground somberly, "And that magic is only around...because of me…" she confessed, receiving sympathetic looks from her teammates.

"Sunset," Rook chimed in, getting her attention as she turned her head to face him, "you should not feel ashamed for something that is in-!" Suddenly, a flash of violet light blinded them, interjecting his sentence. "AGH!" he suddenly yelled falling to the ground on his face. His ID mask had fallen off, apparently being sliced in half, much to the shock of those around him.

"Blonko!" his girlfriend exclaimed, going down onto her knees to check if he was all right. A bright light enveloped his camouflaged form before dissipating, revealing his Revonnahgander appearance, shocking the school staff members as they gasped in surprise.

"What in the world…?" the vice principal uttered in question as the other two had their mouths agape.

"Ergh…" the alien Magister grunted as he tried to push himself off from the ground, "My… ID mask…" he uttered in disbelief.

"What in the hay just happened?!" the cowgirl asked out of shock. The fire mage's nose then twitched, causing him to widen his eyes in realization as he growled, turning around.

"Ask him," he said, getting everyone's attention as they looked and gasped to see Eon standing behind them, powering down an energy sword of his before tucking it away into his coat.

"Eon…" Ben uttered, ready to tap the lid of his device as the others got into battle ready stances, while the school staff members watched on with widened eyes of disbelief.

"Don't try it, Tennyson," the time walker advised as Rook was stood back up by his girlfriend, "Clockwork wouldn't work for you against me in this world," he explained to him, causing him to clench his teeth angrily in realization, "Besides," he continued, "I'm not here to pick a fight at the moment," he mentioned.

"Then what are you here for?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow before activating her Byakugan.

"To deliver a message," the villain responded to her, "All the elements of my plan have been gathered together," he explained, "and it's going to be unleashed during the final event," he added, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise, "However," he continued, turning towards the Omnitrix bearer, who arched an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm going to give you a chance to stop me before it all goes down," he told them, "I'll be waiting on the soccer field then…" he finished, vanishing in a bright flash of violet light.

"Okay…" Pinkie uttered slowly, " _That_ … was weird," she stated bluntly.

"If Eon is planning on doing something during the final event…" Rarity began to realize, tapping her chin with her right finger worriedly.

"We oughta' take 'im down right there and then!" Applejack declared, punching her open left hand with a serious expression in her eyes.

"You mean _we_ oughta' do it," the brunette teen retorted, "Me, Rook, Natsu, and Hinata'll handle Eon," he declared, "You girls need to finish up these games, and show those Shadowbolts that you aren't cheaters," he told them.

"Ergh…" the Revonnahgander grunted as he stood up tall, "Agreed," he concurred, "We will make sure he does not interfere with the next event…" he stated proudly, getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

"All right, let's go," Ben beckoned, running off.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, following him along with the dragon slayer and the Hyuga girl. The alien Magister was about to join them as well, but stopped for a moment to look back at his girlfriend, who still had an ashamed expression on her face. He sighed deeply before turning away, heading off after his teammates towards the back of the school.

"I take it that situation has been going on _outside_ of the games?" Dean Cadance guessed, chiming in to the surprise of the Wondercolts.

"Yeah…" Sunset responded after a moment, "And I've got a sinking feeling it's about to come into the games…" she admitted, glancing to where her teammates had gone, as dark clouds began to form overhead.

 **X**

Dark clouds loomed over Canterlot High as at the entrance, both teams were preparing for the last challenge of the games, with their crowds on their respective side of the walkway. Rainbow Dash stretched out her arms behind her back, grunting slightly as she and the others were all in their regular clothes, along with the Shadowbolts.

"Y'all okay, RD?" Applejack asked, catching her attention as she ceased her exercises for the moment.

"Yeah, I'm good," she reassured in response, "What about you?" she asked back.

"Feelin' as fit as a fiddle!" the cowgirl quipped in reply with a pump of her right fist, "Guess that means our magic's all filled back up in our bodies," she mentioned, turning towards Sunset, who seemed to be stuck in a train of deep thought, having her left hand at her chin with a concerned expression on her face. The schools' cheering crowds caught their attentions, seeing that at the top step before the entryway, Cadance and Luna were standing near a microphone stand, with Celestia off to the side.

"Since the score is tied," the Crystal Prep dean began to announce, "the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," she told the competitors, with the Wondercolts having mostly worried looks on their faces from what had happened earlier.

"Somewhere on campus," the Canterlot vice principal started to say as she held two small pennants in her right hand; each one representing one of the teams, "a pennant from each school has been hidden," she explained, "The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins," she stated.

"And as soon as our teams are ready," Cadance continued, "we'll begin," she declared.

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore…" Fluttershy admitted as she rubbed her left arm, glancing away while the partier girl and the cowgirl looked at her in concern.

"But we _have_ to play!" the athletic girl retorted in response, "This is the last event!" she pointed out, gesturing towards the center of walkway. The fashionista then scoffed, catching her attention.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing… and… portal opening," she mentioned, using her hands to signify the actions.

"Not to mention there's that crazy bad guy from Ben's world who's bent on world domination and is probably going to get it unless he gets stopped by him and the rest of the Omni Force," Pinkie added in quick explanation, much to the shock of everyone around her as she had summed that up perfectly, "What?" she uttered in confusion with a raised eyebrow, noticing the stunned looks on everyone's faces, all except for the amber skinned girl, which the rainbow haired girl took notice of.

"Hey, you okay, Sunset?" she asked, going over to her as she had her arms crossed with a somber expression on her face.

"Huh…" she sighed, enticing her friend to place her hand on her shoulder out of reassurance, "I dunno, Dash…" she finally replied in admittance, "I just… feel awful about what I said to Twilight…" she confessed, glancing away sadly as her comrade relinquished herself from her.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did," the animal whisperer pointed out as everyone focused their attentions onto her, "She's actually really nice…" she added, causing the red and yellow haired girl to both of her palms onto her face in utter agony and embarrassment for her misguided actions. With that, the rest of the group just glanced skeptically at the shy girl, who immediately backed away as she realized that she had said too much, putting her left hand over her mouth.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters," Applejack told her teammates as she walked over to the amber skinned girl, placing her left hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Then you can go over and apologize," she promised, causing her to smile while she did the same.

"Huh…" Rainbow sighed as she glanced over towards the school building.

"Something the matter, darling?" Rarity inquired as she saw her cross her arms in thought.

"I'm just wondering if Ben and the others are gonna be all right…" she replied, looking back at her friends, "I know it's Ben and all," she continued, "but…"

"There's definitely much more at stake this time around," the indigo haired girl finished for her, getting a nod in response, "I wouldn't worry, darling," she advised to her, "It _is_ your boyfriend we're talking about after all," she pointed out reassuringly, making her smile while she blushed.

"Besides," Pinkie chimed in excitedly as she hopped in between them, "he's saved the day 'round here before!" she mentioned, "Who's to say that won't happen again?" she questioned rhetorically, getting a chuckle out of her rainbow haired friend. Meanwhile, out on the school's soccer field behind the building, the Omnitrix bearer was standing alongside his teammates in the center of it, surveying the area as they awaited the time walker's arrival.

"Hm…" Happy uttered worriedly while he stood beside his friend, crossing his arms in thought, "What do you think that Eon guy's planning?" he asked the others, catching their attentions.

"Obviously something to take over this universe," the Omni Force leader responded, crossing his arms as he pondered the thought of it.

"The question is," his alien partner began, getting their attentions, " _how_ exactly does he plan on doing so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He said that he had that all the elements to his plan had been gathered," Hinata pointed out to them, placing her right hand onto her chin, "But we never saw him do anything besides send his minions against us…" she mentioned.

"Maybe he didn't want us to see what he was doing…" the exceed suggested, tilting his in concern.

"Yeah," the dragon slayer agreed, crossing his arms as he glanced off to the side, "but somethin' about how he dropped hints to me an' you guys got me thinkin' he wants us to try and know what's happenin'…" he admitted, trying to put the pieces together in his head.

"For now," Rook chimed in, getting their attentions, "our main objective is to take the Nega-MPG away from Eon and then subdue him," he explained, receiving nods in reply from his teammates. However, the fire mage continued to think about everything that Eon had done, and how it related to the events at hand.

"Natsu?" the blue furred cat uttered in question as he saw his friend still in deep thought, "What's the matter?" he asked him.

"I dunno, Happy…" he responded, "For some reason, I got a gut feelin' that whatever Eon's gonna do has somethin' to do with _what we_ saw in the race…" he explained, looking off towards the relay field.

"Hm…" the exceed said out of pondering, wondering if that was indeed the case. Just then a violet colored rift suddenly opened up before the group of five, causing them to all gasp as they stepped back, seeing the time walker himself emerge from it.

"Well," he began, noticing the Omni Force members before him, "it looks like you paid heed to my warning…" he noted with an evil grin.

"This ends now, Eon!" the Revonnahgander declared, taking his Proto-Tool from his left shoulder, morphing it into his power blade form. The Hyuga girl quickly activated her Byakugan as veins bulged out near eyes while they became more focused. The dragon slayer quickly ignited his fists in flames while his exceed grew out his white, feathery wings, floating beside him as they both had serious looks on their faces. Ben tapped the lid of his device, causing its green, holographic, circular screen to appear over it. After scrolling through the alien index for a moment, he slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up. He slammed down on it with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. When it vanished, the luminosity revealed him now as an alien that had multiple eyes all over his body, except on his head, which had a mouth and bat-like ears. His upper body was now covered with the eyes, which were green with black, pointed pupils that also appeared on his palms. He was light yellow skinned on his chest and feet while the rest of his body was dark yellow. He was wearing black pants with green cuffs on his wrists and legs. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was at his waist upon a green belt with a white stripe.

"I'd like to see you try and end this…" the time walker challenged while dozens of his minions began pouring out of the portal behind him, surrounding their enemies with their swords readied, "The scheme is about to be _unleashed_ ," he stated eerily.

"The scheme?" Eye Guy questioned in confusion, "Isn't it _your_ evil plan?" he asked, narrowing all of his eyes at him as he cackled in response.

"Oh, not everything's mine just yet, Benjamin…" he told the Opticoid, "But once it's all over, I'll be the one left standing at the helm of this world," he stated evilly.

"Enough with the mumbo jumbo!" the fire mage suddenly demanded as he reared his head back, "Let's just finish this!" he declared while his chest puffed out, "Fire Dragon…" he began as his teammates readied themselves to attack, "…ROAR!" he exclaimed, shooting out a huge burst of flames from his mouth directly towards the villain, while also knocking down a few of his soldiers. However, he merely grinned, teleporting away before the fire could engulf him. Back at the school entrance on the Crystal Prep side of the field, Spike poked his head out of the bushes to see his owner and her teammates discussing matters with Principal Cinch.

"I'm know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair," she admitted to her students while the glasses wearing girl took notice of pet's presence, waving him off to have him hide within the bushes again, "but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal," she continued to explain with her hands clasped, while the scholarly student held her contraption in her hands, looking at her, "beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option," she stated as her eyes narrowed.

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked with her hands at her hips as the head of the rival school walked by her, brushing her hair aside.

"A fair question," she responded, approaching her prized pupil, "Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire," she pointed out, much to the girl's surprise as she blinked, "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight," she noted, "Containing magical energy is fine," she said while rubbing her fingers together, "but have you considered releasing it?" she questioned to her.

"But… I don't even understand how it works," she replied, holding it in her left hand.

"But you'd like to," Cinch mentioned as the other Shadowbolts gathered among her, "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive," she continued, "I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same," she stated, gesturing towards the Wondercolt side, "Unless, of course, you have no _interest_ in Everton," she added in a blackmailing tone, "Though, honestly," she kept going, "I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer," she told her as she glanced off worriedly to the side.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" a familiar voice exclaimed in the not too far distance, catching her attention as she recognized it.

"Natsu…?" she uttered in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Twilight?" her superior asked, getting her attention again.

"Uh… I…" she tried to say, but couldn't as she nervously looked away, causing the principal to sigh deeply.

 **SONG: Unleash the Magic, Performed by Principal Cinch, Twilight, & Shadowbolts**

 **[Principal Cinch]**

 _ **I realize that you've always been an outcast…**_

 _ **It's not everyone at school who likes to think…**_

 _ **To find a student that's like you,**_

 _ **I've had one or maybe two,**_

 _ **But the good ones disappear before I blink!**_

She then snapped her fingers, enticing the rest of her students to begin chanting around the glasses wearing girl, startling her greatly as she nervously bit her bottom lip. Meanwhile on the soccer field, Eye Guy launched green colored laser beams from the eyes on his shoulders, striking two of the time walker's soldiers who were leaping towards him, knocking them down to the ground in heaps. Hinata was quickly palming minions aside as well, striking them as she raced by. In the meantime, Rook was facing Eon one on one, clashing swords together as neither of them backed down.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" the spiky haired wizard cried out as he smashed one of the villain's servants into the ground with his flaming right foot. His exceed floating above, watching the battle go down with his eyes trembling out of amazement. On the other hand, his friend was ironically not as focused on the fight as he would be, still thinking about what his enemy's true intentions were, and how he would obtain them. He recalled hearing about the elements being gathered as images flashed through his mind, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration while he couldn't figure it out. "Wait a sec…" he began to realize, understanding there was some connection to all the events that had conspired the moment, all correlating towards the same person. His eyes widened in shock after he knew what was happening, while back at the school entrance, Cinch and the Shadowbolts were continuing to pressure Twilight into releasing the energy within her device.

 **[Students]**

 _ **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**_

 **[Principal Cinch]**

 _ **Now, I understand you have your reservations… (oh-wuh)**_

 _ **It's hard to have a brain as large as yours… (oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **But if we don't win these games…**_

 _ **Well, I think I've made it plain…**_

 _ **What will happen if we have the losing score!**_

"Happy, get me in the air!" the dragon slayer cried out to his exceed from the soccer field below, getting his attention as he blinked in surprise.

"A-Aye, sir!" he stammered in reply, flying down and grabbing his owner from behind, lifting him easily into the darkened sky. The others took notice of the two above them, with the Opticoid glancing up in confusion.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" he yelled as he fired off a few more laser beams, knocking away more of the time walker's minions. A few then piled onto him, tackling him to the ground as he let out a grunt, while more continued to pack on.

"I'm gonna head to the final event!" he shouted down in response, much to the surprise of Eon as his mouth gaped slightly, "Come on, Happy!" he beckoned to the cat holding him, "We gotta hurry!" he told him.

"Aye, sir!" he replied seriously, about to fly off with him over the school roof.

"You're not going anywhere!" the time walker declared as he managed to push the Revonnahgander back with his power sword. He then threw out his right hand, causing a multitude of rifts to appear right above the Fairy Tail members, much to their shock as they gasped. Suddenly, more minions began pouring out of them, enticing the exceed to panic and zoom away, avoiding their sword slashes before they hit the ground. As they raced by, heading towards the relay field, a few more minions followed, prepared to stop them. The villain was about to give chase as well, but was stopped after getting struck in the back by Hinata's right palm, while she had a serious look in her eyes. He clenched his teeth angrily, recomposing himself quickly as he tried to land a blow onto her with his blade. However, it ended up getting blocked the Revonnahgander's, standing at a stalemate with him as they glared at each other. Meanwhile, a burst of green light appeared from the pile of soldiers Eye Guy was under, causing all of them to be sent flying while he stood up, breathing heavily out of fatigue. He then ran over to assist his alien partner and the Gentle Fist user, as he and the latter readied themselves to attack. The Plumber then pushed his foe back, allowing the Hyuga girl to step in.

"Gentle Step…" she began, getting into a ready stance as Eon cringed, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" she exclaimed, palming him in the chest with both of her hands, causing him to cough up a wad of saliva, "Two Palms!" she yelled, reeling her arms back before striking again, "Four Palms! Eight Palms!" she continued, attacking much more quickly while her opponent was grimacing in pain, dropping his weapon, "Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!" she kept going, hitting him at a frenzy pace, pulling her arms away to deliver the final blow, "Sixty-Four Pal-!" Her last strike was interjected the moment her adversary teleported away in an instant, causing her to gasp in surprise, stopping as she looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" Rook asked, searching with the Opticoid. The eyes on the back of the latter then caught the sight of something, widening before the alien himself turned around.

"There he is…" he muttered, catching the attentions of his teammates as they turned around to see the time walker standing right before the goal line of the soccer field, breathing heavily out of fatigue as his left arm was wrapped over his torso.

"How…?" he uttered in rage, glaring at his foes as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Huh?" Eye Guy responded, "How… what?" he questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"How does that dragon brat know what's happening?!" the villain asked in response, throwing his right arm out, firing a beam of violet light from it straight towards them.

"Move!" the Revonnahgander cried out as they all gasped. He and the Opticoid jumped to the left, while the Hyuga girl jumped to the right, as they all managed to avoid the attack. It struck the goal net on the other side of the field, causing the metal upon it to rust and break apart, falling to the ground with dust to follow. The eye covered alien gritted his teeth angrily, glaring back his enemy with both of his teammates as they stood up, ready to keep on fighting. Back at the school entrance, the students were continuing their pressuring tactics onto Twilight, who was still cringing nervously.

 **[Students]**

 _ **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**_

 _ **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic…**_

 _ **If we lose, then you're to blame… (ah, ah-ah-ah)**_

 _ **They all have used it, maybe abused it… (ah-ah-ah)**_

 _ **So then why can't we do the same?**_

 _ **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**_

The light from her device began glowing, circling around the center as it gave off an eerie feel to its creator, who held it with both of her hands while she felt very pressured by her peers and fellow students.

 **[Principal Cinch]**

 _ **Call it power, call it magic,**_

 _ **If we lose, it will be tragic…**_

 _ **More important is the knowledge we'll have lost! (oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **A chance like this won't come again…**_

 _ **You'll regret not giving in…**_

 _ **Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?**_

"Natsu, why are we heading for the final event?" Happy asked as the two continued to fly, with the dragon slayer shooting flames from his mouth down at the minions chasing them from below, knocking them out cold.

"I think I figured out what that Eon creep's been up to…" he responded, much to the cat's surprise as he blinked, "He's been sayin' that the stuff he needs for his plan's been gathered and all," he continued, "but he never said _he_ was the one doin' it!" he yelled with a serious look in his eyes, causing his exceed to gasp in shock. The scholarly student continued to receive glares of pressure from her teammates, wanting her to do whatever it took to win the games.

 **[Students]**

 _ **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**_

 _ **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic…**_

 _ **We're not friends here after all…**_

 _ **Our only interest in this business… (ah-ah-ah)**_

 _ **Is seeing Canterlot High School fall!**_

 _ **(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)**_

The girl's eyes trembled in fright at the prospect of unleashing the energy she knew practically nothing about, nor she did know how to even utilize it. It felt even worse that her own superior was seemingly persuading her into doing it, as she pushed her forward, past her fellow students out towards the center of the walkway.

 **[Principal Cinch]**

 _ **What I'm suggesting's very simple…**_

 _ **And since it's win-win on all scores,**_

 _ **We only want to learn about the**_

 _ **Magic that you have stored…**_

 _ **And as for me and all the others,**_

 _ **We only want what we deserve…**_

 _ **That our school will clinch the win…**_

 _ **And my...**_

 **[Principal Cinch and students]**

 _ **...legacy will endure!**_

Twilight was then pushed forward by the head of Crystal Prep, as she and the Shadowbolts continued to persuade and force her into using the device.

 **[Students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic…**_

 _ **If we lose, then it's a crime…**_

Spike then popped out of the bushes, clenching his teeth together worriedly as he saw his owner going through with the demands of her students, walking out towards the center of the walkway.

 _ **But we can win it if you begin it… (ah-ah-ah)**_

 _ **It's up to you to not fail this time…**_

From the other side, Fluttershy took notice of Twilight approaching, widening her eyes slightly as she pointed to her, enticing the rest of the Wondercolts to do the same as they turned to see her, with Rarity and Rainbow giving off glares while Applejack, Pinkie, and Sunset showed looks of worry and concern. She gulped before removing her necklace, holding it out before herself at its string in both of her hands.

 **[Male students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

Her pet just watched on as he walked up to the edge of the grass, with his mouth gaping in fright that his owner was actually doing what she was least comfortable with. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were fast approaching, turning the corner towards the entrance.

"You're saying _Twilight's_ been doing Eon's work?!" the latter of the two exclaimed in shock after hearing an explanation.

"Not on purpose…" the former responded, "That creep knew everything that was gonna happen with her… doohickey thing…" he pointed out to him.

"And all that magic it's stolen own its own…" the exceed recalled, "Are you thinking he's gonna take it?" he questioned.

"No, that's the thing," the dragon slayer replied as they soared towards the entrance, "Eon said it'd be unleashed durin' the last event of the games…" he told him, "And I get the feelin' Twilight's gonna be the one to do it with that thing," he admitted, causing the cat carrying him to gasp.

"She'd never do that after what happened at the relay!" he claimed loudly.

"Not unless _they_ make her do it…" the fire mage mentioned, making Happy's pupils shrink in realization, "If those Shadowbolt jerks are desperate enough to win," he continued as his ire was rising, "they'll make her use that magic…" he muttered, angrily clenching his teeth together, "And I ain't lettin' that happen!" he roared loudly.

"Neither am I, sir!" his exceed agreed, picking up his pace as they zoomed towards the entrance, where the Crystal Prep chant was continuing.

 **[Female students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

 **[Twilight]**

 _ **Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free…**_

 **[Male students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**_

"If both teams are ready..." Luna began from the microphone at the top step.

 **[Female students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**_

 **[Twilight]**

 _ **And now winning these games depends on me…**_

The amber skinned girl then walked forward to see the glasses wearing girl press the center of her device, causing her to give off a worried expression. Meanwhile, Spike was hurriedly racing past the Shadowbolts, desperate to get his owner out of the situation she was in.

 _ **And what doors might open if I try to use it…**_

 **[Female students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

"...the last event of the Friendship Games begins..." Cadance continued, raising her left arm into the air while Natsu and Happy were diving down towards the center of the walkway. Everyone in the stands was roaring loudly, excited for the final event.

 **[Male students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

The scholarly student placed her right hand on top of the device, while having her left one on the bottom, about to pry it open before her body.

 **[Female students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

 **[Twilight]**

 _ **But the magic's really what I want to see…**_

Sunset realized what she was going to do as her eyes widened in horror, lunging out to try and stop her while Cinch watched on in anticipation, grinning. The girl was opening her contraption as small purple sparks emerged from it,

 **[Male students]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now…**_

"Twilight, no!" Spike exclaimed as he jumped past everyone, desperately trying to reach for her.

 **[All]**

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic...**_

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic...**_

Both the puppy and the red and yellow haired girl were lunging towards the girl, but seemed to be too late as she had opened up the device widely enough for its energy sphere to be seen.

 **END SONG**

"Now!" Cadance and Luna exclaimed together through the microphone, with the former throwing down her arm to signal the start of the event. All of a sudden, the energy sphere upon the glasses wearing girl's machine let out a burst of wind with a booming echo, causing the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts to fall down to the ground as they felt something pulsate from it, witnessing the situation while shocked expressions were present on their faces.

"WAH!" Happy exclaimed as he felt the wind blow him and his friend back in midair, with the latter crossing his arms over his face to try and endure the sudden breeze. The contraption that held all the energy dropped to the ground with a clanging noise, while its user was being lifted into the air by the sphere, with her glasses having been blown off of her eyes and her hair completely undone. She looked back nervously towards her principal as the energy grew, causing her to back away out of fright after standing back up. All the competitors were watching on with expressions of disbelief and worry on their faces, while from afar, Natsu saw everything go down with his eyes trembling. He then developed a serious expression, nodding to his exceed, who nodded back with his own, diving down towards the walkway. Spike gasped in fright as he saw his owner appear to get pulled into the energy sphere, which appeared to have already taken both of her arms, much to the shock of everyone else.

"Er… Uh!" she grunted as she felt the energy beginning to overtake her whole body, "Help...me!" she screamed, managing to free her right arm away from the sphere, sticking it out desperately, "Uhh!" she groaned in pain as tears formed in her eyes, "Ahh!" she shrieked while the rest of her body was pulled in. Her left hand was about to go into it as well, but not before another grasped onto it, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. It pulled her out of the sphere, enticing her to widen her eyes in shock as she saw the dragon slayer's guild mark, followed by noticing the confident and serious looks on his face and his exceed's. "N-Natsu?!" she exclaimed with a stutter, stunned to see the two floating before her, trying to free her from the sphere of magical energy.

"Don't worry, I gotcha'!" the fire mage reassured with a grin, grasping her at the wrist as he continued to pull her out as quickly as he could, "Pull harder, Happy!" he yelled to the cat holding him at the back.

"Aye, sir!" he responded with a smile, clenching his teeth as he grunted, tugging along with his friend, getting the girl out little by little.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" she stammered in question, "After everything I did…" she mentioned with a somber expression, "I thought-!"

"I ain't lettin' a friend get swayed into doin' somethin' like this!" he interjected in exclamation, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"A-A friend…?" she uttered, still in shock.

"Aye!" the exceed replied, "We're your friends!" he yelled, "And we're not lettin' you go!" he screamed, pulling even harder with his friend.

"Just a little more!" he told her with a loud grunt as the others below watched on with relieved expressions. Both the Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts, minus Principal Cinch, were smiling at how he had come to the apparent rescue of the glasses wearing girl.

"Natsu…" the glasses wearing girl said, having tears of gratitude and joy welling up in her eyes. Her upper body had been completely from the sphere, and her legs began to show while the wind was dancing around her hair and skirt.

"That's _not_ happening!" a familiar voice declared loudly, catching Natsu and Happy's attentions as they both looked up to see Eon suddenly appear right above them, coming down and tackling the two the ground. With that, the dragon slayer's grip on Twilight was relinquished, causing her to gasp as she felt the energy sphere begin to drag her back in again.

"GAH!" the fire mage yelped as he struck the ground on his face, while the winged cat tumbled off to the side, lying on his back and groaning in pain. The time walker stood over his friend, pulling out an energy sword from his coat as he looked down at his adversary, while everyone was left in astonishment from what just happened.

"Unbelievable…" he uttered angrily, readying his blade, "I thought you'd be the _last_ person to figure it out…" he noted, about to strike him as he clenched his teeth together in rage, "But it's too late now…" he pointed out with a smirk, throwing his arm down. Suddenly though, Rainbow Dash zoomed in, having her magic activated with her pony ears, ponytail, and wings present, kicking right in the face, sending him careening back a few yards and making him drop his weapon, while also cracking the visor of his helmet.

"Don't forget about me, time freak!" she quipped with an angered expression, giving her comrade enough time to stand back up on his feet while she landed on the ground. Just as the villain got up as well, the fire mage turned around and jumped over, landing right before him as he gasped in shock.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, cloaking his right fist in flames as he cocked it back, much to the shock of the Shadowbolts beyond the time walker, "…IRON FIST!" he exclaimed, punching him right in the torso, taking hold of him long enough to send him flying up to the roof of the school, causing him to smash into the glass dome upon it, making it crack up massively before he slid down it, falling onto the ground on his knees in pain. Afterwards, the fire on the spiky haired wizard's hand went out, as he then shot a menacing glare towards the head of Crystal Prep, who nervously cringed while she backed away out of fright.

"HELP!" Twilight's voice screamed again, catching Natsu's attention before he could confront her superior, enticing him to turn around and see her whole face get sucked into the energy sphere, with only her right hand still sticking out.

"Hang on, Twilight!" Happy declared, flying up to grasp her extremity himself while his friend and the winged girl had their mouths both gaping out of shock. The exceed gritted his teeth as he tried to pry her free, but suddenly, a shockwave burst out of the magical, floating sphere, making him go flying from its force. Luckily, the cerulean skinned girl caught him her arms before he could hit the ground, allowing him to float up once again. However, they then noticed the scholarly student's hand disappear into the light of the energy sphere, which began flashing for a few moments while the wind rushed around the area. Ben, Rook, and Hinata then ran in from the Wondercolts' side of the field, with the former being transformed back to normal from Eye Guy as they headed onto the walkway to join them.

"What in the world…?!" he uttered out of shock, while his partner and his ex-girlfriend both had their mouths gaping wide open as they all stopped. Another bright flash emerged from the sphere, blinding them for a moment as the situation had gone completely awry. Within it, Twilight's eyes were nothing but nothing as she felt the energy begin to coarse through her body. All of a sudden, a pinkish light emerged from her forehead, which then followed with her skin darkening. Pinkish purple armbands formed up to her elbows as her feet gained crystalline shoes with wing-like socks in the same color as her armbands. Dark, purplish wings appeared on her back, and without warning, she gained a glowing, bright cerulean horn with half-circle shaped indents into it, making it look misshapen as it pointed from her forehead. She then opened her eyes, which had become a bright cerulean with red pupils, having a villainous look with an aura shaped like her former glasses around them. Her dress had changed into a dark purple colored one, with a crystal-like crest around her waist, a skirt that had multiple six-pointed stars upon it in pink and purple, a new purple top with a pinkish stripe going down from the center of it, a choker around her neck that had the exact same marking in the middle of it, and what appeared to be an extension like a furry, purple tail sticking out from the back of the dress. To top it off, her hair stuck up in a violet and pinkish purple color with a shade of black just behind the energy induced horn as she floated in midair. Cinch grimaced in fright, backing away slowly while everyone else was stunned by the sudden alteration the girl had underwent. From atop the school, Eon stood back up and walked over to the edge, grinning evilly as he saw the violet skinned girl levitating over the shocked persons below. He cackled loudly, catching everyone's attentions as they looked up to see him stretch out his arms to their respective sides.

"Behold, Omni Force!" he yelled out to the ones in particular below, making the dragon slayer, the rainbow haired girl, the amber skinned girl, the Gentle Fist user, the Revonnahgander, and the Omnitrix bearer all look at him with narrowed eyes of contempt, "What you now see before you will be the one who will end you all!" he declared menacingly, "Midnight Sparkle!" he exclaimed, gesticulating towards the now demonic looking girl, who smirked.

"Midnight… Sparkle?" Happy uttered, landing beside Spike, who was whimpering out of fear, "Hey, you okay?" his friend asked as his wings disappeared in a poof of smoke. Suddenly, the sound of the girl's surprising evil laughter caught their attentions, causing them to all look up at her.

"You were right!" she shouted down to Sunset Shimmer, "I didn't understand magic before," she noted as she bent her arms back, feeling the intensity of the energy she had gained coursing through her veins, "but I do now!" she stated menacingly, turning back towards the mirror statue on the walkway as her gained magic began flowing into her makeshift, glowing horn, sparking wildly. All of a sudden, she threw out her left arm, with a turquoise light flowing through it to her fist, releasing a beam of luminosity that struck the marble horse upon the pedestal. It then burst into pieces which were sent flying, as one was about to strike her pet.

"Spike!" the exceed cried out, jumping out and letting the solid hit him right on the forehead before it could hurt his friend, getting knocked down to the ground in the process on his back, fainting.

"Happy!" the puppy exclaimed in shock, racing over to see if he was all right as a distinct red mark appeared on the cat's head. He groaned in pain as the spiky haired wizard was left stunned as to what the formerly nice girl had just done. As the smoke from the blast disappeared, the Wondercolts and the Omni Force members looked on in shock to see a rift suddenly appear from where the statue once stood, revealing the town hall in Equestria.

"Equestria!" Sunset exclaimed in disbelief, seeing it expand down to the ground. The demonic girl grinned as she saw the ground begin to crack apart from it, crackling loudly as it moved towards the group of ten, who were all nervously grimacing out of fright while another pulse of energy went up to her left hand. She then fired another beam of magical energy towards them, making them gasp in shock.

"MOVE!" Rook cried out as they all jumped away in random directions, avoiding the attack as it created another rift, this time revealing the Rainbow Falls of the alternate dimension, where pegasi were flying about. The Revonnahgander then pulled his Proto-Tool off of his shoulder, firing a few laser blasts from it up at the demonized student. However, an energy shield colored in blue and shaped like a sphere appeared over her person, blocking each beam as they dissipated into thin air. Midnight then smirked, firing another ray of light down towards the alien Magister, who immediately somersaulted away while his teammates and friends were still in shock. Students began screaming in fear, leaving the stands and running off as far as they could while virtual cracks were appearing on the ground and even in the sky. Using her beams of light, the girl formerly known as Twilight made them burst open, revealing more locations and landmarks of Equestria, while at the same time, destabilizing the reality of the dimension. As more portals spread throughout the area while the students were panicking greatly, sparks began to fly all around the sky, opening more rifts, much to the delight of the magic empowered girl. Below, Sunny Flare was grimacing worriedly as the situation was rapidly escalating out of hand. She then noticed her superior attempting to flee the scene, as she was just as scared.

"Hey!" the short haired Shadowbolt screamed, getting her attention as she stopped, also catching the notice of the dragon slayer, "Where are _you_ going?!" she angrily asked, clenching her left fist.

"Anywhere to avoid that...monster!" Cinch replied, gesturing towards her former student, causing the fire mage to grit his teeth in rage while his right fist became cloaked in flames, "And I suggest you do the same!" she advised to the mulberry haired girl, who glanced back at her teammates as they were also unsure of what exactly they should do about their former teammate, while the head of their school was leaving.

"Hold it!" Natsu's voice demanded, getting her attention as she saw him leaping towards her with his flaming right fist, " _You're_ the only monster here!" he declared out of anger, about to strike her as she gasped in shock, crossing her arms over her face while closing her eyes in fear. Suddenly, a beam of sky blue light zoomed in and struck him on the right hip. "GAH!" he yelped in pain, falling to the ground from its force, tumbling across the walkway before coming to a stop, groaning as he lied on his stomach.

"Natsu!" Ben cried out, about to rush out towards him, but then saw Midnight unleash another ray of luminosity towards him, Hinata, and Fluttershy, enticing them to all scatter in different directions, avoiding it as it struck the ground, creating another rift to the alternate dimension. Sunset looked around in horror to see the students of both schools running around, panicking while the school staff members had instantly lost control of the situation. She then looked back up at the girl she once knew as her rival, who was now in a demonic state.

"Twilight," she began, getting the empowered girl's attention, "you can't do this!" she yelled to her, gesturing towards the scene among them.

"Why not?!" she responded in sarcastic question, "There's a whole other world right there," she noted with an evil and excited look in her eyes, "and it's just filled with magic!" she exclaimed, firing another beam of light down towards the entrance of the school from her right arm, causing another rift to burst open just beside Cadance, Luna, and Celestia while a student ran into the building out of fear, much to the shock of the amber skinned girl.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!" she pointed out desperately as the portals were expanding across the school grounds.

"So what?" Midnight asked sarcastically in response, "There's more magic there," she mentioned with a grin of anticipation as she then flew back, unfolding her wings fully before sticking her arms up, having the energy of her magic build up upon both of her hands, "and I want to understand it all!" she declared, firing a gigantic beam of light straight down towards the center of the walkway. The red and yellow haired girl leapt out of the way as it struck the ground, causing it to crack open in an ominous purple light, much to the shock of the people standing around it.

"Yes…" Eon muttered from the roof of the building in excited satisfaction, seeing the rift finally burst open, as multiple students were beginning to fall in. Sunset ended up somersaulting before coming to a stop on her left knee, beside the rainbow haired girl as they saw the persons at the edges of the abyss, which were breaking apart rapidly. One girl was about to suddenly plunge into the world of Equestria, but not as Applejack quickly jumped in, grabbing her classmate's right hand with her two.

"Ergh!" she grunted, "Don't let go!" she advised, holding onto the girl's arm tightly as she pulled her up. Around the whole rift, the other Wondercolts were helping plummeting students as well, with Pinkie and Rarity helping to take hold of people who were about to fall in while the portal widened. The Shadowbolts were surprised at their efforts, thinking that things were seemingly hopeless. Fluttershy assisted Spike in getting Happy to safety, as he was still unconscious from the hit he had taken. Hinata and Rook ran over to pull out a few other students, while their team leader ran over to his girlfriend and her friend, who were both still in shock. Suddenly, Rainbow took notice of another student about to plummet into the abyss, hanging onto the ledge desperately with his hands.

"Hold on!" she yelled out, rushing over to go and help him as she flew in midair, leaving her boyfriend and her teammate behind. They glanced at each other, with the former being the first to speak up.

"What do we do, Sunset?" he asked her, much to her surprise as she figured that he would have a plan to deal with all of this. Her eyes trembled as she had no idea where to even begin with stopping everything going on around her and the rest of the school. From above, the time walker cackled loudly, believing victory was in his sight, much to the dismay of the Omni Force members as the situation was indeed becoming bleak. Meanwhile, the dragon slayer's eyes began to flutter open as he recomposed himself from the blast he had taken, using his hands to push himself up off of the ground. The first thing he noticed was the large rift in the center of the walkway, where he saw his teammates and friends trying to help other students get away from it as it was expanding, cracking apart at the seams. He then took notice of his exceed in the animal whisperer's arms, widening his eyes as he saw that he wasn't moving. He trembled, clenching his teeth in frustration after seeing the concerned looks on the faces of the puppy and the shy girl, and looked over to see the Shadowbolts and others with panicked expressions on theirs. The only thing filling his ears were the sounds of panicking screams, making him shake even more, as he felt responsible for what happened to Twilight. Suddenly, he took notice of something sitting right before him, being her black framed glasses. He reached out and took hold of them in his right hand, blinking for a moment as he stared at them. Hearing the sounds of sparks flying, he turned his head to his left, seeing the now demonic girl laughing evilly, enjoying the fact that her dreams were coming to fruition. With a grunt, the fire mage got back onto his feet, taking the specs and placing them over his eyes. He blinked for a moment as his vision came into focus through the lenses, which actually seemed perfect for him. However, he retained his surprise, turning to face the former scholar floating above.

"I get that you just wanted to know 'bout all the magic here…" he whispered as she didn't pay him any attention, "Ya never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone be what you are now…" he noted to himself, clenching his right fist as it became cloaked in flames, "But ya better understand…" he continued to utter, squatting down before taking a great leap towards her, catching the attentions of everyone around him, including Midnight, "… THAT I AIN'T LETTIN' YA DO THIS!" he declared, delivering an uppercut to her chin with his fiery extremity, much to the shock of everyone below and the villain above.

"Impossible…" he uttered, seeing the girl with her pained expression after being struck by the spiky haired wizard, who was wearing her former glasses over his eyes.

 **X**

"No way…" Rainbow said out of complete disbelief as she, her fellow Omni Force members, the students of both schools, the staff, and the villain had all witnessed Natsu strike the demonized right in the chin with his flaming fist. Happy's eyes began to flutter back open as he regained consciousness, still lying in the arms of Fluttershy.

"Natsu…?" he uttered in confusion, still feeling the lingering pain from the piece of stone that struck him on the head. His blurry vision suddenly came into focus, making him gasp as he saw his friend delivering an uppercut to the former Crystal Prep student. "Natsu!" he cried out. The dragon slayer's expression remained serious as his fist went by the girl's face after he struck. She was cringing in pain for a moment with her eyes closed, before instantly recovering, glaring out at the one who hit her. His eyes widened in shock, and before he could do anything else, another pulse of energy flowed into the girl's right arm, allowing her to fire another beam directly at him, sending him crashing into the ground with a flurry of dust to follow as he yelled in pain. "NATSU!" the blue furred cat screamed in horror, wriggling around in the shy girl's arms as he tried to free himself, "Lemme' go!" he demanded angrily, "I've gotta help him!" he pointed out to the animal whisperer, who held onto him tightly.

"If he couldn't do it," Spike began, getting his attention, "what can you do?!" he shouted, causing the exceed's eyes to tremble in realization. The empowered girl's evil laughter filled the air as everyone was still in a great deal of panic, with some students close to plummeting down the large rift in the center of the walkway, while others were just trying to get away from the situation, screaming at the top of their lungs in fear. However, upon seeing her Omni Force teammate strike back against the now villainous girl, Sunset developed a recomposed and serious expression in her eyes, turning back towards the school, seeing Eon still upon its roof.

"Ben, Blonko!" she called out to her leader and her alien boyfriend, catching their attentions as the latter had successfully pulled out a Crystal Prep student, "You two handle Eon," she told them, "We'll handle things down here," she promised. The Omnitrix bearer was surprised that she had regained a sense of confidence, but realized that he should've done so as well, developing his own focused look.

"Got it," he responded, "Rook?" he said as his partner came over.

"We _will_ stop Eon," he declared, aiming his Proto-Tool towards the edge of the roof of the building, firing a grappling line from that struck right where he intended, creating a cloud of dust as the hook stuck into the concrete. The time walker was somewhat surprised, but grinned widely as he saw the two heading up towards him, with the brunette teen holding onto the Revonnahgander's left hand as the line reeled them up to the roof. They landed on the ground just before their enemy, with the line winding back into the alien Magister's versatile weapon.

"Heh…" their opponent snickered as he pulled an energy sword from his coat, holding it with both of his hands, "Your time is up, Tennyson," he stated menacingly as the two heroes stared him down with confident looks in their eyes.

"Girls!" the amber skinned girl cried out to her fellow Wondercolts, catching their attentions, "Pony up!" she yelled, "We're not gonna be able to save everybody without our magic!" she noted to them over the rushing wind. They were most stunned that the one girl who wanted them to stay on the down-low with their magic was now telling them to use it. Regardless, Applejack smiled as she continued to hold onto the girl she had caught earlier.

"Ergh…" she grunted, continuing to try and pull her up, "Ah… hear ya, Sunset!" she exclaimed as she suddenly activated her magic, with her pony ears and long, braided ponytail appearing on her person. Using her newfound strength, she completely got her fellow student back out of the abyss, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief before running off. At the same, Pinkie and Rarity ponied up as well, with the former getting Crystal Prep and Canterlot High students out with her bare hands, while the latter used her magic to levitate students away from the enlarging rift.

"Come on, you guys!" the rainbow haired girl cried out as she flew another kid away from the portal, "We all gotta help!" she shouted, particularly to Fluttershy as she was one of the only ones who had yet to activate her own magic. However, she saw the few students still desperately screaming for help around the abyss as it was continuing to crack apart. She let out a deep breath, setting Happy down next to Spike before ponying up, with her pony ears, ponytail, and wings all appearing upon her person. She flew over to assist one male Crystal Prep student, grabbing at his wrists and pulling as hard as she could to get him out. From afar, the red and yellow haired girl activated her own magic as her ponytail and pony ears appeared in a flash of light. She looked over towards the still open portals above the ground, seeing how they were slowly expanding. After pondering what to do for a moment, she turned back to face the Hyuga girl, who was still astonished by the current situation.

"Hinata," her teammate called out, catching her attention as she took notice of her beside her, "you think you and Natsu can keep Twilight busy for a bit?" she asked over the sound of rushing wind.

"W-We can try…" the Gentle Fist user responded nervously, evidently frightened by the prospect of it.

"No…" a familiar voice uttered, getting both of their attentions as they looked over and gasped to see Natsu stand back up, with his feet flaming up wildly, "WE WILL!" he declared, leaping up again towards Midnight, having his right foot cloaked in flames, "Fire Dragon Talon!" he exclaimed, striking her in the face ferociously by using his fiery extremity, causing her to cringe in pain once more. She immediately recovered though, developed an angered expression on her face.

"STOP!" she screamed, firing another beam of sky blue light at him. However, he ducked away from it, throwing up his right hand and swinging it down as it became covered in flames.

"Crushing Fang!" he yelled, about to slash at her head with his flaming appendage. She quickly reacted, crossing her arms over her face, blocking the attack as the fire dissipated in a burst of wind. She laughed evilly as the rambunctious teen's hand was upon her arms, unable to damage her in the slightest. However, he let off a big grin, much to the demonic girl's confusion as she raised an eyebrow. "Fire Dragon…" he began as sparks of flames flared upon his right hand, causing his opponent to gasp in realization, "…Grip Strike!" he shouted as flames burst onto the girl's arms, making her cry out in pain before her adversary jumped away, landing on the ground with a big smirk on his face.

"Ugh!" the former glasses wearing girl groaned as the smoke from the blast lingered. While her arms weren't even singed upon the attack, she felt the pain from the blow, causing her to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Come on, Hinata…" the dragon slayer beckoned to his teammate, who now had a serious look on her face as she activated her Byakugan, with veins bulging out around her eyes, "Let's do this!" he declared, punching his left hand with his right fist excitedly.

"Right!" she agreed, standing beside him confidently as the empowered girl looked at them, clenching her fists angrily as the aura around her eyes was building. With that, Sunset quickly ran off, heading towards the portals floating in the air, while her friends continued to help get students out of the deep abyss into Ponyville.

"Ergh!" her boyfriend grunted from the roof as he had his Proto-Tool in its power blade form, using it to hold down the time walker's sword while they were at a stalemate. Ben then rushed in, about to deliver a punch from his right fist to the villain, but he suddenly teleported away, making him stop out of surprise. He and his partner looked around for their enemy closely, standing back to back as their eyes moved. Without warning, they perked up as they heard the sound of maniacal cackling, enticing them to turn and see their foe standing atop the glass dome.

"I already know how this all ends, Tennyson," he stated, crossing his arms, "You lose," he told him as the two Omni Force members glanced at each other. Just then, the sound of the leader's Omnitrix caught his attention, seeing it glow a bright green as it was completely recharged, making him smile.

"If you _know_ what's going to happen next," he began to his adversary, getting his attention, "then can you guess what _I'm_ about to do?" he asked, tapping the lid of his device, causing its green, holographic, circular screen to appear over it.

"Heh," Eon chuckled in response, "You can't beat me with Clockwork in this world…" he pointed, "And none of your other forms can stand a chance against my power," he proclaimed, readying his hands as an ominous purple light shrouded both of them.

"Sure," Ben agreed while he continued to scroll through his alien index, smirking as he found the transformation he wanted, "But ya know," he continued, sliding the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up while the time walker looked on with narrowed eyes of confusion, "I've always got at least one good stand-in," he stated, slamming the dial down with his right hand, creating a bright green flash of light as his body began to morph. When it vanished, his opponent gasped in shock to see a humanoid alien whose entire body was solid black excluding his hands, which were white, standing before him alongside the alien Plumber. He had tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry sky. Along with that, his eyes were green and without pupils, and his forehead bore three horns. Also, he had a heroic looking stature, with a large chin and a muscular figure. To top it off, his Omnitrix symbol was located at the center of his chest.

"And unfortunately for you," the omnipotent extraterrestrial began to the villain as he clenched his hands into fists, " _this_ stand-in _will_ beat you," he stated as his foe started to tremble in fear, realizing that the chance of defeating his enemies was completely washed away by the sudden transformation.

"Fire Dragon… ROAR!" Natsu exclaimed from below, firing a huge burst of flames from his mouth towards Midnight. She giggled at his attempt to attack before forming an energy shield before her hands, colored in blue as the fire struck it, leaving her unharmed. However, she then took notice of a shadow lurking the flames, which then leapt out, revealing itself to be Hinata as she was about to come down to her, with her fists cloaked in a violet aura, resembling the shape of guardian lion heads.

"Twin Lion Surging Shot!" she yelled, about to strike her with both extremities. However, the demonized student just grinned, sticking her right arm out and blocking the attack with yet another blue energy shield. With a sudden burst of wind, the Hyuga girl got blown towards the ground in a loud yelp, catching the attention of the dragon slayer.

"Hinata!" he cried out, jumping up and catching her in his arms, skidding across the walkway after landing safely, allowing her to stand up again upon letting her go. Before she could express her gratitude to him though, they both noticed their adversary readying her arms as her magic coursed through them, reaching her hands before she shot off multiple bursts of blue light down towards her enemies. They quickly reacted and dodged the attacks, with the fire mage gritting his teeth in frustration as both of his arms flared up. He then leapt up at the former glasses wearing girl, reeling his flaming appendages back. "Fire Dragon…" he began, swinging them both out at her, "…Wing Attack!" he exclaimed as he was about to strike. However, the empowered female used her dark wings to block the attempt as the flames dissipated, much to the spiky haired wizard's surprise. She grinned evilly, about to fire off another beam of magical energy right into his chest as he cringed in fright. Suddenly though, a strong force of wind blasted her back, letting Natsu jump away as she clenched her teeth, looking down to see the Gentle Fist user cocking her right arm, readying her palm.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" she shouted, throwing it out, unleashing another burst of wind that was heading right for her enemy. She avoided it however, moving aside as it blew by her hair, causing her to growl angrily as she looked down at the two Omni Force members, who stood beside each other with serious looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Sunset was firing beams of amber light at the other open portals around the area, gritting her teeth as she was attempting use her own magic to close them.

"Ergh…" she grunted, putting in all of her available effort to seal the rifts. However, the rays of luminosity did nothing as they dissipated, with the vortexes still open. "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration, "There's gotta be a way to stop these things…" she noted to herself, taking a deep breath in order to think, "Maybe if I try Phoenix Drive, then-"

"AAH!" a familiar voice screamed, catching her attention as she turned to see Flash Sentry about plummet into the abyss as the ground collapsed underneath his feet. Reacting quickly, the red and yellow haired girl lit up her right hand, throwing it out. Suddenly, the blue haired rocker found a sparkling, amber aura surrounding him as he was levitated out of the rift, being put down safely on the ground upon his feet. He turned to see his ex-girlfriend standing there, smiling out of relief as he was unharmed. "U-Uh… thanks…" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head nervously while she smirked at him, but then turned her expression into a serious one.

"Make sure you and the others get outta here," she told him, "We got this," she stated, turning her focus back onto the multitude of portals in the area.

"R-Right!" he stuttered in reply, "You got it!" he noted, running off quickly. Sunset then looked back at the portals, hoping she would discover a solution to the dilemma at hand as she tapped her chin with her right index finger in thought. She then looked over to see Natsu and Hinata slam into the ground, lying on their backs as they grunted.

"You guys!" their teammate cried out. Without warning, she heard the sounds of intense clashing from atop the school, enticing her to look up and see the time walker in midair, teleporting himself away from the omnipotent being that was trying to defeat him. "Alien X?" she questioned out of surprise, seeing him land a punch on Eon with his right fist, knocking him down to the roof in an instant. As she wondered if her boyfriend was all right, she felt the heel of her left boot touch something, enticing her to look down as see the pendant-like device the former Crystal Prep student. She turned and knelt down to take hold of it, wondering if there was a way that she could use it to stop the madness around her.

"Ergh…" the dragon slayer grunted as he sat up from the ground, while the Hyuga girl pushed herself off of it, breathing heavily. The sound of maniacal laughter caught their attentions as they saw Midnight float down to the ground, landing before them.

"How bleak your hopes are!" she pointed out as she kept on cackling, "There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop me!" she declared loudly, making wind rush throughout the area as her energy pulsed around, blowing by everyone, including her pet and the blue furred cat.

"Twilight…" the former of the two uttered in disbelief with tears forming in his eyes, enticing the latter to place his right paw onto his head out of sympathy as they were both stunned by her change.

"Ya might be right, Twilight…" the fire mage admitted as he and the Gentle Fist user both stood back up, much to her surprise, "We probably can't beat ya on our own," he said, glancing towards his teammate, who understood what he was trying to say.

"But neither of us are alone!" she stated proudly, readying herself along with him. The empowered girl before them then cackled loudly, amused by her foe's declaration.

"So _what_?" she questioned, "You're all going to perish if you get in my way!" she exclaimed as energy began coursing through her arms up to her hands.

"Fine by us!" Natsu responded, running towards her as he cloaked his right fist cloaked in flames.

"We'll never back down!" Hinata yelled, letting a blue aura shroud her left arm, forming into the shape of a guardian lion head. She ran beside her comrade, rushing towards the demonized girl, letting out loud battle cries as they cocked their respective arms back.

"Ha ha ha!" their adversary laughed, "How pathetic!" she mocked, holding her hands and forming an energy shield upon them, prepared to block the attacks. However, she then saw their respective arms come together, as the flames from the dragon slayer's overshadowed the aura around the Hyuga girl's, making it look like a fiery, enraged lion. The former glasses wearing girl was surprised, but disregarded it as she thought the attempt would not work on her.

"Fire Dragon…" the fire mage began as he and his teammate readied themselves, throwing their cloaked fists out to strike the safeguard of magical energy.

"…Lion Fist!" the Gentle Fist user exclaimed while the combination attack hit the energy barrier at full force with the roaring sound of a lion, causing a burst of wind and heat to blow all throughout the area. At the same time, Midnight felt her feet slide back slightly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What?!" she yelled before her shield dissipated, making her fly back a few yards as she widened her eyes to see the smirking, confident expressions on her opponents' faces. Happy smiled excitedly while his friends were beginning to get the upper hand on the empowered girl, which caught Spike's attention as he looked on in shock.

"Go get 'er, you two!" the blue furred cat cheered, raising his clenched right paw into the air. The Wondercolts and Shadowbolts also took notice of the bout with widened eyes, seeing that things were indeed about to change in their favor.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began as he reeled his head back, puffing his chest out. Realizing what he was about to do, Midnight readied another energy shield, smirking as she believed she could block his attack. "…ROAR!" he exclaimed, shooting a huge burst of flames from his mouth towards her, about to come into contact with the barrier. She snickered, but didn't notice the Hyuga girl reeling her right arm back.

"Eight Trigrams…" she started to say, readying her palm, "Vacuum Palm!" she yelled, throwing it out as it was aimed at the fire blast, creating a huge burst of wind. Upon coming into contact with the flames, the concentrated air intensified them, much to the shock of the demonized girl as they struck her shield.

"Ergh!" she grunted loudly while she had put in a lot of effort to keep her defense up, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. In the meantime, the dragon slayer stopped breathing fire, hopping up with a huge grin on his face. Reacting quickly, his comrade cocked her right arm back again, targeting his feet.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" she exclaimed, palming his feet with a powerful force, causing him to spring out in an instant, heading directly for the girl formerly known as Twilight. She opened her eyes and put down her energy barrier too late to see the fire mage heading right for her, causing her to gasp in shock as he became encased in flames.

"Fire Dragon… Sword Horn!" he shouted, ramming into her torso with all of his might, going up into the air.

"GAH!" she shrieked in pain before he finally relinquished himself from striking her, landing back onto the ground beside Hinata while his foe fell to the earth, landing hard on her face as a cloud of dust followed.

"How's that?!" Natsu asked rhetorically, punching his left hand excitedly, "Long as me an' Hinata are together," he began as the empowered girl arose from the ground, glaring out at her enemies, "there's nothin' we can't do to stop ya!" he declared. The Hyuga girl beside him grinned in agreement, getting back into a battle ready stance alongside him. Their opponent, clenched her teeth angrily as she stood up, floating into the air as her magic was pulsating exponentially through her horn, becoming apparent as the aura around her eyes was growing. Despite that, the two Omni Force members didn't back down an inch, much to the surprise of the Shadowbolts, who were already amazed by their tenacity in the first place. They then looked out towards the large rift in the center of the walkway, where even as the Wondercolts were ponied up and helping others get out before they could fall in, they were still having trouble with holding onto them for so long, appearing to be wearing down. They then glanced at each other, with Sour Sweet nodding to them. Sugarcoat nodded in response, followed by the rest of them nodding their heads in agreement before rushing out towards the enlarging rift.

"AGH!" Eon cried out in pain as he crashed to the ground. He quickly got back on his feet, just as Rook ran over to attack with his Proto-Tool in its power blade form. He blocked the attack by using his own sword, clashing with his for a moment before managing to push him back slightly. Lunging out with a battle cry, he attempted to slash at him again, reeling his sword back. To his surprise though, the Revonnahgander split his weapon into two, swinging both blades around quickly. In an instant, the sword his adversary was holding fell apart into pieces, much to his surprise as he gasped. "Ergh!" he growled, jumping back as a purple aura covered his hands. He then fired a beam of violet light towards his enemy, making him widen his eyes in shock as he had no time to avoid it. However, his Celestialsapien partner suddenly zoomed in, sticking his right arm out and deflecting the ray with his palm, making it fly up into the air. Shocked, the time walker blinked in disbelief, giving his foe the chance to quickly strike as he appeared right before him in a flash of light, delivering an uppercut to his gut, sending him straight up into the sky. While he was grimacing in from the hit, the villain saw the omnipotent extraterrestrial materialize right beside him, punching him again right in the helmet. Afterwards, he pounded his opponent in midair, battering him again and again while the alien Magister watched from below, grinning at how the battle had shifted into his team's favor. After delivering another strike to his head, Alien X threw out his hands, causing his enemy to stop moving in midair. "Wh-What?!" he stammered, unable to move even a muscle. He was suddenly thrown down towards the glass dome upon the roof, getting pressed up into it by the force of his foe's telekinesis.

"Now, Rook!" the heroic statured alien yelled to his teammate, who nodded in reply, aiming the two halves of his split weapon as they were both back in their original blaster forms, firing off two arrowheads each, all breaking apart into energy ropes, pinning Eon to the glass as he was unable to move, gritting his teeth.

"Huh…" the Revonnahgander sighed out of relief as his partner landed down beside him, "It is over…" he uttered, reconnecting his Proto-Tool back together while the Celestialsapien trotted over to their adversary.

"Now hand over the Nega-MPG," he demanded, holding out his right hand. However, the time walker smirked, suddenly letting a purple aura overshadow his body, causing his enemy to jump back in surprise, seeing that the glowing ropes surrounding his body were incinerating, allowing him to land back on the ground.

"You mean this?" he guessed sarcastically, pulling the device out from his coat with his right hand, making the two Omni Force members gasp in surprise, "I know all about how you can 'control' that form, Tennyson," he mentioned to the omnipotent extraterrestrial, "But of course, you can't alter any reality in any universe," he pointed out, "as that would wind up causing too much of a change…" he said, causing him to clench his fists angrily, "There's always another universe for me to take complete control over," he added as his opponents readied themselves to attack, "Why don't I see how Korra's doing?" he sarcastically questioned, tapping the center of his contraption.

"Now that's just unnecessary," a British sounding voice chimed in, much to Eon's shock. Suddenly, an electrifying blue light zapped his right hand, causing him to drop the Nega-MPG with a yelp of pain. He then turned to his right and widened his eyes to see a man with a cane and a metal, prosthetic right arm, having a Steampunk appearance as he wore a white coat, black pants that included brown knee pads, and brown boots. He also had black hair with gray spots around his ears, and a pair of green goggles around his neck while he had packs over his chest and upon his waist.

"Paradox!" both the villainous time walker and Alien X exclaimed in surprise upon seeing him.

"Good to see you again, Benjamin!" he responded to the Celestialsapien, "If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said politely, "I must deal with this dastardly alternate of yours…" he stated, walking towards the enemy.

"Time walker…" he muttered, closing his hands into fists, "This time, I won't let you win!" he declared, charging out towards him. However, he quickly moved to the side and slapped his mechanical hand onto his wrists, causing a pair of glowing, sky blue cuffs to appear upon as he fell down to the ground on his face.

"I wasn't planning on winning," the professor stated down to him as he grunted, gasping to see the shackles upon him, "Rather, I'm only here to make sure _you_ don't," he told him as he seethed angrily, "Magister Blonko," he began to the Revonnahgander, getting his attention as he perked up, "a portal to your universe, if you'd please," he politely suggested.

"Y-Yes, sir," he stuttered in response, reaching into one of the packs at his waist, pulling out his MPG. While he activated it, Paradox looked down at his foe, who was glaring out at him.

"How did you get here…?" he asked, still enraged.

"You can't hide yourself from me forever, Eon," his enemy replied as the alien Plumber pressed an icon upon his contraption's holographic map, causing a green, swirling portal to appear right beside the two, "And wherever you hide," he continued, "I'll find you," he said, grabbing the back of his coat, lifting him up with a yelp before hurling him into the rift, leaving no trace of his presence. Just then, the Omnitrix symbol upon Alien X timed out, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light as he approached his ally.

"How the heck _did_ you get here?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders out of confusion while the vortex remained beside them, "And how did you know that Eon was here, too?" he questioned on, causing Paradox to crack a small grin.

"Once I couldn't sense Eon's presence back in our universe, I phoned Azmuth," he explained in response, pulling out something from the pack on the left side of his chest with his right hand, revealing it to be an MPG, "He let me borrow this to make sure I'd be able to follow him," he told him, "It's likely that Eon wasn't expecting my arrival since neither of us can feel each other's presence in alternate universes," he pointed out, "which worked out well for us in defeating him," he mentioned with a chuckle.

"Uh… yeah," the Omnitrix bearer agreed bluntly, shocked yet relieved that Eon's mayhem in his girlfriend's universe was over.

"Well, so long for now, Benjamin," the time walker said in farewell, about to walk into the swirling portal, "I'll see you again soon… or perhaps later," he added, laughing before departing into the portal, which Rook closed off afterwards with his device.

"Phew…" his partner breathed in respite, "At least that's over…" he noted jokingly, turning to the alien Magister as he approached him.

"Um…" he uttered, catching his attention while he mounted his Proto-Tool back onto his shoulder, "Should we have asked him for his assistance in stopping the demonized Twilight that is currently destroying the fabric of this reality?" he asked, causing the Omni Force leader to widen his eyes in realization.

"Oh… right…" he muttered, hearing the sounds of panic and screaming on the ground below them. Down there, Rarity had taken hold of two plummeting students with her left arm, not using her magic as she had to react quickly in catching them. However, the weight of the two also caused her to slip off of the edge with a yelp, having to hold onto it with her right hand desperately. Rainbow took notice after she was helping another boy get out, widening her eyes in shock.

"Hang on!" she yelled to the fashionista while still pulling up the kid she was saving.

"Obviously!" she retorted, looking back at her hand worriedly as it was beginning to slip away from the ledge, barely able to hold onto it, "AAH!" she shrieked as she suddenly let go, about fall into the rift with the two girls. However, she then felt two separate hands grab at her wrist, enticing her to look up and see Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest helping to pull her and the others back up.

"We got you!" the goggle wearing Shadowbolt reassured as she and her teammate helped get them all out quickly. At the same time, Sour Sweet was assisting Pinkie Pie in pulling out a Crystal Prep student, Sugarcoat and Applejack were working together in getting a few kids out together, and Sunny Flare was helping Fluttershy direct people away from the general area. Meanwhile, the clash between Midnight Sparkle and her two opponents raged on, as she launched multiple beams of magical energy at them furiously, frustrated with how the fight was going.

"Protective Eight Trigrams…" Hinata began, getting into a ready stance as the glasses wearing teen stood behind her, "…Sixty-Four Palms!" she exclaimed, swinging her arms around wildly as streams of chakra emerged from her palms, blocking the beams from striking her or her teammate. The latter then grinned, forming a large fireball upon his hands that grew exponentially. Their adversary squinted as she couldn't tell what was happening despite her attacks being effectively blocked.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu started as he leapt up, causing the demonized girl to gasp in surprise, "…Brilliant Flame!" he yelled, launching the gigantic fireball upon his hands towards her, enticing her to quickly put up an energy shield upon her hands again, holding it out in front of her. The flames hit it, creating a bright flash of light, which made her made flinch and turn away, not noticing the shadow lurking within it. All of a sudden, the Hyuga girl leapt out as the light vanished, heading right for her with her readied palms.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" she cried out, much to the shock of the empowered girl as her barrier went down. Before she could do anything, her opponent struck her at her midsection, causing her to grunt in pain. "Two Palms!" she exclaimed, striking her again and again, "Four Palms! Eight Palms!" she continued, hitting more rapidly as they were nearing the ground, "Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms!" she kept going, almost finished while they were still plummeting, "…Sixty-Four Palms!" she finished, bashing into her chest with both palms just as they struck the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust before the mirror statue. The Gentle Fist user leapt out of it soon after, breathing heavily as she landed beside her comrade, who smiled.

"Nice one, Hinata!" he complimented, giving her a thumbs-up from his left hand. She giggled out of flattery while the veins around her eyes retracted, but suddenly she and he both heard the sound of laughter within the cloud of dust. It caught their attentions as they saw their adversary's bright blue eyes light up angrily from inside it.

"You're right…" she muttered in realization as the aura around her eyes was growing, "Together, you two are _much_ stronger than you look…" she noted, sounding somewhat impressed, "So…" she continued, with the cloud of smoke suddenly dissipating into thin air, revealing that she wasn't there, much to the shock of her enemies. She suddenly reappeared right between them in a flash of blue light, turning her head towards the Hyuga girl, who was quite shocked. "I'LL HAVE TO SPLIT YOU TWO APART!" she declared, striking her directly in the torso with her left fist, sending her flying across the field in a loud yelp, tumbling over the ground hard before coming to a stop, lying on her stomach.

"Ugh…" she groaned in pain, with scrapes and bruises apparent on her arms and face.

"Hinata!" both the fire mage and the amber skinned girl cried out in worry. The latter ran over to go and help her while the former glared angrily at Midnight.

"Why you…!" he uttered angrily, cloaking his right fist in flames as she cackled. He cocked his arm back and tried to strike her, but she quickly floated up out of the way, causing him to hit nothing but thin air as the fire on his hand went out. He then looked over the energy pulsate through his foe's magical horn, coursing through both of her arms before she fired off another beam of light down at him. Reacting quickly, he crossed his arms over his head, blocking the attack as best he could while it pushed him back towards the edge of the large rift in the center of walkway.

"Natsu!" his exceed cried out in worry. Everyone else was watching in amazement at the dragon slayer's tenacity to take such an attack, and he held his ground, unfolding his arms with a loud roar, making the beam of light dissipate instantly. The demonized girl was absolutely shocked that he had the strength to do so, as were the people spectating. He then puffed his chest out, reeling his head back while he clenched his fists.

"Fire Dragon King…" he began, catching the attention of Happy, who gasped in surprise.

"Don't do it, Natsu!" he yelled out to his friend, "You'll use up all your magic with that move!" he screamed, running out to the edge of the large rift. Despite hearing his cat's plea, the fire mage still had his chest puffed and ready to launch his attack, with his stomach glowing in a somewhat golden light.

"…ROOOAAARRR!" he exclaimed loudly, breathing out gigantic, golden flames from his mouth, all about to strike his opponent. She instantly formed an energy shield around herself, grunting as she tried to endure the intensity of the bright fire which was completely lighting up the darkened sky, much to the amazement of everyone around the area. However, it dissipated soon after, with the spiky haired wizard placing his hands on his knees out of fatigue, breathing heavily as sweat dripped from his body. Above, the demonized girl's energy shield disappeared, revealing her smiling evilly to see her foe now in a tired state. She landed down before him, catching his attention as he looked to see her.

"You lose," she told him, cackling maniacally in victory, making him grit his teeth in frustration. The others watched on in dismay, as Ben and Rook came back down from the roof, having witnessed the scene too.

"Why won't ya open yer eyes already…?" the dragon slayer muttered in question, too fatigued to even move as she raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I know you're still in there… Twilight…" he mentioned in between breaths. She just giggled sarcastically, readying her right hand.

"That was the old me," she stated with a menacing look, "The one who'd always be pushed around and told what to do," she added, causing him to tremble slightly, "Now _I'm_ doing what _I_ want!" she declared, " _I am_ Midnight Sparkle!" she yelled out, using her hand to shove her enemy with a great deal of force, about to send him plummeting into the abyss to Equestria while the specs upon his eyes fell off, hitting the ground as the lens of the right eye cracked.

"Natsu!" his exceed cried out, having his feathery wings appear upon his back in a puff of smoke, allowing him to fly out and grab his friend by his waistcoat before he could fall, moving back over to the edge of the rift while Twilight floated back up into the sky. He set him down on his back, with the headphones wearing Shadowbolt and the fashionista Wondercolt kneeling down next to him to make sure he was okay. Meanwhile, the amber skinned girl was looking on in shock while the wind rushed through her hair, with the Hyuga girl standing up beside her, holding her left arm in pain. Suddenly though, the humming of the pendant-like contraption in her hands caught her attention, seeing that it was directing her to face her friends, who were all at the edge of the large portal. Suddenly, sparkling auras began appearing upon their bodies, much to their surprise as they matched the colors they were when they were first taken by the device. Its light swirled around as it hummed loudly, causing the red and yellow haired girl's eyes to shake in realization before she blinked, looking at the machine as she cringed, turning to face the empowered girl.

"This isn't the way!" she yelled out to her, catching her attention, "I know you feel powerful right now," she noted, "like you can have everything you want!" she added, "I've been where you are," she mentioned, gesturing towards the chaos behind her, "I've made the same mistake you're making!" she said, "I put on a crown and, just like you," she continued, "I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained!" she told her, "I thought it could get me everything I wanted!" she finished.

"Oh, you're wrong," her enemy retorted with a smirk, "Unlike you, I _can_ have everything I want!" she declared loudly, pointing down at her.

"No, you can't," Sunset stated in response, "Even with all that magic and power," she kept going with narrowed eyes, "you'll still be alone!" she exclaimed worriedly, holding up the device in her left hand, "True magic comes from honesty!" she called out as suddenly, Applejack's hair began floating up, causing her hat to fall off while she closed her eyes, "Loyalty!" she continued as Rainbow's hair stuck up, "Laughter!" she kept going as Pinkie's hair then went up, "Generosity!" she added, with Rarity's hair sticking up into the air, "Kindness!" she finished while Fluttershy's hair stuck up. The five Wondercolts all floated together as their auras began flowing out towards the machine their teammate was holding, creating another energy sphere as it floated upwards with her, much to the amazement of the Omni Force members while they gasped. "I understand you, Twilight," she told her, "and I want to show you the most important magic of all!" she declared, clamping the device close after it gathered enough magical energy from her friends, and then throwing it down to the ground like a grenade. The energy sphere from it then enlarged, engulfing her within it as it done to Twilight earlier. In a flaring transformation, the amber skinned girl gained orange high heels with the sun emblem upon the top of each one along with a pair of wings for each, a pinkish colored dress with a white, puffy skirt that had a reddish extension behind it in the shape of a tail. She also sported bracelets with the same red and yellow sun symbol near her shoulders, white, fingerless gloves, a red stripe across her eyes upon her face, a choker with the same emblem upon it, and a golden horn sticking out from her forehead. Her hair also stuck up in a similar manner to her adversary's, only it did not change color. "The Magic… of Friendship!" she exclaimed, floating in midair thanks to golden, magical energy wings that shined brightly in the darkened sky.

"Whoa," Ben uttered bluntly with his eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, indeed…" his alien partner agreed, being equally stunned by the development. However, the Wondercolts below all smiled, knowing that the tables had turned in their favor. Midnight however, grimaced out of concern, realizing that she was now up against a tough foe. Suddenly, she folded arms inward, letting a golden aura envelop her hands, and then spread them out, firing beams of sparkling light down at the open rifts, sealing them up instantly in flashes of luminosity.

"All right!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed excitedly as the others grinned in delight.

"Ergh!" Midnight grunted angrily, seeing that her plans were coming apart. She then flew out towards Sunset, encasing her left fist in a light of sky blue energy. The empowered, amber skinned girl counteracted by covering her right fist in a light of golden energy, using it to intercept her attack in a flash of bright light, sending them both back in midair while the kids below flinched in surprise.

"Sunset!" her boyfriend cried out in fright, about to reach for his Proto-Tool, but was stopped by his team leader.

"Hang on, partner," he advised, "I think she's got this," he reassured, looking up towards the battle confidently with a grin, enticing him to do the same. The demonized girl readied herself as her magic coursed up to her hands, which the angelic looking one took notice of, preparing her own magic as it formed upon her own extremities. The two then launched beams of light simultaneously towards each other, with the red and yellow haired girl appearing to have the advantage at first. However, her opponent put in all of her effort into her ray of luminosity, pushing her foe back as she cackled evilly. The students and others below all cringed nervously as their only hope for victory was struggling to hold her ground. Out of immediate concern for his owner who had completely changed, Spike leapt out to the edge of the rift alongside Happy, looking up at her with him.

"Twilight!" they cried out, catching her attention as she saw them down there, with saddened and frightened looks on their faces.

"…Spike? Happy?" she uttered in question as her eyes flashed back to normal for a moment, showing that her consciousness was still present. Suddenly realizing that something was preventing her foe from finishing the job, Sunset quickly enhanced the strength of her beam, pushing the blue light back and causing the demonized girl to quickly take notice, grimacing as the luminosity was about to envelop her. "Noooo!" she screamed, with the aura around her eyes getting blown away by the force of the blast as everything became a bright white. She then opened her eyes back up to see herself within somewhat of a bright area, where she and her opponent were the only ones present.

"Take my hand, Twilight," the red and yellow haired girl advised as she floated over to her, holding out her left hand, "Let me show you there's another way..." she told her, gesturing to herself with her right, "just like someone once did for me," she mentioned as the demonized girl had a fearful look in her eyes. She was scared and frightened at first, but after she held her hands close to her chest for a moment in thought, closing her eyes, she reached her right hand out, tearing up. The angelic girl then took hold of it with her left, causing a flare of fire to spark up, swirling its way towards the former glasses wearing girl's eyes, drying up her tears. Meanwhile, everyone else was seeing a giant pillar of blue and white light shrink down where the large rift used to be, as the Wondercolts had all deactivated their magic while Natsu stood up, witnessing the scene go down. As the luminosity finally dissipated, it revealed both Sunset and Twilight, having been turned back to normal with messy hair upon their heads. Only a few ashen remains of the battle were upon the ground once things had ceased. The two girls then opened their eyes, still holding hands after they landed onto the walkway.

"I'm so sorry..." the latter of the two apologized as she relinquished her extremity, much to her new friend's surprise, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." she told her, starting to cry again as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know," the amber skinned girl responded with a nod, "And going by my own experiences," she mentioned, gesturing to herself, "they'll forgive you," she reassured, clasping her hands over the Crystal Prep scholar's, catching her attention and making her smile happily. Suddenly, the barking of her pet caught their attentions as he leapt up into his owner's arm, making fall down to the ground on her rear end, giggling all the while.

"Twilight!" the exceed exclaimed, flying over before letting his wings disappear in a puff of smoke, allowing him to fall and land on top of her head.

"H-Hey, Happy!" she stammered, still giggling as Spike was wriggling around in her lap. Sunset grinned as the two animals nuzzled themselves against the scientist, relieved that she was back to her senses. Just then, the dragon slayer trotted over, noticing her glasses lying upon the ground, still having a crack in the right lens. He squatted down and picked them up with his right hand, letting a little smile appear upon his face before he got up and approached them.

"Hey," he uttered, catching their attentions as they turned to see him, with the sapphire haired girl standing up with both creatures in her hands. The cat then leapt out and landed onto his friend's shoulder, making him crack a grin. "Brought ya somethin'," he told the girl, holding out her glasses.

"Thanks…" she replied out of gratitude, still feeling a little emotional from what had just conspired. She grasped them with her free left hand, using it to place the specs over her eyes.

"Kinda wish I didn't have to wear 'em durin' our fight…" the fire mage uttered, folding his arms behind his head as he glanced away, while the girl set down her pet, adjusting her glasses to recover her proper vision. Once she did, she noticed the scrapes and bruises upon the spiky haired wizard, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. "I just didn't wanna see 'em get broken or-" His sentence was interrupted the moment Twilight embraced him, making him grunt a little as he looked down at her head buried in his chest in mild astonishment.

"I'm… so glad you're okay…" she uttered in between sobs, tightening her hold on him. He was surprised, but smiled, hugging her back.

"Ya don't have to be afraid now," he reassured, "We're here for ya through thick an' thin," he promised, cheekily chuckling as she smiled back at him.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed agreed, raising his right paw happily.

"Sunset!" a voice called out, catching the amber skinned girl's attention as she looked over to see her Wondercolt and Omni Force teammates all running over towards her, along with the Shadowbolts. Rook wasted no time and quickly took her a big embrace, making her grunt in pain. "S-Sorry!" he apologized with a stutter, relinquishing himself from her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment, "I-I mean… I am glad that you… uh…"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed in interjection with her arms outstretched as she and the others approached, "You totally rocked out there, Sunset!" she complimented, causing her to blush slightly.

"How'd you know what to do?" the Omnitrix bearer asked her, crossing his arms while raising his left eyebrow.

"Well, once I figured out how our magic's been working recently," she began in response, "I did the exact same thing Twilight did," she told them, "That is, use the magic you guys have in order to power up and stop her," she explained, gesturing toward her Canterlot friends, who were all grinning happily.

"Y'all are amazin', Sunset," Applejack noted out of gratitude, going over and placing her left hand onto her left shoulder, making her smile happily as all of her comrades were gathered around her, including those of the Shadowbolts. Natsu and Twilight then walked over, with the latter holding her puppy in her hands again. As they all started conversing with one another, Principal Cinch peeked out from the edge of the stands, holding onto the railing while she looked around to see that the situation had resolved itself, much to her relief. However, she then took notice of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance approaching the center of the walkway, making her narrow her eyes angrily as she went over to them.

"Principal Celestia," she began in an angered tone to the former of the group, catching the attentions of the group near the mirror statue, "on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!" she declared, pointing at her while the other two staff members came over to them, "Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for _quite_ some time!" she noted out of frustration, "And it's _certainly_ obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!" she mentioned with an enraged expression plastered onto her face while the students themselves, along with the members of the Omni Force, had blank, skeptical looks towards her, especially from remembering what had happened earlier.

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all," the head of the home school responded cleverly with a glance towards her counterpart.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game," Sugarcoat pointed out, catching their attentions as everyone was surprised by her blunt and quick explanation.

"Wow!" Pinkie said out of astonishment, "That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once…" she admitted to the pigtailed and ponytailed girl as they glanced at each other.

"That's ridiculous!" the Crystal Prep official retorted angrily.

"Nope," Spike disagreed while still in the hands of his owner, "that's… pretty much what happened," he said bluntly.

"Aye," Happy agreed, much to the shock of Cinch as she was taken aback by the talking animals.

"Actually," Sour Sweet chimed in, catching their attentions, "we're _all_ to blame…" she admitted in a sweet, sad tone, "Mostly it was her…" she added sourly, glancing at her superior, who was becoming even more furious.

" _Obviously_ my students have been infected with your magic!" she pointed out angrily, "But I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" she declared, clenching her teeth as she swung her right arm down to emphasize her point to her counterpart.

"Good," Celestia replied, "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings," she told her with a smirk upon her face, along with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions," Luna mentioned, grinning widely.

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog," Cadance added, giggling at how ridiculous the prospect of doing so would sound, causing her fellow staff member to seethe in rage.

"Because that would _never_ ruin your reputation," Spike sarcastically pointed out, making Sunset and Natsu both smirk smugly towards Cinch, who took notice of them. She then turned to see that her own students were turning against her, joining with the rival school in glancing at her skeptically, along with the members of the Omni Force. Her eyes angrily twitched as she was about to unleash a great fit of rage, but she recomposed herself, adjusting her coat before turning around and walking off in a huff, while some of her scholars glared at her.

"Ya still wanna give her a piece o' your mind, Natsu?" the exceed asked his friend.

"Nah…" he responded, "I think we all _know_ that she's been beat," he told him, smiling cheekily, causing the blue furred cat to do the same.

"Well," Celestia began, catching their attentions after she exchanged a quick glance with her fellow officials, "I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected," she noted to the competitors, who were all smiling, "but given what we've all just been through," she continued, "I think it's fair to declare us all winners," she stated, outstretching her arms. The Wondercolts and Shadowbolts all cheered delightedly, raising their arms into the air while the cowgirl tossed her hat up.

"And that's that," Ben said, "We stopped the bad guy, saved the day…" he listed off, getting the attentions of the two teams along with his own, "All that's left are the victory kisses," he stated, turning to his alien partner, "And I think you haven't your girl her kiss yet…" he mentioned to him, crossing his arms with a smug smirk upon his face.

"O-Oh…" Rook realized with a stammer, causing his girlfriend to shake her head with a grin as she walked over to him, "I-I mean… it would seem weird for me as-"

"Blonko, just shut up and kiss me," she suddenly interjected, grabbing him by the collar of his armor and pulling his head down in a yelp, pressing her lips against his passionately while she closed her eyes. His eyes widened in shock, but he gave way, closing them as he embraced her, continuing the kiss while they both blushed.

"Wow," the Omnitrix bearer uttered bluntly, "You girls must be great kissers," he noted to the rainbow haired girl, whose cheeks turned pink.

"Anything to keep you guys," she responded, going over and hugging her boyfriend, enticing him to do the same. Everyone was admiring the loving gestures made by both Omni Force couples, smiling happily at them. Natsu then took notice of Twilight's pendant-like device upon the ground right beside his left foot, squatting down to pick it up with his right hand, while his exceed jumped off of his shoulder.

"Natsu?" he uttered in confusion, seeing him fiddle with the contraption as he tossed it up and down for a moment.

"Looks like all that's left to do is to make sure this… thing doesn't cause any more trouble," he pointed out, catching the attentions of everyone around him, including the machine's inventor, "Hope ya don't mind…" he said to her while the Revonnahgander and the amber skinned girl ceased their kiss, relinquishing themselves from one another, as did Ben and Rainbow.

"After everything that's happened," the glasses wearing girl began, glancing away for a moment, "why would I mind?" she questioned rhetorically as she looked at him, with her pet yipping in agreement.

"Then I'll make sure to give ya a good send off for it!" he declared, throwing the device high into the air, squatting down in the meantime and readying his right fist, "Fire Dragon King…" he began as large, golden flames began shrouding his arm, much to the surprise of those around him. He then leapt up, cocking it back while the contraption was starting to descend to the ground. The flaming aura then was absorbed into his clenched extremity, making him smile. "…DEMOLITION FIST!" he exclaimed, striking the machine directly with his fist. In almost in an instant, it shattered apart in a firework-like, flaming explosion, much to the amazement of the others below as they awed the scene, especially the sapphire haired girl.

"That's Natsu for ya…" Happy pointed out with a sigh as he went up to the girl's left shoulder, catching her attention.

"Yeah…" she agreed, awestruck and astonished by the dragon slayer's power, while at the same time, happy to see the bright smile on his face as he came down, amidst the sparks of fire that remained from his attack.

 **X**

The next day, the sun shined brightly in the sky as Canterlot and Crystal Prep students were interacting with one another. The twelve competitors from each team had medals around their necks to signify their participation, which included Twilight as she was sitting down on the steps to the school entrance, having a new pair or fixed, violet framed glasses over her eyes and her hair tied back up into a bun. Spike was lying upon her lap, looking up at her and smiling, enticing her to pat him on the head, making him stick his tongue out in enjoyment.

"I guess that was _one_ way to finish your time at Crystal Prep," a voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Dean Cadance approach them, "Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that," she noted jokingly, seating herself next to the scholarly student.

"I've been thinking about it and..." she began, glancing away for a moment while she smiled, "I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton," she admitted to her superior.

"Really?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I may know about a lot of things," the specs wearing girl pointed out in response while nodding her head, "but friendship isn't one really one of them," she confessed, "And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time," she added, glancing away for a moment.

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?" her advisor guessed.

"Well," Twilight began as she saw a few girls from Canterlot hanging around each other, with one embracing another happily after she had come over to them, "it seems the students here at CHS know a lot about the subject," she noted, "I don't suppose..." she started to say, looking up at the sky.

"You could transfer to _this_ school instead," Cadance finished for her, gesturing towards it.

"Really?" her student asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep," the dean mentioned, causing her to blush and look away, "But… I think that's a great idea!" she told her after a moment of deliberating, nuzzling her head the glasses wearing girl's, "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away," she promised, causing her and her pet to smile happily. Meanwhile, the group of Sunset, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ben, Rook, Hinata, Natsu, and Happy were gathered around the mirror structure, with the former holding her book in her hands, having a smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.

"Still no word from Princess Twilight?" the animal whisperer guessed her as she held her white bunny in her arms, petting him gently on the head. The amber skinned girl then open her book, flipping a few pages to see if there was any indication of a reply from her friend.

"Not yet," she responded with a shake of her head as she saw just blank spaces, "But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world," she mentioned to her and her teammates, catching their attentions, "We've been ponying up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves," she explained while they all smiled at her, along with her Omni Force comrades, "I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself," she admitted, closing the book while the shy girl beside her nuzzled her pet's cheeks into her own, "I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world," she pointed out, "but like Applejack said," she continued, "Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria," she noted, "We can't expect her to always be around to help us," she added in conclusion while she held her book in her arms.

"Besides," the Hyuga girl chimed in, "we're always gonna be here to help," she said for her teammates, who all grinned in agreement.

"And... maybe I can be, too?" a voice questioned, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Twilight walking up to them, standing beside Principal Celestia, who held a clipboard in her hand.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" she pointed out, gesturing towards the girl.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be," she confessed to the whole group while Spike was in her hands, "But I'd like to try," she mentioned to them in a hopeful tone, "If you would all give me a chance…" she said, glancing away for a moment while the group deliberated for a moment, exchanging grins of agreement with one another.

"I'm sure I can count on all of you to help her feel at home," the head of the school noted to her students and their friends.

"You sure can," Sunset concurred, wrapping her right arm around the glasses wearing girl's shoulders, while her Wondercolt teammates gathered around for a big group hug, with Pinkie squeeing in delight at the prospect of a new friend.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, jumping up onto the sapphire haired girl's left shoulder, causing her and her pet to laugh happily.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," the Gentle Fist user pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah…" the Omnitrix bearer semi-concurred, crossing his arms, "Though, I'm still a little confused…" he admitted, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"How come?" his alien partner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like… how Rainbow's never ponied up whenever she showed off her loyalty during our missions," he replied in explanation, catching his girlfriend's attention as the group hug ended, "Heck, when she's kissed me time and time again, I didn't even see a flash of-!" His sentence was interjected as the rainbow haired girl came over and suddenly pressed her lips against his with her eyes closed, ceasing him from talking while his eyes widened in shock. She then relinquished herself from him, smirking as her boyfriend had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Like I always say, babe," she began, "who cares why it happens?" she questioned sarcastically while he blinked in surprise.

"Uh…" he uttered, blushing a bright red before coming back to his senses, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Ya got me there…" he confessed. Twilight giggled at the exchange while the red and yellow haired girl beside her smirked in amusement.

"How long have you girls had your magic, by the way?" the former asked, getting the latter's attention as she looked over to her, placing her hands at her hips.

"About a year, actually," she recalled, glancing up towards the sky.

"Hm…" the former Crystal Prep student said, pondering the thought of it, "If I had to guess," she began as the whole group stood around her, "I'd say that your magic is just maturing as your bodies are growing," she told the girls, who were all smiling brightly at her, "And during that stage," she continued as she set Spike down, with the exceed jumping onto the ground and landing beside him, "it activated whenever any of you are showing off the truest parts of yourselves," she explained to them, having overheard their earlier conversation, "Of course, if that stage is over," she kept going, "it won't just pop up like that," she added.

"That is definitely plausible," Rook agreed, "And if your magic is maturing," he mentioned as they were all looking at him, "then it is possible that it is growing stronger as well," he stated, catching the attention of the dragon slayer.

"Stronger, huh?" he uttered with an excited grin, "Sounds like somethin' I'd wanna fight!" he declared, pumping his right fist. His team leader sighed, glancing over to him.

"Natsu, after yesterday," he began as the amber skinned girl trotted over, "I don't think anyone should-"

"I'll take you on," his red and yellow haired comrade interrupted, much to everyone's surprise as their eyes all widened.

"WHAT?!" everyone minus Sunset exclaimed in absolute shock, in disbelief over the fact that she accepted the fire mage's challenge.

"Wait, hold on!" Rainbow yelled after she shook her head to recompose herself, "I should get a rematch!" she claimed, "When never got to finish our fight before!" she pointed out with an angered look.

"Neither did I," her friend retorted, causing her to blink in realization as she remembered, "Only this time, I'm not running away," she stated, crossing her arms as she looked back at the spiky haired wizard, who was still astonished, "Besides," she continued, "I wanna see just how strong my magic can get," she told everyone, "So, Natsu," she began to her supposed opponent, "you up for it?" she asked with a smirk, raising her right eyebrow. The dragon slayer then cracked a huge grin, with his right fist becoming cloaked in flames.

"Ya sure know how to fire me up, Sunset…" he confessed as the excitement in his eyes grew exponentially, "You're on!" he agreed. A while later, the two Omni Force members were standing on opposing sides of the soccer field, eyeing one another as their battle was about to begin. From afar, their teammates and friends were watching in the stands, with Twilight having Spike and Happy next to her as she awaited the conflict.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching her attention as she and the animals turned to see her former Shadowbolt comrades climb onto the stands, "mind if we sit here?" Sunny Flare asked, going up to her.

"Sure," she replied with a smile, gesturing for them to all join her and the others. As they all sat down, the glasses wearing girl glanced back towards the field, witnessing the red and yellow haired girl transform with her magic, having her ponytail and pony ears appear upon her person. At the same time, fire began igniting on the mage's arms, signaling that the fight was about to begin. "By the way…" the new Canterlot High student began, catching the attentions of the uniformed girls, "what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, causing them to all widen their eyes in surprise.

"Oh... uh…" Indigo Zap started to say as she and others were all blushing a bright red, "We… overheard you guys talking 'bout a… fight, so..."

"We thought we could… take a look…" Lemon Zest finished for her, smiling nervously as she chuckled, much to the confusion of their former teammate.

"Huh…" Sugarcoat sighed, exasperated while she blushed as well, "We're also here to watch the hot, fire breather guy…" she bluntly admitted with crossed arms, making Twilight gasp in surprise.

"SUGARCOAT!" Sour Sweet yelled at her sourly, with her face becoming even more red.

"Well, someone had to say it," the pigtailed and ponytailed girl responded, looking back out at the field. Natsu let off a cheeky grin as he squatted down, preparing to lunge out at his opponent.

"First move wins!" he declared, leaping out an instant towards her, ready to strike with his right fist. Suddenly though, the amber skinned girl jumped up, avoiding his attack as he hit the ground instead. He growled in frustration for a moment before looking up and gasping to see her floating in midair, thanks to the same pair of sparkling, golden, energy wings she gained yesterday sticking out from her back, shocking the spectators as well. "So, you can fly now, huh?" he guessed, cracking a grin, "Well, I ain't about to let ya show me up!" he declared as his body became entirely encased in a flaming aura. Smiling confidently, Sunset rushed out at him while he did the same, clashing loudly like the sound of swords as everyone in the stands was voicing their sounds of awe and amazement.

"Go, Natsu!" the exceed cheered excitedly, jumping up and down as the others were equally impressed. The two fighters then both cocked their right arms back, with the male cloaking his in a fiery aura, while the female had hers covered by a bright amber light. They then collided their fists, creating a bright flash of luminosity.

 **X**

A few days passed after Twilight had transferred schools. Now, she and her new friends were enjoying a small picnic together, as she and Fluttershy were playing with Spike, rubbing his tummy. Rarity was cheekily pulling at Rainbow's hair, much to her dismay as she gritted her teeth while her boyfriend and Hinata watched on, giggling in amusement. Natsu was chewing off a piece of a drumstick he had in his right hand, while the blue furred cat was chewing on bits of kitty nibble out of a bag, enjoying them happily. Near the mirror structure, Pinkie, Applejack, and Sunset were located, with the former atop the pedestal where the statue once was, while the latter two were down below, leaning against the sides. The amber skinned girl was eating her delicious sandwich, sitting beside Rook, who smiled at her before he started to chug down a can of soda.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, catching the attention of the Hyuga girl, "It's always nice to have everything be normal for a change…" he admitted, getting a nod in reply from his ex-girlfriend. Suddenly, the Revonnahgander let out a loud burp, causing him to immediately clasp his left hand over his mouth in embarrassment while the red and yellow haired girl beside him laughed loudly. "Well, almost normal…" his partner corrected. All of a sudden though, the mirror began shining brightly before a figure suddenly zoomed out of it, being Princess Twilight herself as she screeched to a halt, taking notice of her cross dimensional friend immediately to her left.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" she apologized quickly, "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly," she continued, catching her breath, "it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me!" she exclaimed, suddenly widening her eyes to see her counterpart before her, who had stood, waving nervously at her while everyone else just watched on, somewhat stunned. As the partier girl slurped her drink through its straw from atop the pedestal, Natsu and Happy's mouths gaped wide open, looking back and forth at the two similar females.

"There's two o' ya?!" the former of the two yelled out in surprise, turning his head again and again in shock.

"No way!" the latter screamed, stunned as well. The Omni Force leader groaned, smacking himself in the face with his right hand.

"So much for _normal_ …" he muttered while the Gentle Fist user looked on worriedly at the situation. The humanized Princess of Friendship blinked for a few moments to comprehend her current situation, before she managed to recompose herself.

"Make that the _second_ strangest…" she confessed, pointing at her duplicate.

 **END PART III**

 **Wow. If there's anything I've enjoyed more the past few days, it's definitely gotta be writing this part of the story. I was really looking forward to writing the final battles, resolutions, and whatnot for all of you guys. And of course, I had to take a lot of time to do it since I'm still out in college. So for those of you who waited patiently, thank you. I'm glad that this chapter's finally out.**

 **Now, as for my thoughts on "Friendship Games" as a movie: I absolutely loved it. Literally, the whole thing was amazing. And the way they centered it around my favorite cartoon character ever was just a blast. This movie definitely is at the top of my list over "Rainbow Rocks" and "Equestria Girls".**

 **Of course, there's word that a fourth movie's going to be produced in the future. But frankly, I'm not all that hyped for it. I'd rather end the storyline there, because it'd be a good conclusion. But that doesn't mean I won't watch it. I just might not do an adaptation that time around, that's all.**

 **Next, I might as well let you know about the next story I'm going to start off on after I finish this one's epilogue. "The Mega Protocol" will have a sneak peek at the end of the epilogue chapter, which is going to feature four new members joining the Omni Force. Who are they? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **With that said and done, let's finish up SpiritReaper42's scenario story for this chapter!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **R-Truth: You got it! But I'm one of the best dancers anybody can ever compete with and that's the truth... the whole truth... and nothing but the truth.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Hee hee! Okay, bring it on!**

 **Sprit Reaper clone: *puts on R-Truth's theme song***

 **R-Truth: *performs some sweet dub step moves and a few hops***

 **Rainbow Dash: Whoa, cool!**

 **Ben Tennyson: Now that's awesome!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Wonder if that'll be enough to beat Pinkie…**

 **Rook Blonko: I hope so…**

 **R-Truth: *ends his performance with a split and hops back up***

 **Everyone: *** **claps in applause** *****

 **Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! That was** _ **fan**_ **tastic!**

 **Spirit, Ziggler, & Jericho: *puts up the signs 9, 7, and 9***

 **Fluttershy: But he didn't beat your score…**

 **Rarity: Which means you won, Pinkie!**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yipee!**

 **Dolph Ziggler: Well, it looks like even the best can't keep up with Pinkie Pie, but he did really awesome.**

 **Chris Jericho: He's proven that he can be extremely good for a guy who both wrestles and raps.**

 **Spirit Reaper: And so, the winner of the competition... Pinkie Pie!**

 **Pinkie Pie: Alright! Go Pinkie! *** **starts hopping around crazily** *****

 **Happy: That's Pinkie Pie for ya…**

 **Fluttershy: Yay…!**

 **R-Truth: I'll admit, you got some real mad skills. What is the secret anyway?**

 **Pinkie Pie: *** **moves her fingers across her lips** ***** _ **That's**_ **a trademark Pinkie Pie secret! But I had a lot of fun dancing with you! *** **shakes his hand* Hope we can do it again sometime!**

 **R-Truth: Got it! *leaves with Ziggler and Jericho***

 **Hinata Hyuga: Bye!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Take care, you guys!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *snaps his fingers, making his clone disappears into his shadow***

 **Rook Blonko: That is quite an interesting technique…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: *** **crosses arms in suspicion** *** How strong are ya, by the way?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'm a lot more powerful than you think I am. I know I'm not as tall as any of you, but being raised by my adopted mother Princess Celestia really paid off for the training.**

 **Sunset Shimmer: Whoa…**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sounds like you're pretty tough… I bet you'd wanna take me on! *** **ignites right fist excitedly** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Natsu, I appreciate the compliment, but trust me. You don't know the things I do. *starts to walk away***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Aw, come on, short stuff! Let's duke it out!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stops and his blue aura surrounds him wilt blue fire and looks at Natsu* What did you just call me?**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Huh?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Uh oh…**

 **Rainbow: I don't think you should've said that…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports and appears in front of Natsu hitting him with a leg sweep***

 **Natsu Dragneel: *** **keels over** *** Gah…**

 **Hinata & Fluttershy: Oh my…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *uses his scythe to give Natsu a strong kick to his gut***

 **Happy: Natsu!**

 **Sunset Shimmer: *** **facepalms** *****

 **Applejack: That kid'll never learn…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports to Natsu pointing the tip of his scythe on his head***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Whoa! *** **starts sweating nervously** *** Um… uh…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *throws his scythe up on the air* Don't worry, I won't destroy you. But let me tell you one thing... *gets close to Natsu* Don't tempt me because I'm shorter than you and the others. *jumps away from him and catches his scythe like it was nothing***

 **Natsu Dragneel: Uh…**

 **Sprit Reaper: Oh I'm sorry. Let me say it in other languages. *Speaks Spanish* No me tientes, debido a que yo sea más corta que tú y los demás. You want more? *Speaks French* Ne me tente pas à cause de moi étant plus courte que vous et les autres. Japanese? Nazenara watashi wa anata to hoka no mono yori mo mijikai no watashi o yūwaku shinaide kudasai. Dutch? Laat me niet verleiden door mij korter is dan jij en de anderen.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I-I got the gist the first time…**

 **Sprit Reaper: Good. *puts his scythe away***

 **Rainbow Dash: Whoa… Those were some awesome moves!**

 **Ben Tennyson: What kind of moves were those, anyways?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Karate and Capoeira, along with mediation and tae kwon do. Also, I've been doing my job as reaper for 230 years.**

 **Fluttershy: As a…. r-r-reaper?!**

 **Rarity: Darling, why would go and do that for so long?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Because I gave up my soul to do my job.**

 **Fluttershy: That's…. awful…**

 **Spirit Reaper: I know. Well, I guess it's about time I leave, so farewell. *looks at Fluttershy* Vous êtes beaucoup particulière à vos amis des animaux et qui vous fait belle et incroyable. (You're very special to your animal friends, and that's what makes you lovely and incredible) *winks at her and disappears***

 **Fluttershy: *** **blinks for a moment** *** What just… happened?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Not really sure… But it looks like this scenario's done.**

 **NegaiFreak: Darn right it is. Thanks for reading, folks!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Everyone, thanks a bunch for sticking around till the end of this fic. The epilogue should be out by next weekend if not sooner. Hope you look forward to it!**

 _ **QUOTE:**_

 _ **Don't worry, you'll get through it!**_

 _ **~Hinata Hyuga,**_

 _ **to Fluttershy in The Science of Magic**_


	5. EPILOGUE

**Folks, this is it. The end of "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover"! A couple of things to take note of: 1. There will not be a Q &A session for this chapter as I figured there wouldn't be too many questions in the review section. 2. **_**Four**_ **new Omni Force members will be revealed in this chapter, including a nod to the future with the reveal of one of my OCs. You can probably guess who they are, but I'd rather just show you guys in my writing. With that said, it's time to end this monster of a story!**

 **FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **THE OMNI FORCE CROSSOVER**

Friday came by at Canterlot High, where students were still upbeat and happy from the Friendship Games, chattering amongst themselves over the happenings that had occurred days ago within the halls of the building. They walked around to their classes while they kept on telling the stories, mentioning how cool it was to see the six Wondercolts and their Omni Force friends working together to save their school. The two said groups were trotting through the foyer, minus the presence of Rainbow Dash while Twilight was among them, holding her pet puppy in her hands as she led the way in front of her new friends.

"I still can't believe there's _another_ me!" she exclaimed during the conversation they were having over what conspired the other day, widening her eyes at the thought of it before turning her head to face her pals, "And she's _from_ that world all those portals were going to?!" she questioned, absolutely stunned.

"Uh-huh," the amber skinned girl replied, walking beside her while she was in an astonished state, "Don't feel weird about it though," she advised, wrapping her right arm around the glasses wearing girl's shoulders, causing her to smile brightly, "I think the _other_ you was a little more… freaked out about it," she mentioned, giggling in remembrance of the princess' reaction.

"Ha, ha!" the former Crystal Prep student laughed in agreement, just as Spike jumped out of her arms, landing beside Happy as he trotted alongside him.

"It's great that we're all gonna be hanging out for the weekend," the purple puppy noted excitedly, "I can't wait to see what we'll all do together!" he added as they continued their trek.

"Well…" the exceed began, getting his friend's attention while he sounded somewhat upset, "I dunno if me and Natsu are gonna stick around that long…" he admitted, much to his surprise.

"Oh, yeah…" Twilight realized, stopping herself before she turned around to face the rest of the group, all of whom stopped as well, "I forgot how some of you are from other… universes…" she pointed out, sheepishly scratching her left cheek while the red and yellow haired girl relinquished her arm from her.

"Yeah, it's a bummer…" the dragon slayer confessed, crossing his arms over his chest, "But I gotta get back home and get stronger," he stated, "My guild's gonna need me at my best for the future…" he added, clenching his right fist with a grin on his face.

"And we're always here to help ya with that," his team leader reassured, placing his right hand on the fire mage's left shoulder, making him smile happily.

"Is anyone else still wondering about Sunset's new magical form?" Rook asked, chiming in on the conversation as the others paid attention to him then.

"You mean what I call Daydream Drive?" his girlfriend questioned in response, raising an eyebrow before letting off a little giggle, "It's basically just a secondary stage of my Phoenix Drive," she explained, holding her hand out to the rest of the group.

"So… yer sayin' it's more powerful than that?" Applejack guessed, narrowing her eyes skeptically at her friend.

"I guess so…" she replied, glancing up at the ceiling, "But it doesn't really matter how powerful I am," she mentioned, "I just wanna be strong enough to protect you guys," she told them with a smile, causing them to all voice sounds of agreement, happy that they had an honorable comrade.

"It's really, _really_ nice to know that we're _all_ getting stronger, too!" Pinkie pointed out for her Wondercolt teammates, catching everyone's attention.

"Eeyup!" the cowgirl agreed, folding her arms across her chest, "And with everybody havin' their Drive modes," she continued, causing Rarity to suddenly perk up, "we're more a force to be reckoned with," she declared.

"Ahem…" the fashionista fake coughed, getting her attention as she looked over to see the upset glare from her, placing her hands at her hips.

"Oh…" the blonde haired girl uttered in realization, becoming immediately sympathetic as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh… ya still don't have yers yet?" she guessed, frowning apologetically.

"You don't have to point it out, Applejack," the indigo haired girl responded, turning her head away, "I just… don't have what you have in order to… use it yet…" she noted unsurely, "Hmph," she scoffed, showing off an obvious sign of jealousy while the cowgirl just rolled her eyes, tired of her obnoxious behavior.

"When _did_ you first get your Drive forms anyway?" Hinata asked, chiming in.

"Well, Rainbow had hers on when she helped save Korra from Zaheer," the Omnitrix bearer replied, crossing his arms while he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"And I got mine during our fight against Tartaros…" Sunset added on, tapping her chin with her right index finger while new friend watched on, completely perplexed as to what they were talking about.

"Uh…" she uttered, trying to chime in on the conversation as she held her left hand up with a pointed index finger.

"I activated mine during that whole Team Flare and Zygarde mayhem back in Ash's world!" the partier girl mentioned, interjecting before the sapphire haired girl could speak up.

"Me too…" Fluttershy said from next to the Hyuga girl, "What about you, Applejack?" she asked the cowgirl, who sighed deeply.

"Ah got mine after me an' Rarity fought off some hooligan, crazy person along with Gingka and his…" She paused her response for a moment let out a groan, "…rival…" she finished, exasperated at having to mention it.

"Rival?" Ben questioned, somewhat perplexed while he raised his eyebrow in confusion, trying to recall who she was referring to.

"Whoever could that be?" his alien partner asked, jumping in on the conversation as he crossed his arms in thought.

"A real, no good jerk," the blonde haired girl replied, glancing away, "That's who," she stated, much to the confusion of the fashionista beside her as she looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"But, darling," she began, catching her attention, "didn't you say just the other day that-?" Her question was immediately cut off as her friend placed her left hand over her mouth, halting her from speaking any further.

"He's _still_ a jerk, Rarity," she pointed out before removing her extremity, placing it at her hip. Everyone else just looked at each other out of being perplexed silly, with Pinkie shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, having no idea what her pal was talking about.

"Anyways…" Sunset chimed in, restarting the conversation as everyone focused on her, "what do you think made our Drive forms activate the first time?" she questioned, rubbing her chin in thought with her right hand.

"I'm not sure…" the animal whisperer responded, "All I know is that it happened… spontaneously when I was ponied up for some reason…" she told them.

"Same here!" the partier girl exclaimed in addition.

"Do you think this may have something to do with you showing off the truest parts of yourselves during the time you were ponied up?" the Revonnahgander then asked, enticing his girlfriend to wonder if that was indeed the case.

"Well," Twilight started to say, getting everyone's attention as they all turned to face her, "whatever the reason is," she continued, "I'm sure we'll _all_ be able to figure it out eventually," she reassured, causing them to all smile in agreement.

"That's my girl!" Spike stated from below, wagging his tail excitedly while Happy nodded in concurring to the situation.

"Besides," the glasses wearing girl kept going as she started to head off down the halls with everybody following her, "I'm _really_ looking forward to doing research along with you guys!" she declared, grinning brightly while the others did so too.

"Aye!" the exceed agreed, raising his right paw up excitedly.

"First things first, though," the cowgirl chimed in, turning her focus over to Ben, who took notice, "We gotta find that sweetheart o' yours…" she noted with a teasing smile, making him blush a little.

"Oh, come on, AJ," he said pleadingly, "Are ya givin' me the whole 'teasing treatment' now?" he guessed with a smirk on his face, causing her to laugh.

"Well, Rainbow'd sure love it," she responded afterwards, "'Specially since she's been feelin' teased durin' the whole games," she mentioned, looking up at the ceiling while the Omnitrix bearer chuckled.

"I wonder why she didn't wanna meet up with us now…" Natsu pondered, folding his arms behind his head.

"She said she had to get a couple of things before we'd head out," Fluttershy pointed out in reply while they continued their trek along the hall, approaching a section perpendicular to the one they were in, "We're gonna meet up with her by the gym," she added.

"And the sooner we find her," Twilight began as she was passing the corridor, turning her head back to her friends and not noticing a figure coming out of it, "the sooner we can-! OOF!" she yelped after bumping into something, causing her to stumble for a moment while the rest of the group stopped in surprise, seeing her regain her balance she could fall, "Ooh…" she groaned in pain, rubbing her head with her right hand before recomposing herself, "Sorry 'bout that…" she apologized, pushing her violet framed specs back up to her eyes, as they were starting to fall off. She then noticed that the individual she had hit by accident was none other than Trixie Lulamoon, who gasped upon seeing the girl who she ran into.

"Well…" she began in a spiteful tone, crossing her arms over her chest, "if it isn't the 'magical ringer' who almost destroyed our whole world…" she noted, waving her hands around in a mocking manner, much to the sapphire haired girl's surprise as she blinked.

"Uh… hi," she greeted, somewhat surprised by her tenor, while the rest of the group, besides Hinata, Natsu, Rook, Spike, and Happy, didn't seem all that amused, "My name's Twilight…" she introduced, holding out her right hand to the girl.

"Heh," she scoffed in response, "The great and powerful Trrrixxie… knows all about you, Twilight Sparkle," she stated, pointing at her menacingly with her right index finger, causing her to cringe as she brought back her hand, " _You_ were the one sabotaging the Friendship Games with your magic and almost _destroyed_ our world by using it to turn into-!"

"Okay, that's enough," Ben suddenly interrupted, jumping in between the two before his new friend could be put on any more of a guilt trip, as Sunset came up and placed a reassuring right hand onto her left shoulder. The Omnitrix bearer groaned out of frustration, obviously not enjoying the fact he had to speak with the person in front of him. "Look, Trixie," he began to her, "Twilight didn't understand what she was doing at the time," he told her, "Heck, she wasn't even in control of herself when she used that magic," he added, causing the magician to grimace in realization, glancing away nervously.

"O-Of course… Trixie knew that…" she stammered, nervously pressing her index fingers together while she blushed, "Trixie… just needed some confirmation is all…" she claimed, laughing anxiously.

"Confirmation?" the Omni Force leader questioned, raising his right eyebrow in confusion towards her.

"Confirmation from the grrreat and powerful Ben Ten, of course!" she responded, suddenly going right up and leaning against him, much to his shock as he immediately cringed, backing away instantly from her.

"Okay…" he uttered, catching her attention as she noticed he was no longer near her, "One, personal place, please," he advised with his hands out in a placating manner, "And two-"

"He's already got a girlfriend," a familiar voice chimed in, interjecting on Ben's remark as he and the others looked out to see Rainbow standing there, wearing her black sweatpants and blue sneakers, along with a white hoodie that had two green stripes on each sleeve, a green zipper, and a number ten planted in the same color on the left pectoral on it. She also had her hair in a ponytail while she smirked out at her friends and the magician.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash…" the latter greeted sarcastically as the rainbow haired girl walked up to her and the rest of the group, "Are you jealous that the _great_ and _powerful_ Trixie is with _your_ boyfriend?" she guessed, crossing her arms and grinning evilly while the Omnitrix bearer just sighed deeply.

"Heh," she chuckled in response, much to the girl's surprise, "If I _was_ jealous," she began to say, "I would've knocked your block off by now," she noted, causing her to widen her eyes in shock, "Knowing my hunk of a boyfriend," she continued, causing the brunette teen's pupils to shrink in disbelief while she walked over to stand beside him, "he'd never fall for _your_ tricks…" she finished.

"Did… you just call me a hunk?" he asked, blushing slightly out of surprise.

"Hmph," the cornflower blue haired girl scoffed, catching their attentions as they looked to see her walking off past them, "Well, whatever," she muttered, not batting while the rest of the group just glanced at her with blank stares, "Trixie wasn't planning on running into you anyway…" she muttered. Before she completely went away though, she shot a menacing glare towards Twilight, causing her to flinch as she hid behind her amber skinned friend, who just crossed her arms and stared at the departing girl.

"Huh…" the glasses wearing girl breathed out of relief as her pet, Happy, and Natsu came over to her, "She seemed… nice…?" she questioned in an unsure, nervous tone.

"Kinda like the others at Crystal Prep, huh?" Spike guessed bluntly.

"Don't worry about it," Sunset reassured, wrapping her left arm around her shoulders again, "Everyone here knows that you're not bad," she pointed out, rolling her eyes, "They just need to get used to you is all," she noted, making her smile.

"I guess you're right," she admitted, letting off a little grin.

"Aye!" the exceed agreed, raising his right paw into the air excitedly. Everyone laughed, enjoying the time they were having together as things were seemingly normal for the moment.

"By the way…" Ben began, restarting the conversation as he caught his girlfriend's attention, "you mind givin' back my hoodie now?" he asked her, crossing his arms.

"Nnnope!" she instantly responded, turning her head away with a smirk on her face, much to his shock as his eyes widened, " _You're_ the one who threw it away, remember?" she mentioned, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I only did that to make a point!" he claimed, reaching out to grab the hood of the sweatshirt that was originally his. Without warning though, the cerulean skinned girl suddenly turned around, facing him completely and wrapping her arms around his neck, surprising him slightly.

"Finders keepers, babe," she quipped, smiling flirtatiously as she looked deeply into his green eyes, "Speaking of which…" she continued, kissing him right on the lips with closed eyes before he could even say a word, making him widen his eyes in disbelief while he blushed madly. However, he gave way and closed his own eyes, while the others just watched on with smiles plastered on their faces. After a few moments, the rainbow haired girl relinquished herself from her boyfriend, allowing him to take the chance to breathe while he was still stunned.

"Wow," he uttered bluntly, "Good to have you back, sweetheart," he told her, making her laugh.

"It's good to be back," she responded, smiling brightly before re-embracing Ben, causing him to blush again while everyone giggled at their little scene.

"And now that everybody's here," Natsu began, punching his left hand excitedly as a small flare of fire sparked off from it, much to the surprise of Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy while they all backed up a step, "why don't we start trainin'?!" he suggested loudly, cracking his knuckles as the others were surprised, with the Omni Force couple relinquishing themselves from each other.

"I'd… rather spend the day with my boyfriend for a change…" Rainbow admitted in reply, taking hold of Ben's right hand with her left before pecking him on the cheek, making him blush again.

"She's got me there…" he noted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling.

"Aw, come on!" the dragon slayer complained in plea, hunching over, "Besides," he kept going, "we need to get Rarity her Drive mode or… whatever!" he pointed out, grinning at her cheekily while she backed away out of fright, cringing.

"Uh… no thank you, darling," she responded nervously, scratching at her right cheek, "I'd rather… figure it out on my own…" she confessed, causing him to puff his own cheeks in frustration.

"And we don't _need_ to train to understand our magic more," Sunset mentioned, "Maybe if we just talk more about what we've been through with it," she began to propose, "then we'll find an answer," she stated, getting sounds of agreement voiced from her fellow classmates.

"Eh… fine…" the fire mage concurred with a groan, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, Natsu," the blue furred cat chimed in reassuringly, waving his right paw, "I think we've had enough fights as it is…" he pointed out, causing his friend to grimace in realization as he remembered, glancing away while the sapphire haired girl giggled at his expense.

"Now let's head out an' have some fun downtown," Applejack suggested, "I was thinkin' we could-"

"I told you, I didn't wanna come back here!" a male, scratchy voice suddenly yelled, interjecting the blonde haired girl's proposition as she and the others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Well, that's too bad," another male voice replied from down the hall, as the group turned their attentions to see that the tones were coming from the corner, with the persons not yet in their sight.

"Wait a sec…" the dragon slayer uttered, starting to recognize the latter voice.

"Listen," the former began, "the last time we were here, I… told her… some things…" he managed to say, causing the cowgirl to narrow her eyes as she figured out who was speaking.

"I know," the latter voice retorted, "But that's not gonna stop me from bringing you along," he stated, causing the spiky haired wizard to smile in realization.

"Why are we _here_ anyways?!" the scratchier voice asked angrily, causing the Canterlot High girls to make skeptic glances towards the corner, with the most angered one coming from Applejack.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply, "Ah know who that is…" she muttered.

"Because Ben's here," the calmer voice replied to the other one as their shadows came into view of the whole group, "And he's gonna wanna make sure you're team material," he noted, "even with my trust in you," he added as they officially came around the corner, allowing the assembly of teens and animals to see them. One was a young man with shaggy, tall, and spiky red hair. He wore a blue headband that had a Pegasus and two wings upon his forehead and had a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, and white-and-gold lines. Also, he was wearing brown fingerless gloves, one of which had a strange stone embedded into it, dark-blue pants, and black boots over red socks. The white scarf around his neck was long and had shredded ends, and on his two belts; red and brown in color, he carried with him a pouch, a Zero-G Launcher, and a sword sheathed away in its sky blue hilt, with the head of the same mythical creature engraved upon it. The other teen beside him was a boy as tall as him, having tanned skin and a muscular figure. His dark green hair that spiked high above his head, along with a ponytail that was draped behind it. He had sharp blue, lion-like eyes, and a long scar shaped like a cross going across under each of them. Also, he appeared to have teeth similar to the beast, as he was gritting them angrily towards his companion. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt, which had a rip that went across the bottom of it, making it seem shorter. Also, he sported a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, light grey pants, and a necklace with a fang hanging on it. The former of the clothing objects upon his person had a launcher and a pouch on it, similar to that of his companion's.

"I swear, Gingka," he began to him with a clenched right fist, while the cowgirl started to approach them, "if I end up seeing her again, I am gonna-!"

"Yer gonna do _what_ exactly, Kyoya?" the blonder haired girl's voice suddenly chimed in, interrupting him as he and the other beyblader turned their focus onto her, with the former gasping in surprise.

"Hey, AJ," the redheaded boy greeted in a more calm manner, "Been a while," he pointed out, placing his hands at his hips.

"Sure has…" she responded in agreement, continuing to glance skeptically at the dark green haired teen, who blushed slightly as he looked away.

"Hey, Gin-!"

"Gingka!" the fashionista suddenly exclaimed out of delight, knocking Natsu aside and interjecting his greeting as he spun around, slamming into a locker face first with a grunt, much to the shock of Twilight, Happy, and Spike before he fell down to the floor in a heap. The indigo haired girl then embraced the spiky haired beyblader, making him grin a little. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad to see you again!" she told him before glancing at his companion, "And… I guess it's good to see you as well, Kyoya…" she noted, not paying him too much attention as he growled.

"Good to see you, too," the sword carrier said in reply, relinquishing himself from her and crossing his arms, "So," he began, getting everyone's attentions, "how'd the Friendship games turn out?" he asked. He then took notice of the sapphire haired girl helping the dragon slayer get back on his feet, blinking in surprise. "Lemme' guess…" he started to realize, "This world's Twilight?" he inquired, gesturing towards her while Ben and Rainbow walked over to him.

"Yep," the former of the two responded as the glasses wearing girl trotted up to them, "Twilight, that's Gingka," he introduced for his comrade, "He's one of our teammates on the Omni Force," he added, gesticulating at him.

"Hi there," she greeted with a small wave before reaching her hand out to him, "I'm guessing you know me because you met the… other me…" she noted in an unsure yet accepting tone, looking up at the ceiling.

"Heh," he laughed in response, taking her hand with his own and shaking it lightly, "Nice to meet you, too," he said, smiling.

"So," the rainbow haired girl began, catching their attentions while they let go of each other, "who's your friend?" she asked, pointing at the dark green haired beyblader, who scoffed, turning his head away.

"That there's Kyoya," Applejack answered, standing beside him to his surprise as he glanced at her with widened eyes, "Me an' Rarity met 'im a while back while y'all were in Ash's universe over a month ago," she explained, looking towards him, "He also happens to be Gingka's rival…" she mentioned in a cold tone, causing him to seethe angrily while he glared at her.

"Rival?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Eh… never mind," he said upon noticing the ponytailed teen's scowl, changing the subject as he shook his head, "Why'd you bring him here?" he asked his teammate.

"'Cause you're here…" the dark green haired beyblader muttered in response, getting a glare from the cowgirl, who placed her hands at her hips.

"Uh, what?" the Omni Force leader uttered out of confusion, arching his eyebrow again while his girlfriend glared out at the teen as well.

"He's means that I brought 'em here to meet you in person," the red haired teen replied, glancing over at him skeptically, "I was hoping they could make a good first impression…" he added, crossing his arms as his stare towards his rival turned into a glare, making him flinch for a moment.

"Wait, they?" Hinata questioned, tilting her head while Natsu, Happy, and Spike went up beside her, also perplexed. Just then, another figure came around the corner of the hallway, catching their attentions as they turned to see another boy standing there. He was a tall, slim teenager with messy black hair and blue eyes, sporting a pair of baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots and fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt with a white undershirt. Also, he wore a pale blue scarf that closely resembled a collar of bubbles. Along with that, he had a strange, black bracelet upon his left wrist. It had the same bright stone that Gingka had embedded into it, which had a curved symbol on it. The moment he took notice of the group before him, his eyes widened out of surprise. At the time, the whole group, minus Gingka, Applejack, Rarity, and Kyoya, all had their pupils shrink in shock at his presence.

"Alain!" Fluttershy suddenly exclaimed, rushing forward to him, catching his attention as he saw her coming.

"Fluttershy?" he questioned before she embraced him tightly, making him grunt while he stumbled back a step, feeling her arms wrapping around him as she smiled happily. He blushed slightly, but then went on to hug her as well, comforted by her warm greeting.

"Well, this is a surprise," Sunset's voice chimed in as she and the rest of the group trotted over, getting their attentions. The animal whisperer relinquished herself from the Pokémon trainer, allowing him to clear his throat as he put his closed right hand up to it.

"Uh… hi," he greeted with a small, nervous wave while the shy girl stood beside him, "Nice to… uh… see you… again…" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner as he was somewhat anxious to speak with the people before him. Ben and Rainbow glanced at each other for a moment, letting off smirks afterwards.

"Relax, dude," the latter of the two reassured, "We know you're one of the good guys now," she mentioned, crossing her arms with a smug expression, causing him to be taken aback for a moment. However, he managed to grin, now feeling a little more comfortable with the environment he was now in.

"Who is this?" Twilight asked, gesturing towards the teen while the blonde haired girl and the fashionista also had puzzled looks on their faces upon seeing him be embraced by their friend. Natsu, Happy, and Spike too, had tilted heads of confusion while the others apparently knew the person who was a stranger to them.

"That's Alain," the red, spiky haired beyblader introduced, gesticulating to him, "He's from Ash's universe, and-"

"He uses Mega Evolution!" Pinkie suddenly interjected, appearing right between both the Pokémon trainer and the animal whisper with an explosion of confetti flying forth from her hands, much to their surprise as they flinched.

"Uh… yeah…" Gingka responded, almost forgetting how unpredictable the partier girl could be as he cracked a grin.

"What's Mega Evolution?" the glasses wearing girl and the dragon slayer asked simultaneously, causing them to both widen their eyes in surprise while they glanced at one another.

"It's a _long_ story…" the cerulean skinned girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"But back to the matter at hand," Rook chimed in, going up to the red haired beyblader, "why are you here with both Kyoya and Alain?" he asked, gesturing towards the two.

"Like I said," their companion began to answer, "I wanted them to meet Ben," he stated, "Figured they could make good teammates," he mentioned, causing the Omnitrix bearer to blink out of surprise while the others were just as shocked.

"You mean… you want 'em on the Omni Force?" he questioned, still astonished.

"As main members," Gingka added, "Dude, I think these guys are _definitely_ ones we wanna have on board," he told him, confidently placing his hands at his hips. The brunette teen scratched his right cheek with an unsure look on his face, grimacing slightly.

"So, you let us in, or what?" the dark green haired beyblader questioned, causing the cowgirl to suddenly elbow him in the arm with her left out of frustration. He cringed in pain, rubbing his appendage while he glared at her.

"Well… the thing is…" Ben started to say, "I'm not sure we _can_ have any more main members…" he admitted, much to the surprise of the whole group, "Azmuth only invented ten MPGs, and-"

"Wait a sec," the amber skinned girl interrupted, placing her right hand onto her chin, "Remember that time you gave me Korra's MPG and it stated I was the _eleventh_ main member?" she questioned, causing him to nod in reply after a moment of recalling the event, "What if that was Azmuth's way of saying he wouldn't mind if you added new members?" she inquired, "Like me," she added, pointing at herself. Upon hearing his friend's explanation, the Omnitrix bearer blinked in realization, suddenly pulling off a grin.

"You sure these guys got what it takes?" he questioned as he had his hands at his hips, glancing out at his supposed new teammates.

"Why wouldn't Gingka be sure?" Natsu asked back sarcastically in response, catching his attention, "After all," he continued, "he's the one who got me on the team!" he pointed out, letting a toothy grin come across his face.

"Aye, sir!" Happy concurred, jumping up excitedly, making both the purple puppy and the sapphire haired girl laugh.

"Can't argue with that…" the Omni Force leader said, glancing back at the group of three that had just arrived, "Welcome aboard," he told them, causing Alain to develop a smile on his face while Kyoya just scoffed.

"Thank you," the former of the two replied in gratitude, bowing towards his new team leader, "I-I promise I'll do my best…" he stammered, clenching his left fist confidently.

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" the latter muttered, turning away while he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I'm so glad for you, Alain!" Fluttershy exclaimed, smiling brightly at him, enticing him to do the same.

"We should throw a welcoming party!" Pinkie suddenly suggested, popping in right between the two once again, much to their surprise as they gasped, "Then we should totally see if there's anybody else who wants to join up!" she added, making Applejack rub her chin in thought as an idea formed in her head.

"I don't think the party's gonna be necessary, Pinkie…" Ben confessed, causing her to groan in dismay, "But we'll definitely get you guys to know your way around once-"

"Hold on just a sec, partner!" the cowgirl suddenly interjected, getting the attentions of everyone else, "If y'all are lettin' mister lion king on yer team," she began to say, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, "then I want in, too!" she declared, clenching her right fist excitedly while everyone gasped out of shock.

"You wanna join the Omni Force?!" Rainbow questioned, absolutely stunned, as was her boyfriend.

"Say what?!" the dark green haired beyblader exclaimed, starting to blush a little, "N-Now wait a minute!" he stammered, shaking his head to regain his composure, "Why do _you_ wanna be on the team?!" he asked her, still astonished.

"'Cause ah'll be helpin' to save the multiverse from weirdos and no-goods," she answered with a smug look on her face, "I can't let Rainbow and Sunset show me up when ah can do just as well as they can," she stated, causing the two Wondercolts in question to giggle, "Plus," she kept going, "ah gotta tame the wild lion here…" she added, gesturing towards Kyoya, who grimaced and blushed madly.

"What was that?!" he yelled at her while she still smirked cheekily, "Why I oughta'…!" he muttered angrily, seething in rage.

"Well, you're the expert scout, Gingka," the Omnitrix bearer noted to the red haired beyblader, "What do you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The sword carrier glanced over at his infuriated rival, who then took notice of the smirk of on his companion's face, making him cringe in realization.

"I think she's in," he stated, causing the dark green haired teen to gasp in shock and disbelief.

"Woohoo!" Applejack exclaimed, pumping her right fist into the air as the rest of the girls cheered, along with Hinata, Natsu, Twilight, Happy, and Spike.

"Gingka, you jerk…" Kyoya grumbled, turning away with another scoff while the others gathered around the cowgirl, congratulating her for earning a spot on the team. Just then, the rainbow haired girl glanced towards the Pokémon trainer, taking note of the black ring around his wrist, eyeing the bright stone implanted onto it. She let off a grin, reaching for the left sleeve of her hoodie.

"Hey, Alain," she said, catching his attention as he looked over at her. She then pulled the part of her clothing back, revealing a silver bracelet upon her own wrist that had the exact same stone embedded into it. The black haired teen blinked in surprise, but then smiled. "You up for a rematch?" she challenged, "I'm a lot stronger than I was before…" she pointed out, crossing her arms confidently. Her fellow friends and teammates caught wind of the discussion, shifting their focus onto the two.

"Same here," the pale blue scarf wearer responded, "And if it's a battle against a Mega Evolution," he continued, folding his left arm across his chest, showing off the stone in his ring, "how can I refuse?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Heh," the cerulean skinned girl chuckled in response. All the others around them, minus Kyoya, looked at them with excited expressions, with Ben crossing his arms as he grinned.

"So much for normal…" he muttered with a chuckle, glancing up at the ceiling.

 **EPILOGUE**

The lush greenery of Earthland swayed with the wind, dancing in breeze as the sun shined brightly overhead. A waterfall bore down onto a small lake, towering over it with a ferocious roar. Suddenly, at the bank of the body of water, a green portal appeared, with its vortex swirling slowly. In just a matter of seconds, both Natsu and Happy came out of it, with the former carrying a large hiker's knapsack upon his back.

"All right," he uttered, placing his hands at his hips while the wind blew through his spiky hair, "We're finally back home…" he noted, letting off a small grin before pulling out his MPG, pressing its center button and making the rift disappear in a flash of light.

"It feels weird to be back after all we've been through," his exceed admitted, reaching into his tiny green backpack, pulling out a bag of cat food, "Ya think we'll ever see Twilight and Spike again?" he asked, ripping the packaging open, drooling excitedly the moment he saw the small pieces of food he had found delicious.

"'Course we will!" his friend responded reassuringly as he turned around to see him start chowing down, "After all, they're our friends now," he pointed out while the blue furred cat ate away, enjoying the treats, "Still…" he continued, crossing his arms as he glanced off to the side, catching the anthropomorphic animal's attention as he halted his nibbling for a moment, "after that whole fight against Midnight Sparkle and Eon," he kept going while the wind stopped, "I'm thinkin' I'm gonna need more than a year to get stronger…" he confessed, holding out his right hand and closing it into a fist.

"Hm…" Happy uttered, worried for his partner as he folded his bag of food up.

"It sure sucks, 'cause that letter I wrote to Lucy said we'd be back in a year," the dragon slayer noted, looking up at the sky, "She's probably gonna try an' kill me once we do get back…" he noted, scratching his right cheek in a sheepish manner.

"But we're both gonna be a lot stronger!" his exceed mentioned, putting his packaging of cat food away while his friend grinned in agreement.

"Got that right, bud!" he responded, smiling widely, "Come on!" he beckoned, "We're all gonna get stronger to take down Zeref!" he declared, running off into the distance.

"Aye, sir!" the anthropomorphic cat agreed, sprouting his white, feathery wings upon his back in a puff of smoke, taking off into the air overhead. As the fire mage continued to run across the grassy terrain, a few objects stuck out of his bag. One was the pair of black framed glasses that were once Twilight's, still cracked on the right lens. The other objects were a few photos, one of him and the sapphire haired girl standing together in front of Canterlot High and smiling, with the former having his left arm around the latter. Happy and Spike were shown together in the other picture, jumping up excitedly.

 **X**

The Leaf Village was rather quiet as reconstruction had died down, and the world was seemingly at peace while a few people bustled about in the streets. In a small alleyway within the town, a green portal suddenly appeared, swirling slowly while no one seemed to take notice of it. Hinata then came out of it, landing onto the ground on her feet as she took a few steps away from the rift.

"Huh…" she breathed, relieved to be back home. She pulled her MPG out of the brown knapsack she was carrying, pressing the device's center button and making the vortex disappear in a flash of light. After putting it away, she walked out into the streets, seeing that they weren't as busy as usual. Trotting along, she looked around to see the smiling expressions people had on their faces, enticing her to do the same while she enjoyed the much more peaceful environment her village now had. A sudden breeze then rushed by, causing her to flinch as it blew her hair back, making it dance in the wind. She turned around and looked up at the sky, seeing leaves fly into the air, swaying along the current. Smiling as she brushed her hair back, she closed her eyes, remembering all the things she experienced during her time in her teammate's universe.

"Hey, Hinata!" a voice cried out, causing her to jerk up instantly and open her eyes, recognizing who it was. She turned around, seeing a boy running towards her, who had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair, along with whiskers upon his cheeks. His outfit was a black and orange jacket with a red swirl crest on his back, orange pants with a holster at the right knee, and black sandals. He also sported bandages all over his right hand, the rest of which couldn't be seen due to his long sleeve.

"N-Naruto!" she greeted with a stammer as he approached her, "I-I didn't know you came back…" she stuttered, pressing her index fingers together nervously. She then took note of the fact that her crush had a few significant scrapes across both his face and left hand, along with the fact that his headband was missing.

"Yeah, I just got back today actually," he told her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand, revealing that parts of his jacket were ripped as well, much to her surprise, "Things did… get a little hectic…" he admitted, blushing a little out of embarrassment.

"What happened to your clothes?" the Gentle Fist user asked, glancing over at the tears in them, "And your headband…" she mentioned, gesturing towards his forehead.

"Heh…" he laughed in response, "I kinda got into a… _little_ bit of trouble back in that universe I was in…" he confessed, putting his hand down, "Me an' my friend were pretty banged up for a while," he added, making the Hyuga girl blink in confusion.

"Friend?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Hiya!" a voice suddenly greeted, causing her to gasp out of shock as she saw the head of a boy beside her own, who had messy black hair and a stitched scar under his left eye. She immediately jumped away, turning around and widening her eyes to his neck was extended out from the rest of his body. He then retracted his head back to it, smiling brightly as he chuckled.

"Wh-What?" Hinata stammered, putting her arms over her chest in a protective manner, while the blonde haired teen just grinned out at the boy. He was wearing a hooded, red vest that had a zipper and was sleeveless. Along with that, he sported blue jean shorts, sandals, and bandages wrapped around his torso. On top of that, the Gentle Fist user widened her eyes in astonishment as she noticed the x-shaped scar upon his chest.

"Hinata," Naruto began, catching her attention as he walked up to her side, "that's Luffy," he introduced, gesticulating towards the boy, who trotted over, "I met him in that universe I went to," he noted to her.

"O-Oh," she stammered in realization, with her face turning red out of embarrassment, "It's… nice to meet you," she greeted, extending her right hand out to him.

"Same here!" he responded, immediately taking hold of her hand and shaking it firmly, "Naru's told me a lot about ya!" he mentioned, making her blink in surprise while the jinchuriki beside her just cringed.

"Naru?" she questioned, glancing over at the blonde haired shinobi, who blushed out of embarrassment, turning away.

"It's a… nickname…" he confessed, crossing his arms as he pouted for a moment, "Anyways," he continued, changing the subject, "I brought him here to hang out for a bit before we go to meet up with Ben," he explained, going over to the pirate and wrapping his left arm around his shoulders.

"With Ben?" the Hyuga girl asked, becoming a bit perplexed.

"Yeah!" the hooded vest wearer replied, "Me an' Naru are gonna ask him if I can join your team!" he told her, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You wanna join the Omni Force?" she questioned, quite stunned.

"You bet!" Luffy answered, grinning widely.

"I think he's got what it takes, too," Naruto mentioned, pinching his new friend's cheek with his right hand, "He's even made of rubber," he mentioned, stretching the boy's skin out, making the Gentle Fist user blink in surprise, "see?" he pointed out while the pirate just grinned widely. Hinata was somewhat stunned that this new companion of her crush was so strange, yet he seemed to have an upbeat and vibrant personality, which made her smile.

"S-So," she began, stuttering slightly as she caught their attentions, "are you planning on meeting with Ben soon?" she asked. The two then relinquished themselves from each other, grinning excitedly.

"We were gonna grab some lunch before we headed out," the jinchuriki replied, placing his left arm at his hip.

"Oh, yeah!" the hooded vest wearer exclaimed as he recalled something, "We should totally go to that Ichiraku place you said was awesome!" he declared, making his new comrade smile.

"Definitely!" he agreed, ecstatic about eating as a trail of drool left his mouth, causing the Hyuga girl to giggle.

"But first things first…" Luffy began, catching their attentions. He then stretched his arms out up into the air, latching them onto the top of a tall telephone pole as they wrapped around it. Reeling himself up to the top of it, his sandaled feet touched the surface as he overlooked practically most of the village, seeing the stone face carvings on the mountainside past all of the buildings. He then took a deep breath, inhaling as he arched his head back. "I'M GONNA BE… KING OF THE PIRATES!" he yelled loudly, making practically everyone around stop what they were doing and take notice of him, all surprised by his statement.

"King of the… pirates?" Hinata uttered in confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"That's his goal," Naruto responded, getting her attention as she looked at him, "This might sound weird," he kept going, "but it's like my dream of becoming Hokage," he told her, "And he wants the whole world to know who he is," he mentioned, crossing his arms across his chest. Despite her initial reaction, the Gentle Fist user ended up smiling brightly, looking up at the teen who would likely become her teammate. "So, you up for Ichiraku's ramen?" her crush then asked, causing her to glance over at him again, blushing slightly.

"S-Sure!" she stuttered in reply, making him smile widely before he began to run off, with the hooded vest wearer jumping down from the light pole and following him. The Hyuga girl smiled brightly, looking back up at the sky again, which was still so clear. She then pulled out something from her knapsack, being a picture of her, Sunset, and Fluttershy in their costumes, with her in the middle as they all were smirking excitedly. Letting off another grin, she put it back in the bag, taking a deep breath of air in the meantime.

"You're sure going to have your hands full, Ben…" she noted, running off after the two boys.

 **X**

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Gathered around the mirror structure at Canterlot High, the older group of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike were standing around, patiently waiting for something, as the girls had all become taller.

"Guh…" the cowgirl groaned as she was dressed in a plaid, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans with a brown belt, along with her trademark hat on her head, "What's takin' 'em so long?" she asked, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Relax, darling," the fashionista reassured, sporting a business-like look with a white sport coat over a black shirt and a white skirt, including violet high heels upon her feet, "Don't you remember how long it was when _you_ had Mackenzie?" she questioned sarcastically, smirking at her while she blushed out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Point taken…" she responded, chuckling a little.

"How has Mackenzie been, by the way?" the glasses wearing girl asked, wearing a sleeveless, hooded, pink vest over a yellow shirt, having her hair tied up in a ponytail, also sporting a pair of blue sweatpants and sneakers.

"Well, her dad's been havin' the time of his darned ol' life with 'er," the blonde haired girl responded, "Ah've barely been able to see 'er with the work ah've got to do!" she mentioned, puffing her cheeks angrily.

"So… I'm guessing there's not gonna be a second?" the former scholarly student inquired, picking up her pet from the ground.

"Eeyup!" Applejack replied bluntly, "Besides," she continued, "ah'd rather hafta worry 'bout one kid over two," she mentioned, getting giggles out of both Twilight and Rarity.

"Speaking of kids," Spike began, chiming in on the conversation, "Fluttershy," he said, catching the animal whisperer's attention as she was sporting a lovely green sundress, having her hair in a ponytail while her belly had become quite large, "is your kid coming soon?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh," she answered with a simple nod, "In about a few weeks, me and Alain are gonna be having a little baby boy…" she noted happily, blushing as she rubbed her enlarged torso.

"We're all so happy for ya, Flutters!" the partier girl suddenly exclaimed, appearing right beside her, dressed in a short-sleeved, sky blue t-shirt that has a plethora of balloons upon it, along with a pair of pink pants held up by a pink belt, "I wish I had one of those buns in the oven right now…" she admitted, looking down at her shy friend's belly before standing up straight, " _Every_ time I bring it up to Clemont, he just faints right in front of me!" she explained, groaning out of exasperation.

"Huh…" the indigo haired girl scoffed, catching her attention as she arched her eyebrow in confusion, "That's nothing, darling," she claimed confidently, "Whenever _I_ bring up the subject to Rogue," she continued, "he always turns into a shadow and leaves!" she exclaimed, "Then I have to wait the _whole_ rest of the day before I can see him again…" she muttered, pouting slightly.

"Wow," Pinkie uttered in disbelief, "That _is_ bad…" she confessed, rubbing her right arm sheepishly with her left hand behind her back.

"Oh, Fluttershy," Twilight began, getting her attention, "have you and Alain picked out a name for the baby yet?" she asked, smiling in excited anticipation.

"Of course we did!" the animal whisperer responded as she placed her hands around her enlarged torso, "It's-" All of a sudden, a large, green portal appeared just before the mirror structure, making them all gasp in surprise as they backed away from it. Just then, a figure came out of the rift, causing them to all break out into smiles as they saw that it was Sunset Shimmer, still dressed in her attire from high school, even though she was taller.

"Sunset!" the glasses wearing exclaimed delightedly, about to run up and greet her, but stopped the moment she saw something else come out of the portal, being a wheelchair with Rainbow Dash upon it, who was dressed in a teal hospital gown with a fatigued expression on her face. She was being pushed by a more developed Ben Tennyson, now wearing a white t-shirt with a light green stripe down the center, green pants, and knee pads. A beard had grown upon his face, while the hair on his head had become slicked back. On top of that, he no longer wore the Omnitrix on his left wrist, but rather similar, green gauntlets on each of his arms, having the hourglass symbol upon both of them. In the hands of his wife was something wrapped in a sky blue blanket, which she was looking at with a very warm smile.

"Hey, girls…" she greeted weakly, glancing over at her friends, who all had gigantic smiles on their faces.

"O…M…G!" the partier girl cried out in between pauses, "You're finally here!" she said excitedly, hopping up and down. Applejack quickly went over and placed her hands on her shoulders, enticing her to cease her jubilance for the moment as she shook her head in disapproval, making her quiet down.

"Not gonna lie," the Biomnitrix bearer began, "I'm glad it took so long," he confessed, looking down at the cerulean skinned girl as he smiled, "Otherwise I would've missed it…" he mentioned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Um…" the fashionista chimed in, "May we… see her, perchance?" she asked politely as the rest of the girls had excited smiles on their faces. The Omni Force leader glanced towards the rainbow haired girl, who nodded, making him grin.

"Sure," he told the girls, allowing them to walk up in anticipation, looking at what was lying in the wrapped up blanket on their friend's lap. It was a little baby girl, having a sky blue, cotton cap upon her little head as she slept soundly. The former Wondercolts all made sounds of awe and amazement, along with a few sniffles coming from Applejack and Rarity.

"Rainbow…" the latter of the two began, "she looks so… precious…" she uttered, still in absolute awe upon seeing the infant.

"You come up with a name yet?" the cowgirl asked after she rubbed her left eye, removing the tears from it. The new mother then glanced back at her husband, smiling brightly before she turned her focus back onto her friends.

"Raya…" she responded, holding the baby girl close to her chest, "Her name's Raya Dashilee Tennyson…" she told them.

"Aw…" the girls all said simultaneously out of amazement, while Sunset and Ben watched on, smiling happily.

"In a few weeks," Fluttershy began to say, catching her cerulean skinned friend's attention, "she'll have someone to play with," she noted, gesturing towards her belly.

"And in a few more months," the amber skinned girl chimed in, causing her friends to all look over at her, "she'll have another playmate…" she stated, smiling nervously as the girls all widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Sunset…" the fashionista began, quite shocked, "are you and Rook-?"

"Yeah, we are..." the red and yellow haired girl interjected with a hearty blush across her cheeks, correctly guessing what the question would be. Reactions of astonishment were present on the faces of everyone except the Biomnitrix bearer and his wife upon hearing the news. However, it immediately went away as they noticed Pinkie bite her lip while she was struggling to contain her excitement.

"YIPEE!" she exclaimed, hopping over to her with the rest of the group as they all began to trot over towards her, leaving Rainbow and her husband behind to look over their new child.

"Thank you, sweetheart," the male of the two said to the cerulean skinned girl out of gratitude, kissing her on the forehead.

"No problem, babe," she responded, smiling happily at him before looking back at her daughter, who had little strands of brown hair sticking out from her cap while she slept softly in her mother's arms.

 **SONG: Right There in Front of Me, Performed by the Wondercolts, Sunset Shimmer, & Twilight Sparkle**

 **[Sci-Twi]  
**

 **I spent so much time searchin'...**

 **Lookin' for somethin' more...**

 **Diggin' holes too deep...**

 **And opening every door...**

 **And when you stand too close...**

 **Yeah, the picture's never clear...**

 **And when you look too far away...**

 **It all but disappears...**

 **[All]**

 **And it was right (right) there in front of me! (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)**

 **Just too close for me to see! (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Sometimes the things you want...**

 **Are not the things you need!**

 **And it was right there in front of me!**

 **[instrumental break]**

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 **There was a time before…**

 **I didn't know where I belonged...**

 **I thought I needed more...**

 **And that I couldn't get along...**

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer]**

 **But who I am...**

 **Was all I ever needed!**

 **And when I faced that test...**

 **I finally succeeded!**

 **[All]**

 **And it was right (right) there in front of me! (Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)**

 **Just too close for me to see... (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Sometimes the things you want...**

 **Are not the things you need!**

 **And it was right there in front of me!**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!**

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer]**

 **And it's all I'll ever need!**

 **[All]**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!**

 **[Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer]**

 **And it was right there in front of me!**

 **[All]**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!**

 **[Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer]**

 **And it's all I'll ever need!**

 **[All]**

 **Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh!**

 **And it was right there in front of me-ee-ee!**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **All this time...**

 **It was in front of me...**

 **END SONG**

 **END EPILOGUE**

 **THE FUTURE! Hope you guys enjoyed that little epilogue! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! For those of you wondering why Luffy doesn't have his trademark straw hat, he's currently in his two-year training course to master Haki at the time he's recruited. Also, there will be a fanfic that shows off the relationship between Kyoya and Applejack, as some of you may be concerned as to how that came to be. I have yet to announce a title for it though, so… why don't you guys come up with one for me? I'm eager to hear what you all think!**

 **Anyways, it's time to move on to the next story, being the ever so famous fanfic known as "The Mega Protocol"! The concept of the story has changed slightly, but the focus is still the same, being on Mega Evolution. After some consideration and writing, I decided to make this a T-rated fic, due to some of the themes I'll be showing in this sneak peek, featuring four of my OCs, including Raya! So, without further ado, here's your sneak peek!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"Mmm~!" Leslie moaned delightedly as the deliciousness of the marshmallow reached her tongue while she closed her mouth over it, putting her hands upon her cheeks, "It's** _ **so**_ **good!" she exclaimed happily with a hearty blush. From his trainer's reaction, Lucarus became immediately interested in trying one of the puffy, white sources of sugar as well, grabbing one from the bag. He then popped it into his mouth, chewing on it for a moment. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up in astonishment.**

 **"Rah…" he uttered, absolutely amazed by the sensation of the sugar on his taste buds. The brown haired girl beside him giggled at his reaction, placing her hands on her pajama covered knees.**

 **"Marshmallows sure are great," she noted, "aren't they, Lucarus?" she questioned to her Lucario.**

 **"Rah ha!" he responded in agreement, reaching over for more marshmallows to put in his mouth. Sky couldn't help but giggle as well, taking a treat for herself from the bag, handing it off to her Ducklett.**

 **"It must be nice to finally take it easy for once," she noted to the Ketchum girl, getting her attention as she glanced over to her, "As awesome a trainer you are," she continued while her Water/Flying type picked up the goodie in his beak, swallowing it up quickly, "I'm sure you** _ **needed**_ **a break…" she mentioned, smiling.**

 **"Huh…" Leslie sighed, "You don't know the half of it, Sky," she told her, looking up at the ceiling of her friend's room, "Besides Lucarus, my other Pokémon have been through a lot…" she pointed out.**

 **"Hm," the Steel/Fighting type agreed with a nod of his head.**

 **"Good news is," his trainer began again, "we're almost at the top of Black Tower in Black City!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly, much to the surprise of the younger Hagane girl.**

 **"No way!" she responded in disbelief, causing Raya to bat open her left eye as she glanced over at the two from her pal's bad, "And you're gonna challenge Benga to a battle?!" the red haired girl questioned loudly, "** _ **The**_ **Benga?!" she repeated in shock.**

 **"Mm-hmm," the brown haired girl replied with a nod, "But don't you worry," she reassured, standing up, "I'm gonna beat him and claim my spot as Tower Master!" she declared, "The whole world better watch out then…" she added excitedly.**

 **"Rah!" her Lucario cried out in agreement, getting up with her. The half-rainbow haired girl chuckled at their exchange, catching their attentions as they turned around to look at her.**

 **"And what have** _ **you**_ **been up to, Raya?" she asked, placing her hands at her hips while raising her right eyebrow.**

 **"Besides seeing my bratty brother get in trouble, working with Devlin and Kyoto on missions, and learning how to use my magic," she listed off in response, much to the surprise of the two girls and their respective Pokémon, "not much," she said, folding her arms behind her ponytailed head in a smug manner.**

 **"Hmph…" Leslie scoffed, puffing her cheeks angrily as she turned away. The Aura Pokémon beside her let out a sigh, feeling somewhat exasperated with his trainer.**

 **"It's still** _ **really**_ **nice to have both of you here," Sky chimed in as her Water Bird Pokémon waddled onto her lap, "We never thought either of you'd be able to show," she mentioned, "right, Ducksie?" she questioned to her Water/Flying type.**

 **"Duck lett!" she squawked happily in response, flapping her wings, making her owner giggle.**

 **"Of course I couldn't miss out on a slumber party with you guys!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed, "Your mom and dad's burgers are the best~!" she pointed out, with a trail of drool leaving her lips as she remembered the succulent taste of them.**

 **"Hah…" Lucarus sighed in agreement, drooling as well at the memory. Their unified stance on the food caused the sleeveless, hoodie vested girl to chuckle again, catching their attentions while they turned around to face her.**

 **"And I can't pass a chance to see my best friend again," she mentioned, sitting back up on the bed.**

 **"Oh… your** _ **friend**_ **?" the Ketchum girl question, raising an eyebrow as she grinned evilly much to her pal's confusion.**

 **"W-What?" she stuttered, not sure of what she was trying to get at while she was giggling at her.**

 **"Don't try to hide it," Leslie advised, crossing her arms over her chest, "Me and Sky** _ **know**_ **you** _ **really**_ **like Rachael…" she mentioned, causing the half-rainbow haired girl to widen her eyes in realization, blushing slightly.**

 **"Th-That's not it…" she claimed with a stammer, "I-I just love… hanging out with her, you know?" she told them, turning her head away so they wouldn't notice the tint of pink on her cheeks, "Besides," she continued as the doorknob began to turn, catching the others' attentions while their friend continued to talk, "Rachael would never-!" She immediately stopped her sentence the moment she saw said girl walk into the room, having nothing but a white towel covering her wet, glistening body. A few locks of her long, scarlet hair were stuck to her face as Raya looked at her in disbelief, with her own face turning a hearty red.**

 **"Hey, sis!" the younger Hagane girl greeted with a wave, getting her sibling's attention, "Enjoy your shower?" she guessed, seeing the smile upon her face.**

 **"Yep," she responded, using part of her cloth to dry off some of her hair, "It's always nice to end the day with a warm shower," she noted with a giggle, ridding her neck of a few remaining drops of water. Meanwhile, Raya had her eyes fixated on the girl's body, taking notice of her long, bare legs and curvaceous hips. She tried to glance away, but couldn't as her eyes traveled up to her pal's breasts, where a bit of cleavage was sticking out from the towel. Afterwards, she instantly turned her head, blushing madly while she purged her mind of the thoughts she was having. However, her embarrassed reaction was seen by the brunette Pokémon trainer, who chuckled cheekily as an idea formed in her head.**

 **"Hey, Rachael," she began to her in a whisper, catching her attention as she leaned her ear over to listen, "Raya was just talking about you," she told her, much to her surprise as she blinked, "And I think she's lookin' a little flustered seeing you in** _ **just**_ **a towel," she added with a wink. The requip girl then let off a smirk, walking over to her friend, who took notice of her approaching.**

 **"O-Oh, hey, Rae…" she managed to say with a stutter as she nervously glanced away, blushing still, "You… uh… need us to leave for a bit?" she guessed, forcing herself to look away as she stopped before her, "I mean… you're gonna… you know…" she uttered in between pauses, feeling completely paralyzed by her presence.**

 **"Nah, you're good," she replied, making the girl gasp in surprise, "I can still change with you guys around," she mentioned.**

 **"Wait, what?" the half-rainbow haired girl questioned with a very red face, while Leslie just smirked at the scene, "Wait, wait, hold on!" she pleaded, shaking her head to recompose herself, "You're not seriously gonna change in front of us," she said to her, "…are you?" she asked, becoming very nervous.**

 **"Relax, Raya," Rachael reassured, "We're all girls here, aren't we?" she mentioned, placing her hand on the part of her towel just before her cleavage in a teasing manner, causing her acquaintance to blush profoundly.**

 **"Rah…" Lucarus uttered, glancing off to the side as he scratched his cheek with his left paw, being the only male present among the group while his face turned a bright red.**

 **"Of course we're all girls!" his trainer suddenly chimed in, making him widen his eyes in shock.**

 **"Rah rah ha!" he yelled out to her angrily, knowing that she knew he was the one boy among them.**

 **"Okay, seriously," the Tennyson girl began, reaching her right arm out to the older Hagane girl while fully recomposing herself, "let's give Rae some space to let her-"**

 **"Oops," the said girl uttered teasingly, suddenly letting her towel drop to the ground.**

 **"KYA!" the half-rainbow haired girl shrieked, covering her eyes with both of her hands instantly, blushing a bright red before she could see anything. The Lucario turned away as well, most embarrassed by the scene. All of a sudden though, a brilliant, golden light caught his attention, making him look over with Leslie, Sky, and Ducksie to see the scarlet haired girl requipping into her pajamas, which were a short sleeved shirt that had the symbol of the Jet Badge upon it and showed off her midriff, along with a pair of black sweatpants.**

 **"Okay, you're good," she promised to her friend upon her bed, enticing her to uncover her eyes and see her in her new outfit. She blinked for a moment in comprehension before growling angrily, as her face was still a bright red.**

 **"NOT COOL, RACHAEL!" she shouted, "YOU ALWAYS GET ME WITH THAT!" she added, enraged as she puffed her cheeks.**

 **"Heh, heh," the older Hagane girl laughed, "Sorry…" she apologized, folding her arms behind her back sheepishly, "I just couldn't resist the chance…" she admitted, blushing a little while she stuck out her tongue, much to the surprise of her pal as she took notice.**

 **"I-It's okay…" she reassured with a stutter, scratching at her left cheek nervously, "Just… don't scare me like that again…" she advised, glancing away for a moment.**

 **"Boy, sis," the youngest girl in the room began, catching the older ones' attention, "you've been getting a lot better with your requips, haven't you?" she guessed as her Ducklett flew up to land upon the top of her head.**

 **"Mm-hmm," her sister responded with a nod, folding her arms under her chest, causing her breasts to pop up a little, "Erza's been teaching me everything she knows about it," she explained with a proud look on her face, "She's even helped me make up my own requips!" she mentioned excitedly.**

 **"Ya look a lot like Erza; that's for sure!" the Pokémon trainer noted with a smile. However, she then glanced at her friend's well-sized chest, and looked back at her own, which was pretty much flat. "In more ways than one…" she muttered in addition, narrowing her eyes in jealously towards her while placing her own hands upon her own chest, catching Rachael's attention.**

 **"Les," she began to her, causing her to perk up and look at her, "don't worry," she reassured, "Not every girl gets boobs right away," she noted, putting her arms down.**

 **"Yeah, sure…" the brunette girl responded, puffing her cheeks in frustration as she glanced away. Being the youngest among the group, Sky just tilted her head in confusion, as she had little to no idea what they were talking about.**

 **"Girls!" a female voice called out from downstairs, getting all of their attentions, "Your sundaes are ready!" she told them, making Leslie's eyes suddenly light up excitedly.**

 **"Sundaes?!" she exclaimed, starting to drool again as she imagined the deliciousness of such a treat, instantly forgetting what just conspired, "Come on, Lucarus!" she beckoned to the Steel/Fighting type, "Let's get some awesome sundaes!" she declared, quickly racing out of the room in an instant.**

 **"R-Rah!" her Pokémon stammered in agreement, following her out.**

 **"Yipee!" the young Hagane girl cried out as she and Ducksie exited the room excitedly, leaving just her sister and Raya behind.**

 **"So, uh…" the latter of the two started to say, rubbing the back of her head nervously with her right hand while the requip user just smirked at her. She then took hold of her free left hand with her right, getting her attention as she was pulled off of the bed by her.**

 **"Come on," she beckoned, "A good sundae'll cheer you up," she pointed out, poking her on the nose with her left index finger, making her blush on the spot. However, the half-rainbow haired girl smiled as they both headed out together, heading downstairs to enjoy their treats.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Folks, thank you so much for following me throughout this entire story. Please take a look at my other stories as well while you wait on "The Mega Protocol", "Resolve", "Compassion", "Visitors", "Evolution", "Happy Birthday", "Going Wild", and so on! I'm eager to hear what your thoughts are! Until next time, see ya!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **Man, you guys sure made a mess in here…**_

 _ **~Natsu Dragneel,**_

 _ **to Flash Sentry and the others in A Banner Day**_


End file.
